X-Men: Revolution
by Eternal Dreamer's Stories
Summary: Kurt once made his way to the Real World and learned that up there life he knew was a cartoon. Right now he's back to Evo in company of 2 individuals and has to re-live every single episode. As expected, knowing the future can be a heavy burden and a great responsibility. KurtxOC, all story gendres from sweet to creep, rating everywhere between K and M, long chapters. R&R
1. Trailer

1.

_"Over 3 hundred thousand years ago reptiles abandoned life in the water and adjusted to the new surroundings. A dozen millions of years ago apes rose to walk up straight and use tools, thus turning into homo erectus, and for many it was the most crucial milestone in becoming human as we know it. And now, that we've traveled to space and created technologies we could only dream of ten years ago, as we're soon to step into the new millennium, some of you may wonder - what's next? Where does our specie go from here, having already came this far? And I'm here to address this question [...]._

_Mutants._

_How they came to be is a matter we still strive to understand completely._

_Everything indicated that there were a few sources that resulted in the variety of mutations we can observe - skin discoloration, disabled limiters in our brain which result in enhanced strength or speed, amazing memory, and yes, those are mutations, mostly random or inherited, but mutation can be so much more. Controlling molecules of your surroundings, transforming your very own body, controlling elements, auto regeneration or - reading minds, for a vague example. The options are countless and thrilling [...] Question isn't when will those especially gifted mutants come to exist._

_[...]Question is - how far is nature able to take it? How much control, how much POWER can one individual possess?_

_So how has mutations gone this far? What caused them? Radiation, pollution, likely. Natural selection, viruses, probably. But on the bottom of it all, there's evolution. It's the nature's tool to improve us, as species, to bring us to the next step. So are mutants the next step in human evolution or just a side product?_

_Unfortunately, mutation doesn't always go in favor of evolution, therefore it is to be expected that some mutations may be unbeneficial or even - destructive. [...]"_

\- Professor Ch. , "Future of genetics", 1976

* * *

2.

**Prof. Ch. F. Xavier's private letter to Eric Lensherr, 1995**

_"Dear Old Friend, I never hear from you, but I certainly hope you hold no resentment for me._

_I'm writing to you in hopes to reunite, and in the spirit of old days bring to live a noble idea. You surely know better than anyone that the amount of mutants emerging is increasing in these times, and now I happened to lay my hands on technology that would make it possible to do what we didn't manage years ago - create a safe haven for them to learn how to control their gifts and use them for a greater purpose._

_We've got everything we need to bring peace between us and homo sapiens, once our presence will be known to the society. For that we'll need to build a fresh team that would represent all of mutants. They will need teachers to help them overcome the obstacles. They will need teachers to guide them in those confusing times. They will need us._

_Please consider this an offer and get back to me as soon as you make up your mind. You know where to find me._

_Sincerely,_

_Charles Xavier"_

* * *

**_Eric Lensherr's response to Prof. Ch.F. Xavier's letter, 1995_**

_"Charles, you make it sound so official it almost feels like a crime to deny. Still you do know that my idea of a 'haven' for mutants differs from yours and we already saw what happens if we try to ignore it._

_With all due respect, I find your quest for peace a foolish one. You need to face it, once people will learn about existence of mutants among them, they will want to raise a war against us before you spell the word. I do not intent to sit around preaching about living in union to my oppressors._

_Perhaps it is you who should consider whether idle waiting for them to strike first is really going to do any good to the mutantkind._

_Respectfully,_

_Eric"_

* * *

3.

**Prof. Ch.F. Xavier's Institute, Bayville, New York, 2005**

"Is it true?" a young man entered the office of his Professor. "You heard from Kurt? Is he alright?"

Charles turned his face to him. "Ask him yourself" he smiled nervously, turning his wheelchair forward him.

Only now Scott noticed his fellow teammate getting up from the big armchair to his left. "Kurt!?"

"Hi Scott" the German chuckled, amused with his friend's shocked face. "Long time no see" he said as they shook hands.

"Man, I thought we wouldn't ever again" he patted him friendly on the back. "When you disappeared and we couldn't contact you for months we thought you are... you know" he grimaced.

"I know" Wagner smirked. "But I'm fine."

"Where have you been all this time, dude?"

"About that" Professor Xavier cut in having the two turn their face to him, "Kurt makes an extraordinary claim."

Scott peeked at the younger friend with an eyebrow raised questioningly.

The returnee lifted his hands as if to stop them from rushing it. "I'll explain everything I know, but I want everyone to hear it. Can we do that?"

A few minutes later every single resident of Xavier's Institute was in the day room. Some of them stopped by to give Kurt a warm welcoming and a tight hug, but with the amount of people currently living at the mansion he had to rush everyone along to seat and wait for what he was about to say.

And he knew that what he's about to say is going to sound insane even within the walls of an Institution that's a home to the strangest bunch of 'superpowered' young people.

As soon as everyone settled down he looked at Professor Xavier, who - with a nod - confirmed that he can begin.

Kurt swept his eyes over the room and all the people he missed sincerely for the time of his absence. But then, a soft voice in back of his mind reminded him of the people he met while being gone from here, and memory of one person especially made a small smile grow on his lips.

"Ok guys" he nervously rubbed his hands together. "First of, it's awesome to see you again. I know a few of you don't know me, so, I'm Kurt Wagner" he waved his hand once, especially towards the small group of new students sitting around the coffee table. "I've been a student at this school for a few years before you. So, to the point" he wetted his lips, unsure of how to drop this bomb.

"For you it seemed like I was gone for months" he started out. "But for me, it was years already. It is because I've been in a different dimension."

A few raised brows and confused frowns were to be expected. Nobody seemed to question it though, especially since his inherited mutation, aside of his looks, was teleportation triggered by quickly diving into another dimension only to pop back here. It wasn't quite strange at this Institute. But it was merely a first milestone of what he was about to tell them.

"That dimension was much like ours, except, there was no mutants at all" it wouldn't seem so hard to believe here either, merely five years ago. Now, that he could see the variety of mutations at this school, it seemed hard to imagine a world without it. There were psychics, telekinetics, shapeshifters, kids with outer mutations like wings and tails, scales, fur, or a mix of a few - much like him.

Having been born with a spaded tail, short blue fur, three digits and all the other things that made him stand out and forced him to grow up hiding at home, he used to find it hard to believe that there could be other like him out there. But there were, and so many of them wounded up here, in this haven created by Professor Xavier to provide safety and comfort. But even with the scientific explanations he always wondered, why was he born a mutant, why was each of them born this way.

And now that he knew, he found the answer hard to digest. It took him years in that dimension to come at terms with his origin, and this origin of all of them, of this entire place. It was scary and unbelievable, he knew that, but they deserved to know.

"That's enough, Kurt" Professor Xavier cut him off just as he was about to deliver the terrifying truth. He felt confused as to why would the Professor stop him, but then the familiar tingle sprouted in his brain. He knew that the man probed his mind telepathically, and apparently he didn't want the truth to slip. "Since you told everyone what you wanted, I'd like to talk to you in private" the man gave him a meaningful nod.

"Alright..." he agreed. Perhaps the man is right, perhaps they're not ready to take this. "But, Professor?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

He approached the man to privatize the question. "May the main crew...?"

He didn't need to finish, the man nodded again and looked past him. "Instructors please follow along to my office."

* * *

Another minute later and a small group was sitting on the red couch as Kurt anxiously went back and forth in front of the fireplace.

Everyone's eyes were on him. Kitty's eyes were especially sparkling, and he smiled at her. She was- is one of the best friends he ever had, and he cared about her so much. He was glad to see that spark back in her eyes, after everything she's gone through recently before he disappeared.

Then his eyes moved on to Forge, his other best friend, and a young inventor who managed to single-handedly create a pocket universe.

"Forge, I need you to listen close to what I'm about to say. And all of you, I know it's going to sound crazy. It's about that dimension I've been to. It's not only that there's no mutants there. They are there only as science fiction comics and cartoons" he said seriously and took another moment before he actually said it. "And so are we."

For a moment there was silence so complete that he could hear the crackling of the fire behind him echo about the office.

"I don't think I understand" Forge shifted forth with a confused frown. "Are you implying WE are FICTIONAL CHARACTERS in that dimension?"

Kurt bit his lip and nodded hesitantly.

"Wait, so there's a comic about us-us there?" Rogue asked critically.

"And cartoons" Kurt confirmed. "And movies, kinda."

The girl rested back against the armchair. "I'm not buying that."

Seeing faces of the others Wagner could tell they pretty much agree with his foster sister.

Kurt inhaled deeply. "Look, guys, I know it sounds ridiculous" he brushed back his shoulder length hair. "Even more so when I say it out loud now. But I swear it's true!"

"He's telling the truth" Professor Xavier said before anyone else assumed it's a joke or that Kurt went nuts. Everyone looked at the man shocked; now that their mentor and a telepath in the same person, confirmed those far stretched claims, it began to settle in.

"But, how...?" Scott asked low.

"Well" Kurt tapped his fingers against the back of the armchair Rogue was sitting in. "We believe that this dimension we're in now somehow origins from that dimension. What they created as fiction became our reality, simply put."

"Is that possible?" Kitty asked bewildered.

"Forge" Professor Xavier inched his armchair closer to the genius who listened with eyes wide. "You created something a lot like that. Can you explain?"

The man blinked sitting up straight, he seemed to snap out of his initial shock. "No, I mean - what I created was different, it was a, a pocket universe, like an alternative layer of reality at hand. What Kurt's talking about is by far more complicated, it's advanced quantum physics."

"But have you heard about anything like it?" Professor asked again.

"Meaning, can you tell us if it's even possible?" Scott asked a little harshly.

Forge looked between them and Kurt trying to break down his complicated analysis of the situation into simple words that lay men could grasp on.

"I've read about it a lot and tried to initiate something like that, but it never worked" he admitted. "There's this... theory, that a dimension can be created off a thought structure, which means something like a fictional canon could translate into a subjacent universe. It was never proved though."

"So it's not possible" Scott stood up rapidly and turned to Kurt. "Somebody must have messed with your head. It must be some telepath's doing, Professor!" he looked at Charles while gesticulating towards Wagner.

The man closed his eyes and shook his head lightly. "I don't see a trace of any telepathic work on Kurt's memories of the said dimension."

"But Forge said it's not possible!" Summers frowned angrily.

"He only said it hasn't been proved" Kurt insisted gently. "Look, I know it must be hard for you to believe it, so it was for me. Believe me."

"I must agree with Kurt" Forge spoke up again. "It hasn't been disproved either, so what you're saying is unlikely but plausible."

"Now you're just contradicting yourself" Scott stated.

"What I'm saying is, just because no one documented it doesn't mean it's never happened" Forge clarified with a grimace.

"Ok, guys" Kurt directed everyone's attention back to himself. "Let's assume what I say is a fact. I also know how to get from that dimension to here and back, but only by myself."

"And how exactly would you do that?" Scott continued to question.

"Let me remind you that my teleportation skills are all about being able to trigger the crack between dimensions. So assuming such crack exists between this and that one, I think my abilities could have to do with it. And it would only work when the circumstances are in my favor, that's why I waited for so long to come. Anyway" he inhaled deeply and turned to Forge again. "I can only move between the dimensions by myself, but I want to, um... I want to bring someone along. Do you think you could make it happen?"

Forge threw himself back against the armchair. "Ah, I don't know man. If it were so easy to artificially trigger the bridge it would have been done before."

"Do you mean Einstein-Rosen's bridge?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah."

"What is it, Professor?" Kitty asked with interest.

"It's a theory that explains exactly how someone could possibly travel between time and space as well as dimensions" Forge aided before Charles got to respond. "But the best scientists worked on it for all those years and only came up with ways to trigger it that Earth's resources can't afford, how can you expect me to figure this out for you?"

Kurt grabbed his shoulders and looked at him seriously. "Has any of those scientists created a pocket universe?"

"Not as far as I know?"

"Exactly. And you did it" Wagner smirked standing back. "If anyone can make this happen, it's you. For all I know I have until the end of the next week to go back there before the vortex won't be accessible, until then I'll try to tell you everything I know. Will you try? Please?"

"What's the fuss all about anyway?" Rogue asked with a confused frown. "Why can't you just stay?"

The young man looked down, thinking it over as he bit his lip. Eventually he responded in a lowered voice. "I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Like I said" Kurt smirked lightly in her direction. "I want to bring someone along. If I can't, I... I'll just continue my life there."

"Again, why?"

"Cherie, I think your brother's talking about a girl" Remy aided looking down at her. "And if that's the case, I think it's self explanatory."

"Is that right?" Kitty shifted towards Kurt with excitement. "You've got a girlfriend in that other dimension?"

Kurt felt a bit awkward, he smirked shyly. "It's a very vague way to describe her but as a matter of fact, ja."

"This whole situation is nuts" Scott said with defeat.

"I know" Wagner stood straight again and stepped towards the fireplace. "But I can't change how things turned out. I just want to make the best of it, and that means not giving up on you guys, nor Fallen."

* * *

The office's door closed behind the last person, leaving only Kurt and Professor Xavier again. A soft smile was still on Wagner's lips as he turned away from the door and looked at the man's wheelchair bound figure against the cool light from the tall window.

His expression turned more serious as his mentor picked up in a lowered voice;

"I didn't want you to tell everyone about the cartoon origin back in the day room because they are not ready for that. It contradicts too much of what they believe in, religion or science wise. Learning that your entire belief system related to world and life is based on a lie could push anyone to a very dark place."

"I understand that, Professor" Kurt nodded slightly. "I figured it right when you stopped me from revealing the truth. Honestly, I find it difficult to believe it myself and I've actually BEEN there. I..." he sat down, suddenly appearing defeated. "I watched it. That cartoon. It was so... weird. It's been years and it still didn't really grow on me."

"It's hard for me to imagine what it was like for you to face all of this on your own."

"Lucky for me I wasn't 'on my own' for long" Kurt smirked again, warm memory of Fallen playing along his line of thought. But then this tender feeling washed away as his expression grew serious and he lifted his eyes to meet Xavier's gaze. "Since everything here was fiction there I learned some things better left unsaid. But there's also a lot that I think you should know... And with any luck maybe you can prevent those predictions from becoming a reality."

"What are you insisting, Kurt?" the man asked feeling his heart shiver at the ominous words.

"I think I know the future of this world, Professor."

* * *

4.

It's been a few months since Forge started working on the way to artificially create Einsten-Rosen's bridge, and he certainly gave it his all. He spent most of the time in the basement, drowning in data, calculating, researching, simulating. It only took a little over a month to figure out how to trigger the bridge, but the real problem was sustaining it long enough and controlling the vortex.

For all he knew, he was playing with something capable of bringing doom to the entire Earth on both ends of the stick. If he won't be able to control the flow it may as well vacuum the entire solar system.

Another two and a half month later he managed to design and build a simulator that allowed him to figure how to reduce the size and power of the vortex thus limiting the necessary resource. He felt thrilled, knowing that he's almost there. From that day residents of the Institute saw him even less, merely passing by to grab instant soups and then diving back into his 'cave'.

It was almost three weeks later that he stormed into Professor Xavier's office, holding onto a bunch of papers, breathing heavily from the run across the mansion.

"We'll need to cut power off in a couple of states for a month, but we can do it!" he gasped. "We can bring Kurt and Fallen here."

* * *

5.

At the time the amount of effort put into bringing Fallen along with Kurt to the dimension of his origin seemed ridiculously inadequate. Nobody does that for your average Joe, and the only reason she was granted this chance were her relations with Kurt Wagner who happened to be best friends with possibly the brightest young inventor of his times.

It would seem ridiculous to do so much merely for a relationship of your friend, but the fact that this transdimensional happening took place changed more than anyone expected. Soon enough they will ask themselves if it was worth it. Still, even if they knew now what events they set in motion, it is already too late to stop any of it.

The wheels are turning.

* * *

**Author's Afterword**: I actually re-wrote this trailer completely, making it – in my opinion – so much better than it was before, but keep in mind it's going to take some time for me to rewrite the following chapters. You may go ahead and read them right now but do expect to need to run over them again when I finish re-writing.

What the new version will change: removing Amy's character, adding Forge's character right from the start, changing the idea of how they were able to make it to the 'cartoon' world, ridding of many unnecessary scenes and improving the general 'sound' and storytelling values of the X-Men: Revolution series.

Please do let me know what you think of this new trailer, I appreciate that you'd take your time to write a review!


	2. 0,5 - Borderline - part 1

**Long A/N** for introduction to entire fanfic: You can scroll down to the story if you need, but it will be easier for all of us if you just read the following:

**I want to offer you a very life-like experience with this story. It's supposed to show the humans behind the powers, people who breathe the same air that you do. Of course, there will be also good (hopefully) fighting and action scenes as well as long-term mysteries, but not all the time. I wan't to show that there's more to superheroes than just tight suits and more to villains than just cheesy names, AND more to hero-villain relations than just constant war between the good and the bad. Lead characters will be Kurt and my powerless character Fallen with many close-ups on her mother, Amy. But I won't forget to dig background of whoever your favourite charas are and I will try to avoid using many OCs because I know how annoying that is. OCs other than Fallen and Amy will be mostly in far background.**

**So this is my main story. I already wrote on my profile that it would be the most important, most detailed and the longest story I would be posting. All in all it will contain a chapter for each episode (overall 52), the unrealised season 5 (based on what Marvel planned for the season + my ideas) and my own season 6 that will make the ending connect with the beginning. So overall I'm aiming for something about 80 detailed chapters, including a few side stories and addictional chapters in between the ones based on episodes from the show. (For example extra chapter between chapters 7 and 8 would be "episode 7.5".) They might be posted randomly though, not always according to their numbers. Per example "episode 1.5" explaining origins of Scott, Jean and Ororo isn't likely to be done/posted anywhere close to the first half of the season one.**

**Seasons will be posted as individual stories because episodes will be posted in parts (2-3), and it will make seasons constain more chapters.**

**This may sound complicated but if you just read everything in line according to how I post it, things will fall in their places.**

**So yeah, wish me luck. And REVIEW! That's the best luck charm ever invented ;)**

**You don't need to bother to point out where I screwed up in english though. It's the third/fourth language I learn and at this point I'm bound to make mistakes. I will notice them myself sometime and get down to fixing them. Same with German in conversations with Kurt's mother or when he just slips into the native speech.**

**This chapter (as all my first chapters) is a little different from the others that will follow because it introduces situation and is supposed to basically explain to You what's going on. Then the story will slowly set on the right course. For now You may learn a little important elements about characters' background (mostly Amy and Kurt, since Fallen will be explained little bit at a time) and get all confused~ Joy! XD**

**Until then, I hope You enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any characters from X-Men: Evolution, they are belongings to Marvel. I own Amy (or more like my mother does) and Fallen, as well as OCs in the background and the edited cartoon plot idea itself. This disclaimer applays to this and every following chapter.

**Episode 0.5**

**Borderline**

Once upon a time... yeah, probably. But this isn't one of the kind of stories that you may recall from your childhood days. Well, unless you had a very screwed up childhood, that is.

But let's get to the point... Everything had really began a few years from now and then the events fell like domino that cannot be stopped. However this day is the point of no return of this story, and this is why I want you to begin your journey right here, in the dark forest in Bavarian part of eastern Germany.

Now you might find it ridiculous of me to use this phrase, but there, in the woods, a portal made it's spectacular appearance. A shift-spot, time-crack, gateway, call it whatever you want, as long as you realize that if you were on the other side of it and you went past it - you would dive into the world of this cartoon. There, from the front of your TV screen, right into the fictional world displayed on it.

Right now, here in the forest, we're on the so-called fictional side of it. Story back from the 'real' world beyond this portal will remain a mystery to you for a little while, but I assure you I will explain in details how in hell did Nightcrawler get to the 'real' world and what happened afterwards.

But not yet. For now, focus on the situation at hand. He met some people there, and some he befriended. Right now, thanks to a machine invented by Forge (the genius guy who trapped himself in the middleverse back in 1970s, does it ring a bell?) Nightcrawler is coming back with two girls back from 'real' world alongside him.

Let's see.

The white-and-blue, shimmering with cool glow portal appeared slowly crafted - you could say - from the air, casting light at the dark woods. The shadows were slowly swaying on the ground and tall spruces. For a lasting time the forest remained indifferent to the portal, and it just hung there, two feet above the ground, humming low. Not an animal, no roe and not even a bird peeked from their hideplaces to steal a glance at the phenomenon.

Eventually the silence was torn by a sudden, group cry. Or maybe a 'shout' would be a better word, for it sounded like a bunch of people on rollecoaster. Three people suddenly emerged from the portal, plopping onto the ground in a painful way.

Somebody striked someone else in the ribs, someone pulled someone esle's elbow back, someone landed atop of their companion. It was a real mess of limbs that moaned at the pain.

Let me introduce them basically;

"A fan't fit fay face fon fe found, fo fits of mey...?" [I can't lift my face from the ground, who sits on me...?] the first one of them muffled. Soon enough the pressure on her back lightened and disappeared, and she was able to lift herself to half-sitting position as she spit grass.

Her real name was Anna, but most people considered her friends called her Amy. It was said to be an alternate version of her name but it wasn't yet proved. Her hair was black, tangled and messy, wrapped around her tanned face with nearly black eyes. Right now she was dressed in a black blouse with green shirt underneath, old jeans pants and a coat. She began cleaning herself of the dirt, but she froze still the moment she realize where she is and who is she with.

She was a very missmatched woman. For once she had two children and a drunken husband, but non of it really mattered now, in the different world. Even if it mattered to her, she couldn't access that part of her life anymore. It was left in the 'real' world. And still, despite having children at age of 18 and 13, she was never a good adult and often wished to be a teenager again. She failed as a mother - her daughter soon told her she's more like an annoying sister who needs to pull herself together and leave the patologic husband, then begin to finally be a mother to the younger child.

Right now at least something went her way. She could not see it yet but her face softened, her body became more fit, and her entire appearance changed slightly. She was a teen again. [A/N: It will be explained in detail in chapter 2]

Let's go on with the introductions;

"Somebody kicked me..." another fellow female moaned as she rubbed back of her head and attempted to lift up to some reasonable position.

She was Amy's older child, her real name was Paula but for years she hated the name for personal reasons and had everyone call her Fallen. She too, shifted back in time, but only a little, 4 years maybe. Her hair was brown, used to reach her waist but now were blades' lenght and growing curly towards the tips. Her eyes were warm brown, her skin regular caucasian, and her body mostly of an avarange girl her current age.

She was the one Kurt got along with in the so called 'real world' after getting there. And that run deep as you can guess by the sole fact that Fallen came with Kurt to this world. She even took her mother along! Yet, that was partly run by her pity for the miserable woman. She was aware there would be a shift back in time, shrink in their age making them young teens, and she figured - what the hell, it'd be a chance for Amy to craft a better life!

And she, too - froze when her eyes laid on the other three and their surroundings.

On with the introductions we could go, but you already know very well the last fella. Kurt Wagner, for most of comic-geeks known better as Nightcrawler.

"I don't think anybody kicked you. I think it was my head that hit you" he responded rubbing the said part of him. Yet right after these words left his lips, realization came down on him like a bucket of cold water. He lifted his gaze on the first female, then shifted it to the other.

And so they sat there, on the frozen ground, staring at each other for a while. Their faces were full of surprise, interest and growing happiness... or awe, depending on the individual.

**Episode 0.5: BORDERLINE**

[[A/N: Now should play the intro 'o']]

And so they sat for a few seconds staring at each other before their eyes skipped to the portal that began to weaken, darken and eventually disappearred, as if it was never there at all.

With a slight- or rather huge - stupor Fallen ran her eyes slowly between the other two twice, before she whispered in amazement; "It worked..."

The other two had a similiar reaction - couldn't stop staring as the fact was slowly, very slowly sinking in. It's not everyday you travel into a world of a cartoon, the confusion in their minds was the strangest in a while. Breathing came hard, like after a long run.

"We did it..." Kurt gasped. "I... I'm back" he said louder. "I mean... WE are" he looked at the two females then locked his eyes on Fallen's. The girl for a moment still had that confused, stupor-filled look in her eyes, but then she smiled uncontrollably at him.

"Like hell we are" she said, joy in her voice.

It only seemed natural to share a quick, warm embrace right now; Kurt leaned fast towards Fallen and for a moment they held each other tight, as Amy rose to her feet, cleaning herself off the dirt and grass as she tried not to look awkward.

As the couple pulled away from each other, still stunned but more vividly filled with joy, Kurt smiled akwardly at Amy. "Sorry, I didn't mean to crush your daughter, especially before welcoming you in my reality, miss."

"Don't 'miss' me, it's annoying and uncalled for" Amy tried to act calm and easy going, but she was nervous.

Truth be told she didn't believe the least bit of what she was told about the portal. Now she was deeply shocked that the portal actually worked and now she was in an effin' cartoon. And what thrilled her more - if what they predicted was true, she was a teenager.

"Especially now, when I'm your age" she added. "...IF I am. Am I?" she lifted her hands to look at them in the dark. She couldn't tell if there's much difference in her age, but she did feel lots younger.

"Yes, you are, sis" Fallen told her with a grin.

'Sis' Amy echoed in her thoughts. That was surely to remark that Fallen hadn't treated her like a parental figure for years, and she sure like hell isn't going to treat her that way now. Especially since biologically being of the similiar age made it impossible to prove that she actually is her mother.

Maybe that was for good. Amy didn't feel confident nor fullfilled as a mother. And Fallen raised and shaped her mind by other sources than parent's example. It was so obvious - her ways of being, thinking, her approach to life and people, her relationship with Kurt - it was all an apposite to what life Amy led. The only things they had in common were likely combat boots, not being racist, and love for good music as well as fascination with martial arts they never really trained. Other than that? They were two different worlds.

As Amy stood there in the dark and unknown forest she thought that's some place to begin a new life. And this time she would be more confident, motivated, won't let anyone take the wheel of her life and take course on 'living dead' island of No-Achievement.

If travel between worlds is possible than she'll be damned if living a better life is not.

Kurt also rose from the ground and wanted to offer Fallen a hand but the girl was on her feet before he reached out. The brunette's eyes ran through the dark woods and all the little that was visible of surroundings. "All cool, but it's cold, dark, we don't know where the hell we are... I mean, we're supposed to be on your surface" she gave Kurt a quick look, "but this" she looked back at the forest, "looks nothing like Xavier's Institute to me. Not that I ever saw it in real life, but I don't think the cartoon creators could screw up so much to animate a building instead of woods."

Kurt smirked at her, knowing exactly how her half-serious approach was evident mix of worry, nerves and rejoicing. In fact, he himself felt delighted at the thought that he would soon arrive at the Institute with the new company. Even if their current position was a mystery.

Or not? The spruce forest seemed surprisingly familiar to him.

"Wait up" he told the females in lowered, yet joyfull voice. He glanced around once more before picking a tree and begining to climb it.

He did it with such surreal ease that Amy's eyes widened slightly and she glanced at Fallen. "I wouldn't even see where to grip in such darkness" she told her low.

The brunette crossed her arms and smirked at her now-teenage mother. She didn't seem to be much impressed as she rested her back against another tree. "Kurt's sight in the dark is a little better than most people's" she told her with a shrug.

All around them was dark gloom, and she herself could hardly see the outline of the nearest surroundings. She didn't know where they are or whether they are safe, but for all she knew their extraordinary experiment turned out to be a success. In spite of that she wasn't entirely sure, and it made her feel a little anxious.

After a moment Kurt jumped off the tree landing gracefully on the grass.

"I think I know where we are" he said first off. Both females looked at him awaiting. "I dare to say more, I know that I know where we are" he grinned slightly. "It's Schwarzweld" he stated. Amy was very confused, but it seemed to ring a bell for Fallen..

"Schw-" Amy tried to repeat. "Schwa- Schwabs I guess. What is this place?" she asked.

"The Black Forest if you prefer, you don't need to break your tongue" Kurt chuckled, then grew more serious. "This forest surrounds my homevillage from three sides."

Fallen smiled because that would confirm their plan worked out. Then a shiver ran through her body; she only had a leather jacket on her boxer shirt, and it was cold, even for her.

"Why here?" she asked the question. Amy also had it in mind, however she didn't want to ask in case it was obvious and she just didn't get it.

"I believe" Wagner began, "that we were supposed to appear in the right place according to the place and time where we were supposed to appear."

Fallen stared at him like he was an alien and Amy frowned. "The hell did you just say?"

Kurt sighed - genius minds are so missunderstood. He pulled the freezing brunette to his side, trying to share at least a little bit of his warmth.

"I mean the episode. Time share, you know" he continued. "If it was the episode about San Sebastian island, we would likely appear there-"

"Ok, I get it" Amy waved her hand.

Yet it was sometimes still amusing and awkward to hear Kurt speak of his own reality as of cartoon.

"So when are we?" Fallen asked in lowered voice. She felt slight rush of fascination going through her viens. She knew that whenever they are it will be crucial to their lives now.

The boy wondered for a moment with thoughtful expression. "It's probably February, we're nearby my home, so... I think the episode one hadn't even begun. We're at the prologue, you could say. But I can't swear I'm right..."

"Wait a moment... slow down" Amy brushed her hair back with her hand. "If we're in your area, you DO know how to get someplace safe, don't you?" she wanted to make sure. It was awkward enough to travel past realities, turn into a teenager and be in a forest with her daughter and her boyfriend who had an extraordinary origins. She didn't urge to be lost to top all this.

Kurt smirked and noded his head towards the trees in front of him. He began to walk that way, still keeping his arm around Fallen and enjoying her warmth as much as sharing his own. The brunette followed him quietly, sinking into his presence and finding it joyful enough.

"If we won't make stops, we should arrive at mine before the daybreak" Kurt said.

"The daybreak?" the black haired woman-girl joined the other two. "And how do you know what time is it, Mr. Smart?"

"About three after midnight" the boy answered without hesitation.

"And you know that how exactly...?"

The teenager looked up. "The position of the moon. It's simple, right?" he smirked at the black haired woman.

The Older Grace put her palms in the air and slowed down slightly. [A/N: Older/Younger Grace is an easy way of making a difference between Fallen Grace and her mother Amy Grace, who will only get this last name after consulting Professor Xavier in chapter 1... but it will make easier for the reader to read it as well as me to write it]

Amy and Kurt didn't know each other very well. Despite the amount of time Fallen and Kurt knew each other, Amy was always on the other side of the life. Most of her time she spent working, most of it as well as the free time around her husband, who was never allowed to meet Kurt. Not with the way he was a racist asshole. And Fallen didn't come around her father either, she sincerely hated him. This is why Amy and Kurt had very little time to get to know each other and now - they were here almost as strangers. Both confused and nervous but trying to act cool and relaxed around each other. Both being not.

* * *

Kurt Wagner. I guess I hadn't given you a close up on his person at the introductions. I suppose you know who he is - the goofy guy, shy elf, prankster of the X-Men and the sensitive people-loving outcast that couldn't escape your attention when you watch the cartoon.

Most of his trouble sourced from his look, that he was likely born with. The long spaded tail, soft blue fur covering his body, difference in number of digits, elfish ears, fangs, all that that made him hide for most of his life. I didn't give you much in-sight on his appearance before because too many already had in their own stories. And you would be surprised at how edgy and different those can be. Once, I even witnessed a story where - by the describtion - his eyes would glow so much that they served as flashlights.

Live with your own imagination by all means. But the Kurt Wagner who walked through The Black Forest alongside Fallen had no flashlights in his eyes. Now, in the night, they illuminated a soft glow that made their honey-golden color remain almost the same shade as in the daytime. But it casted no light on anything, not even his own face, and didn't black out the surroundings when you looked him in the eyes.

The Kurt Wagner that walked alongside her was real flesh-and-bone person who had never been this sincere. Dropping the X-Team's pranksters mask, the fake cool attitute, quiting the show-offs. Now Kurt Wagner was as true in his behaviour as he was real in his flesh.

"Stay close" he said turning his head to look at Fallen's mother strolling a few steps behind them.

"I won't get lost" Amy murmured back, as if offended.

"That's not what I mean" Kurt chuckled slightly. "There are legends and stories about these forests" he said in a theatrically serious voice. Then he added with laughter that had a bitter sound deep down there; "Fortunately for you, most of them are about me."

"'Most'..." Amy echoed slowly. "And the rest?"

"From here all over the way to borders with Poland there are wolves living in the forests" Kurt explained. He felt a little nervous talking to Amy, but it was easier with something so unpersonal. "If you go too deep into the woods you're likely to become their victim... and we ARE deep in the woods."

Shiver of worry ran through the teen-again Amy, and despite staying cool on the outside, she decided to stick a little closer to the other two.

"I thought there's no wolves in middle european forests..." her eyes became more focused as they searched the woods.

"I'm not sure about nature" Kurt shrugged slightly, but his voice became more absent. "But these are said to be runaways from slavery who live in the forests ever since. The hunters didn't manage to eradicate them..."

"Have you seen them?" The Older Grace asked because of sole curiousity.

The boy looked at her seriously and noded his head once. Amy didn't want to ask why so serious [A/N: GO JOKER!], but she sensed it's not a happy story.

Eventually Amy sighed and switched her focus to Fallen. "And why are you so quiet? That's ways not like you..."

The brunette looked at her suddenly, appearently torn out of her thoughts. "What?... No, I... I was just thinking, that's all" she smiled apologentically.

"And what are you thinking about, hm, youngster?"

"Oh you know, technical side of the situation, stuff like that..."

"Enlighten us."

Fallen sighed after a moment. "You want to know what I was thinking, here goes. Since we are here where energy of the surface is different... we are in a place where energy allows psionic abilities, they aren't blocked out."

"...So what...?" Amy asked and Kurt watched the brunette with interest.

Fallen shifted her gaze between them. "It means that we can theoretically turn out to be mutants. Me and Amy, I mean" she added.

"But only psionic because you don't have the X Gene in your DNA" Kurt added. The girl nodded in agreement.

"Psionic..." Amy repeated, thinking hard. "So it's like what? Telepaths...?" she asked unsure. She wasn't eager to hear anyone's thoughts randomly.

"All brain-based abilities" Fallen said. Reading comics sometimes makes you a smartass, who says otherwise must change the comic developer. "Basically everything ending with -qinetism or starting with tele-... teleportation included" she stole a quick look at Kurt.

"Uhum..." the black haired woman stuffed her hands in pockets of her blouse.

"Hej, Amy...?" the younger girl spoke. The called female looked up questioningly, however it was rather pointless in the darkness. "How am I supposed to introduce you to people? I mean now you're my age, it'd be ridiculous to even tell anyone you're my mother. Why not to set for sisters?"

Amy wondered for a moment. For years they already lived like that, because Fallen refused to give Amy superiority and Amy had no control over the teenager. Unlike most parents losing grip, she trurly had no way to control the young female who was capable in disobeying and having her way with everything. It was either strangers or sisters, and to keep at least some family-bound she settler for the latter.

"I guess" she said. "But... I'll be a year older" she said. Since they can't estamblish their current age it was a play of guess and stick to it. She decided to at least keep the natural order of age and make herself the older sister. There was also something else worrying her. "We don't have any documents, neither prooving that I'm your mother nor sister. It may get us in trouble soon enough."

"Professor Xavier will get you all documents you might need" Kurt interupped before Fallen managed to think of a way to deal with the problem. "He did it for me the last time he recruited me, so he will do the same for you."

"Hn, right, you didn't have birth certificate or anything else..." Amy said low as if to herself.

They keep headed the way Kurt was leading, and soon the sky began to turn a lighter shade, dark navy was painted with shades of purple and orange fading into light blue, and the stars were swallowed by the brightness.

"We were supposed to be there before daybreak" Fallen said low, she felt exhaustion creeping in. "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Easy, I know that in detail" Kurt assured her with a light smile. "We would have been there already if I didn't want to walk around the village instead of through it. We don't need any problems with angry mobs."

Fallen raised her eyebrow at the sound of softness in Kurt's voice turning into bitter irritation towards the end of his sentence.

Once the idea of 'problems' of this kind that could end up in being tied to a stake by the villagers wouldn't awaken Kurt's irritation. It was a scenario that filled him with dread and kicked hard towards a breakdown.

Back then he seeked the reason of their hatered in himself. However after the last four years spent in the 'real' world beside her, Fallen watches as his approach changed. A part of it was because of her - he saw the way she approached life and subconciously mimicked, but this began to turn into a sincere approach. In time, his complete lack of self-acceptance was replaced with realization that he isn't at fault. He understood that he can't condemn himself for his entire life.

May he wasn't completely healed of his self-banishing approach, but he was getting there.

"I can see the buildings already" Amy spoke up.

About 30 meters from them the woods stopped and further there were one-family houses.

"Finally" Fallen stated, trying to sound annoyed but she was smiling and it was reflecting in her voice. Kurt smiled at her and she smiled back. Then the boy looked around carefully and they pulled out of the woods.

They walked on the edge of the woods.

Fallen watched the houses. They likely looked very cozy in the daylight, but now - in the morning fog and grey glow, with all this feeling of abandonment, it had a feeling of a ghost town.

The boy led them to the door of the house that stood the closest to the woods, however when he gripped the handle the door appeared to be locked.

"Wait a moment" he said and disappeared with a quiet 'bamf'. Amy jumped a little, she didn't see it coming. A moment later they could hear the door being unlocked from the inside, and soon Kurt's smiling face appeared in the open door.

"I thought you couldn't teleport until episode one?" the older girl asked as she entered the hallway and looked around. "Wasn't that how the Professor found you?"

Wagner shook his head. "Not exactly" he said as he closed the door behind the females. "I was able to teleport a little ealier but I couldn't control it too well... now I suppose I can due to experience" he spoke low not to wake his mother.

"So why hadn't Xavier found you ealier?" Fallen asked. She was familiar with most of Kurt's story, but sometimes she found herself unaware of the small details that were actually important.

The boy showed them into living room and switched on the lights. "Until then Cerebro didn't reach to Europe" the boy said and then his eyes laid on the calender hanging on one of the walls. "Right now I suppose it already can reach this far, so the Professor knows where to find us."

Fallen followed his eyes and noticed the current date on the calender. 10 February 1999.

Her eyes widened. "We're not in the Facebook age" she whispered happily. "My life makes sense again!" she theatrically fell back onto an armchair standing in front of a coffie table.

Amy laughed lightly at the words and sat on the sofa by the same table.

Kurt checked the time; it was nearly 5:30 AM. With a slight frown he sat on the armrest of the chair where Fallen was.

"We've got about half an hour until my mom wakes up... I will have to explain her why you two are here and that you need to stay for a while" he peeked nervously towards the door beyond which his mother slept. "But it could be that the Professor will come today" he remarked rubbing back of his neck. Then he smiled awkwardly at the two females sitting in his home. "You want some warm drink?" he asked nervously.

Fallen and Amy exchanged glances. "Obviously" the older one said.

Kurt smirked at them and stood up to fill his host duty. "Then feel at home. I'll be back in a moment" he said and left to the neightbooring kitchen.

But there were other things on his mind. They were back. He was back. Someplace familiar, sometime he had already been to. Before all this Xavier part of his life began. Now he's to live through all that again, this time Fallen beside him and Amy nearby. All the happy and sad moments, everything once more, yet - now it would feel different. He wondered if the fact that they know the future will somehow end up in changing it.

But that was far into the future. What matters is here and now, and here and now... his mother's alive. She had died two years from now, and now, back in past, she was here. Sleeping barely a dozen of meters away from him, in the bedroom that once she shared with his father and her husband, Hans.

Sad smile crept onto Kurt's face as he prepared hot chocolates with these very thoughts haunting him. He would meet his mother again, have some time with her again. But it was a bitter joy because he knew the very day she would pass away and leave him mourning once more.

When Kurt left to get them warm drinks Amy and Fallen were left in the living room and they looked around. Amy felt like laughing at the overall situation. It all seemed so surreal, and yet there was no room for being sceptical. She laughed low and heartidly and rested on the sofa.

"It's gonna be interesting" she said with amusement.

Fallen just smiled at her in response. After she looked around something caught her eyes and she stood up. Amy watched as Fallen walked up to one of two shelves where there were books, figures and other elements.

Fallen's eyes scanned the German titles and she frowned slightly frustrated because her german skills were pretty limited. But on one of the examples she saw a golden writing that she understood; 'Album'. She smirked as she picked it from the shelf.

Amy rose her eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Album" the brunette's answer was simple as she opened it. Her eyes scanned what was inside on the first pages, her expression changed from amused to nostalgic. But there was a moment when she could hardly stop herself from bursting out with laughter, and it took a momet for her to calm down and keep going.

Amy was slightly interested in what was so funny, but she didn't ask. Instead she rested her head against the armrest and curled up her legs. "Hn... I remember something about Kurt's siblings, or something" she said wondering. "Does he have a sister, brother or both...?"

Fallen didn't have the time to repond, because Kurt entered the living room with steaming cups, and answered to the question;

"Non, actually" he said as he served the chocolates. Once they stood on the table, he again sat beside Fallen on the armrest. "My mother miscarried twice" he said, trying to smirk but the expression came out sad and awkward. "It was before they took care of me. In 1980 and 1983."

"Oh..." Amy sat up feeling a little guilty for asking the question. "I'm sorry" she smiled awkwardly. "And thanks for the chocolate."

"I couldn't find anything but. You're welcome" he smiled. He switched his eyes to Fallen who didn't want to push on the awkward and saddening subject, so she kept herself focused on the photos instead. The boy tried to frown at her, but his lips quivered in uncontrolled smile. "Tell me, what do you think you're doing with this album?" he asked trying to sound dangerous, but failing all the way.

The brunette looked up as if uncertain he's talking to her. "Me? I'm messing with your private stuff, what do you think?" she answered as if it was oblivious. Her master-of-annoying stage act good as ever.

At first Kurt just chuckled and shook his head, before he froze realizing something. "...Please tell me you began with the last page..." he looked at the album as if it was a bomb ready to blow.

The brunette gave him a mischevious look and smirked evilly. "Oh. You mean the photo from page three?" she asked theatrically in stage-sweet voice. The boy's eyes went wide and he reached for the album in her hands, but she stood up and hid it behind her back. "Yes, I've seen that photo" she continued with the same tone.

"Fallen, give it back" the boy tried to sound damanding, but he found the situation awkwardly fun.

"This photo's actually my favourite!" the brunette went on. "It's so..." she took a deep breath as if couldn't find the words to describe the amazement. "I wonder what was on your mind when you- HEY!" she exclaimed when the boy finally managed to get the album.

"Forget about what you've seen there" the boy waved his hand in front of her face as if to hypnotize her. "This photo should have disappeared in unknown circumentances long long time ago."

[[A/N: I SWEAR if you read carefully enough you will find the detailed describtion of the photo in one of future chapters - "Shadowed Past part II"]]

Snatching the album away from her made Kurt lean pretty close to the girl, and he had this ridiculously itching urge to lean in the few inches more and share a kiss that sat in him ever since landing in The Black Forest. But he reminded himself of Amy's presence in the same room, right on the sofa, and he decided it might be better to spare her such scenes. Amy and Kurt were still pretty much awkward around each other. The fact that Amy was Fallen's mother didn't help.

He cheered himself up with the thought that he would have enough time to enjoy later on. Right now he just smiled at Fallen and pulled back to place the album where it should be.

Before he managed to turn around, all three of them looked at the doorway where Margali appeared out of nowhere.

"Kurt?" she said and everyone began to stare suddenly. Her voice was full of surprise and confusion.

"Mutti..." the teenage boy looked from the woman to the two girls in the room. He appearently had no speech up his sleeve but was going to try finding reasonable explanations. "Kann ich mit dir raden?" [Can I talk to you?] he asked awkwardly.

Amy's eyebrow twitched. For her they could as well speak in suahili and she wouldn't understand anything less.

"Sie sogar sollten..." [We should...] the woman said slowly with her eyes piercing the two females.

Kurt could understand her feelings right now - Xavier didn't yet happen, X-Men didn't happen, USA didn't happen. For his mother it was the time back when his only experiences with people outside the house were very unpleasant. And here he is, out of sudden brought home two girls his age. Wouldn't that ring a warning bell in every mother's brain?

He walked up to his mother, and he felt himself shiver. He was at her grave, in the future. And now here she was, alive. He wished he could just hug her to feel she's real and alive, but wouldn't that make her feel even more confused? To her it was probably only a few hours that they didn't see each other. To him, it was over a year. Long, long months.

* * *

After a moment of lingering Kurt began to explain something to his mother in german. Fallen sat beside Amy on sofa and tried to keep track of the conversation shared between the boy and his mother.

"Do you understand any of it?" the Older Grace asked in hushed, desperate voice.

The younger girl didn't look away from the two. "Only that Kurt says nice stuff about us" she smirked goofily. "And that we're not from here, so it'd be better if she talked to us in english when it's possible..."

"He's got the point."

"And that he knows us for quite a long time..." Fallen continued. "Nothing about alternative universes, worlds or time travel. At least I didn't catch any of the key words."

As Amy listened to what Fallen was able to make out of the german conversation, she eyes Kurt's foster mother. Margali Szardos was a medium-heigh woman, a overveight but feminie and good looking for her age. She seemed to look about 40, but the wrinkes around her eyes and corner of her lips (surely from smiling a lot) made Amy realize she's probably older than that. 45, maybe 50, maybe even more.

Her hair was fairy brown with grey and white-ish streaks, they seemed never dyed, and were combined in a bun, messed after the night sleep. Her eyes were greyish shade of blue and very concious. Eyes of a person who is strong and resourceful, with her heart offered in her hand, but also of a person knowing the pain of living - warm, aware, tired eyes.

After hearing a few sentences she looked at the girls with brand new emotions. She smiled at them.

[[A/N: Up until this moment our characters spoke in polish (Fallen and Amy's national that Kurt learned over time, will explain that later on), from now on any conversations in polish will be marked like this: "[abc]". Every "abc" is said in english]]

"Forgive me the cool welcoming. I was just a little surprised that we have guests" the woman walked up to the girls and shook hands of them both. "It's very nice to meet you" she said. She spoke in english, so Fallen had no issues understanding her, especially since she was used to Bavarian accent due to Kurt. Amy had some trouble understanding, but she guessed what could have been said.

Both girls told her their names culturally. Fallen did first, and she introduced herself just like that - 'Fallen'. Using another name felt to her like lying. Amy followed her example and introduced herself as 'Amy', because now, this was her indentity. If she had non in documents, she at least could chose.

Truth be told this was the easiest part of starting a new life. Not chosing who you want to be, but meeting people. With no labels you are not judged, with no past to follow you - you have no worries.

Margali acted very openhearted towards the girls and almost right away agreed that they stayed a while. 'A while' was something non of them was able to define, and noby mentioned staying for the night, but at least the teenage three were aware that was an option.

When everything was more or less clear and the situation seemed under control, Amy asked for the directions and went up the wooden stairs to find the bathroom.

First off she walked to the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She felt thrilled to see the face of a teen. For so many years she wished she could come back to that age and relive her life in a better way. It would now take a long time for the fact to sink in. Her wish came true, just like in all those silly kid stories.

Science can do magic.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Margali left to kitchen soon after Amy gone to bathroom. She offered she'd prepare some breakfast for everyone, trying not to be the type of mother who monitors on her son chatting with a female friend. Yet she had to swallow a whole lot of questions about the girls.

The moment his mother disappeared into the kitchen Kurt sighed quietly with relief. He stood behind the sofa where Fallen was still sitting and put hands on her arms. She bent back her head to look at him.

"First step is always the hardest, isn't it?" he asked low with a light smile.

The girl smiled gently and reached up to his cheek. "Yeah" she responded low. Her expression became slightly more sincere. "Before Xavier comes- IF he comes- I wanna check a few things on the web. Make sure we're where we think we are."

"Skeptic like you always are, hm?" the boy chuckled. "There's snail's-speed working internet conection on the old computer in my room. Not the 2014's quality but better than nothing. Come on" he nodded towards the stairs joyfully.

The girl smiled lightly and stood up from the sofa.

"Wo gehst du hin?" [Where are you going?] Margali's voice stopped them as they passed kitchen.

"Nach meine Zimmer" [To my room] Kurt answered unhesitantely and motioned at Fallen to head first up the stairs.

"Zuruckkommen in zehn Minuten, Fruhstuck wird bereit sein" [Come back in ten minutes, breakfast will be ready] the woman called after them.

Fallen only understood they should come back in ten minutes, but that's it. She didn't speak until Kurt joined her at the stairs.

"Did you tell her?" she asked as she reached the second floor. Her voice was curious but calm.

"These door" Wagner instructed pointing to the door in front of the staircase. "Tell her about what...?"

"Us" Fallen responded shortly as she peeked at the boy with corner of her eyes.

He shook his head 'no'. "For now she's shocked enough that you don't run from me hands in the air" he said as he smirked bitterly. "And a telepath with a weird statement is on the way. Maybe it's enough surprises for now" he chuckled sincerely. He was impatient to tell his mother the truth and introduce Fallen properly - as his girlfriend - but he knew sometimes it's better to sit and wait.

They entered his room.

"Feel like at yours" he welcomed her.

"Nhm, will do" Fallen answered in absent voice, because she was focused on looking around. The room was pretty much ordinary, with everything you could expect and nothing very surprising.

She sat in the chair that stood by the desk and looked at the computer. Right now, in 1999, it was probably one of the better, or at least ordinary, but to her it was already ancient. She pushed a heavily-working on button and waited patienty until the old system was ready.

Kurt watched her commenting in his thoughts. She was always open minded, but very skeptical until something was prooved to her. She was humanist - creative and math-hating, yet she supported science. Science was also her only belief, she didn't share any belief in god. Then again she also didn't belief in the devil, and it allowed their relations to be easy-going even back when they figured Kurt's father claims to be the Satan. "If he's smart enough, he doesn't believe in himself" she said. "A good act is a good act, but the Devil is what I call an imaginary excuse to be evil and feel aproved by someone mighty."

Science rarely cheers him up so much. Thanks to that approach he laughed about big ego of his biological father instead of mourning his worst nightmares come true.

Sometimes he loved that approach of hers.

Right now she also didn't just believe they are in the cartoon. Just like back when they met - she needed a proof after proof before she considered believing that things are as they seem. It's been two years before there was a proof strong enough to make her believe that he was THE Nightcrawler. That day was a historical day, in their own little history.

The web wasn't overflowing with bullshit like it would in a dozen of years, but it wasn't also as complete. But she could find some informations about . 's School for Giften Youngsters in Bayville, New York, and there were even some photos. One small, bad quality photo of a huge mansion against ocean, another with a bald man in a wheelchair with white-haired afroamerican woman at his side. A dozen more photos of the man at universitets where he would teach, and even a one old, black and white photo back from when he was still a student and won some science contest.

Kurt swore to her that these are exactly the right people - Ms Ororo and Prof. Xavier. Fallen wasn't going to argue with that, so she settled for the cozy thought of being in the right place. In that effin' cartoon. Hell, life is crazy.

She turned out the ancient machine and rested her back against the chair with a sight of relief. She spun in the chair once, smile ornamenting her face. Her eyes ran through the room once more as she turned.

"Your room's quite cool" she said.

Her eyes stopped on one particular element - music player and a shelf with CDs. She stood up and knelt in front of it, her eyes running through the titles and her fingers following them, sometimes lingering on particular CD. "HOW, and I'm asking this seriously" she said finally. "HOW is it possible that you're listening to all THIS, and you're not all black clothed, spiky and all bad boy type?"

She glanced at Kurt with a goofy smirk. She knew very well he listens to rather heavy music, not without ridiculously light artists though. But his love for rock didn't reflect in his style, that always remained stylish according to the fashion that rules in the current moment. She knew it's party because he wants to fit in, but the other reason was his lack of craving for anything dark and gloomy. He was a light person, lighter than her. It kind of kept them balanced.

Kurt was standing by the window, his attention switching between the outside world and Fallen when she was still doing her research. Right now he was just looking at her with a light smile and arms crossed on his chest.

Seeing that gentle smile Fallen lef the CDs behind, rose to her feet and stood close in front of the boy. She - too - was smiling. She was shaking her head slowly as if in disbelief and gladness at the same time. And both of them knew that these feelings source from their common targed achieved. Being here. Together.

This world held a lot of promises as well as threats. It's future was wrapped in gloom, stormy skies would roll over them, but they believed that it could be changed. Their entire lives were to be build up almost from the stratches. And they wanted to make it right.

Kurt wordlessly pulled the girl closer and they sank into each other's arms. They weren't sure about the future, the only thing they felt sure of is that their lives will be bound together. And that knowing the future of this world their lives may make a difference at global level.

But there was serenity in them. Serenity because they've been through a lot already and no matter what new they would face, they felt the support of one another. No matter how life will punish them, at some point they already won the war by having each other and withstanding up to this point.

"We should go downstairs, my mom wanted us for the breakfast" Kurt whispered finally and withdrew despite he felt like staying in that embrace for hours.

Fallen nodded slightly as she pulled back too. She was very silent, at least right now. He knew it's because she's the kind of person who needs time to adapt before she functions fully again. She always considered everything in her skeptical mind. Even if she acts upbeat in new situation it's fake, and she didn't want to fake it now. He let her take the time, simply enjoying her sole quiet presence.

The girl smiled slightly and lifted her face to kiss him on the lips. He didn't see it coming, a pleassurable shiver came over him. He responded to the kiss once but that was it, she pulled away slowly.

"Now we can go" she whispered with a smirk.

He smirked back and gave her one more quick kiss before stepping away and pulling her towards the door gently.

* * *

**Downstairs**

"[Where have you been?]" Amy asked in polish when she saw the two teens walking through the kitchen's door. She came back from the bathroom a while ago and when she did, only Margali was in the kitchen.

"[Check out the school on the web, just to be sure]" Fallen asnwered. "Thank you, Mrs Szardos" she smiled to Kurt's mother when the woman offered her a plate with smashed eggs.

"Enjoy your meal" the woman smiled at her.

Wagner also sat in a chair beside the two girls and - undisturbed by the events of those past hours - began to eat with delight.

"[And, seeing your careless behaviour, everything is fine, I suppose]" the black haired woman-teen [[A/N: Womanteen, I like it.]] stated. Fallen grined at her in response.

Amy smiled back and continued eating.

"[Hej, Kurt, when is Xavier going to arrive]?" she asked after swallowing.

The boy looked at her, then at a clock and shrugged. "[Back then the situation was different, it's hard to tell...]"

Margali turned to look at her son with her eyebrows all the way to the top of her forehead. "Kurt? Seit wann sprechen Sie polnische?" [Since when do you speak polish?] she asked when he was finished with his sentence.

Wagner made a Nobel prize worthy face when he understood his mistake. He sat straighter, his hand traveled to back of his neck as he stared at his mother with pokerplayer's face.

"Um..." he couldn't think of a single argument that would excuse him without explaining time and space travels. At the same time he didn't want to lie to his mother.

Fortunately Margali didn't wait for his response for too long. She chuckled lightly - amused with Kurt's expression - and smiled at the two girls before looking back to her son. "Ich denke die jungen Damen haben Sie eine Menge gelernt" [I suppose these young ladies taught you a lot] she said half-seriously.

The tree teens smiled awkwardly, one - Amy - not even understanding the least bit of what she said.

"[Your mother laughs really often, I don't even know if she laughs with us or at us" Amy said in a hushed voice. However she knew Margali doesn't speak polish and she only speaks little english.

"[She used to be the serious one here]" Kurt responded peeking at the woman. She was now back to them, preparing something likely for the dinner. "[She changed after my father deceased. Like she tried to replace him]" he sighed low.

Amy looked at the woman, and hearing Kurt's words made her understand a little better. Living in this little village she likely had to work far from here to earn enough money, and it's far from here to anyplace, seeing all those forests and moutains around Winzeldorf. The entire home was on her shoulders, as well as her son's well being; moreso the son - by the judgement of most - was an object for instant extermination. And still, despite all of these harsh and trappy problems, she seemed very vigorious and good humoured. However, yes, there was sadness hid deep in her eyes.

Amy shook her head to shake off these thoughts. She smiled again. The current situation was no doubt very cconfusing, and Margali's story planted a hint of sadness in her heart, but the course everything was settling for made her rejoice every moment. Negative and serious thoughts just wouldn't stick to her, they slid off her thick layer of new-discovered positive approach.

That was at some point confusing, the mix of positiveness she never felt before with the sadness and worry for her future. Xavier, Wolverine, trainings, mutants, everything she would sure like her face soon enough. She wasn't sure if she's ready for all this. Until this very day it was only a fiction to her after all, a toon her daughter got her to watch in time she tried to explain who the heck is Kurt. Amy was confused enough back then, now - being in this place, time and world... now that was beyond confusing. Yet somewhat felt nice.

And as much as she didn't care much back in her world, now she was interested with this place. It was her place now, even if she was trapped in here with no way back.

"[You said that back then the situation was different]" she said turning her attention to Kurt. "[What did you mean?]"

The boy swallowed his bite before he began to answer. Yet it seemed like he tried to save more time before he actually spoke. Or could it be he just remembered the day?

"It wasn't here" he began finally, his eyes focused somewhere beyond the kitchen table. "The... the people there wanted to capture and kill me... they thought I killed a priest there and burned the church... that's another story" he shook his head slightly to get back on the right track. His accent was becoming heavier making his nerviousness show. "The Professor... he came in the last moment. One more minute and I wouldn't be here" there was a shadow of frown on his face at the memory of the pain of that evening. "He helped me back home, proposed joining his Intitute... I said no" he smiled sincerely, but soon it grew sadder. "It's been some time later on, when wounds healed, when I decided to try and accept the Professor's offer" he finished.

Fallen's eyes were pierced absently into the table. It could seem like she doesn't listen, but Amy was pretty much sure she was listening closely. Maybe the Younger Grace already knew it all for a long time, but the Older Grace felt an odd shiver. It was a minute untill she understood why;

It was a shiver caused by this odd satisfaction that sourced from getting to know the story on a different level. Something so many people back in her world watched and spectaculated about... and now she was right inside this entire story, discovering details no one else could know.

The shiver came again when she thought that it's just the beginning. Not only of the cartoon story that she was supposed to take part in and perhaps reshape, but also the beggining of the new story of her new life, new younght, new school times. Her second chance in every possible interpretation of the phase.

There were 'buts' like everywhere, the hughest being her son. He was left back in the real world, and she couldn't be sure what was going on with him. She couldn't see him again. It was like she died on him. Left him alone with this drunken father and sneaky grandparents. It was a heavy burden she might never deal with, but she was powerless to do something about it now.

She had to focus on what is now. She can't loose the focus. If she does, her life will fall apart again and who know who she will pull with herself this time. She can't affort to dwell on what can't be changed, she can only hope that her younger child is going to be smart enough to avoid trouble and find a better place in that world than she had. Sometimes it felt like anybody could do that, but her.

And she was now going to fight as fiercely for better life as she wishes her son will up in the 'real' world.

This thought was comforting. Motivating, against the faint feeling of being only an excuse.

She needed time and space to think.

"[I think I'll go take a walk]" she stated in a little tired voice.

"[Whatever you want]" her daughter said. "[But A - don't get lost, and B - remember you don't have money and you don't know the languge.]"

"[Are you advising me?]"

"[I happen to do that often, didn't you notice?]" Fallen smirked.

Amy sighed. "[Do you think it will be to much to ask Xavier - after he buys us what we need, gives us rooms, feeds us, gets us documents and hell knows what else... Do you think it's too much if I ask Xa-]" she cut, reminding herself of Margali. If she uses the name and then the man comes it will wake suspecion. The woman won't understand polish, but names remain the same. "[Our good bald fairy to buy me some musical instrument?]" she asked. Her motivation at the current moment was so high she wanted to use her love for music in a better way than just sitting between loud speakers.

"[I think if you make goo-goo eyes he'll agree]" her daughter chuckled. "[What, you're aiming to become actually skillfull this time around?]"

"Pft" the black haired female puffed up her cheeks. "[If have a second chance, why wouldn't I take it?]"

Kurt quietly shifted his eyes between the girls before looking at Amy as if struck by a bolt.

"[You want a guitar? I got a better idea than buying]" he said. The woman-teen looked at him with obvious interest. "[There's an old accustic guitar in the attic]" Kurt told her. "[It used to be my father's. It's in good shape, but nobody here would use it... I think it's better if it was in good hands than lay there forgotten.]"

Amy blinked a few times. "[You're serious?]"

The boy smiled sheepishly and nodded. "[Yeah. I'd rather hand it to someone who's... who's like family, than to a stranger who will burn it in fireplace when he gets bored playing.]"

At first Amy wasn't sure about taking the guitar, but this argument convinced her. Moreover, she felt oddly warm to hear that Kurt considers her 'somene like family'.

"[If that's the case...]" she said happilly. Fallen smirked with amusement at her. "[I will be honoured to take care of this guitar. Even right away. Right very now.]"

"[I get the hint]" Kurt chuckled and stood from his place. "[If you're so in hurry, then let's go.]"

The black haired female didn't need to hear it twice. However before following the boy, she gave Fallen a questioning glance, as if he bruntte could mind it, but her daughter just shrugged with a smirk. Amy grinned at her and followed Wagner up the stairs.

Fallen shook her head with a smile. Her mother really seemed to act like she was the younger one. But that was just another reason to be glad she decided to take her along. Give her the age that's proper. Amy was still learning how to live and that's what you do at your teens. Now she's got the time and space to learn and prosper.

Funny, how a daughter can think of biological mother like that.

Her gaze drifted to view outside the kitchen's window where she could see far off moutains and forest they came from ealier this morning. As she remembered how much that moment was the turning point of their lifes a smile was appearing on her face, and as she tried to surpress it - it'd only grow bigger.

Before The Black Forest she was considering hundereds of possible scenarios, some really abstractive and some painfully realistic, others blissfully perfect, and now here she was, basically knowing what they're standing at. And those are the first steps of this cartoon. Was it good, or was it bad? She yet had to decide. Nobody will remember Kurt and maybe that's not good. Or is it? Like they say: 'when life gives you lemons, make a lemonade'. Maybe starting with a blank page will turn out to Kurt's benefit.

She stopped thinking about it when she heard chair slide on the floor softly. Her eyes moved to the woman who sat across her at the table. Suddenly Fallen realized that maybe staying here instead of going with Amy and Kurt wasn't such a good idea. Appearently Margali wanted to confront her.

Fallen didn't fear confrontation with Margali - in fact, she trurly wanted to meet this wonderful woman who was such a good mother to Kurt. Moreso, even without meeting her, she grew to consider her a mother of her own, to a point.

"It seems that you three get along very well" Margali said, her tone light and a smile on her face. Her english was obliviously far from perfect - she was speaking slowly and carefully picked words, and her heavy, Bavarian accent made her words less understable.

"Yes... I feel that way too" Fallen replied.

"How did you meet?" the woman asked.

Fallen put effort into remaining calm on the outside and her face was graced with a cultural smile, but on the inside she was performing a long speech made of cuss words alone. They didn't make any plan, there was no version of events they decided to stick to. She knew they would eventually need one, but this situation was forcing her to be the one to come up with something. And now what? She won't lie. No - she knew Kurt wouldn't want to lie to his mother. Keep quiet about something, don't mention it, that's one thing. But straightforward lies are something he wouldn't do. And this means she shouldn't lie either, one - because she wanted to act fair, and two - because Kurt would correct her version sooner or later, and them Margali wouldn't trust her again.

And she somehow depended on the woman's trust. She was Kurt's mother after all. It's almost like her own family.

She decided to tell the truth. Or at least - the part of it that sounds rationally.

"In fact our meeting was rather accidental..." she said slowly. She knew it's not enough for an answer, but it's some way to start. Think, Winnie, think, or pretend seizure, it'll excuse you - she thought. "We crashed into each other some evening... pretty much literally crashed. Then it just somehow went on... on it own" she had that quiet, but strong hope that this will pass for an answer.

"You know one another for long?" the woman asked 'out of curiousity'.

Fallen cursed in her thoughts. With a small smile she made a nod. 'Just don't ask how long, don't ask-'

"How long?"

The girl cursed in her thoughts again. 'Maybe that seizure pretending isn't such a bad idea?' she wondered. With corner of her eyes she checked the staircase, but it seemed like Kurt and Amy aren't coming back anytime soon.

Changing the topic seemed out of question.

"Me and Kurt know each other for almost five years, and he and Amy for four I guess, but not so good..." the brunette replied looking back at the woman. Margali seemed very surprised by the large numbers, and Fallen wondered if she'll regret telling the truth.

Maybe that seizure pretending would have saved her.

* * *

Amy followed Kurt into a room on the first floor. The house only had the ground and first floors and there was no attic itself, but a room that served for one - across from bathroom door on the first floor.

However the room wasn't any different from a regular attic - one of the walls was partly on angle, the floor was made of something at least resembling dark wood, and two windows - one square in front of the door and a small one on the right side - allowed in enough light to see where you're stepping, but not enough to have a good look. A lot of cartons and other stuff stood assembled by the walls and two pseudo-pillars that were likely remainings of old chimneys that weren't in use anymore.

Kurt switched on the lights; the bulb instantly shone light on the room. The boy stood in the middle and looked around thoughtfully. After a moment he walked over to the bigger window and began to search through what laid next to it. Amy watched quietly as struggled to get the guitar case out of the mess, but her eyes shone like as if she was a child waiting to open her christmas gift. The boy blew on the case to get rid of some dust, but it seemed like he regreated it when it filled air around his head. Waving it away he turned to Amy.

Wagner took a good look at the case for the last time before handing it out to the female.

She grabbed it without a moment of hesitation, her face brightened with a huge catlike smile. "Mine!" she called happily.

The boy found her childish reaction so funny that he actually felt like messing her hair. "Check if the guitar is alright" he sugested.

The woman smiled and knelt on the floor that - compared to other attics she've seen - was pretty clean. Putting the box on it she opened it and her smiled grew wider at the sight of the actuall guitar. It was brown with black, shiny sides, and looked definately used but not ab-used.

She took it out of the box like it was precious and examined it. Then she noticed the pappers that were hidden underneath it in the box. Taking them she saw these are music sheets, lyrics and grips.

"Cool, with these I can start learning right away" she grinned. She didn't know if the guitar was tuned, but as she ran her hand through the strings it sounded good to her.

As her eyes scanned the papers she saw some well-known hits she'd gladly learn how to play. Then her attention was on something else - a photography that was in-between the sheets. It was polaroid photography in black and white, but quite a good quality so she could clearly see what's on it. There was a tall man with wide shoulders, he was on a stool, one leg up to support his guitar - the very same guitar she was holding. His hair were a little long, likely dark blonde, and wide, sympathetic smile.

"It's your father?" she asked as she examined the photography.

The boy looked at her questioningly and reached out for the photo. As he looked at it, his lips curved in a small, a little sad smile. "Ja... He was the one who got me interested in music and he'd keep buy me new CDs. He also promised that someday he'd get me drumms" he laughed, but then his smile faded. "He didn't last to do so."

"Ah..."

* * *

Fallen sighed with relief when she heard footsteps on the staircase. No offence, Margali was very nice woman and finally getting to meet her was pretty heartwarming, but since Kurt's mother was kind of kept in dark, she didn't like her asking questions. Do keep her from asking she already crafted a monologue about how Kurt is cool, tell stories about totally nothing important and was very eager to give long answers to simple questions of 'do you like chocolate' safe kind. She couldn't keep this going any longer, already feeling like an idiot. Oh, that first impression on mother in law.

When Amy and Kurt appeared in the doorway the female happily held guitar box in her hands, paying more attention to the tressured instrument than to where she was going. Fallen smirked at the sight, and Margali rose her eyebrow.

Amy didn't notice either of their looks, she was all about the guitar. "I'll go practice outside if you don't mind" she grinned, waved and disappeared towards the front door.

"Haben Sie leihen es ihr?" Margali gave Kurt a questioning and surprised look.

Fallen once again felt that urge to facepalm because she didn't get them when they spoke German, when she suddenly figured: ha! she undersood this one! Years beside Kurt and poor attempts on taking german classes finally paid off. The woman asked if Kurt 'lend it' to her.

"Ich gab" Kurt replied.

'I gave' Fallen translated this one easily.

"Was?"

'What', obviously. You don't need to be genius to know this much.

"Ich Weiß was ich tue. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mutti" Kurt assured.

'I know what I'm doing (?), Something-something, mom.'... Well, at least Fallen tried. She knew probably any one-year-old german kid would know this much, but it was still much more than she'd understand one year ago.

Margali sighed. "Ordung, Kurt, einfach nicht machen bedauert" the woman got up and began to prepare some ingredients on the counter.

'Alright, Kurt' - and this is where Fallen got lost. She's likely to get day-to-day headache if she'll try to understand German. She noted in her mind to tell Kurt how much she respects him for being fluent at three languages, two of them incredibly difficult.

Seeing Fallen's emotionally-battered face, Wagner stepped behind her back and leaned in slightly. Not far enough to make Margali suspicious of them if she turned back around. Letting her know just yet that they are together could be a little risky. After all the woman wasn't aware of Kurt already going through the next two years and then spending another few in Fallen's reality. For her it was his first time she saw him around people who didn't try to hurt him.

"Do you want to breathe some air?" he asked smiling.

The brunette looked up at him. "Definately."

* * *

A light smile played on Margali's lips when she continued up the stairs of her room. At first she was stunned when Kurt brought in the two girls, but very soon it was replaced with gladness and hope. Out of blue her son introduced him two female friends - ok, that's a little weird. Considering that never before he made friends outside the house - it's much weirder.

At first Margali had a bad feeling about it, but she silenced these negative thoughts. She would rather see it in the positivelight and believe it's a chance, not a trap. Seeing the three of them smile and talk freely made her really believe it's all right.

She remembered every moment when she was a witness of how people hurt her son. You don't forget these things - no, they root in your awareness to forever hold your throat in iron grip of sorrow and guilt.

Margali entered Kurt's room to open the window and let in some air. It was the time of the year when the weather was warming up so she made sure to air house everyday.

She reached to open the window but before she stepped away she froze, stilled in place by the view she had far away, in front of her. On the field behind the window was her son, Kurt, and one of those girls - Fallen. Margali remembered the names right away.

But it wasn't the reason. What made her freeze at spot was the arrangement. The brunette laid on hed back, one hand under her head, the other playing with grass strands. Her son laid beside her, very close, on his side with one arm supporting his head. It wouldn't be disturbing if his other hand wasn't placed on her stomach and if their faces weren't so strangerly close for a regular chat. But she was sure they were talking, just from the distance she couldn't tell about what.

Margali watched them for a moment, question mark hanging above her head.

Mother willl always love her child, no matter what. And you don't need to give birth to be a mother. However that day Kurt said that parents' love isn't enough he broke her heart. Still she couldn't hide that she's aware it's true at some point. One needs love and this special someone. After all those ears and all meetings with 'outside people' going all wrong she could see his hope for finding that someone being smothered cruerly, and it hurt her to watch it.

Right now looking down at them she could see he made friends, and she was glad about it. He needed more people around him. But what came next - she didn't expect, despite everything.

His son leaned in closing the small space that separated him from the brunette. Margali was sure she knows what she's seeing, but a part of her had issues embracing in. Her son kissed the girl.

Oh, he's going to have to make a lot of explanations.

Margali smirked, worried but at the same time - hopeful.

* * *

To be continued in part two of the episode.

* * *

**Last short autor's note I want to write here, is huge THANK YOU to Ophelia Lokisdottir who sumbited the first review this story got here. Marvel bless you!**


	3. 0,5 - Borderline - part 2

**A/N:** I've got to say just one thing, it's to everyone who reviewed or will review: You are wonderful! I hope to often see your reviews, it's powerful motivation! Make sugestions if you have some, just don't suggest me to make chapters shorter or change something about my characters, because those elements are staying ;) But do tell what you wish to see in the future chapters. Don't be afraid to ask questions too~ I'll reply as much as I can without spoiling it.

Now on with the show, enjoy ^^

**Episode 0.5: Borderline**

Part 2

_"Why you wanna tell me how to live my life?_

_Who are you to tell me if it's black or white?_

_I'm gonna live my life shining like a diamond_

_Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly_

_When the world gets in my face I say:_

_Have a nice day!_

_Look around you, nothing's what it seems_

_We're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams_

_Let me be the first to shake the helping hand_

_When the world keeps trying to drag me down_

_I've gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground_

_I say: hey! Have a nice day"_

Amy's fingers sored when she finally gave up on trying to play the guitar that Kurt gave her - for what she was deeply grateful. By the time she finished she remembered how to play basic grips and managed to learn how to play a part of Bon Jovi's 'Have a nice day'. She decided she must learn the whole thing, because the lyrics were perfectly fitting her current situation.

She remembered quietly her past: back when she was an aging adult with two kids and an awful husband. Her stomach was turning with happiness when she realized that part of her life is left behind. When they moved with Kurt to his world she became a teen again and got another chance. She was going to make a good use of it, definately. That broken woman ceased to exist.

She noticed Fallen and Kurt approaching from side of a field. She saw the field when she was looking for a place to practice playing, and eventually she settled here, on the back porch.

"Paula!" she called to her daughter. ONCE daughter.

"Amy, please..." the girl said when they approached the porch.

She knew what she meant. For years Fallen hated being called by her document name. "Sorry. Fallen!"

"What?" the brunette stopped in front of her ONCE mother.

"How about we go to the village?" the black haired female asked.

At first Fallen rose her eyebrow with interest, but then she peeked at Kurt and her interest was gone, replaced with indifference. If she agreed she'd have to leave Kurt behind at home, because he can't really walk the streets without image inducer.

"I think I'll pass" she stated shrugging.

Amy's enthusiasm was gone, but she wasn't going to push.

Fallen asked: "How are you doing with the guitar?"

* * *

[A/N: Dialogue in the scene below is in German]

Kurt entered the house leaving the two females talking on the porch. Feeling thirsty he found orangade in the fridge and didn't bother to find a glass as he sat on the counter and took a few sips of it.

His mother stood in the doorway with a smile that should make him suspicious right away. "You and Fallen are quite close, hm?"

The boy almost couched as he suddenly pulled the bottle away from his lips. "You think so?" he asked, smirking awkwardly.

"Am I wrong?" the woman placed an empty glass in front of him. The boy quietly poured the orangade into the glass, in back of his mind admiting that habit of drinking straight from bottle was something he got living beside Fallen. "Kurt?" the woman said again.

The boy looked up at his mother with a low sigh. Alright. Hands up, white flag, don't shot.

"You're right" he agreed. But he didn't know what else to say. Is he expected to explain? Be straightforward about it? Avoid getting into details? Margali had THAT look on her face. No, he's not going to escape, not this time.

"How close?" she asked with THIS tone and Kurt knew he's done.

Ah, God, have mercy.

* * *

A few minutes later.

"Alright, works for me, but don't make me regret-" Amy stopped mid-sentence when Kurt left the house and joined them on the porch. First off he sat powerless on the bench beside Fallen and with sigh of agony rested his forehead against her arm.

"Hey, you're alive?" the brunette poked him lightly, not quitting to speak her native language. Kurt was fluent by now.

"Ym-ymm" well that wasn't polish, but sure like hell it meant 'no'.

"Uhu...? What is it, deadboy?"

"My mom saw us on the field and-"

"Do I want to know what happened on the field?" Amy interupped.

"Nothing happened" Fallen stated and looked back to Kurt. "She figured?"

"Yeah."

"Aw."

"What did she figure?" Amy interrupped again. She hated it when people around her had those telenovel conversations when only those talking know what they mean.

"She figured me and Kurt are together" Fallen rolled her eyes slightly at her ex-mother.

"Are you sure I don't want to know what happened on the field?" Amy insisted.

"Jesus-Christ-bananas" Fallen got this one from Stephen King's book. Strangely catchy. "I told you, nothing happened..."

Kurt chuckled. A kiss or two is relatively nothing compared to what Amy could suspect.

Amy sighed as she got up. "Alright. I'm not willing to hear any details" she shrugged. She just liked to annoy them about their relationship a little. Maybe she really was more like a sister than a mother. "I'll go see the town on my own" she told them.

"Sure."

"Turn right in front of the house" Kurt instructed with a smile.

"Thanks" Amy waved her hand, took the guitar and left them alone.

Fallen sighed deeply when the other female was gone.

"So what your mother knows?" she asked.

"That we're together, how long, and..."

"And...?" Fallen frowned nervously.

The boy sighed wrapping his arms around the girl's waist. His eyes were on the field and moutains. He was glad this part of the house neightboors only with nature, at least he could be relatively safe sitting here. "I didn't want to tell her you're from another... dimension. Too much to explain, too little credibility and too many complications."

"So what did you tell her?" she rubbed his arm. "I'm sure she wanted to know why you never told her about me."

"I told her I'll explain it someday."

"And she took it?"

"Ja."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Fallen took a deep breath and rested her chin on top of head of the boy leaning against her. "Are you really going to explain it to her?"

After a moment of silence Kurt replied: "Someday."

Fallen peeked at him, a little nervous. "And how did she react so far? Am I in trouble for getting too close? Should I take off and hide in Canada? You coming with me?"

Wagner chuckled. "She's surprised, but she'll get over it" he answered, laughter in his voice. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Why Canada?"

The girl shrugged. "They do that in movies."

* * *

Amy walked barely for a few minutes when she found herself in Winzeldorf's center.

She couldn't say she doesn't like the look of this village. Stone-paved roads, alleys and buildings were very traditional and specific for this land, white with dark planks, and the mountains surrounding the village from all sides were quite stunning. It all made her feel like she stepped onto plan of some Hollywood movie about old Bavaria, or maybe France.

She could hear and feel her stomach growl. She grimaced and looked around. Names of the stores and shops were written above their doors in old fashion style, but everything was in german and she didn't get it. And still, even if she found a place to buy food, she had nothing to pay with.

Keep walking Amy found herself on the edge of the village. There were some fruit trees that were probably property to one of the villagers - mostly apple trees and grapes. Amy decided that taking one apple (just to fill her annoying stomach) can't do much damage so she reached for one of the apples.

The second her fingertips brushed the fruit images and voices flashed in her mind. She never experienced something like this before: "Stop moving around so much, Lydia!" a boy said to the girl who was on top of his arms, reaching for the apple. "It's you who should stop moving!" the blonde girl replied, her fingertips brushing the apple but not being able to catch it. "Hurry, you're heavy" the boy swayed trying to keep stabil, but he didn't manage and they both feel onto the grass.

Amy abrubtly withdrew her hand, her eyes wide. What was that supposed to be? She's seeing things! Could it be because she slept so little? Is she hallucinating, or maybe after all she's just plain crazy? Maybe everything that happened today was just her dream and she's in a coma?!

Okay, she's overreacting a little. She took a deep breath and reached for the apple again, hesitantely touching it and... nothing happened. Maybe she was really just tired...

* * *

[A/N: Speaking in polish in the scene below]

"Alright- or rather, not alright" Fallen said as she offensively sat down on sofa in Kurt's living room. "It's getting dark and Profesor didn't bother to come and get us."

"So it seems like we'll have to stay here for the night, right?" Amy asked. She came back from the walk and didn't mention the scene that flashed in her mind when she touched that apple. Right now she sat on the same sofa with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. "I wonder what your mother will think about it" she turned to Kurt.

"We'll do it like this" the boy began. "If the Professor won't contact us until tomorrow, let's say - noon, we'll get him to notice us."

"How?"

The boy shrugged. "Overusing my powers or something. We'll figure. Until then... let's give him two more hours. If he won't show up I'll find a way to tell my mom you're staying the night" he peeked nervously towards the door. "It will be interesting" he whispered to himself.

"Are you sure this is a good plan?" Fallen asked.

The boy looked back at her and smiled as if trying to convince her the idea was good. "That's the only one I've got."

* * *

However two hours passed and Xavier didn't give a sign of acknowlaging their existance. They didn't know how much they can rely on how it all went the last time, but sure it seemed like their stay "for a little" will run "a little longer".

Deciding it's time to bring plan B to life, Kurt began to cautiously explain the situation to his mother. Of course he couldn't tell the whole truth, or at least - he didn't want to do it just yet. Instead he told the parts that were relatively easy - about how Fallen and Amy have nowhere to go (that's interesting, only for tonight?) and how much he didn't want to turn his back on them.

Both girls spent the time sitting in the living room - "for their own sake" - and tried to hear what's going on in the kitchen.

Fallen would be sorry for Kurt being in such an uncomfortable situation, but... during the time he lived at her's he put her through many many situations like that and the revenge was kind of sweet now.

And even if she wanted to spare him this talk with his mom, she knew he'd insist to offer them housing for the night. She knew he wouldn't leave them on their own, especially after all they've been through.

Luckily it seemed like they won't have to worry. Margali sighed and smiled at the same time when she stood in the doorway and looked at the two females.

"Alright, girls, you can stay" she stated.

"Thank you, Mrs Szardos" Fallen smiled gratefully. "It means a lot."

The woman laughed lightly. "The pleassure is all mine" she replied. "And please, not 'mrs Szardos'. 'Margali's enough" she smiled. Her eyes were on Amy only for a little before resting on Fallen with interest. She was watching her like that every time since Kurt revealed he and Fallen were together - she was smiling, all sympathetic, but the girl felt like followed by eyes of the Big Brother.

Despite feeling incomfortable, she smiled back at the woman. "Alright... Margali."

"We've got one empty room upstairs, there are two beds we don't use" the woman continued. "I believe you'll be comfortable there" she assured and then turned to her son. "Kurt, could you be so kind...?"

"Of course" the boy motioned at the two females to follow him.

"Why is there a free room with two beds?" Amy asked in a matter-of-fact tone as they walked up the stairs.

"Long story" Wagner replied. "Does it matter now?"

"Not really."

The boy showed them to the room. It was quite empty, not much to look at, but also nothing to complain about.

There was a clock on one wall, displaying it was already after 8 PM. Chances that Xavier would come today were running thin. And whether he'd come or not - Amy wanted a shower, so after being officially accomodated here for the night, she kindly asked for a towel and went to the bathroom.

* * *

*Half an hour later*

With a towel around her shoulders Amy sat on the side of the bed that was her's for the night as she stared at the floor. She was thinking about what happened in the bathroom.

It started out from soap by the sink running out. She wanted to find a new one but when she touched the handle of a cabinet images again flashed in front of her eyes, like theey did with the apple. This time she saw this cabined being opened, time and time again and every time a pair of scissors would fall out of it, and once a voice asked: "again?". It was a short flash and left her feeling it was just her imagination, but she stepped back before opening the cabinet.

Scissors fell out and hit the floor.

And she couldn't stop thinking about it now. What was she seeing? A future? No. With the apple it was the past, because she took that apple. No one else could reach for it later on. Then was she seeing the past? How could it be possible?

Looking at it from a distance... she began to laugh at herself. She was in a fictional world, at Nightcrawler's house, being a teenager again, and she traveled in time. And NOW, she refuses to believe that she can randomly see flashes of the past? It was relatively nothing weird compared to the entire rest.

Moreover, considering the reality they were in... Amy felt pretty sure she knows what is the reason behind those flashbacks. It starts with 'm' and ends with 'utant'.

* * *

At some point Fallen was glad she had the bed by the window, but on the other hand it was annoying. Amy was asleep at least for an hour by now, and Fallen was staring out the window the entire time.

If she had a bed far from the window, perhaps she'd be asleep by now; with nothing to rest her eyes upon she'd drift away. Or maybe she'd be bothered by thoughts. Right now she was not - her head was empty and it felt good. She just watched the clouds passing by.

And suddenly the calmness was over, as without warning there was a flash and sound beside her. She almost yelped, but Kurt who startled her with his bamfing managed to cover her lips before any sound escaped them.

He placed finger to his mouth with a low 'shh'. The girl frowned at him, but he couldn't care less as he smiled at her, withdrawing his hand from her lips.

"You were asleep?" he asked.

"And what if I was?" Fallen replied with a light frown.

"I doubt. It's barely a few minutes after 1 AM, you never sleep at this hour."

"It was an exhaustive day" she noted.

"Which is why it was even less likely you'd be asleep" Wagner smirked. They spoke in a low whisper so they won't wake up the Older Grace - Amy.

Fallen rolled her eyes at his 'I know you too well' approach, but she also smiled. She was just going to ask him why he came here at this hour, but he was faster:

"I doubt you're going to go to sleep anytime soon" he said, moving closer to be able to lower his voice even more. "I know you didn't go to the town with Amy because of me, and as much as I appreaciate it, I also feel guilty" she finished seriously.

"And you came here in middle of the night to let me know that" the brunette summed up.

Kurt smirked mischeviously. "Nein" he whispered low.

Fallen's eyes got used to the dark by now, but still she couldn't see much of anything but Kurt's eyes. They glistened like eyes of a child who's heading to an Amusement Park for the first time. Something unmistakeable and deeply innocent, and she never saw this emotion so strong in anyone else's eyes.

The boy whispered: "I want to make up for that one. If you feel like it, of course."

Grace thought about it. "You mean you want to show me the village right NOW?"

Wagner didn't reply, he just smiled wider, his eyes never losing that emotion.

Sometimes Fallen was really taken aback with how different Kurt seemed to act around her than around anyone else. Not way back when... only now, when he relatively got over his insecurities. He was open, calmer than he used to be and than he still was among others, mostly because he didn't show off in front of her anymore. He was just himself, with all the good and the bad parts. He didn't hide it when something bothered him, he didn't avoid the difficult talks.

He really changed, but he was still the same person. Always.

She smiled at him a little and answered to his unspoken request. "Alright, we can go."

* * *

As Kurt led Fallen into the night-covered village the girl quietly wondered if Professor Xavier will come and get them at all. And as they walked side by side she discovered that she strangely wouldn't mind if he didn't. She was in Kurt's homevillage, with the one she loved by her side, she was free of ghosts of her pasts and far enough from her own hometown. She cherished the peace.

It was dark, but the night sky here was very different from how it looked in towns. Surrounded by the moutains, with almost all lights in the village off, they could see the beautiful stars and the moon. It was enough light to enjoy the views and feel somewhat shielded with the darkness from the eyes of the villagers.

Both of them knew that it's much safer to stay out of anyone's eyes. For one - Fallen wasn't from this village and she was dressed like a girl from her own times would. The village being small and outdated - it would make her outstand in a way that might not be appreaciated. And Kurt - he obviously had to hide from the villagers. They both kept eyes open for passerbys and Kurt disguised the best he could. He walked upstraight, with hood on his face and his tail hidden in the material of his clothes, however if someone knew to seek something suspicious about him, the dark couldn't be enough to hide it.

But worrying about it couldn't break their moods, as their clasped hands were tugged in pocket of Kurt's loose blouse and they talked quietly, chuckling and just letting go of all the stress.

Their peace was threatened when a man appeared on the other end of the street. He was a slender, stooping man with rat-reminding face, and he didn't look dangerous by any means. However if he would call other villagers, a larger mob would pose well-known danger. It wouldn't be something to worry about if he didn't head straight their way the moment he noticed them.

Who knows his reasons? Maybe he wanted to ask for time, or a handkerchief, or he wasn't from here and he wanted to ask about directions. Fallen would step forward before the man would get close enough to see any uniqueness about Kurt, but she didn't know german so the man was likely to try talking to Kurt either way.

Both teens were suddenly anxious, and they knew they need to do something before the man hurries his way to them.

And then - it hit her. The simplest ideas are always the best, aren't they? So Fallen went with her guts as she pulled Kurt around just enough to keep his face hidden in the hood for the approaching man, and she took the boy by surprised as she just kissed him. With corner of her eye she watched as the man who tried to approach them, appearently felt embrassed for he looked away and passed by them stooping even more and pretending he didn't notice them.

Kurt smirked as they pulled away, understanding how this pleasant idea saved them trouble. As the man disappeared from their view, he chuckled. "I'll remember this trick for the future" he said making a thoughtful face.

Fallen smirked back. "Oh yeah, embrassing random passerby's may come in handy."

"Thanks for distracting him" Kurt smiled as they continued down the street.

"Anytime, captain. Anytime. So where are we going now?"

"I wanted to visit some place, if you don't mind."

"Lead the way."

* * *

Fallen took a deep breath and despite the air in a church was suffocating, it was also in a way nice. It wasn't just the smell of candles, incenses and old people, there was also something within these stone walls that appealed to her. A smell of history.

Of course Fallen didn't like - to put it delicately - any objects of cult and sacret buildings belonging to any religion or its fraction. She felt very comfortable with her atheism and she wasn't going to change it. She also convinced many people to drop their religion, however Kurt wasn't one of them. Though usually she felt that he believes for the wrong reasons.

And still she was eager to come here, because the architecture of most churches was something she liked, and she liked religious studies as a skeptic subject of human's beliefes, and a part of history only by means of what people did in the name of their gods.

This church was different from all the other ones she've seen, but she couldn't tell exactly why. Maybe it was because from the outside it seemed small, but on the inside it was not. A lot of elements were made of dark wood, and it actually seemed like a place for quiet prayer, not gold-filled place for pedo-priests.

"A little gloomy" she said. "And somehow goddamn catholic."

"Interesting use of words to describe The Lord's House" Kurt commented, but he seemed amused a litte.

The brunette turned to frown at him. "The Lord? That sounds like some fetishist game of slave and master. Won't drag me into that, a-a" she waved her finger in the air. "At least not with god involved, I don't do treesome. The two of us? If you want to."

"You're so perverted, I don't think it's the right place for talks like that" Kurt smirked half-heartidly as he shook his head and walked to the candles to drop a few cents from his pocket and light one candle. Not like he didn't mind Fallen comparing his God to a fetishist and belief to threesome. It was wrong, but she never held herself back from going hard on things she despised- and he knew she despises religion. But he knew her too long, and they had too many religion-related talks for her camparisions to still make him feel bad. He knew it's just how she is.

He just quietly lit up the candle and absorbed the serenity of the church while Fallen slowly walked towards the altar, looking around.

Then Kurt heard something.

Fallen noticed only a moment later when a priest appeared in door on left side of the altar. She turned around to Kurt, but the boy was no longer there. In fact it didn't surprise her.

Uncertain, she turned back to the priest who said something to her.

"I don't understand German, I'm sorry" she said in english.

"So it's no surprise I didn't see you here before. Where are you from, child?" the man asked, also switching to english, however his accent was so heavy that she had to listen to him very carefully to understand what he's saying. "It's not in common to visit church at this hour."

The girl smiled awkwardly. Her eyes nervously searched for Kurt in any place he could possibly use to hide.

"I'm here... visiting. I wanted... to see the town because I'm leaving tomorrow."

The priest aproved her with a nod. "In this case I hope you fell at home in our Church. God bless you" the man crossed himself in front of the altar and did some ritual that she recalled from the early childhood when she'd go to church. She watched him nervously wishing he'd just go already. And finally he did, disapearing to where he came from.

The girl sighed with relief and looked around once again. "Kurt...?" she whispered.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind and she almost hit the 'attacker', before she realized it's just Kurt. He could move so fast and quietly that it sometimes could give her a heart attack.

She relaxed again. "Someday, if you surprise me like that, I may not be able to stop myself, I'll kick you, and you'll spend the rest of your life as a girl" she warned.

Wagner chuckled right next to her ear. "Wanna leave before the priest comes back?"

"Yeah. I've been long enough in a church for the next decade."

* * *

That night when Fallen and Kurt finally returned the sun was already shining through the mountains. They both crawled onto their beds, quietly wishing they could just cuddle together, but instead being in two seperate rooms. Still both were relatively happy and soon fell asleep.

But it wasn't meant for them to sleep long and good, because barely an hour later Margali woke everyone up and informed them that she's almost done preparing breakfast for everyone. As much as Amy seemed tired, Fallen and Kurt both looked like they left half of their brains sneezing in their beds.

After breakfast Amy decided to go outside. She did feel a little tired and she hoped that breathing some fresh air could help her. She found herself on the dew-covered field behind the house, at the very edge of it that rapidly came down and met a lake. She sat on a rock and watched the lake as she struggled to stay awake.

After a dozen of minutes she could hear the wet grass moving behind her and she looked around to see her daughter's boyfriend, who approached her with hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

"May I join you?" Kurt asked in her native language. She was glad he was good with languages, if she were the one to learn german... oh god, just no.

"I don't own the place" Amy smirked, still a little awkward around him.

"I like to spend time here" the boy said, standing a few steps away from her and gazing at the lake. "The view calms, doesn't it?"

Amy yawned uncontrollably. "Even too much. I need caffeine."

"You won't find any at my house, sorry" Kurt chuckled. "No one there ever liked coffee. Unless you really want some, I can tell you where to buy it..."

"Eh, I'm good" the black haired female waved him away. "Where's Fallen anyway?"

"She also wanted coffee, but since she found non, she's taking a cold shower" Kurt replied. "She said it may help."

"It may."

She wanted to say something more, but a strange sound up in the sky made both of them look up. For only a moment they witnessed a dark shape passing above the clouds before it flickered and disappeared - or rather turned on masking mode.

"I guess the Professor's here" Kurt said.

"Let the fun begin" Amy keep stared at the sky, but the only way she could tell where the jet is, was as clouds suddenly collapsed above the field.

She was going to get up and head to Kurt's house, but the boy pulled her back by her arm. "Wait. They will probably land on this field, it's the only flat area around. Don't get under their wings."

Amy nodded and stood by. After a momet they could hear louder noise of engines and see air sway unnaturally where the Jet was hidden. Soon it went silent. After a few seconds a ramp opened and to them, who were outside, it looked like a gate to another world, hanging in the air.

"This is so cool" Amy whispered with amusement.

A bald man in a brown suit was now wheeling on his chair down the ramp, and a few steps behind him was another - quite short, but very muscled, with cowboy's hat on top of his head. Amy was a little surprised to see the second one - she thought about everything she remembered from the first episodes of Evo, which she obviously watched when she learned about Kurt's case, and she remembered that Wolverine joined only at the end of the first episode. However she wasn't going to ask about it now, it's not the right moment.

"I think we should just talk to them" Kurt suggested.

The Older Grace suddenly looked at him and stepped back. "You first. You know english better and you know what to do."

"I do not know what to do..."

"You still know english better than I do! We're talking in polish for a reason, remember?"

The boy sighed, a little amused, and noded at the once-grown-woman now-a-teen to follow him. Kurt tried to make up some plan before they get close, but no idea seemed much better than another. The sole fact that they are walking up to two people who landed with invisible jet made them look a little suspicious. Or maybe Professor get's this everytime? 'Hey man, nice invisible jet, can I fly it?'

When they were still a dozen meteres away, Logan and the Professor turned to them, hearing or sensing their presence.

Xavier was at first surprised when he saw them - because of Kurt's unique look or just because they were casually approaching them, we'll never know - but then he smiled kindly. Wolverine also rose his eyebrow at first, but then his features were once more unreadable.

Kurt and Amy felt like someone quickly scanned their minds, and they were pretty sure that this is just what happened. After learning their identitites Xavier appearently decided to get his point across.

"Good morning, Kurt, Amy, my name is Professor Charles Xavier, and this is Logan" the man said in english. "We're from a school for people with unique abilities. I would like to talk to you two."

'You TWO?' Kurt echoed in his mind, giving the Older Grace a questioning look. The female shrugged hesitantely.

Wagner looked back at the two men. "Alright... How about we talk inside?" he gestured towards his house.

The Professor nodded a little. Sure, he just began to recruit students, but you can guess that he didn't expect them to cooperate so casually. Especially since you don't get to see an invisible jet (yeah, see the invisible jet, I know) everyday, so it should make them at least shocked. However both - the Professor and Logan - have seen enough to accept, that for some individuals an invisible jet can be purely boring.

On the way to Kurt's house (and how much was that? 100, maybe 150 meters... however try getting onto the other side of a field in a wheelchair, it takes forever) Xavier explained them the basic idea of his school and made it clear that they are more than welcome to come with him and live there.

Kurt keep peeked at Amy, obviously wondering why Professor would talk about her like she was a mutant. Finally he asked the man who is the offer for.

"You, Kurt, and Amy. I believe you already know what unique gifts you own?"

Amy more or less knew what he's talking about - these weird scenes flashing in front of her eyes for some reason - but she didn't dare to say it out loud, because she barely could grasp half of what the man said, and she wasn't ready to speak in english. The stress was too big.

To her relief Xavier didn't wait for the response as he went on about his school and Gen X, and things she didn't understand.

Kurt listened, though he had issues focusing on what was being said. He knew it all before, and he kept thought about Amy appearently being a mutant as well as the issue of Fallen not being one, which could make it harder to get Professor to take her along. Logan walked behind and kept quiet. If Kurt didn't know better, he'd say that the man is having a bad day, but he did know better - Logan was just being calm.

It was actually nice to see them again.

The Older Grace keep eyed the two men, but more Logan. He was the kind that draws attention even if he doesn't want to. Even if she didn't know who he is and what he's capable of, she would still stare at him wondering what wild western movie he escaped from. He was wearing that cowboy hat and boots, brown leather belt, worn out jeans, 'woodcutter's' button shirt and he had a toothpick in his mouth. This outwear on a hundered kilograms of muscle in 160-cm-high hairy box would make him pretty outstanding almost anywhere.

And the Professor looked like he was from completely different world compared to him. Elegant suit, calmness and kindness on his face - those really made him very different from I-always-look-angry cobwoy-woodcutter.

Despite she was mostly watching the men, Amy also noticed Kurt peeking at her curiously. After fifth time she really wanted to burst out with laughter. One more time and she would.

Fortunately they reached Kurt's house and the boy invited the two quests to sit in the living room. Then he left to get his mother, and Amy suddenly realized she's left alone with the two. She stared at them poker-faced.

"Don't be nervous, Amy" Charles smiled at her.

The female smiled back awkwardly. "It the language barier... I'm not very good english" she explained nervously, proving her point without meaning to.

"You're good enough, and you will get better" Professor motivated. "Now tell me, Amy..." he began slowly. "Where do you live?"

Weird question - she thought. But maybe the right one to be asked.

"For now... I thinking no where" she replied, her english still failing, but oh - she was proud she at least understood the question. Both men rose one eyebrow skeptically. She nervously sat down, hoping to find comfort. Logan stood there with his arms crossed on his chest and watched her.

"Nowhere?" Professor asked.

Amy realized she doesn't know how the right things to say. It wasn't just english being a problem - she didn't know if they are even going to tell the Professor what REALLY happened. They didn't have a plan. Damn, does anyone plans anything here?!

She made a long, pointless sound as she tried to figure out what to do now. Then she noticed movement in the kitchen's door and turned that way. It was her daughter- err, ex-daughter.

Fallen had her hair combed in a messy bun after the shower, she was wearing a loose boxer shirt, with button shirt tied on her chest. She likely borrowed these two from Kurt to put on after the shower. She was wearing her own pale jeans though, likely because they weren't stained with glass (and landing with her butt on Amy's back when they fell from the portal could have something to do with it).

When Amy noticed her she was throwing out a papper the lollipop in her mouth used to be wrapped in.

"Fallen!" Amy called out to her.

The girl turned around and when she noticed the two men in the living room, she slowed down. But she was good at acting casual in the weirdest situations - talent? No, but living side by side with Kurt you get the EXPERIENCE. Without hurry she entered the living room with her eyes very focused as she scanned the two men.

"Morning" she greeted them after taking the lollipop out of her mouth.

Charles replied her and introduced himself and Logan, who didn't do more than blink.

Fallen didn't need to hear their names, she knew more than enough, but she noded. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Paula Korzeniowska, but please, call me Fallen like everyone does. I'm..." she paused for a moment and peeked at the black haired female sitting in the armchair. "Amy's sister."

'So you're going to play pretend at least at some points' Amy thought, as Fallen continued:

"...and Kurt's friend. I believe it's him you're here for?" she asked with a kind smile.

Charles noded slightly. "Yes, and for Amy."

"Co*...?" the girl whispered in her native language as she turned to her ex-mother. The Older Grace hung down her head, amused and nervous at once.

The Professor continued: "I was just trying to figure where your sister and you live."

Fallen's eyes were back on him and for a moment they traced his figure as she tried to find just the right answer. Instead of a reply, she asked a question of her own: "Why would you like to know?"

Charles sighed low. It went so easy so far, but here comes someone who actually asks questions. Alright, he was willing to get rid of all doubt his recruits and their beloved could have.

"Kurt and your sister are very special, they are what is called mutants. Brain activity of people gifted with powers is different. I own a device that finds them and downloads informations so I can help them. However in case of your sister and your friend the informations were very incomplete" he explained.

Fallen was just about to make up a story that could excuse it, or at least keep asking questions until she figures out how to answer the Professor's questions without giving away their origins, but she was saved by Kurt returning with Margali. The woman eyed the two men just like she eyed her and Amy the other day - her eyes aware and curious. Then she walked up to introduce herself. Xavier began his little talk to assure Margali that his school is going to be good for her son.

Meanwhile Fallen withdrew slowly and pulled Kurt into the kitchen. "What the plan? What do we tell him?" she whispered in her native language, just for extra protection from anyone's ears.

The boy looked at her like she just asked to be given a piece of moon. "How do I know?" he asked nervously, then continued calmly: "If you want to know my opinion, I think the Professor could know the truth- or at least a part of it. Maybe it will be for the best."

"What part of it do you mean?" the brunette asked critically.

Wagner thought about it for a moment. "Everything."

"WHAT?"

"Shh..."

"Sorry. Are you sure?"

"In this situation we can't be sure of anything" Kurt sighed. He closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. "If we tell the truth we can help in some situations. Besides... if we don't tell the truth Professor may disagree to take you to the Institute. Or both of you. Altough it seems like Amy is a mutant, I didn't see this coming. But still" he looked into her eyes. "You're not. He may not want to take you, and I'm not going without you. Not after all of this. And I doubt Amy would want to go alone."

Fallen needed a couple minutes to take in his words. Finally she sighed with resignation. "But let's just NOT tell him we know much more than the nearest future."

"Alright. But why?"

"It's about Lo-... I mean..." the girl remembered Logan's sharp hearing. She didn't know if he could hear them, but if he does she knew the chances of him understanding polish were slim. However if she spoke his name, it could draw his attention. Instead of speaking whom he means, she gestured by putting three fingers to knuckles of the other hand like they were claws. "You know. I don't want him to ask questions about his past. I'm not yet sure what should remain unsaid."

Kurt noded with understanding.

This is when Amy entered the kitchen. "Don't leave me there" she said in a begging tone of voice.

Fallen and Kurt locked their eyes on her before both pulled her into the kitchen and had her sit on one of the chairs.

"You have POWERS?" Fallen asked. "And I know nothing about it?"

Amy suddenly felt like she was in some movie with the good and the bad cop interviewing her about murder.

"Em, ya know... something odd happened, like some vision, but I don't know what it really was. I thought I'm seeing things because I'm tired or... I don't know..."

Fallen and Kurt exchanged looks.

"You could have told one of us" the boy said gently. Yeah, he was the good cop.

"I wanted to. Seriously! Today, but we didn't have a moment" Amy tried to explain.

And this time it was Margali who entered the kitchen. "Kurt, can I talk to you?" she asked in english, her face solemn.

"Of course..."

"In four eyes."

"Aw" Fallen noded at Amy and the two girls left to the living room.

The Older Grace sighed. Everything was happening so fast and in was a mess, she felt tired with the entire situation. She wished she could just rest and find the track of reality again. She needed time to adapt to her new, young body, new, weird situation, and new, foreign language.

Xavier welcomed her and Fallen with a smile when they entered the room. The younger girl took a deep breath and sat on an armrest of sofa. Margali was with Kurt in the kitchen, talking seriously. If not now, then maybe she won't get a chance to talk to Xavier.

"Professor..." she began, still uncertain. But she knew Kurt had a point. If they don't tell the truth, they may get stuck here. She may. And she didn't want to part with Amy and Kurt, and even more she didn't want to hold them back. "You asked where we lived... we appeared here yesterday, we stayed here, at Kurt's over night, but basically we don't live anyplace... anymore. Uh... we're not from here, you see" she explained carefully.

"Then where are you from?" the man asked.

How to get the point across? She tried but every possibility was wrong. Logan can't know too much, they don't have enough time to slowly explain everything. No, it was too complicated, worlds-wide anomaly.

Eventually she made up her mind and made a tough decision. She sat closer to Professor Xavier.

"I think it's best if you see for yourself" she said low.

At first Xavier didn't know what she means. Or rather he did know, but it seemed too easy to be the right interpretation of her words. She couldn't know he's a telepath, he didn't tell about that to any of them but Logan. But in the girl's eyes was the kind of confidence, awareness. It made him sure.

The man gave her a slight nod and reached to put two fingers on each side of her temple. The brunette closer her eyes, not entirely sure what to expect and if she's supposed to do anything. She just tried to guide him to the right informations by gently remembering the right things.

Amy stared almost breathless. Suddenly Fallen's fingers formed tight fists and she shivered. Amy held back her breath. She couldn't really see anything, just a man touching a girl's head, but damn, even Logan seemed interested.

It didn't last a full minute before Xavier withdrew and his eyes slowly opened with surprise, interest, even shock. These emotions were too intense for the picture of him that the girls created in their minds.

"Amazing..." he whispered to himself. "I sincerely wish to learn more about this case. It's certainly very interesting..."

Fallen sighed and smirked a little when she remembered her friend's words: Allow a telepath into your head, and it's like letting a man into your bed. You'll do it once and he'd keep coming back.

Xavier smirked with amusement. Could he be hearing her thoughts?

Fallen shook her head. Don't, you better don't be.

"In this situation can I join Amy and Kurt?" she asked.

Charles noded, smiling kindly. "Of course."

Margali and Kurt came back from the kitchen - the woman's eyes were a little nervous, but still focused. Kurt stopped in the doorway and watched his mother approach Xavier.

"Alright, Professor, Kurt can go with you" she said. Just from the look on her face you could tell that she's not certain it's a good idea, but she respected her son's decision.

Charles smiled kindly at her and looked at everyone. "I'm glad to hear that. If you want to go back with us today, I suggest you to go pack your bags. In the meantime, I'll talk some more with Mrs Szardos."

Margali looked back at her son, and being given a small nod of agreement she noded back. Fallen stood up and looked back at Kurt. They both smiled.

"So, he takes you too?" Kurt asked low when they left the living room.

The girl sighed with a smile. "We don't have anything we could take, but I guess you should get your stuff ready. I can tell you what happened as you pack."

* * *

Barely two hours later everyone were ready to hit the road. Or hit the sky in this case. It took a dozen of minutes to say proper goodbyes to Margali. The woman would remind what to do and what not to do a couple times, tell Kurt to stay safe a couple more, make sure he packed everything twice, and of course - hug, hug and hug. Not only her son, she also hugged and gave tips to the two girls.

Finally they found themselves on board of the jet. The insides didn't make Kurt even blink, he was very used to this place once, but the two girls gave curious look to everything around them.

Everything was made mostly of iron-like materials the girls couldn't identify exactly, the chairs were in two's on both sides of the cabin, overall 12 of them and 2 pilots. On the front was half-round navigation panel and a huge window that provided a wide rage of sight.

The Professor pushed a some button and the first pilot's chair disappeared in the floor, instead of it appeared a couple handles that locked on the Professor's wheelchair to keep it stabil. Logan sat on the seat of the second pilot and without much emotion told the others too take seats and remember about belts.

Kurt sat on one of the two seats behind the Professor and gestured at Fallen to take the seat beside him. Amy sat behind Logan, believing it's better to seat behind where he can't see her. This man gave her kind of creeps. And from here she could see how Professor pushes buttons on the control panel. Pushing buttons is cool, especially big red ones and there actually was one like that on the panel.

* * *

The flight, as the Professor informed, was supposed to last about three hours. It was pretty little considering they'd be flying across an ocean. The jet was quite an amazing machine.

However considering how tired Fallen was, she didn't hold back and fell asleep after less than half an hour. Kurt, whose arm was her pillow, also soon decided it's time to sleep.

Only Amy stayed awake and stared into endless space in front of her, wondering about how will her future look now, after she got a second shot.

The flight seemed to last forever for her, but finally they automatic voice woke up the other two as it informed them that they crossed New York's air zone.

Fallen sat straight as she rubbed her eyes and for a moment she couldn't remember what's going on. When she looked the front glass she could see they're flying low above the water, and in far front of them was a huge building on top of a high scarp with a waterfall. She remembered they had a hangar under the waterfall, and she smirked.

"Home sweet home, huh?"

Kurt sleepily smirked back at her. "Now I can say it" he whispered and grinned: "Welcome to my world."

* * *

DICTIONARY:

Polish:

*Co? - What?

* * *

**Next time in X-Men: Revolution:**

Fallen, Amy and Kurt take babysteps in the legendary Xavier's Institute for the Gifted. As they slowly settle down for the new life, they have to face a lot of things. First trainings, filling documents, making explanations, meeting first students and finally - High School. This means more than just facing Mystique and Todd messing at the Institute, it also means something by far worse and more complicated. Math exams.

**Look forward to episode 1: Strategy X**


	4. 1 - Strategy X - part 1

**Short reminder:** Kurt already went all over the episodes living them like you saw on the screen, and THEN he moved to OUR world (yes, right where you're siting in front of the screen. Fun, ha? How it happened'd be explained really deeply, promise), where he and Fallen accidentally met, after a year (or so) they got together, and after four or five years thanks to machine invented by Forge (the dude from Middleverse) they both moved to X-Men Evolution reality. Fallen's mother (turned into teenager) alonside them just for fun of writing it. All is gonna make sense in time. BUT due to the travel between universes there's a time shift and they end up aaaalll the way back at the beginning of the series (episode 1).

*deep breath* God, will I ever start writing simple stories? Oh, don't even answer that.

Also; if you will like this chapter at least a little, you will love the rest.

This chapter is mostly from Amy's perspective, but chapter 2 will be mostly from Kurt's I think, and from chapter 3 the perspectives will be switching between all characters important for the current action. Amy will slowly fall back to be the background character, Kurt will slowly get more onto the front, so will Fallen, however I warn you she will act out of character in the chapter 2... for a reason. But I want to introduce Amy more before the action gets more complicated and the rest of the team joins the Institute.

English is not my first language, I only use it for writing and it's all self-taught, so don't be harsh about gramatics and weird use of phrases. If something sounds weird, then you can be sure it would sound just right... in my native language.

"[Polish dialogues translated]" - lots of them in first half of this chapter, but then it will happen only at times

"Normal dialogues"

_'Thoughts'_

*Phone calls and telepaths*

* * *

**X-Men: Revolution**

**Episode 1**

**Strategy X**

Amy watched the walls, fancy stands and paintings in expensive frames, floor made of dark wood and the red carpet covering it. In some way she liked the impression of this place, but on the other hand surrounded with so much expensiveness one felt like such a unnecessary dirt staining the view. She was sure she would get used to all this fairy easy and this so-worthy ceramic vase they just passed would be nothing but a boring flowerpot. But not yet.

As Amy stared at the corridor, and Kurt was mostly on his cloud nine, Fallen was focused on the situation at hand, her eyes on the Professor as she listened to the man carefully.

"Considering the situation and your appearant origin, many explanations from my side happens to be pointless" the man said.

He didn't start the 'real talk' on the flight from Europe, neither when they were leaving hangar. He began just now, once Logan left in his own direction the moment they left the Institute's undergrounds.

"Altough I can't say I'm not..." Charles' eyes gained more focus "...intrigued, by what I heard from you so far. Sadly it also worries me. Altough I doubt that your origins could bring dark clouds upon us so soon, therefore for now I assume we let it be" the man's eyes shifted again to the brunette walking at his left side.

The girl gave him a single nod of agreement. "I also think that there will be a better time to dig deeper into this. For now we have other stuff to explain" the girl sent a short look to Kurt walking at Xavier's right side, then her eyes stopped at Amy. "You still didn't tell us why Cerebro found not just Kurt, but you also."

The black haired female sighed deeply. "I don't know how to call this, really" she said honestly. "I don't understand it."

"Understanding the nature of your abilites is the key to what you're ought to learn in this school" Xavier interupped gently. "Come with me to my office, Amy."

"Can we go too?" Kurt asked peeking at the Older Grace. (AN: for those who forgot: Older Grace - Amy. Young/Younger Grace - Fallen. Grace is their last name to be.)

"If Amy doesn't mind" the mentor gave them a nod, and the black haired girl noded vigorously as well.

XREV

Once they were in the office, Amy was told to sit on a sofa and Xavier stopped his wheelhair in front of her, behind a glass coffee table.

"Now without stress, tell me what exactly happened" Charles instructed the desorientated female.

The Older Grace hesitantely began to explain how she touched an apple and saw an image of children reaching for it. She also told him how she seemed to absorb the knowlage of constanly falling scissors from a touch of the cabinet they were in.

She was glad that the other two were there to help her find the right words, for her knowlage about english language was lower than she wished. She got stuck or lost every few words, and then usually Kurt tried to quess what word she needed.

He sat on the wide armchair, with Fallen beside him, sitting on the armrest with one of her legs pulled up. The brunette curiously watched Amy explain her new discovered power. At first she was looking around the room, but now she focused on her 'sister'. Sister, yeah. How could she call her 'mother' now, that they were about the same age? Not like Amy ever was a mother to her. Always a sister, which, even Fallen admited that, wasn't always right.

Seeing her 'sister' confess her new discovered ability, Fallen couldn't help but wonder about her own lack of powers. Of course she wasn't about to wish to become a mutant, but she also didn't want to be disqualified from taking part in trainings and other actions. Maybe it was ridiculous once you notice how many mutants in the series have powers that are useless in fight, but the thing was - she didn't want to be useless.

She decided that once they settle in a bit, she will ask the Professor if she can have some kind of weapons to take place of genetic abilites that she didn't seem to have. At least for now, she knew she may turn out to have some powers as well, especially since Amy does, but she didn't want to take it for granted.

She was pulled back into reality when Xavier spoke low, as if though to himself: "What you're describing seems to be a form of psychomethric ability that bases on retrocognition." [[A/N: I'm sorry if I write the smart words in different ways then they'd be called in comics, translating some of parascience names for powers is problematic. Keep in mind I write this story originally in my native language.]]

"What does it mean...?" Amy asked.

Charles looked up at her again. "It means that you have the ability to see the past, but this ability needs an underpin in form of an object. You can see what an object 'saw', and that includes situations, other objects, places and people" he explained.

The Older Grace listened carefully, but it all was tangling in her head, creating a messy, undreadable... something.

"If you will practice, it may be that someday you will be able to create psychomethry based visions in real life time" the man added.

You didn't need to be a genius to know that Amy was way far from understanding what it actually means.

"[Any object will be like telephone wire for you, and you will be the phone]" Fallen interupped with explanation in their native language. At this point she was glad that once upon a time she've read too many Marvel comics. Now this smart talk about powers was less complicated for her. "[For now you can see 'memories' of objects in form of audiovisual retrospections. Got it?]"

"[I guess so]" Amy agreed. It all became way simpler once Fallen put it her way and used the language that Amy actually could speak easly.

Xavier went on about Amy's power. He also handed her a pen and asked to try using psychomethry on it.

As Amy was trying her best with the pen, Fallen sighed quietly to herself and rested her back against the armchair, putting one of her arms on it's back, behind Kurt. She slightly leaned towards the boy.

"Guess they don't need us here, let's go, hm?" she asked low.

Wagner looked up at her. "You want to leave Amy on her own? With Xavier, english language and pen's memory reading stuff?" he asked half-seriously.

"Mothers. They grow up so fast..." the brunette said theatrically.

Kurt smirked at that and wasting no time stood up, offering the girl a hand. "Therefore care to see the mansion?"

Hearing it, Amy immediately stood up. "[Don't leave me, I won't even find a way to my room in here!]"

_'Ah, right... room assignments'_ Kurt thought. When you already live at one place for so long, it feels only natural to head to the room you had all along. He almost forgot the time has shifted and to the Professor it was the first time he was here.

He turned to the man. "Vhat rooms are we supposed to be in, Herr Xavier?"

[[AN: Before you start asking questions/if you didn't read the previous chapters carefully/if you forgot. Kurt speaks Polish because during his time on surfance he was in Poland for 5 years. Don't tell me it's not enough to learn language, especially since you should know how good he's at languages. In comics he speaks what, 8 languages? But I figured the accent would still be there due to the fact that he never really stopped using a lot of German daily. Though I don't always write it in his speech, but know it's there.]]

Xavier didn't take long to think about it. The Institute only began to gather students - with so many rooms and so little residents, he didn't need to search for extra space. "Kurt, what room did you have... the first time around?" he asked, carefully searching for the right words.

"The seventeen."

"Then if you want you can have it once more. I suggest you girls could take the sixteen."

"I want to have seperate room?" Amy asked before thinking about it. Fallen sent her a look with fake hurt.

"And the fiveteen, then" Charles smirked slightly. Amy grinned. "We can talk about the whole rest after the dinner, for now make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Professor" Fallen said as she pushed/pulled the other two towards the door. "It means a lot to us. [Move it, you two!]"

As the door behind them closed, Amy looked at her former daughter with eyebrow lifted. "[Why did you want to leave so bad?]"

"[I sat there for fifteen minutes thinking about how hungry I am. Direction: kitchen!]" the girl passed the other two and marched through the corridor. Amy and Kurt exchanged amused looks and followed the brunette until she stopped at the end of the corridor and began to stare.

"[You ok?]"

"[Yeah... I just realized I have no freakin' idea where the kitchen is...]"

Hearing it and seeing the hilariously confused expression Fallen had, both Amy and Kurt bursted with supressed laughter.

"[It's not funny!]" the girl exclaimed.

Kurt, still laughing slightly, grasped her hand and pulled her towards corridor on their left. "[Come on, genius, ve're going foodhunting.]

"[Yes please~]"

Amy, also still laughing, joined them. On the second though her stomach actually felt ready to kill for a sandwich with something good. Maybe it's better to avoid losing people and just stuff it with something from the fridge.

**Episode 1: STRATEGY X**

**[now should play the intro]**

"[Tell me, Kurt...]" Amy began when she swallowed another bite of a surprisingly tasty sandwich with salad and some meat.

"You should use english, you'll learn faster" the boy interupped her preparing his own food.

"[While I don't want, it's too hard!]"

"Then you should practice even more" Wagner smirked at her. He looked at Fallen who was sitting on the kitchen's counter. "Am I right?"

The girl had her mouth stuffed so she just gave him a thumb up.

Amy let her forehead drop into her palm. "[And I was glad I can use polish around you]" she sighed.

The boy laughed. "Life is brutal."

"[I used to say this, you know?]" Amy exclaimed. "[You shouldn't use it against me.]"

"**ANYZING** you say can be used against you" Wagner smiled mischeviously.

Amy gave out a short sight. "[Now I see how you two manage to get along]" she muttered. Just like Kurt didn't give up on using english, she didn't give up responding to him with polish. "[Either way, tell me... who is here except us, the Professor and Wolverine?]"

Kurt thought for a moment. "Frau Monroe for sure, Scott and Jean should be here too... I think. At least zey were the last time I joined, and it would be three weeks from now... into future. So... I don't knov."

"[I got lost in all this english, and your accent is NOT helping me]" Amy stated. The boy repeated about the same thing in polish. "[Still complicated. But I get it now. Hn, I guess we'll see if they're here or not.]"

And they actually saw, sooner than later. Scott who was walking through the main hall appearently was drawn to kitchen with sounds of unfamiliar voices, and now he was heading their way. Kurt didn't give it a second thought, but both of the girls looked the boy upside down.

He was tall, that's for sure. About 190 centimeters [[A/N: We use centimeters to descibe height here, so excuse me if it's not what you're used to. But hey, it's math. Just accept it's some number and keep going]], maybe a few more or less. He had brown hair, strips of his bangs were falling onto his scarlet sunglasses. He was wearing some sweather with sleeves rolled on his elbows and typical corduroy with the belt placed high. Well, maybe not that high, but higher than it was usually worn in 2014 year when half of the men wore their pants in their knees... or was it just Poland? A short thought ran through Fallen's thoughts: it would take her a while to get used to like the 90's fashion, but she sure preffered it from what was modern in her reality. Then again it didn't mean she was going to dress like typical 90's teenager.

Thinking about it made her realize that the three of them must look like from another planet when it comes to the way they were dressed. All the three of them were definetely dressed 2014, but non of those here could know that.

Summers stoped in the doorway looking them upside down, yet lingering mostly at Kurt, who more than with clothes, drew attention with appearance alone. However Cyclops fastly recovered from surprise and walked closer to the new students. "I'm Scott Summers, and you are...?"

"Fallen Grace. I mean, I know it sounds ridiculous, but... well, nevermind. Just call me Fallen" the girl waved her hand once. She didn't even bother to explain 'Fallen' wasn't her document name and she doesn't like people seeking 'poetic' meaning of her name. Not quite what she aimed for.

"Kurt Wagner" the boy introduced himself not getting up from the table. He wasn't very eager to shake hands with Summers after the 'last first time' meeting him, but it was nice to see the dude again.

"Amy Grace" the black haired female finished the introductions nervously.

The brown haired male noded. "You're all new?"

"Newborn you could say" Fallen said meaning their transversal time travel. Everyone looked at her like she grew a second head. "Nevermind" she muttered.

"Then-" Summers was going to say something, but he stopped and looked around. From behind his left shoulder appeared a tall, red haired female. She was smiling politely.

"Welcome to the Professor Xavier's Institute" she said, as if though finishing Scott's part. Altough if he was given the chance to finish, he wouldn't probably have this candy smile plastered to his face. This smile of hers was driving people crazy, some in the good way. But only some. "My name is Jean Grey. Scott, are you ready to go?" she asked, moving her green eyes to the brown haired male who noded in response. The girl looked back at the three teenagers. "I'm sure you'll love it here. If you'll need anything don't be afraid to ask. We can hopefully talk later today."

She gave them one last wave of a hand before smiling to Scott and they both headed to the main door leading out of the mansion.

"She's so sweet that makes me wanna vomit a rainbow" Fallen murmured to herself.

"[You better get your stomach used to this, we're gonna see her everyday]" Amy stated.

"[You better tell me how do you feel being a teenager again]" the brunette smirked mischeviously.

When the girls began to talk about the school, Kurt's thoughts drifted back to the day when the last time he met Jean and Scott. The very first time he joined the Institute, no time shifting and no company...

[Flashback]

_"Herr Professor, are you sure it's alright for me to live in your school?" the boy asked in a lowered voice. He kept stared out the raindrops covered window. Grey buildings they passed were so different from moutain landscape he was so used to, that it made his stomach turn. The weather was so depressive, and even without it he felt tightness in every muscle, even in those muscles he didn't know they exist. Calling it stress was trurly an understatement._

_"Of course, Kurt, and I'm sure you will like it there" the man on passager's front seat replied friendly. The white haired, dark skinned woman behind the wheel didn't say anything, focusing on driving instead._

_It was a few hours later that the boy remembered the waterdrops didn't hit the front window. But back then he was too fullfilled with worry to notice that._

_Sitting in that limo he was heading for something new, but he didn't know what was it. Was it happiness and normal life, or was he rushing towards another gloomy calamity in his life? He's feelings were stirred and confusing, but he knew that this is a chance and he has to take it._

_The window reflected insides of the car, as well as his own schiluette, but darkness swallowed his face underneath the hood, and only his eyes were glowing through the dark. Eyes full of hope and fear at once. He could see it way too clear._

_When they approached the mansion Kurt couldn't look away from the place. It looked completely stunning. _

_As he followed the Professor and miss Monroe, they led him through corridors and into what they told him to be the Professor's office._

_"Herr Professor, where are the other students?" he asked surprised by the emptiness on the hallways._

_The man smiled at him. "You are one of the first students. Except you there are only two of them" he said lightly. "You will meet them soon."_

_Those last five words sent a shiver through the boy's spin. The idea of meeting anyone smelled like trouble._

_When they finally made it to the office Miss Monroe left their company saying something about getting an uniform and that she would be back soon. As Xavier welcomed Kurt to take a seat, the boy thanked resisting and peeked from underneath the hood at the man who explained him more about the school. Kurt wondered if it can trurly be as good as it sounds._

_Then there was voice coming from the corridor, "We're leaving, Professor!"_

_"Wait a moment, come" the man said back in a louder voice, but still sounding gentle. "I want to introduce you to someone."_

_Kurt tensed hearing the footsteps of two people getting louder and louder behind the open door. Eventually two teenagers approached the office - a serious looking brunet and lightly smiled, redheaded girl._

_"This is Kurt Wagner" Charles began, but the boy he mentioned wished he could be someone else at that moment. "He arrived yesterday evening."_

_That's right, he was in US since yesterday, but he spent the whole night in a train to Bayville. You wouldn't believe how many doubts a person can have during a travel like this. How many times they can wish to turn around and run back home._

_"Hi, Kurt" the serious brown haired boy's mood shifted as he smiled. "This is Jean, and I'm Scott. Welcome" he introduced both of them and held out his hand to Kurt. Wagner shuddered, tensed, and took two steps back, silently standing beside the Professor Xavier._

_"Kurt... you're among friends" the man said. The red haired female stood beside Kurt._

_"Don't touch anyone" his mother told him once, when back in early childhood he went outside with her, from head to toes covered with clothes that didn't let an inch of his body to be seen. Only the eyes, so he could see. But when he eventually walked away from his parents and some man touched him, thinking that he was lost, people wanted to kill him._

_"Don't touch anyone" she told him time and time again, whenever he was going for those rare outside-home-journeys with his parents._

_"Don't touch anyone" settled in his head like a life-lasting warning. Like a rule he can't break for it would always bring tragedy upon him. But does it mean he's supposed to throw away the chance to rearrange his life?_

_That's right. He didn't come all the way here to hide again. It was supposed to be a chance to change that, and this is how he should see it. His hand in his pocket budged and froze before it eventually moved out of the hiding and hesitantely gave Scott's hand a light squeeze. "Halo."_

_The girl beside Professor had uncertain look on her face, Scott's face for a moment look almost fearful, then surprised and finally settled for something that reminded Kurt too much of disgustement. Wagner quickly pulled back his hand and tugged it into the deep pocket. The brown haired male ran his pale over material of his jeans, as if trying to wipe it clean._

_Kurt felt hopelessly and took another step back. He was ready to get out of there at any second. Any. But Professor coughed to get their attention and smiled kindly. It stopped Kurt. _

_"I was just telling Kurt how I created this for young talents" he began. "Youngsters with gifts that don't always come as an advence. Am I right, Scott?" there was reprimand in the man's voice. Wagner rose his eyebrow at the new emotion he didn't hear in Professor's voice until now._

_"So you heard what happen, Professor?" the brunet's voice was full repentance._

_"It would be hard not to, they mentioned it in every news" Charles replied, but Kurt no longer paid attention to the words. Now his focus was on the redhead who stepped closer to him, making him nevous._

_"Somebody was in trouble, uh... there was an accident. I'm so sorry" the tall boy massaged his neck and likely looked away, but it was hard to tell with the sunglasses. And anyway, why would he wear them indoors?_

_"I know that" Xavier's voice was a little too angry. "Fortunately no one got hurt and they still don't know the real reason, but you must be more carefull, Scott._

_"What are you talking about?!" the boy spoke louder. "I have bazooka in my eyes! What do you expect me to do about it?!"_

_"Control yourself. This is what you're here to learn. All of you."_

_Kurt peeked at the redhead who listened quietly as the two men spoke. Feeling his eyes she turned to him and shrugged slightly as if saying that's just how they are. Wagner smiled at her. Well, at least it's not only him who tends to get in trouble here._

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_All your life you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird - fly, into the light of the dark black night"_

_\- "Blackbird"_

_by The Beatles_

_[[A/N: I like adding song lyrics to express feels, don't hate me D:]]_

Kurt was torn out of his memories by Fallen's hand on his arm and her voice saying: "Rooms? Way? You show. Verstehst mich*?"

The boy blinked a couple times before rubbing his eyes. "Oh, ja, sure. Leveling up in german, Fallen?" he smiled at her as get up.

The brunette shrugged. "You were ignoring me, so I thought you won't be able to ignore my bad accent and you'll have to start paying attention. Worked."

XREVXREVXREV

It wasn't that hard to get lost in Xavier's residency if you were there for the first time. Both girls remembered how to get to their rooms, kitchen and the Professor's office and that was always something to start with and enough to split. Amy took a fresh towel she found in her room and went to take a shower. The bathroom was on the corridor and it belonged to five rooms, also Fallen's and Kurt's rooms, however they let her go first.

Fallen realized she has nothing to do considering her lack of any bags to unpack, and she didn't want to wander the mansion alone, so she ended up lying on Kurt's bed and watching him unpack.

"Who will have these rooms next to ours'?" she asked watching the boy try to put his clothes in the closet without creating a mess of materials.

"Evan, Rahne with Amara, and Tabitha for some time" the boy replied then smirked. "And you two took rooms that belonged to Jubilee and Kitty with Rogue."

"Aw..." the girl turned to lay on her back. "Nothing like messing with reality at the very beginning" she chuckled.

The view of ceiling was suddenly hidden with Kurt reaching above her to another load of his stuff from the bag that laid on the bed beside her.

"I doubt the world's desitny can change because someone will have another room" he smiled as Fallen poked the cross he wore on his neck, that now hung in the air above her face. He took what he needed and pulled back again.

"We'll see about that."

Almost twenty minutes passed when Fallen entered Amy's room without bothering to knock. Her ex-mother sat there, wrapped in a towel, with her hands crossed on her chest and her hair dripping. She stared feverly at her wet clothes hanging on chairs and other furniture.

"[Did I miss something?]" she frowned.

XREVXREVXREV

Amy managed to dry her hand-washed clothes just in time to join everyone for dinner.

Professor still was not here, but everyone else were present. Jean went this and that way with food, Kurt hurried with helping her, Scott watched and Fallen and Ororo settle the table and chat. Amy didn't have the chance to meet Ororo yet. She used to think of her as her main possibly-friend-to-be when Fallen suggested her to consider her stand in this reality. Right now, due to the fake age difference, she was worried they might not get along all that well.

"Amy."

The female suddenly turned around, Professor Xavier was behind her back. "Yes?" she asked hesitantely.

"I would like to talk to the three of you after the dinner. Until then I advise you not to speak out loud about the circumentances of your arrival."

"And Fallen and Kurt know...?" the girl peeked at the teens.

Charles gave her a nod and smiled. "Let's join them. You could use a warm meal."

XREVXREVXREV

The dinner passed by like you could expect any first common dinner of group of people to pass. Considering the Europe-US travel, time travel, reality travel and age shifts- ah and being in a school of young superheroes where Kurt already was but no one knows- after meeting your boyfriend's mother in Fallen's case and facing english language in Amy's case-... Well yeah, it was a relatively ordinary dinner.

Jean and Scott asked the obvious questions, and - obviously - there was also the question: what are your special gifts? Kurt replied simply, Amy tried to remember the complicated way Xavier put it, but it was Fallen who gained the most attention here when she said she's gifted with ability to be pain in the ass.

Of curse it also didn't satisfy their curiousity and the girl had to admit she's not a mutant, which caused a lot of unspoken questions in the fellow mutants' heads. However she made up this story about her and Amy being suddenly orphaned, and Professor added that they are his very far relatives so the Institute is now their only home. For a moment Fallen worried Jean might read the truth is a little different, but then again why would she use telepathy right now? Their story seemed pretty realistic and even Xavier approved it.

Everyone stayed at the table chatting until everyone finished their meals. That's when the three new teens heard Professor's Xavier's voice in their heads: *Follow to my office please.*

Amy noticed with interest that when it comes to telepathy, the language barrier seems not to exist. Also this invatation didn't make her any more stressed than she already was. After all that happened since yesterday she couldn't be. Yet along with stress came so much motivation that it frankly surprised her. In fact she hardly could stop herself from grinning insanely all the time, and she had to remind herself: you're an adult, act like one. Then she'd always remember she's now a teen, and she was grinning even wider.

It was almost shame to admit that her daughter, or rather the person who used to be her daughter, seemed so much more serious and focused. At first Amy thought it was weird, becase after all Fallen depended on being here, so when it happened it only seemed natural to grin and bounce happily. And eventually Amy understood what's the deal. Fallen had to make sure to have a good start and control her situation, only then she could relax.

They entered the office. The weather was getting worse and filled the room with greyish glow that made the room seem cold, yet when the Professor switched on the lights, his office seemed very cozy once more.

"I have been wondering what is the right thing to do about the... case of your arrival" Xavier began the moment door were closed behind their backs. The three teens sat down, all more or less worried what they might hear. The look on Charles' face was a serious one when he turned to look at them. "I believe you are aware, that a change of something seemingly insignificant for the history, can have tragic consequences."

Sudden fear and insecurity shot like an arrow through hearts of the three teens. The worst scenarios played in front of their worried eyes.

"Are you trying to tell us to stay away from here?" Fallen asked breathing out sharply.

"Or worse" Kurt added, his voice lowered. "Wash our brains?" the boy grabbed Fallen's hand.

This idea was shocking for the brunette. Her fingers locked on Wagner's hand with beseeching look in her eyes. Even Amy was suddenly tensed. She began to doubt things will go smoothly. If they will be now kicked out, or have their memories removed, or worse- somehow sent back to where they came from-

She cleaned her throat. She didn't even want to think about coming back to 'that life'.

The growng heavines on their hearts was lifed when the Professor rose his hand and shook his head. "No, I'm not about to 'wash anyone's brain'. I'm not altering anyone's memories unless it's neccessary, and in your case..." he paused and looked each one of the in the eye.

Now that the scary moment was over they watched him with interest and attention, in Amy's case also confusion, because she didn't understand half of what he said. Yet still Charles could see the shadow of fear in depth of their eyes. They still weren't sure of anything.

"Of course you are very welcomed in this school, however I have to request you to remain under one condition..." the man entwined his fingers and looked at his schoolers. His eyes were kind, but deep down there was the threat of restriction and consequences. "I realize that it is not possible to change nothing as you are here, and maybe sometimes the change is good, but sometimes it can cause more trouble than we can afford to deal with. I ask you to restrain your interference in what may be significant, and all interference you want to make in our destined future, you must consult with me. Do we have an agreement?"

The three teens nodded, quietly yet without any 'but's'.

"Alright. And of course try to keep the truth about your origin in secret. The less people know the better. That's all I wanted to talk to you for now. You will get your uniforms tomorrow morning, and after the dinner I suggest we will make a training to judge your current skills. As far as I'm concerned you don't have any documents?"

Receiving little shakes of their heads he went on:

"I will take care of it within the following days, then you can begin to educate yourself at Bayville High."

All the three of them thanked, got up and headed for the door. Kurt and Fallen already left when Amy remembered something important and turned back to the Professor. She took a moment to make sure she knows how to express herself in english.  
"Me and Fallen apppeared here without any stuff. We don't have clothes, shampoos or anything."

The man silently noded. A low sound of his wheels rolling on the carpet was the only sound as he left to the neightbooring room. For a moment Amy thought that was it. But before she decided whether she should leave, Xavier came back with a bank card in his hand.

XREVXREVXREV

"What do you think?" the brunette rested back of her head against the tree where they sat on the grass.

"About what?" Kurt was cross-legged next to her.

Fallen looked dwon from the three top and looked at him, however her head bent back made her seem exhausted like that. She shrugged slightly. "About what Professor said" she answered in lowered voice. "That we can mess up."

After a moment Kurt sighed and re-seated himself beside her, back to the tree just like her. He also rested his head against it and looked up. "There is always some risk when you fight for something" he said finally.

The girl stayed quiet for a while before dropping her head onto his shoulder with a deep sight. "Let's just not screw it up."

Kurt looked down at her with corner of his eyes and smiled a little.

Time passed lazily until Amy startled them. "[I've been looking for you! And I mean you, youngster]" she looked at Fallen. "[Didn't you forget about something?]"

"[I breathe constanly, blink 20 times per minure and I remembered to put my panties on. Is there anything esle I need to remember?]" the girl asked in matter of fact, tired tone.

"[We need some equipement, clothes, toiletries, other stuff.]"

Fallen rubbed her eyes and sighed. "[Right. We should ask Professor if-]" she cut mid sentence when Amy held up a bank card.

"[Do I have to think for you?]"

"[It's also your ass that has nothing to wear]" Fallen got up fro the grass and cleaned her back from the dirt. "[But you're right, we have to move our asses to the town and get stuff. The only problem is we don't know the way.]"

"[I can show you]" Kurt offered, also gettiing up from the grass.

"M-m" Fallen shook her head. "[For one you don't have the inducer yet, rememnber? And even if you did, I'm not the kind who wants to drag her boyfriend into some lingerine shop or another money-sucker. We can make it.]"

Wagner put his hands in the air defeated. He wasn't going to argue with either argument.

"[However some other time you will show me the town, for now I have to deal with this, so later]" Fallen smirked at him and saw him smirking back before she turned to Amy. "[Now what are we waiting for? Left, right, left, righ, march on, soldier.]"

Amy gave Kurt a look that could either mean 'I have birth to this?' mixed with 'save me from her'. Kurt's only responce was an amused grin as he watched the two females head to the main gate.

XREVXREVXREV

Pressure.

Yes, what she felt yesterday was definately some kind of pressure, and also - stress. Because even despite it seemed like everything is going their way, she wasn't yet ready to say she believes it completely.

However this morning made Fallen look at everything from a fresh point of view. Now she felt no longer hanging on a thin threat that could break, but walking on relatively steady ground.

_'Anyway, Fallen'_ she thought to herself, _'what are you worried about? Xavier won't throw you away, you've got all you need to live, and even if for some reason it would be taken away, you still have Kurt. You can make it together. Relax, girl.'_

She smiled to herslef as she brushed her hair back and searching for toileters in the bag she brought from mall yesterday. Grabing a towel and shower gel, she headed out for a shower.

She closed the door quietly and turned around to see Kurt waiting by the bathroom's door. He was watching her with a warm smile.

"How was the first night?" he asked.

"I slept well, much to my surprise" the brunette walked up to him. When she stopped beside him she could hear water running in the bathroom. "Amy?" she asked looking at the closed door.

"Who else?" Kurt smirked.

Grace shrugged lightly. Their three rooms were beside each other, with Fallen's room between Amy's and Kurt's, while the other two rooms assigned to this bathroom were still empty. Jean and Scott had their rooms a dozen meters away, and they were assigned to another bathroom.

The girl sighed - relaxed - and rested against Wagner, wrapping her arms gently around his stomach. He immediately replied doing the same.

"It all seems so unreal" the girl said low after a moment. "It all appears true, but the sole idea of what happened is..." she took a deep breath and moved her head back just enough to make an eye contact with Kurt. A small smile appeared on her face. "It seems unreal."

The boy chuckled low. "I know. One chance in a million... a perfect reason to start believing in miracles" he ran his fingers through her hair.

"And in technology" the girl grinned.

"You didn't believe in technology before?" Wagner pretended to be surprised.

"Not that it could help me this much" the girl chuckled.

"Us. Help US."

"What's mine is yours, or something like that" Fallen shrugged.

"I'll remember that and use it against you sometime" Kurt smirked mischeviously.

Grace showed him her tongue as she pretended to be offended. Wagner's reply to that was a chuckle as he put his forehead to hers. After a moment his gentle smile changed into a look of concern.

"Hey..." he began delicately. "Don't walk around like that" he said as his eyes 'gestured' to her clothes. "For now it's just me and Scott here, but soon this place will fill with many teenage boys with lacherous thoughts."

The girl looked down at her tank top and panties. Hey, she slept like that, this is comfortable. She looked back up at the boy and smirked.

"Is that a warning, or already jelousy?"

"Preventiveness" the boy replied as he smiled again.

"I'm almost 19, I can take care of myself" Fallen chuckled.

"No. Physically you're 14. And I know you can take care, but let's say I'd rather not have my teammates tempted by my girlfriend."

"So I was right it's jelousy" Fallen smirked more, then finally sighed and smiled a little. "I guess I can invest in some sweather."

Kurt smiled at her. "Gut."

The bathroom door opened and Amy stopped humming the moment she saw them staring back at her. "Um..." she was visibly uncomfortable. "Are you standing here for long?"

"Just a little" Fallen stepped away from Kurt and towards the abthroom. Kurt noticed what she's aiming for and gave her to wester-movie kind of look: don't you dare... The girl grinned and dived into the bathroom closing the door behind herself. "Ten minutes max! You know me!" she called.

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "Sharing bathroom with a couple females is suicidal."

Amy smirked, shrugged and left to her own room as she started humming again.

XREVXREVXREV

*Some time later, kitchen*

Amy was halfway done with her breakfast, Kurt also began to eat, only Fallen was still in her room, likely straightening her hair. Jean and Scott also joined them in the kitchen and Jean, with her stainproof smile, tried to get to know more about their new fellow students.

"What's your birth years?" she asked smiling. You can't blame anyone for their kind nature, but sometimes she could get annoying. However Kurt didn't seem to mind yet and Amy was only annoyed with the language barrier. If not for english and memories of her past poking her all the time, she could be on her cloud nine.

"'84" Kurt replied as he poined at himself with his thumb.

Amy quickly considered it. She should be at least a year older than Falen, and since Fallen was born in April, and she claimed Kurt was born in November and is a couple months older than her-

"Me too" she said. She would be the same year as Kurt, just from March.

"And Fallen?" Grey asked as she rested her back against the counter. She was done with her breakgast before any of them even came to the kitchen.

"Um... '85" the Older Grace replied.

"Ah" Jean's face expressed something like disappointment.

"So you won't be in the same year at High School" Scott said. "That's a waste. You seem to be good friends."

This idea surprised both of the teens. They were so focused on here and now and these big things in the future, that they forgot to think about something so little as school. Even if they thought briefly about it, they were imagining to share the experience with the other two. It seemed obvious and natural. The idea of being on two different years created a mess.

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about" Professor's voice drew their attention to the man in the doorway. "Good morning."

The four voices answered him with a brief welcomings.

Summers stood up from the table and and stepped towards Jean as he turned to Xavier. "I suppose you'll want to talk. Will you need us, Professor?"

"No, Scott, thank you" Charles noded giving him a go.

The boy noded at Jean. "How about we catch a movie, then?" he smiled awkwardly.

The redhead smiled at him. "I would love to." She smiled at Amy and Kurt as she left with Summers.

When they were gone, Xavier said: "Non of you have any documents proving the level of your education" he said, much more than asked. "But I supposed you would like to be on the same year, you two and Fallen?"

Amy and Kurt exchanged very quick looks before nodding.

"In this case I offer you to take exams this week. We can see what is your actual level of knowlage and then we can decide what school-years you belong to. If the differences won't be major, you may all three be on the same year. How do you like it?"

"Love it" Amy smiled happily.

Kurt looked at her happy face and smiled himself, then turrned to Xavier and noded. "Works for me."

"Good morning, Charles" another soft voice spoke and Ororo came in through the backdoor. "Good morning Amy, Kurt."

"Morning, Frau Monroe" Kurt grinned.

"Good morning" Amy said quietly as she politely noded herhead.

"Ororo" Charles also noded to welcome her.

The woman was going to get herself some coffee but she noticed someone already made some. She rose her eyebrow and looked back at the three.

Amy struggled to speak up. "I want to do just one, for me, but Kurt say I don't be only one who love coffee."

Kurt smirked, amused with her strugles with english. So did Ororo, but her amusement was caused with other reasons.

"Aren't you too young to drink coffee?" she asked.

Amy opened her mouth but didn't answer. She wasn't too young! She was freakin' older than her!... Well... at some point.

"How do you like it here so far?" the blue-eyed woman asked kindly as she poured the coffee to her favourite cup.

Kurt smirked again and looked at Amy. Let her struggle with english, she needs to get through this awkward phase.

"Pretty" Amy said shortly. Even a single world required her to focus a lot.

As Ororo proceeded to prepare sandwiches to eat to her coffee (because not all people just drink it for the breakfast), the Older Grace watched her with expression reminded Kurt of a deer caught in the lights.

Ms Monroe was tall and fit, dressed in a long skirt and a t-shirt that revealed her flat stomach. She was wearing a lot of handmande-looking juvelly. Her long white hair contrasted to her dark chocolate skin making her an exceptional kind of beauty. But non of it drew Amy's attention as much as her cristal blue eyes. Amy always wanted to have eyes like that, but ended up with very dark brown, almost black ones. We always want what we can't have, don't we?

It took a dozen of seconds before the Older Grace realized she's being watched by amused Kurt. Her staring at Ororo with a spoon in her mouth must have been hilarious at some point of view. She gave him a fake-offended face and focused her focus on her plate.

Wagner was already done eating and now he just quietly laughed at Amy and sipped orange juice. Suddenly he was 'attacked' and had a small heart attack when - without warning - Fallen wrapped her arms around him from behind with a low 'boo' right by his ear.

"How about you show me the town today?" she asked and by the tone of her voice he could tell she's smiling.

He turned around a little to see her face with corner of his eye. "I still didn't get the inducer. And by the way, how is it possible that it's not even 9 AM and you already look alive and not like a zombie with messed hair?"

The girl stood straight keeping her hands on his shoulders. "I suppose that's how I get in friendly surroundings and without having to wake up on 4 AM" she shrugged. "Ah, and good morning, Ms Monroe~" she grinned.

"Good morning, Fallen" Ororo chuckled softly. "Do I understand well that you were in Bayville already, Kurt?"

Suddenly the boy felt like threatened. This is what happens when things already happened and no one knows but you.

"Noo..." he tried to think of something to say.

Fallen was faster and before Ororo's confusion grew too big, she 'explained': "Kurt has a much better sense of orientation in thee field. I could get lost in my own hometown so compared to me he knows the entire world" she shrugged.

Ororo laughed a little. She never had trouble with getting lost. Growing up in both, Jungle of New York ciry and the deserts of Kair, you were bound to have some sense of orientation in the field.

Fallen sighed low, relieved that the woman took her answer and accepted it. The the girl looked at what Kurt and Amy has (or had) on their plates and in their glasses. Last thing left was Kurt's orange juice, but her stomach twisted at the thought. Her body was begging for meat and suger. _'Could it be exhaustion after moving between worlds?'_ she wondered, but shrugged it off and turned away to find the food.

"[It's so peaceful here]" Amy said in a drift-away voice.

"[Enjoy while you can]" Kurt replied to her. "[When this place fills up, you won't find a peacful place. Not even in the storeroom under the staircase]" he waved a finger in the air as if to stress that he's not kidding.

Amy laughed. "[You checked?]" she asked while Ororo left the room quietly, leaving the three teens alone.

"[Not me. I have better placed where nobody can disturb me]" he smirked like a winner.

"[And I take it you won't tell me where these are?]"

Kurt shrugged in 'you never know' manner.

Fallen sat in the chair beside Wagner with a sandwich with some kind of undefined meat and freezing cold Coke. "[I've got to tell you: I'm really glad you two get along.]"

"[What did you expect, jumping at each other's throats?]" Amy asked as she laughed. "[Why would I jump at his throat? He's okay for a potential son in law.]"

Kurt intantly went red under his fur, and Fallen put a hand over her face as she laughed hard. "[You didn't just say it.]"

"[I think I did.]" Amy also began to laugh.

Kurt went evem more embrassed, staring at them with eyes wide and blood rushing through his face.

XREVXREVXREV

A dozen of minutes later, after a lot of unproductive talking, Amy finally got up and asked how does washing dishes work here. After being told they take turns and it's now Jean and Scott's turn, she excused herself and left to practice playing guitar.

Once she left Kurt got up to place his empty plate in the sink. He then turned to Fallen and held out his hand. "Give."

She handed him her own plate so he can put it in the sink too and thanked. "I still need to see this place. I mean, the Institute is huuuge. And the surroundings... yeah."

"So you want me to show you around?" Kurt smirked at her.

"Don't make me beg you."

The boy couldn't help but grin. "I'll show you around before the training."

"...What?"

"The training. You know, jumping and attacking stuff?" Kurt did a funny looking impression of boxing moves. "Today afternoon?"

"Riiight" Fallen dropped her head in her hands. "First training. Right. Am I screwed yet?"

Kurt chuckled and patted her head. "You'll be fine."

XREVXREVXREV

Amy visited her room only to grab the guitar and hurried back downstairs. She took a moment to take in her surroundings when she was in the main hall, simply because for her it was breathtaking. The place was huge, with widnows taking most of the space in front of it. The red carped going down the stairs covered half of the floor in the middle, around it you could see perl-white tiles with black outline and a small, golden 'X' mark in corner of each one. The large, gilded chandilier with strings of glass or cristals was above all this, hanging on the level of indoor balcony that led around the hall.

In a way the place made her feel like it's too much, but on the other hand she was pleasantly taken aback. She stood there on the stairs, her hand on the hand-carved ebony railing and watched the sun falling through the numerous windows. It felt like everything was full of positive energy and she could feel this energy flow through her.

She was skeptic at first, but with every passing hour she was growing happier that this place- this WORLD- is now supposed to be her new home.

She grinned as sincerely as never before and she passed the hall. Being on the other side of the front door she looked around again. It was empty, calm and nice. Like Kurt said - she should enjoy while she can, then this place will be a mess. She was eager to use the peacful time.

She took a firmer hold of her guitar and found a good place to practice playing in the shadow of the trees.

XREVXREVXREV

Just like Kurt told Fallen, he showed her the Institute's grounds and indoors, keeping in mind that the girl has an... original taste in what she considers cool.

During the 'Institute Sight Seeing Trip' she gave big thumbs up to their battle 'X-Van', sang the chorus of 'I believe I can fly' on the ledge by the waterfall, got into the helicopter and claimed to be a sky pirate, patted the wheel of Black Bird and talked Kurt into teaching her how to fly it on simulator... someday. She also laughed at Scott's famous red cadilac and drop on the floor of Danger Room because it was pleasantly cool. At least so she said.

Some would ask how Kurt can stand this girl.

But those who would see the sightseeing Institute trip, would know Kurt helped her singing 'I believe I can fly' when she messed up the lyrics. He also was every eager to join the Sky Pirates crew.

So yeah. Maybe the two actually fit to each other in some mysterious way.

XREVXREVXREV

Amy's fingers hurt again, so she put the guitar aside and just sat there, enjoying the peace that she wished she had for all her life. However as she enjoyed her peace she had a feeling like something is wrong. She forgot about something. Something that worries her.

"AMY!" she heard from afar. She looked around and saw Fallen on the balcony of her room. "[The training starts in 15 minutes, move it!]"

Oh, right. That's what she forgot about. But not remembering about it was nice. She was worried and stressed about the training. Sure, she thought martial arts and ability to defent yourself are wesome and she'd love to learn them. But she didn't feel like she was born to jump, duck and attack.

"I guess nobody cares about that part" she sighed to herself and got up from the grass.

XREVXREVXREV

Fallen just finished putting on her battle uniform. Nobody asked her how is it supposed to look, but she wasn't the one to complain as long as it contained no pink.

It was black, fitting, it had a collar with yellow material on the inner side. Her sleeves were like in a fitting t-shirt, reaching barely an inch below the yellow protectors with X-logo. The same emblem was on the yellow belt. She also had yellow, elastic boots and gloves.

From the drawer she took two elasic bands (yes, Fallen finally unpacked herself!) and began to combine her hair into a ponytail, leaving the bangs hanging loose. She looked at her reflection at the same moment when she saw her door open and Kurt entered her room (obviously, she did the impossible by managing to get him to ocassionally use the door, instead of keep bamfing in). She proceeded to tie the second band onto her ponytail to make it stay in place, and she watched him in the mirror.

Kurt approached her and stood behind her. He smiled at her relfection and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well well. You look pretty in this uniform."

The brunette shot his reflection a quick look and smirked. "As always, you're natural at complimenting females."

"Everyone has their hobbies, why not being womanizer" the boy shrugged, pretending it's something obvious to say. Fallen elbowed him a little. "Auch?"

The girl smirked and turned around in the boy's arms. He was wearing his own uniform - black with red 'V' shaped layer of material on his chest, red 'boots' and yellow gloves, both with designed with the right number of digits for him.

"That's funny" Fallen said as she looked him up and down, then refocused her eyes on his own. "Everyone seems to associate you with this suit, and for all those years I've never seen you in it, until now."

The boy chuckled a little. "You did on the pictures and screen. And they didn't see me live in it so you still win" he grinned.

Fallen smirked. There was a point to that. Fans back in real world didn't get to see him alive in the famous suit. "But it's still kind of ironic. For a long time I didn't even notice I've never seen the suit."

"Now you did" the boy leaned in and kissed her without any warning. He lingered just a little before pulling away. "You focus on the little things. I take it these past days were pretty emotional, hm?"

Fallen hung down her head, defeated. "Yeah. I'm stoking like a bottle of coke with mentos inside" she stated. Kurt smirked at her. She sighed and hugged to him as he stroked her hair. After a moment she suddenly looked up, looking like she was struck by a lightening. "Wow damn. Have you thought what if back in my world now the cartoon is 'updating' and we're in it? God, Kurt, step back, kids are watching!"

Instead of stepping back Kurt began to laugh loudly. Fallen couldn't take it and also bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked, and neither of the teens noticed the moment she entered. The Older Grace stared at the two hugged, laughing teens like they were pink aliens. She didn't wait for the answer to what's so funny, she figured it's better not to ask. "I just came to ask where are we supposed to go for the training?"

XREVXREVXREV

Amy sheepishly followed Kurt and Fallen into the infamous Danger Room. If it was a horror movie she wouldn't want to walk at the back, because the last one dies first, but they were't in a horror. At some point of her view, they were someplace by far more terryfying. Her stomach was twisting and begging for mercy.

It was the first time she saw DR with her own eyes; a huge 'can' with deadly machines likely hidding under all panels in the floor and on the walls. Even without knowing about those all cannons and traps, the sole size of the room would be intimidating.

They were awaited by Ororo, who was also dressed in her dark-navy uniform with cape that made it easier to fly on the winds. She didn't smile but neither she was deadly serious; it was hard to tell from her expression whether they should expect fun or troublesome session.

"Are the uniforms right sizes?" she asked gently and she looked them up and down. The three teens noded and she smiled. "Professor Xavier watches us from the control room" she metioned to a room right under the ceiling. "We will turn on various programs to test your stamina, reflex and battle skills. Of course we assure you the it won't be dangerous."

Amy sighed with relief.

"Consider it like a form of a test, not a training" Xavier's voice told them from the speakers, wherever they were. "And remember that everything you'll be learning is supposed to serve you for defense, not for agression and causing harm."

Fallen looked at the other two teens and felt this one statement was adressed strictly to her. Kurt - the good guy by all means and interpretations, Amy - harmless and quiet loner, who avoids getting in trouble. And her, Fallen? Well, let's say she's not the purest angel.

"Last thing before we start" Ororo spoke again. "Codenames. During actions in the field it's better to stay relatively anonymous, so we will be using aliases, and it applays also to trainings. So I'd like you to come up with codenames for yourselves, something you can relate to."

The brunette waved her hand in the air like a schoolgirl willing to ask a question. "May I stick to 'Fallen'? It's not my document name so... may I?"

Monroe gave her a nod and the girl smiled with satisfaction.

"I'll be Nightcrawler then" Wagner sent Fallen a knowing smirk. "Or the Incredible Nightcrawler if you prefer" he pretended to clean dust from his shoulder with a stage-fake 'I know I'm gergous' look on his face.

Fallen rolled her eyes with a light smirk. She remembered Tabitha saying 'Nightcrawler' doesn't suit him, and it was the one time she agreed with her the most. When they meet she'll have to buy her a cookie for that one.

But really, how can you call such a gentle, sweet elf with such a dark-sounding name as Night Crawler?

Still she knew the story behind it and knew it's not a little bit dark. He used to stay up all nights and hunt sweets when he was a small kid and his mother began to call him Her Little Night Crawler. So much for dramatic codename.

Amy spent some time already wondering what alias should she pick. She figured a pretty cool way to mix her name (Amy) with a part of her power's smart name (retrocognitive psychometry).

In Kurt's care, "Nightcrawler" makes sense when you consider his powers that seemed meant for surprise attacks, and definately his party-natural partly-taught acrobatic abilities were helpful with that. His tail helped him to keep balance, his night vision was better, his hearing was sharper, and the fur made him blend in with the night. It all made him a good Nightcrawler.

In Fallen's case the codename had very little to do with anything, but she was very used to it and she personalized with the name and its various interpretations.

Amy also didn't want to have something that shouts "hey, I randomly picked it from the dictionary". And now she had the feeling that she found something she might actually personalize with.

"Ametria" she said.

Fallen shot her a questioning look, wondering whether Amy just failed while trying to use english, or was it actually what she tried to say. "My codename will be Ametria."

It sounded serious, nice and at least had some kind of explanation to why she'd be called that way.

Ororo noded and finally a smile appeared on her face. "Fallen, Ametria, Nightrcawler, alright. I am Storm" she said, then she lifted her hand and signalized something to the control room.

Amy jumped away when two feet behind her back a panel moved and a cannon appeared. It seemed to stare at her with the barrel. It creeped her out instantly so she took a couple cautious steps away.

"Easy, it shots paint" Kurt assured her as more cannons rose from the ground all around the room.

Storm blinked at the boy. "How did you know, Kurt?" she asked curiously.

The boy froze and bit his tongue, though it was too late. Fallen once again hurried to excuse them:

"We already talked to the Professor about this test" she put on a smile. She was glad they told Xavier the truth, after all. If they didn't they would be doomed the second time.

Ororo smiled with understanding. "Alright. You will receive the rest of the instructions through the speakers" the woman headed to the door.

When she turned her back to them, Fallen elbowed Kurt lightly, and the boy mouthed to her 'not my fault'. Keeping your mouth shut is hard.

"In case any of you would feel bad or wanted to stop the training for another reason, just let us know. We depend on your safety and well being" the white haired woman turned to them for the last time. "Any questions?"

"We're good."

Storm left the Danger Room and the door was closed. There were 7, or maybe 8 cannons scattered around the room. Fallen eyed them suspiciously like they were alive and staring at her, Kurt looked at them but seemed like he was watching flowers during a stroll - completely not stressed, he even missed this kind of tranings, and finally Amy - she turned around twice with utterly sad face.

"[I'm dead. I'm so dead.]" she said to herself as she shook her head.

"[You won't literally die]" Fallen waved her hand, but she also expected it's going to be the end. The end of her dignity. She's going to get hit with the first shot, right in her butt. She knew that. Fate's just like that.

"[The worst that can happen is you turning into an orange]" Kurt said in a matter of fact tone.

"Just try avoiding the shots. You start in 5... 4..." the voice from the speakers said.

"[An orange?]" Amy asked, but she didn't turn to look at Kurt. She can't stop watching the evil cannons.

"3..." counts Xavier's voice.

"[Yes... an orange. Living orange walking]" Kurt noded seriously.

"[You are as good as a motivator as I am as a ballet dancer]" Fallen murmured.

"2... 1..."

Amy suddenly understood why an ornage when the first orange paint-bullet flied in front of her face, by a mirace missng her by couple inches.

'That was close' she thought and looked at the other machines. In the last moment she noticed one aiming to shot at her and she managed to dodge, which was a big success in her opinion. But she couldn't enjoy her happiness for too long because just a second later she felt one of the paint pullets hitting back of her neck, leaving a big, ugly, orange SPLASH. She wondered if that makes her already lost, but she figured if it was a real battle, she could live without the leg... somehow. After getting hit in her arm, back and the other leg, she wasn't quite as sure about being alive if it was aa real battle. But she pretended to be immportand and she just kept tried to avoid the paint balls. It seemed pretty much impossible.

Speaking of impossible. Amy had just enough time between dodging and falling flat onto her face to notice how the other two is doing. Fallen had a hint of orange on her arm and leg, like she didn't get hit directly but was badly scratched by the pain ball. However Kurt... Amy got so focused on the fact that he hardly seems to try and still didn't get hit, that she forgot to focus on dodging and got orange paint all over her stomach. Okay. Now she'd be dead for sure. How many times did she get hit already? Four?

"Ack!"

Five.

And she was running low on energy. Very low. She couldn't breath too well and she had completely enough of this 'fun game'. She felt like a dirty bee: all splashed with orange sticky liquid and jumping around like she was mentally ill.

"AUCH!" another paint ball slaped her across the face. Meanie. It's not fun. She wished she could just stomp on the cannons like on the annoying bugs they were.

A couple bad decisions, and Amy found herself laughing hysterically when she noticed she's basically surrounded by the machines that were aiming at her. No... No. Nope. Just nope. If they will shot all at once, she'll be nothing but the orange Kurt mentioned ealier. No. No way.

She looked around fast trying to figure a way out before the machines load. She can't get away unless she could just disappear and it's-

Actually posssible.

She turned to the teleportator who was a dozen meters away, avoiding the shots in a way that could make you want to hide in a closet and never leave to never show your own 'skills'.

"Nigh-!" she wanted to call him, but see, the problem is that most of polish people had a huge issue pronocing his codename. Believe the author of this story, she asked 20 people to read the name and only 2 made it right. True story. "Nightrcry- Nighta- GRRR, KURT!" she called at the top of her lungs.

Fallen nearly fell to the ground laughing when she heard her ex-mother's tries to say 'Nightcrawler'. This distraction made her arm turn orange.

However Kurt noticed her attempts at the first try and - as much as he found it funny - he managed to focus and react fast enough to teleport to Amy and teleport her away right before she'd become a real orange.

Amy felt really weird, like she was in the front wagoon of rollercoaster. It was like her body was crushed and air was sucked out of her lungs for a moment, and two seconds later she was a couple meters away, coughing because when she refilled her lungs, the air was mostly sulfur smoke. She wasn't even sure which way leads to the floor that she desperately wanted to sit on, but Kurt held her up (at least it seemed reasonable, she really couldn't tell whether she's up or maybe upside down) until she regained her balance.

"[God, I'm never doing that again...]" she mutered, holding her stomach.

Kurt chuckled awkwardly. "[Yeah, I hear that a lot]" he massged his neck. "[Only the first couple times though.]"

However they fotgot that the training is still in progress and right now only Fallen was jumping around like crazy while they shared this short conversation. When Kurt began to turn around his focus wasn't on the training and he regreted it when a paint ball hit him straight in the face. An epic view!

At first Amy was desoriented, but then she bursted out laughing hard. She was hit once again by the paint, but she no longer cared. Kurt unhappily reached up to his face to remove the paint from his eyes and mouth, which made Amy laugh even more.

"Alright, we're done" Ororo's voice in the speaker informed them. "We'll join you in a moment."

"It was so close..." Kurt waved his hand abruptly to remove some paint from it.

Fallen slowly made her way to them, panting and with her hair mostly messed. "It... could be... worse..." she said between the breaths as she rested her hands on her knees. Only then she looked up and saw Kurt's paint covered face. She blinked a couple times before bursting with supressed laughted.

"Thanks, Fall, thanks a lot..."

"What do you mean? I'm not laughing at all" the brunetter tried to keep a straight face, but her eyes shone with amusement and the corners of her mouth twitched.

The Danger Room's door shifted open and Ororo with Professor approached the teens.

"Very well, I think this will do for the test" the man said. "Kurt, I need to praise you, you did very good job, however remember not to let yourself get distracted, because..." the boy was currently trying to remove some paint from his forehead. Xavier smirked with light amusement. "Exactly. Fallen" here the mentor looked at the brunette. "You need proper training, but you did well for the first try. Amy..." Charles turned to the black haired female. He seemed like he was going to say something but changed his mind. "All three of you will join Jean and Scott's trainings. For now you may want to clean yourself."

XREVXREVXREV

Amy fell face into pillow with a groan of agony.

"[Even the Professor thought I was hopeless, even him. I know that]" she said. The younger girl could barely make out what she's saying because she muttered these words into her pillow.

"[Oh come on. You just have no experience... at all]" she told her 'sister' as she sat down by a desk. "[And by the way, you have some paint on your right arm.]"

The Older Grace mrumured something not meant for delicate ears and sat up, trying to see her arm. "[And I thought I got rid of the entire shit.]"

Fallen shrugged with amusement. It wouldn't be quite so fun if she wasn in Amy's position, but Fallen did better. Not exactly good the way she'd want to, but it wasn't a disappointing achievement either. She only needed five mintues to clean herself and her suit from the paint. Of course she got into the bathroom first, being smart like that.

"[Do you think we'll be on the same year at school?]" Fallen asked, changing the subject. Before they left Danger Room Professor Xavier also informed them that they will take the exams tomorrow, and after that they will be assigned to some year at Bayville High.

"Eh..." Amy sighed. "[I don't know. I doubt. Kurt is up to date with high school, right? Your math skills are stuck at primary school's level, and last time I was in school as a student was... long before you were born. And I can't imagine how am I supposed to write the exam in eglish. I won't even understand the questions!]"

"[Maybe the Professor could somehow make it so you'd take the exam in polish?]" the younger girl suggested.

"[And then what? I still won't get what's going on in the classes.]"

Fallen sighed.

"You have to mobilize yourself to learn better english. There's no other way" Fallen said, using the mentioned language.

The black haired female groaned dropping her head. Fallen smirked sadly and got up. She messed Amy's hair on her way to the door.

"You can make it, I believe in you. I'll check on my uniform, if it dried by now" the girl left the woman-teen alone to her thoughts.

Fallen's own feelings about the high school were mixed, but she tried to look at the bright side. She was worried and excited basically about everything right now, starting from eating a sandwich, through meeting new people that she already knew as fictional characters, and through trainings in the famous Danger Room, to worrying about an army bursting into the Institute and shoting at everything that moves and seems alive.

But that was just the excitement of the first days, she was pretty sure it will wear off very soon and leave her feeling very at home in this reality. Hopefully.

The bathroom's door were unlocked, however the girl could hear there's somebody inside. She didn't care though, as she entered and looked at Kurt standing in front of the sink. The boy looked back at her, surprised. He was still in his uniform, only the gloves laid on the side of the sink as he worked on removing the paint from his face.

"I forgot to lock the door..." he said, as if making a mental note to self.

Fallen shrugged. She could see why he forgot to do that. For a couple last months they lived on their very own, so as much as the front door always had to be locked, they didn't bother with bathroom's door, because why? Nobody would be harmed if they walked in on one another.

The brunette closed the door behind herself, not asking for permission, just like always. "Don't pay attention to me" she told Kurt as she walked to her uniform that was drying on the shower's door. She cleaned the little bits of paint from it, and the spots dried by now.

She looked back at Wagner, who actually did as she said and didn't pay attention to her as he continued to remove the orange paint.

"Cleaning it is always awful. And cleaning it from fur is actually something requiring years of studies" he murmured. Feeling Fallen's eyes on himself he turned around and gave her a helpless look. The girl chuckled low and shook her head as she walked up to him.

"Give me this" she said gently taking the wet towel from his hand and delicately cleaning off the last remainings of orange paint from his forehead.

Kurt sighed with relief and smiled at her, gratefully and a little shy-ly.

"What would I do without you...?" he asked theoretically, gently wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Become an orange" the brunette said without much emotion, but sympatheticly. The boy lifted his eyebrow at the statement. "What? It's a better job than any. Oranges get paid for kilogrames, but I don't suggest you to eat more, even Xavier couldn't afford that."

Wagner sighed a little, but it was definately not an annoyed sigh.

"All done" Fallen smiled and put the towel away.

"Will you take my escot to the kitchen as a thank you? Dinner should be ready in a moment" the boy grinned at the thought of food.

"Only if it's a walk downstairs. I'd rather eat without feeling like throwing up" the girl ran her hands through Wagner's neck. "And I'd like to remind you that I'm not very used to teleporting and the training already made my guts turn."

Kurt smiled at her. "Walking works too."

"Alright then" she smiled. "But I suppose you want to change the uniform first, right? I mean, you can go around wearing funny spandex superhero-imitating suit, but personally I'm not into that" she waved her hand trying to be serious, but when Kurt began to laugh at that, so did she.

XREVXREVXREV

Amy grimaced a little as she put away her disc-man. When she was in the town with Fallen to buy the most important equipementt, she didn't hesitate to tag a music player as a must-have-to-survive. However she didn't want to abuse up Xavier's good will too much so she bought less clothes and cheaper toileters to make up for it. And also she didn't buy and music CDs because she figured maybe Kurt would have some cool music. After all he packed and for all she knew his music taste wasn't bad.

The re-aged woman left her room and headed down the corridor. She was slowly getting used to the place, she knew where to find things, and the halls didn't seem so cold and distant anymore. It was comforting.

She stopped in the kitchen's door. Only Ororo and Jean were there, also Scott entered the same moment she did, just from another side of the kitchen. She was glad not many people lived at the mansion, she needed time to get used to everyone slowly.

Jean noticed her and smiled friendly. "How are you after the first training?" she asked.

Amy smiled awkwardly. "It could be better, but could be badder" she replied, with her epic ability to speak english shining through.

Jean understood the point though and she didn't point out her mistake. "You'll get used to it" she assured in a way that had Amy almost believe it. "Come on, we can sit together and get to know each other."

Amy didn't say no. First of all she didn't want to insult Jean, but also she didn't want to withdraw from the Institute's society at the start, because she knew then it would be hard to make friends. Fallen wouldn't let her forget to be open for friendships here.

Jean and Amy sat beside each other, everyone else except Kurt and Fallen were also at the table already. Grey took the fork, knife and began to cut a piece of the meat.

"So, Amy... tell me about yourself."

"You don't wait for everyone?" she asked. All the years she spent trying to learn english were now coming back to her, but she was still pretty sure at school she will be doomed.

Jean chuckled a little. "Maybe there's not many of us now, but once there will be more students, we would never get to eat warm food if we waited for each and every one. For a while we have this unoficial rule that we only wait for the Professor and Ms Monroe. We'd also wait for Mr Logan, but... let's say... he frequently takes time alone."

"Ah. I understand" Amy smirked awkwardly and began to eat. Now that she thought of it, she didn't see Logan from the moment they parted after arriving from Germany. Jean picked up the conversation again;

"So, Amy. Did you pick your codename already?"

The girl swallowed before replying. "Yes... Ametria."

She turned around when she heard someone and saw Kurt and Fallen entering the kitchen, both staring at the table greedily. They sat down and as they wished everyone a great meal, they began to eat and chat together. Amy turned back to Jean.

"Ametria. I like it" Grey smiled. "Why that?"

"Um... Wha I do... Professor called it psychometry retro-... something... so 'metria' is from power and 'A' is from... Amy, or apple..."

"Apple?" the redhead lifted her eyebrows.

"Yeah... first time I used power... it was with apple" the older Grace smirked nervously and received a smile back. Too much conversation for her.

And the conversation died for now and both girls focused on their plates. Of course Amy's focus couldn't be really focused on anything like that, she payed more attention to looking around the companions.

The Professor and Scott chatted about the future of the forming team, and Summer's focus seemed also disturbed, in his case with Jean. Storm listened to them and sometimes commented. Fallen and Kurt talked with very serious expressions, however Amy expected that what they talk about is very far from serious. The more serious they seem, the more probable is that they discuss something as serious as Gummy Bears can get. She've learned that quickly.

XREVXREVXREV

And eventually their second day at the mansion was over, passing in relatively nice atmosphere.

"And good days should have good endings" Kurt summed up when the three of them sat in the kitchen at that evening. The kitchen seemed like their 'base of operations' since they came here.

"What do you mean?" Fallen asked with a hint of interest in her voice.

She turned around to look at Wagner who was by the fridge with a mischevious smile. He took three cans of Coke and at the same time - he took a pack of chips from a cabinet. With that he turned back to the girls.

"What would you two say about some horror?"

Fallen and Amy exchanged looks, then the older girl grinned. "I approve."

Kurt smiled at her happy that she agreed and rolled one can of Coke across the table, right into her hand. Fallen took one can from him and also stole the chips he held with his tail, then got up onto her feet.

"I chose the movie!" she informed them and hurriedly headed out to get to the living room first.

Amy and Kurt stared at her. The boy sighed with amusement and looked up, as if not believing she even hopes to get there first. With a low *bamf* he disappeared.

Amy looked at where he gone away, and at the door where Fallen disappeared. She sighed, shrugged and followed them to the living room without hurry.

XREV

Fallen arrived at the living room's door with her mouth shaped in upside down horseshoe because when she arrived, Kurt was already there, checking what videos they have stored. The boy looked up at her for a second before looking back at the movie tapes with a smirk.

"Seriously, Fallen, I don't know what did you expect trying to race me" he stated.

"Pffftt" the brunette crossed her arms and blew on her bangs. She put her can on the coffee table and looked critically at the bowl standing there.

"I got here, then thought we could use a bowl for chips, so I got it and came back before you finally arrived here" the boy said in isn't-it-obvious tone.

Fallen squinted her eyes at him, shook her head as if saying 'you're asking for it', and as a response, she received a 'you still love me anyway' smile from Kurt.

"We've got documents and dramats mostly. We get to chose between The Night Of The Living Dead, The Draculla and Frankenstein" he changed the subject.

Amy arrived right then, so Kurt repeated the titles asking her for opinion.

Amy didn't take long to answer. "The first one" she stated and Fallen approved with thumbs up.

A minute later Wagner made himself comfortable at the sofa with Fallen comfortable against him and the bowl of chips in her laps. Amy rolled her eyes at the 'cuteness' of the scene and turned her attention to the screen.

90 minutes later, even through the movie was already over for a couple of minutes, they still sat there and discussed it. Why does people in the horror movies always open the door when you clearly tell them not to? Don't they watch other horror movies to learn not to open the door? And what if zombies were ninjas? Who of the three even sugested it? Are they ridiculous? Yes, probably.

XREVXREVXREV

When Amy woke up the next day it was a couple minutes after 9 AM. Just like every morning now, she was haunted by the feeling that maybe it all is a dream, but when she looked around she once again realized it is not.

The morning, still a little cool, spring sun was oozing through the cracks in blinded windows, the silence was only interupped by some bird and low sounds from inside of the mansion. The longer she listened in the more she was aware that it's music.

She laid there for a while, sleepily looking at the high ceiling, not caring, not worrying, just letting the time slip by peacefully.

She felt like she spent her entire life running from things, and at the same time never moving an inch, always trapped in the cage and only escaping in her imagination. Now she was like an animal who was always caged, and now the cage's door were opened. She was slowly, cautiously discovering the world outside and wondering which way to go from here. She felt free, but the freedom was still scary.

Adapting to the new situation slowly and going with the flow helped her to keep the peace of mind.

And still the nature, or maybe the habit, didn't let her stay still for too long. She always worked hard, because she had no choice. Now she had the choice and she chose to work hard, but this time for her own sake, not for someone else's entertainment. She knew she made mistakes, once. But that was the former Amy.

XREV

Barely twenty minutes later Amy was ready to start a new day, curious of what it will bring. She smiled at her young reflection and left her room.

She knocked of Fallen's door, trying to respect the fact that it's not a regular house and the rooms are private space. She heard 'come in' from the inside and she entered with a smile. The music was playing low.

"Hi, youngster."

Fallen was on her bed, with a pencil in her hand and papers scattered round. "Hi, oldie."

The black haired female closed the door behind herself. "What are you scrapping there?"

Fallen's hand froze, the girl uncomfortably let the air out of her lungs, then smiled awkwardly. "Nothing much" she sat up and pilled the papers, then put them in a bag. "How did you sleep?" she asked randomly, just to change the subject.

"Quite well..." Amy sat on side of the bed and looked at the radiomagnetophone sitting on the drawer. "Where did you get it?"

Fallen laughed. "In the garage. You're after breakfast?"

"No. That's one of the reason why I'm here, to ask if you want to go and bite something."

Fallen lightened up at the thought. "Food? Me? Obviously."

The first thing they saw when they entered the kitchen was Kurt sitting back to them. Fallen, having a de ja vu like experience, wrapped her arms around him. "Hey~"

The boy turned his head to her and smiled. He reached to her hands around him, but before he did she was already two meters away, by the toaster, her full focus on putting bread into the machine. "Too much energy for you at this hour. You ate coffee with a spoon?" he asked.

"No..." she then looked curiously back at him. "But I could try that."

"Forget I said it" Kurt waved his hand with a serious expression, but he laughed inside.

"Hnn" the girl focused on the toasts again.

Amy smirked and rolled her eyes at them. She looked around and saw Jean looking at her, eating sandwiches on the other side of the table and motioning to the seat beside her. Amy smiled kindly at her and pointed to the fridge. She prepared herself sandwiches with a confiture and only then joined Jean at the table.

"I heard you're taking exams to get to our high school?" the redhead started.

Amy smiled awkwardly and took a moment to interpretate the words in the language context. "Yeah, I think so" she replied finally.

"Why don't you continue from where you've left it? I mean, understand that Kurt probably didn't go to school, but you and your sister..."

"Uh..." Amy wasn't sure how to answer to that. Luckily she didn't have to.

"Sorry, I shouldn't ask" Jean smiled apologentically.

Meanwhile, Fallen's toasts were ready. The girl added sugar on them and nearby Kurt. The boy smiled warmly at her.

"Being here is nostalgic" he said, looking at his plate again.

"I bet" the girl took a bite of her toast, and after she swallowed a grimac appeared on her face. "God, how sweet is this..."

Kurt laughed at her. "Isn't it obvious? You've got more sugar on the plate, than you have the toasts" he stated.

Fallen sticked out her tonguage at him, like she always did when she thought he's lecturing her, but he's actually right, and yet she wouldn't admit it out loud. The boy smiled at her again and pushed his glass of milk closer to her. "Here. Next time don't complain if you add so much sugar."

The brunette took the glass. "Pffft. You know I will do that anyway" she stated and took two sips. Her face expressed happiness. "The milk is delicious."

"Because nodbody over-sweetened it."

The brunette sticked out her tonguage again, this time more vigorously and with a theatricaly offended expression. She put down the glass in between them and proceeded to eat her sugar with toast- errr, the toast with sugar. After a couple bites she asked:

"Did you talk to your mom since we got here?"

The boy shook his head 'no'.

"Maybe you should. Don't forget she doesn't remember anything... for her it's your first time leaving home like this. I bet she's really worried."

"I know" the boy sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "But in Europe it's four, maybe five in the morning now."

"Right" Fallen considered time differences for a moment before coming up with a 'bright' idea. "Hey, let's take the jet and fly towards the west so we see the sunset all the time!"

Kurt's eyebrows went all the way up. "Was?"

"Seriously...!"

The boy laughed. "And what, a romantic scnene like at the end of the movies, with leaving towards the sunset?"

"Dude. It wasn't supposed to be romantic. It was supposed to e-pi-c. Do you consider a knight leaving at his steed towards the sunset a romantic scene? Because I consider it zoophilic if anything."  
"If you say so."

"Don't do that to me."

"Do what?"

"Agree with me to proove me wrong."

"Do I?" Kurt asked.

"Goddamit!"

A couple meters away:

"Are they always like that?" Jean asked, with an interesting expression on her face as she watched the two teens.

Amy, with a similiar expression, shook her head and shrugged. "Appearently."

"Good morning" a new voice said. Everyone looked at Ororo Monroe and replied kindly to her greeting. "Amy, Fallen, Kurt, the exams will start in half an hour, is that okay?"

The three teens hesitantely noded.

"Alright then" the white haired woman smiled. "I'll see you at the Professor's office in 30 minutes then."

"Um..." Kurt looked uncertain. "Who will be there?" he asked, remembering he still doesn't have the image inducer to disguise from outsiders.

"Me and the Professor" the woman replied.

"Ah... gut" Kurt was relieved.

The woman smiled at them for the last time and left. Fallen looked at Kurt and Amy.

"We're so dead" she said in deadly serious tone of voice.

Amy gave her a questioning look.

Fallen's explanation was simple: "There will be math."

* * *

DICTIONARY:

*German:

Verstehst mich? - Understand me?

* * *

To be continued in part 2 of this episode.


	5. 1 - Strategy X - part 2

**A/N:** I changed the timeline a little, they appeared in this reality at 10 February 1999, April didn't work with my timeline. I'll soon edit the describtions of weather and their clothing in the first chapter too. Thanks and sorry for the confusion.

And like I said before, this chapter is mostly about settling down, how it happened that they are at the certain years at school, have certain documents and basically how their first days at the Institute/in X-Men: Evolution reality were. Also all informations about the scientific part of their trans-world travel are left for Episode 2: The X Impulse (don't you think settling down fits more to "Strategy" episode and informations about world wide anomalies fall more for "X Impulse"?)

This one chapter some may find boring but if I were a reader, I'd be very disappointed if all of it was skipped. In part 3 there will be the action with Toad, but it's never been a big deal in the show and won't be here, however in the next chapter something more than in the show is going to happen. But I won't tell you what - my lips are sealed.

Hopefully you also like to know what life is like when there's nothing blowing up! (...okay, I just admit, if you specifically don't like 'behind the scenes', this part is kinda boring.)

**Episode 1: Strategy X**

**Part 2**

"[Three teenagers marched in line, arm in arm, like equals, as if soldiers marching forward the front, the fight, the possibility of end - supressing their emotions and wearing fearless faces, brave poses. The fate decided they were supposed to write a test. A knowlage exam. And so also math exam. God... they will all die. Pray for their poor souls. Say your farewells, dear followers, because this fight will take them all... you have no chances against math. Today is the last day of their lives, they hope to die with honour, but they won't. They will fail at the first question. And the first questions will be... drumms please. YOUR NAME. Dam dam dam DAAMM! And so they stood at the doorstep of apocalypse; fearful they opened the gates and stepped into abyss of hells...]"

"[Fallen, would you shut up already?]" Amy asked. "[Even without your monologues I'm stressed. And do you seriously find it funny?]" she turned her eyes to Kurt who tried to remain serious but was laughing at that.

"[It did create some mood]" the boy tried to excuse his amusement.

"[It? IT?]" Fallen shot him a look like as if he killed her hamster or did something as heartless. "[Do you think I am an 'IT'?]"

"[I meant the speech, not you]" Kurt put his hands in the air reassuring her of his words, yet still smiling.

"[Stop it and let's just enter]" Amy rolled her eyes and knocked on the Professor's office's door. Hearing a 'come in' she entered, greeting Xavier and Ororo who smiled back at her.

"[And the abyss swallowed them grinning...]" Kurt finished Fallen's speech low.

The girl tried to stop herself from laughing as she smiled and followed Amy into the office.

Three chairs and small tables stood in line in front of the Professor's desk. There were school supplies on one side of each table, like pens, rulers etc., on the other side were glasses with mineral water. They were instructed to sit down, and so Fallen ended up in the middle, and Amy and Kurt on her sides.

They were told basic instructions then given the test sheets, and the clock began to count down a very long 1.5 hour.

[Fallen]

The girl couldn't tell how she's doing. She learned not to judge like that because despite she was good with judging people and her abilites in the training field, but whenever she tried to judge her exams at school, she failed at it. She thought she'd get an A or B? She'd get an F. She thought she'd get an F? She'd get A or B.

No lucky blind shots for this lady.

Which is sad, considering that if she's going to get any points from math, it'd be for shoting.

'I'm screwed' she thought and went on with the questions.

[Kurt]

He almost forgot how it feels to have exams. Obviously he didn't go to school when he was in Fallen and Amy's world. He didn't have documents, and most of the time he didn't have the image inducer. Now he remembered how stressful it can be to take exams.

However his knowlage was pretty fresh. He tried hard to learn what he should be learning at school back at home in Germany, before Xavier happened. After being here he also tried his best at school, and while being in the 'real world' he frequently helped Fallen or some of their other friends with homeworks and studying.

Thinking about these people he met in the 'real world' was pretty nostalgic. There was the time when they made a pretty good team, and what surprised him - they were more accepting of his appearance because they knew his 'cartoon' background. People here weren't so easy to look past mutations.

He had to focus on the test now, though. Can't let these distracting memories get him. He took a deep breath and focused on the questions.

[Amy]

All Amy knew was that she's completely screwed. The A-B-C questions weren't that scary, but when the more complicated, open questions began she was completely terrified. She wondered if perhaps she should go to pre-school? That's the level of english she could deal with.

However there was something motivating about the whole sitation. The back-to-school feeling was a nice tease. She was one of those adults who wished they could just go back to school years, and in her case - she actually got this chance. She now has to try hard to remember every bit of the english she knew. She watched movies, listened to music... the knowlage must be there, it just needs to speak a little louder. And she wants to write the exam good enough to actually be in high school.

And, a little to her own surprise she figured she also wants to share this school experience with her daughter-sister Fallen and her boyfriend Kurt, who she actually grew fond of.

She closed her eyes, took a moment, looked down at the exam and swore to herself it will be alright. It must be.

XREV

Fallen put down her pen and looked down at the test she just finished filling. She had to admit that what she always heard was true: what they teach in high school in US, is taught in ealier years of school in her country. She always hated how they tried to force too much knowlage into her brain, but now it worked to her benefit. She felt like this test went quite well. However considering her 'ability' to judge these things, she could never know.

She sighed and looked at the clock. Only half of the time passed. But she always finished exams in hurry, because if she knew something: she'd do well, if she didn't know something, she'd screw no matter how long she'd take.

She jerked up a little when she heard Professor's voice in her head, asking her if she's done and if she wants to leave. She replied him with a nod, Ms Monroe took her exam, and the girl quietly left.

When she was outside she sighed with relief. This exam was probably the first exam ever that actually matered to her. She slid down to sit on the floor and rest against the wall. The silence that surrounded her was almost intimidating. Maybe it's good that the place will fill with more people. However the people will be teenagers, so something like the missing link between apes and thinking humans.

Now that she thought about it, it's not just her and Amy's ages that got messed with. Kurt also... he was over 17 when he moved to her world, they spent 5 years there and now they're back here, so inside he's... 22?! Oh my.

But let's face it, sometimes he acts like he's younger than he appears, and he appears 15. So does the age matter at all? Fuzzy Elf will always stay the same.

She could hear low footsteps so she lifted her head up - Jean smiled at her as she approached from the other side of the corridor. Fallen watched the redhead come closer and peek at the office's door.

"You're already done?" she asked.

Fallen noded without enthiusasm. "Just don't ask if I did well, 'cuz I have no freakin' idea" she stated.

Jean smirked and sat beside her on the floor, which surprised the other girl slightly. The redhead entwined her hands on top of her legs.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked her voice low and calm.

The younger brunette sighed slightly. "I just wonder, it's nothing" she rested her back against the wall and turned her head to Grey, smiling slightly. "It's just that a lot happened lately."

Jean smiled with understanding. "I believe. Is it coming to our Institute or is there more?"

Fallen opened her mouth to reply, but then they could hear Scott's voice calling Jean's name.

The redhead frowned a little, then smiled apologentically and got up from the floor. "I'm sorry, I need to go. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure."

Fallen's eyes walked Jean until she disappeared into another corridor.

'Is it coming to our Institute or is there more?'...

You have no idea how much more, Jean, no idea, Fallen thought.

XREV

Kurt hesitantely put down the pen and stared down at the filled test as if it was going to blow up. If not the history, if only not the history... who even needs history at school? Who even is that Czartoryski? Was Collumb really as short as he's pictured in cartoons? Oh wait, not Collumb, that was Napoleon... So he knows that Napoleon was short. Is it enough to pass the history part of the test? Probably not. But maybe he accidentaly marked the right answers? Maybe...

The boy let Ms Monroe take his exam and got up from his seat. Amy looked at him helplessly like as if by leaving he would leave her to certain death, but he really didn't want to stay here anymore. As quietly as he could he headed for the door.

Before he fully closed them behind himself, Fallen's arms were wrapped around him. "They killed me in the brain!" she said with stage-like endless sadness.

"Easy, it'll respawn*" the boy rubbed her head as if she was a kitten.

"But there was math...! Do you understand? M-a-t-h" she looked up at him with wide eyes.

Kurt smiled and patted her head. Their playful 'weird moments' were definately a good mood setter and made the gloom of the exam disappear. Yet still something about the test bothered him.

"Fallen...?" he asked with a driftaway voice.

"Hm?"

"How tall was Napoleon?"

The girl lifted one eyebrow surprised at the question. "167 centimeters**..." she slid down to sit by the wall again.

"...Wait... I've got just 2 or 3 centimeters more..."

"I know."

"He was known as a shorty...!"

"I know."

"..." Kurt made an offended face and sat down on the floor beside her. "Are we going to wait for Amy?" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah. I guess."

"She was taking on the essey when I left."

Fallen grimaced. "Poor girl... How did you do anyway?"

***respawn** reffers to video games, in case you don't know: it's when you kill something and it re-appears after some time

***167 centimeters** \- in Fallen's country they use centimeters to measure height and with her unexistant math skills she's obviously not able to figure out how much it'd be in american meassures, Napoleon was 5'2''

XREV

A dozen of minutes later the door slowly opened and Amy slowly came out looking like she just spent a couple hours watching the most boring film about snails you could imagine. Fallen and Kurt were at her side right away, asking how did it go, but the black haired female went past them wordlessly, walked up to the opposite wall and pressed her forehead and palms to it.

"[Don't ask. I have no idea what just happened]" she said in half-voice.

"Aww" Fallen rubbed her back with stage sad face. "[Easy, it can't be that bad]" she said trying to sound nice and convincing. "[Come one, we'll make you some chocolate drink]" she offered, peeking at Kurt for aproval. The boy noded.

Amy slowly turned around to face them. "[I'd rather have cookies...]" she said sadly.

"[Alright, cookies then]" Fallen grabbed her forearm.

"[Butter biscuits?]" Amy gave her a look of hope.

"[Butter biscuits if you want]" the brunette agreed. With her other hand Fallen pulled Kurt closer with a poker face. "[Pssst! Can we find some butter biscuits?]" she whispered to him.

"[I don't know?...]"

"[Don't kill Amy's dreams.]"

"[Maybe we can find some]" Kurt smirked.

"[I hear you, guys]" Amy interupped. "[And I can live without the biscuits. And by the way, we're supposed to report to the Professor for the tests' results 6 PM flat.]"

"Ok."

"Um..." Kurt slowed down. Fallen gave him a questioning look. "I should call mom, she won't be happy if I make her wait any longer and it should be a reasonable hour there now... Do you mind if I leave you two alone for a bit?]"

Both girls smiled warmly at him.

"[Go ahead and call her, we can manage on our own]" Fallen waved in 'it's nothing to worry about' manner.

Wagner grinned at her. "[Good. Sweets are in the shelf right side to refrigerator]" he informed them right before teleporting away to another corridor.

Fallen and Amy made their way to the kitchen but they were silent. Only as they entered Fallen asked in slightly lowered voice:

"[You and Kurt barely were around each other before, but now that we're here I think you got to talk to him more than for all those years alltogether. What do you think of him so far?]"

It seemed a little silly to ask, but Amy was - in a way - her mother, and currenly having the role of her sister, she'd still be a family. Fallen just wished Kurt and Amy would get along, because in their own, unique way, they both were family to her.

Amy smiled a little awkwardly. "[I don't change my mind, I still think he's a nice goofball. That's good.]"

Fallen gave her a short look before turning back to search for biscuits. "[Good. I wouldn't want you two to fight. I don't want to be foreced to take side of just one of you, and anyway...]" she didn't finish.

'And anyway, the choice would be obvious'... but she didn't want to just say it so bluntly. Her relationship with her mother was always complicated, full of regrets and distrust, covered with friendship on sisters-like basics. But Fallen's trust once betrayed was never the same again, she didn't take or give second chances, and her feelings towards Amy were permamently wrecked. They acted like friends, sisters, whatever. But if Fallen had to chose whether to keep Amy's side, or keep side of Kurt, she wouldn't hesitate to go with Kurt.

Yet she didn't need to kill the mood with stating it out loud. She dragged Amy into this do give her another chance, because she didn't need to pay any price for giving it to her. She hoped maybe her mother will find a better life here and now. But she knew Amy wouldn't be mother figure to her ever again.

"[Found it!]" she found two boxes of biscuits, one salty and one sweet. She smiled as if those thoughts weren't in her head just a mare second ago and placed the two boxes in front of Amy. "Mission complete!"

Somebody laughed softly at them in the doorway. Both Graces turned their heads to Ororo.

"So I'm not the only one happy to eat biscuits when I'm stressed?" the woman said.

"It work better than chocolate" Amy commented awkwardly.

"Yes, definately. Especially if you drink something good too. Milk?" Monroe passed to the refrigerator.

Amy smiled uncomforably. "I can not... I..." she couldn't find the word.

"She's allergic" Fallen helped smiling at Ororo, then at Amy.

"Tea then?" Ororo gently smiled at the two.

Two minutes later the three of them sat with cups of steaming fruit tea and its aromat filled the kitchen. Amy and Ororo slowly picked up a conversation, Monroe being very patient with the girl who wasn't very good at english and needed time to properly express her thoughts. But she was doing better as she slowly relaxed, and Fallen decided it's about time she'd go.

It was just what she wanted to see right now when it comes to Amy; That she finds herself a cozy place in this reality, relaxes and feels more home. Fallen, even though being actually Amy's daughter, too frequently felt like the older one and she didn't want to babysit her here.

Her tea was still full when she left, but she carried it with herself upstairs. Kurt was on the corridor where their rooms were, talking on the phone. You could say it's going to be easier when everyone will have their mobile phones, but she liked it this way. It forced people to talk face to face more often.

Kurt noticed her right away and smiled at her, but kept listened to his mother on the phone. The approached him slowly, hearing only his side of german languaged conversation.

"Ganz gut so weit, Sie brauchen sich kaine Sorgen machen, Muti..."

Fallen rested her back against wall in front of him. She didn't miss to notice him looking at the aromatic tea cup with interest. She smiled questioningly, waving the cup a little. Wagner smiled but tried not to let it show too much in his voice, he took the cup and took a couple sips as he listened to the voice in the phone.

"Es gibt nur zwei andere fuer jetzt" he said giving back the cup to Fallen with thankful smile. "Ging es gut" he said softly.

He rested his forehead against Fallen's smiling gently at her and running his hand up and down her waist. Being so close to the phone the girl could hear what Margali says, however not clear enough to understand it all, with her weak german skills at top of it.

However she did understand when her own name was mentioned.

Kurt stood straight suddenly with a desoriented expression. "J-ja, sie ist... entschuldigung, Ich-... Ordnung, aber..." he sighed. "Um, ja?"

Fallen stared at him with wondering, downright interested. Without his objections she leaned in to hear Margali's voice.

A dozen of seconds later Amy appeared on the other side of the corridor and what she saw was quite interesting. Fallen bursted out with supressed laughter and tried to keep it as quiet as possible as she slid down the wall to sit on the floor, one hand on her mouth and the other holding half-empty cup of tea. Kurt was on the phone, waving at her feverly, and Amy could only guess whether it was 'be quiet, don't laugh' or 'forget what you just heard', but the look on Kurt's face was simply hilarious embrassement.

"Mutter! Es ist-! Ich meisse, es gibt nicht-! Wir sind nicht-! It's not funny" he muttered at Fallen, then his eyes went wide. "Nein, nein, nicht du, Mutter...!" he said in a failure convincing voice.

Amy looked at them. Blinked a couple times. "[Who am I living with...?]" she questioned. 'No, don't answer to that' she thought back to herself, 'I know. With mad people.'

"Mutter, Ich kann nicht sehr gut hoeren Sie... SHH! Etwas istSHH gut nichtSHH, muesen gehen, SHH, bis spater!" the boy put down the phone, sighing like he barely made it alive. "Mein Gott..."

Fallen slowly stopped laughing and just smiled widely at him. "Your expression was worth a thousand bucks" she stated.

"I didn't expect her to suddenly ask about something like this!" the boy claimed.

"[What's so funny?] Amy asked. Both of them looked at her suddenly like she arrived to kill them. They didn't notice her until now.

"[Nothiiing...]" Fallen replied with pokerface.

"[Looks like something though]" Amy cocked her head with a critical look.

"[Stuff, ya know... mothers asking private questions to their sons making their panicked expressions priceless]" the brunette could barely hold back laughter. The sole situation wouldn't be fun if not for Kurt's hilarious expression. Really worth a Nobel prize. Really. Even now he looked hilariously panicked.

"Fall...!"

"Ok, I'm not going to make it worse for you. Will you evacuate us to the kitchen? I'd like to put away the cup" she said in matter-of-fact tone that was quite out of place.

Kurt didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed Fallen's arm and bamfed them to the kitchen, leaving Amy wondering. He didn't even want to know what would she think, the mare imagination of it made him feel like his face was on fire. Obviously what mothers ask to make these awkward situations are usually suggestions to talk about bees and flowers, morning wood, or safe sex. All of them were killers for teen boys with innocent hearts, especially those who revealed their relationship to their mother so recently. Amy figured it had to be one of the above, but she really didn't want to know any details. Nope.

"But the look on your face WAS epic" Fallen said in confiming tone as she put her cup in the sink and smirked at Kurt whose face was still burning.

* * *

**Later the same day**

Fallen lightly strolled down the stairs in main hall as she hummed Bon Jovi's song that she heard Amy was practicing. The title was 'Have a nice day' she was quite certain.

She began to wonder how she's supposed to function properly without mp3 player. She didn't want to carry Disc-man everywhere, and she wanted a huge mix of songs, not just single CDs. That's probably the only thing she will really miss about the 2014 - small music players with lots of recording space. Real blessing.

Already in the kitchen the teen checked the fruit basket, not yet sure what she's looking for but knowing she wants something yummy. She picked up a big orange and began to peel it still humming the song.

When she was throwing out the peels somebody behind her grunted gently and startled - she wanted to rapidly stand up and ended up hitting her head against the sink under which was the trash bin. With a moan of pain she rubbed the hurting place and turned to the Professor.

"Did something- augh, happen?" one of her eyes was closed, the pain eased very slowly.

On Xavier's face a faint grimace of amusement and her clumsy stund. "Nothing concrete. But I would like you to provide a couple informations for documents I'd be getting for the three of you. If we're lucky enough what you know will be enough and we won't need to call Amy and Kurt. Can I ask you to my office now?"

The girl noded, grabbed her peeled orange and followed the man as she nibbed on the pieces of the fruit.

"Are our tests' results already known?" she asked with interest.

The man shook his head.

"They will be at 6 PM, be patient."

"I'm just asking."

When they arrived at the office Fallen seated herself in front of Xavier's desk. The man placed a briefcase, a seperate piece of paper and a pen between them and asked the girl to move her chair a little closer.

"Alright, Fallen. Not everything that I will ask you is neccessary, but I would also like to see into a few thing related to... like you called it, layers of the world. I will explain you my point when you're done answering to the questions for documents, is that alright?"

The brunette noded. She was very curious what the Professor could come up with, but she was worried that it could turn out that their presence here isn't permament. Still she'd rather know the truth than suddenly disappear from here without a chance to say goodbye.

"Alright then..." the man looked down at first pages of the documents he placed on the desk. "As Amy was your mother before her age was reducet to yours I will leave the section about parents empty for both of you and mark you as sisters, does that fit you?"

"You mean like we were abandoned at orphanage's doorstep, right?"

"Exactly."

The brunette noded her head in agreement. "But we're not of legal age..."

"Until you turn 18 I will be taking the responsibility for you as your legal guardian" the man stated, noting something in the papers.

Fallen was a little taken aback. "...Thank you."

Xavier offered her a small smile. "Alright, next. Are you able to give me the names of Kurt's guardians?"

"Margali and Hans Szardos... Hans' deceased."

Professor slowed down the writing for a moment, he noded with understanding. "Do you know what year was it?"

"1996... I remember because that's also the year I was born... Always made me feel bitter."

"But we can't put that year in your documents."

"Of course, I know. I'd be just a baby now."

"When was Kurt born?"

"1984, November, 11. I already counted I should be 1985, April, 4, and Amy would be 1984, March, 17."

Charles noted all the dates. "Very well. Where did you live with Amy before?"

Fallen had a very uncertain look on his face.

"I will write in your documents the name of nearest Orphanage to places you knew as your home."

"Home isn't the right word for it. But it was Świdnica, Dolny Śląsk in Poland" the girl said bitterly. Professor asked her to write it down to make sure to write it properly, then asked the same about Kurt. Fallen didn't need to think for two seconds: "Wineldorf, Bavaria, Germany..."

"In Kurt's cases is the place also place of birth?"

"We only know he was born somewhere in Bavaran Alpes, I believe he would like it if his documents said he was born in that area."

Professor nodded again, noting down. "Your middle names?"

"Is it necessary?"

"Depends" the man sorted the papers. "Have you been baptized?"

"Me and Amy yes, I would like to take mine back, Kurt did but in time that here is still a few months into future."

Charles noted something down. Fallen felt flustrated not being able to see what he writes and what he's planning to do about it.

"Do you know what middle names Amy and Kurt had o would like to have? I believe if Kurt wants the ceremony repeated we can take care of it after documents already have the middle name, since the documents can't wait."

Fallen saw his point so she noded. "Amy would like 'Ursula', she always said she did. And Kurt told me he'd take 'Michael' now, though he had a different middle name before. You could ask him to make sure."

"As first name in Amy's case I wrote 'Amy', but do you want to stick to 'Fallen' too?"

This question had quite a personal impact on the girl. Her real name was Paula, but that was then. Now the filling of these documents meant her life starts again, she's free of everything Paula was. She doesn't have to be her anymore. And Fallen? Fallen was very personal for her, but she didn't really want it in her documents. She wanted it to be name of choice, not of documents.

"Can I please have 'Jennifer' in my documents?"

This name reminded her of freedom.

"Does Kurt stick with last name Wagner?"

"Yes."

You could ask, why? His guardiands, his foster parents who were a wonderful family to him, had last name Szardos. Why wouldn't he take it then? But that's a story for another time.

"And yours and Amy's?"

"I think Grace was our cover last name for long enough to become personal. So Grace."

Professor took another minute scribbing down words on the seperate piece of paper, before he put it away and placed all the documents in neat stacks. He drove his wheelchair towards the bookshelves.

"That's all I need for the documents, but I do have one more question. I researched that in Poland each citizen has their own 'pesel' number. Do you remember yours?"

The girl watched with interest as the man opens the 'hidden door' to Cerebro's fast access room. Two huge bookshelves slide asides quietly revealing a bright place with two sets of control panels and a huge, semicircular screen.

The brunette got up, followed Xavier into the room and recited her pesel, that he typed in on keyboard. After a moment the screen displayed a three dimensional picture of some overweight blonde few year old girl dressed in a sweater and sport pants.

"Is it the person with my pesel number?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes. And this" he typed something and more results appeared. "Are the people who own the same pesel number with altered year of birth."

"...Non of them is me."

Charles noded. "At least we know no point-blank duplication took place. However there is still a possibility that there was a duplication with changed date of birth."

"You mean? Somewhere out there can be another me?" she was a little fascinated with the possibility.

"With another name, but it's on the cards" Xavier noded again.

Fallen's eyebrows went up.

Professor Xavier also asked her to give full names of three people she knew and had his systems research all people with these names that lived in that area. After that they also knew that people from her past... didn't exist here. It was only logical, but still, she had that quiet hope that maybe they would be here. Some of them she didn't want to just lose. But appearently, she did.

"For now it's all that I need" Professor informed her.

Cerebro's fast access room disappeared behind the bookshelves again when they left it.

"If that's all I'll be back with the other two at 6PM for the results" the brunette headed for the door.

"Fallen."

"Yes?" the girl turned around.

Charles took something from the drawer in his desk; when he turned to her she saw it's an electronic wrist watch. "Can you give it to Kurt from me?" the man asked.

Fallen quietly chuckled to herself as she walked back to the Professor and took the item.

"Thank you."

"Thank you too" the girl smiled and left.

When the office's door was closed behind her she sighed deeply. All those questions, Cerebro, seeing that her pesel number belongs to someone else, seeing that people she knew does not exist here; it all made it feel real. Made her feel that the past and life that was nothing but burden is left behind.

That life was gone, now it was only her - a creature new to this world, not yet defined. She was shrugging off her past with every breath, every step, like a snake shedding its skin.

The girl headed up to where their rooms were. As she passed Amy's door she could hear her pracitce guitar - no wonder, she was motivated. She didn't want to interrupt her, and she had another thing to do anyway. Going around carrying the inducer in her hand was a bad idea, she'd be too tempted to change the settings...

She was about to knock on Kurt's door but she stopped herself. 'Not like we didn't share a room for years' she thought as she reached for the door handle. The line between 'ridiculous' and 'polite' was right here.

She quietly opened the door and peeked in. Kurt looked at the door right away but when he noticed it's Fallen, he just smiled and focused back on the sketchbook in his laps. There was a pencil sticked behind his pointy ear, it also kept strands of hair away from his face because despite they were combined above his neck some were too short to stay in the band. Another pencil was in the boy's hand as he deftly sketched something that she couldn't see from the distance.

Fallen smiled gently, admiting to herself that she very much appreciated the artistic side of Kurt, the side that not many knew about. When she first found out Kurt has a talent in drawing she was surprised, but she was really shocked when he told her no one at the Institute knew about it. She didn't know why it took her aback this much, maybe it's just that among all the things the one wonderful talent was never noticed by his friends.

She quietly closed the door behind herself. "Kurt..."

"Ja, Schatz?" the boy asked without looking up from the sketch, but he was keep smiling.

"Ekhem" Fallen coughed slightly. She didn't want to act too loud, it felt like it would shatter the exceptional holliness surrounding Kurt when he had a pencil and a piece of paper.

But when she coughed he looked up at her with interest. The brunette lifted her hand with the holowatch and waved it slightly.

"Professor wanted me to give it to you."

Kurt blinked at the watch, but didn't need to ask what it was. Obviously it provided him disguise for long enough to feel like a part of him at a time. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Ah, put it somewhere there" he waved his pencil towards his desk and nightstand like he doesn't care.

Fallen chuckled to herself at his carelessness, put the watch down on his nightstand and sat behind the boy's back curling up her leg. She looked at his sketch. You could already see a river flowing though some moutain-surrounded valley; far away in the distance was a forest, but up close was only one lonely and strong tree, and a couple steps away from it, at the river's shore, stood a fairy-haired girl in white, light dress with one of her bare feet touching the surface of water. The idea was simple, but the way it was drawn gave it life, dimension and calm emotion.

Maybe the fact that nobody at the Institute knew about Kurt's undeniable talent was so surprising to her because in sketches Kurt could enchant a part of him that even she couldn't reach. Something that she could see so clearly only in the art he made. There was some form of perfection in it, balance of fantasy with both feet on the ground, ease and courage.

Smiling gently Fallen kissed his arm and wrapped arms around his stomach from behind, so she wouldn't interrupt his sketching. Kurt's smile became a little wider and warmer; he didn't look up from the sketch but his tail wrapped around her waist gently. They both stayed quiet for some time, the girl watched Wagner's swift moves on the paper.

Finally Kurt spoke softly: "Now that I have the inducer would you want me to show you some places at the town?"

"M-mm" Fallen refused. "We'd be late to get the exams' results. How about tomorrow?"

"We've got all the time in the world" Kurt stopped sketching and looked back at her with a smile. "Now. Don't we?"

She smiled at him. The boy smiled back and put away his sketch book and pencils, then sat back facing her and wrapped his arms around her. The girl reached to the band holding his hair and gently took it off, brushing his smooth hair with her fingers. He kept smiling at her, placing his forehead to hers and looking into her eyes like he searched something there.

"You're not quite as tensed as you were before" he said quietly.

Fallen chuckled. "So you noticed. Obviously" she shrugged. "I was very skeptic about all of this but I've been with Professor in the mini-Cerebro thing and what I saw made me really feel the fact that we've made it here."

Kurt suddenly grinned and tackled her back onto bed. "Of course we did!" he claimed. He leaned above her smiling. "So now you can focus on what's here and now. Admit it, yesterday during the movie you didn't focus on it for five minutes, did you?"

Fallen's eyes widened. "Yes I did" she claimed in poor-liar tone.

"Oh really?"

"Yes! During that scene with zombie child that ate its granny."

"That scene didn't even last a minute" Kurt lifted his eyebrow.

"Oh husshh" the girl rolled her eyes. Then she smiled. "But you're right, now I can focus on here and now" she brushed his cheek with her thumb.

The boy answered with a warm smile. Letting his eyes close he leaned in further and softly kissed the girl on the lips; feeling her smile at that he felt encouraged and they continued to kiss deeper, but without hurry, absorbing every moment of the kiss.

They didn't have much of it during these last days. It seemed like the amount of events created a slight gape between them, but a gape nontheless. They were coming closer, stepping back, passing by each other, kind of like as if getting to know each other all over again. Looking at them from a side maybe you couldn't tell, but they felt the slight emotional difference. It was because when so much around them changed they both felt a little insecure, as if change of surroundings could change them as welll. But this gape was slowly disappearing as they learned that despite they start a new life, their shared past is still real.

Kurt slowly drew back with an innocent, gentle smile. Fallen smiled back at him, wrapping strands of his shoulder lenght hair around her fingers. She sighed.

"I just understood how much I missed moments spent with only you" she chuckled slightly, Wagner did the same.

The brunette grinned and pushed him onto pillows so she could get up, and leaning above him she reached to grab his sketchbook from the nightstand. She sat crosslegged beside the boy and opened it.

"You had to, didn't you?" Kurt tried to sound offended, but he failed, as smile begged to appear on his lips. "You couldn't live if you didn't get to see them."

"Aye, Cap" Fallen smirked evilly as she browsed through his sketches."

Kurt sighed with a smile and relaxed on his pillows.

"Awww..." the brunette made theatrically bewitched face and turned the sketchbook for Kurt to what art she's about. It was undone sketch of the two of them lying in a grass, and on the finger of drawn Fallen was the only colored part of the sketch - a beautiful butterfly, as drawn Kurt was smiling at her her with love. "Kurt, this is so rainbows kind of cute."

Kurt sighed, shook his head and smiled awkwardly.

The girl quickly finished browsing the sketches, finishing on the one she saw him sketch when she came here. She placed the sketchbook back onto the nightstand, and as she reached to it ending up kneeling above Kurt's stomach, just slightly relying her weight on him for balance.

"Hey, did you count it that if we add the 17 years you lived here with 5 years you were in my world, it'd turn out that on the inside you're 22?" Fallen asked blinking at him with interest.

Kurt thought about it for a moment. "Something like that. So what about it?"

The brunette sighed. "You completely don't care, do you?" she asked like she expected it.

"Nein..." the boy lifed his eyebrow like it was weird to care about it. He sit up, pushing the girl down onto his laps and she rested more weight on him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you care?" he smirked mischeviously.

"Me?" the girl wrapped her arms around his neck with a skeptical look. "You've got to be kidding me. I just wanted to notice that some could say that there was a time you were pedophile towards me, seeing how you're 4 years older than me on the inside. But do I care? No, I know you too well - you're far from growing up. You're still that innocent teen" she shrugged.

The boy gave her a look of innocent disbelief on purpose. The girl chuckled, placed her forehead to his and smiled warmly at him.

"This unbreakable innocence of yours is really unique" she said honestly.

Kurt smiled faintly. "I'm not sure if this is what a guy wants to hear" he said, slightly chuckling and looking away.

Fallen gently made him face her and smiled at him. "But it was this innocence that first made me captivated by you."

Wagner seemed a little surprised at it at first, then he smiled hesitantely, but the smile grew warmer with every moment. He tightened his embrace around her and leaned for a short kiss with a smile.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door loudly, making both of them jump.

"[May I?]" it was Amy on the other side of the door.

"So much for privacy" Fallen whispered and withdrew from Kurt to sit politely on side of the bed.

"[Sure, come in]" Kurt said towards the door.

The Older Grace peeked inside. "[Like I thought, if I can find one of you the other would be there too]" she commented. "[We're supposed to be in the office in two minutes, you do remember, right?]"

"[Right...]" Fallen peeked at clock on a wall. She lost the sense of time. "[You can go by yourself, nobody will eat you. We'll join in a moment.]"

The black haired female shrugged like she doesn't care and left.

With a groan of agony Fallen fell back onto the bed. "I need to drink some Coke before I can hear about my lack of math abilites]" she muttered.

"How about we take the express route?" Kurt got up and offered her his hand.

XREV

When they eventually arrived at the office it turned out Amy was already inside, and as they tried to join her Professor asked them to wait outside, saying he wants to talk to every one of them individually. So as soon as they entered, they also left the office.

It was almost five minutes before Amy left the office.

She was met with Fallen's skeptical look. "[You couldn't take any longer? What's your result?]"

Amy sighed with relief that came from being able to finally leave the office. "[Now one of you]" she noded towards the door.

Fallen peeked at Kurt. "[How about you go first? I need to squeeze some information out of this deliquent here.]"

"[Ja, sure]" Kurt smirked at her and entered the office.

"[So?]" the brunette asked turning her eyes to Amy.

"[Somehow I managed to get into first year of high school, which is surprising considering I didn't understand half of the questions]" she stated.

Fallen smiled widely. "[Congrats!]" she clapped once.

"[BUT]" the blackhaired female bit her lip. "[Professor said that with my poor ability to use english I won't be able to make it in school that isn't adapted for foreighers...]"

"[Are you saying you won't go to Bayville High?]" Fallen was disappointed.

"[I will]" Amy smiled again, however a little awkward. "[Professor used his abilites to transfer a copy of piece of his knowlage about english to me... it's not much and he said it's harder to use it than if I learned it myself, but it's a good starter]" she explained. She tried to sound calm, but in fact she was excited about it.

Fallen grinned. "[You crafty ass. I wish he did the same to me with math skills]" she noded her head, full of respect for that idea.

"[Forget it]" Amy laughed. "[Professor said what he did was an exception.]"

Fallen puffed her cheeks with disaproval. "[Dammit. It'd be so beautiful.]"

For another couple minutes they just chatted and wondered how it'd be at high school. Eventually the conversation died and they just stared at the door.

"He's in there longer than you were" Fallen stated, now already in english.

Amy needed a moment before she could reply. The alien knowlage was like somebody else's consiousness floating in her mind. Professor said in time it would settle and feel more like her own, but for now searching for understanding and ability to speak english was like browsing a dictionary for every word.

"I sat there so long because of implanting the language abilities, but he doesn't need it, so I don't know why would it take so long."

"Yeah" Fallen agreed. "He could speak good english before he came here the first time."

Just after she finished her sentence Kurt came out of the office. His mysterious expression made Fallen wonder, but as she gave him a questioning look he smiled;

"I passed for the first year. Now you" he said in a lowered voice.

Fallen smiled hesitantely at him. So Kurt and Amy would be at the same year, now - what about her? Nothing left but to find out. She noded and opened the ebony door.

"I should begin with saying that your results determinate that you'll be attenting the Freshmen year of our high school" Professor began when Fallen was already sitting in front of his desk. The girl smiled. "However from the three of you your results were the most... edgy. From some subjects you show abilities above high school's program and from some you can barely pass for the Freshman..."

"Math?"

The man smirked slightly. "Yes, math mainly. However the majority of your skills make you a good Freshman."

Fallen was smiling - it was definately good enough for her.

"You only have to chose the classes to take alongside the basic ones that you must take" Xavier offered her a paper with list of avaible options. "You have to chose at least six."

The girl liked the fact that system at Bayvill High allowed her to chose that much. She didn't need to think long, she knew what's easy for her, what she will do good at, and what she definately wouldn't pass. She marked: arts, literature, european history, german language, sociology and information technology. She decided to start her new school experience easily, without taking on anything that could possibly be hard.

Her choice was simple - art, literature and sociology - were just easy grades for her. Informatics were obviously going to be easy since she wasn't stranger to technology from the next century, so how hard can old computers be? She already took German because it was among basic classes in Poland and despite all her years taking the class only taught her a couple phrases, she was still pretty sure she can learn that and Kurt could help her. And finally european history - she also had this class for her entire life, and believe it or not - in Poland they probably teach the most detailed european history among all countries. Poland is very focued on european history because they never learned to let the past go.

The girl gave back the paper to Professor so he can inspect it and attach to other documents. Then the man thanked her and excused her.

"Wait, what? That's all?" the brunette asked, lifting her eyebrow.

"Yes, Fallen. Thank you."

"But..." 'they were here over five minutes and I was maybe one' she thought, but she stopped herself from saying it out loud. She probably shouldn't question Professor Xavier too much.

She got up, bowed slightly and joined the other two at the corridor. They seemed very positive - Kurt was grinning, Amy was laughing at something.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

"Kurt signed up for german classes" Amy laughed.

Fallen gave Kurt a skeptical look. "That's so over the top of laziness."

He grinned even wider and shrugged. "No, it's not. It's economy. Saving energy and gaining good grades at the same time" he said in a tone of bussinessman. "It's a gain-gain no matter how you look at it."

Fallen smiled and shook her head. "Alright, let's say you're right. Come on, let's celebrate being at the same year" she grabbed Kurt's and Amy's arms.

"So you're at first year too?" Amy was grinning.

Fallen noded. "Let's celebrate with milk drinks a'la Fallen. My treat."

"You don't pay for cold mixing milk and cocoa."

"That's why it's my treat."

* * *

Finally the day arrived - the first day for Fallen, Kurt and Amy to attent Bayville High. As much desired as feared, the day came. Right now they were still motivated to go to the school, but they were aware than in couple of weeks they will want nothing but to never see the place again. Motivation only lasts for so long.

Some are afraid to be the new kids - 'I don't' Fallen thought as she stood in front of her mirror finishing to straighten her hair. She looked into her reflection's eyes - she saw no fear, but there was something else. The awareness that sooner or later the school will be enemy's grounds. Within couple of months most of its students will hate her boyfriend, her mother- sister, and many more people who may be close to her heart by then. And she - she would probably be treated like a worthless whore just because she wouldn't abandon her friends... this awareness that this would happen when truth about mutants will come out was a mood killer.

But Fallen wasn't the kind to take the bad things coming her way as a reason to run. She didn't consider it a threat, but a clock that tik-after-tik counds down the time. Time that she was going to use until the last second both - to enjoy and grow strong.

So this is the time when she and those who are mutants have equall chances in eyes of the students and teachers. She was going to enjoy it. Enjoy the fact that her contact with Amy is better now, enjoy that her despisable father is not a part of her life anymore, enjoy Kurt being there beside her. Nothing could break her mood. Even the perspective of unavoidable hatered from the 'normals', that may end up leaving this world shattered.

Anyway, she was too tired to think about the serious matters.

Her eyelids were heavy and her thinking worked slow. She didn't focus on how tired she was, she couldn't because she needed to move her butt and get it over to high school for the first time here.

She got ready trying to look like herself but not stand out too much. It wasn't easy. She hated being plain and following the mass fashion, but on the other hand she didn't want to make it look like she shows off and tries to get attention. It was hard to find the balance.

She ended up in cowgirl boots on heels, skin tight jeans that weren't easy to find, and a black, fitting bellyless t-shirt, that was common fashion at the place and time. She didn't complain about the fashion - she liked having as little material on her upper body as possible, it was just plain annoying for her to wear long sleeved, decoltless shirts.

About decolts...

She quickly put on a necklace that she took off before training because it'd keep hitting her face. She didn't take off the bracalets and all the rings though, and she didn't even consider taking off the ear and belly piercings. Trainings weren't PE, nobody told her if she can have these, and she felt better with all her 'pounds of iron' on.

She gave her reflection one last look, making sure she's not going to stand out too much, then she smiled to herself and left her room.

XREV

Kurt was up for a while now, sitting on his balcony and watching the world awaken, breathing the fresh air and wondering about today, not without amusement.

It might be fun. Especially the fact that he would actually attent school with his girlfriend's mother. Of course his relations with her were far from relations with mother in law, since Amy always acted more like Fallen's sister, but still, even if they were on friends-like terms deep down there he always remembered she's Fallen's mother. He wasn't yet sure where is the border between treating her like a friend and sister in law, and treating her like mother in law. He just tried to reflect the way she treated him.

Either way it was amusing just to imagine her sitting beside him in math class and copying his answers. And he knew it just could happen.

Laughing to himself he withdrew back into his room and looked at a clock. It was a couple minutes after eight, so about time he should go downstairs and have some breahfast. There's no way he's going anywhere without proper breakfast.

He was just about to leave by teleporting, but he stopped and remembered something. He stopped in front of his nightstand and with a critical smirk looked down at his image inducer.

He remembered exactly how excited he was the first time he got it. Back then he was keep thinking about it, and about the possibilites, perspective of normal life and aceptation that the watch was supposed to grand him. But now the inducer laid on the nightstand where he was left a couple days ealier, right after Fallen brought it from Professor Xavier. Kurt remembered to thank Professor for it wholeheartidly, but didn't even touch the inducer since.

Kurt chuckled low, picked it up and put on. He turned to a big mirror and turned it on - he didn't need to search for the on/off button, he could still find it by habit. He looked at his reflection. The inducer didn't change his clothes - typical 'military' pants, white t-sirt with some logo, unzipped long sleeved hoodie. But the watch altered the rest of him, now dark blue eyes looked back at him from his pale face.

He smirked, at one point relieved at the view, on another side of it feeling slightly bitter being in disguise again. "Long time no see" he said to his reflection.

After a moment he chuckled, turned off the inducer to save battery and instead of teleporting, decided to walk down to the kitchen.

XREV

Fallen entered the kitchen and the fact that Amy was already there didn't surprise her. The Older Grace sent her a smile that she responded to. Fallen opened the fridge. "Where's everyone else?"

"You mean who? I didn't see Kurt yet. Jean and Scott are having a morning training or something... I really don't know they can manage."

"They're probably just used to workout" Fallen murmured low and took ice creams from refrigerator.

"Healthy breakfast, ha?" Amy commented. The brunette muttered something back, but she couldn't understand.

A minute or two later Kurt joined them, smiling from the doorstep. "Mm... I see you've got ice-cream" he put his hand on back of Fallen's chair and peeked at her bowl of icecream with interest.

"Go away. It's mine" she muttered, pulling the bowl closer to herself.

"I thought you said what's yours is mine?"

"Only if it's dicker" she muttered.

"Love you too."

"In this case I'll be nice enough to show you that refrigerator with ice-creams is right there" The Younger Grace pointed her thumb at the said machine.

Kurt sighed and made his way to shelves. "You didn't sleep well, did you?"

"It's not even 9 AM yet so I'll consider it rhetorical question to which the answer is obvious."

For Kurt and Amy knew her long enough it was really obvious - until 10 AM it's better not to try having conversations with her, because everything comes down to: let me be.

Fallen returned to focusing on her ice-cream lifelessly.

"Why are you grinning?" Kurt asked when he looked at Amy.

"I'm just laughing at you two" she replied. "Anyway, how are you feeling before first day at school?"

The boy picked up some bread and other indegredients, closing the fridge with his tail. As he was preparing sandwiches he replied: "First time it was terryfying, now it's just a little scary" he stated, smiling at Amy. "You? It's been a while since you were at school as a student, not a parent, huh?" he smirked at her.

"Yeeaahh..." the female took a deep breath. "We'll see how it goes."

Kurt gave her a motivated smile and sat at the table with extra big sandwiches on his plate. When he was about to take his first bite Scott appeared in the doorway.

"Um, hi" he said. "I just wanted to let you know that if you want a ride to school come to the garage in fiveteen minutes.

Amy noded, Kurt gave him a thumb up with his mouth full. Only Fallen spoke up:

"Sure, thanks."

Summer snoded and left.

Amy smirked at Fallen. "Look who's back among the living."

The brunette looked at her like she just said a poorly crafted joke. "Me? Among living? No. Just Scott doesn't have to know he's living with a zombie. When I'm with the two of you alone, I can keep rotting. Braaaiinss..." she moaned leaning towards Kurt. "Oh, sorry, my mistake" she came back to dig in her almost empty bowl.

Kurt didn't even take his hands off the sandwich nor did he say anything back, he just poked her in the ribs with tip of his tail.

"Iiip!" the girl... iip-ed? and glared at Wagner, who calmly continued to consume his breakfast.

The Older Grace laughed at them, got up and put her plate in the sink. "I'll go get my stuff. Notebook, some pens, discman- ah, right, Kurt. Can I borrow some of your CDs?"

Kurt swallowed the bite before answering. "Sure, take whatever you want."

"Can I take whatever I want too?" Fallen asked suddenly.

"Sure."

Fallen started grinning and her grin was growing wider by every second. Kurt knew her well enough so he added:

"...Whatever you want as long as it's a CD."

Fallen's enthiusasm expired immediately. She poked her 'breakfast' with her spoon. "My ice-cream turned into a milk shake..." she sighed resignated.

Amy left to get the stuff, and a couple minutes later Fallen 'drank her ice-creams' and Kurt was done eating too. They found some carmel sweets and decided to take with them to school, finally Kurt 'ported them upstairs to get their own stuff. Grabbing whatever she needed as well as warmer outwear Fallen arrived back at Kurt's room and looked him upside down when she saw he turned on his inducer.

The boy put his backback on one arm and smirked at her.

"It's been a while since I last saw you like this" she smirked back.

"What, you missed this me?" Kurt joked.

The girl made a thoughtful face and shrugged as he approached her. "I dunno, I like both the handsome german student and the adorable elf guy" she said with a hint of theatricallity in her voice. She watched his reaction and smirked. "HOWEVER with your inducer on I can see when you're blushing."

"What-? No" Kurt abruptly turned off his watch. "No. You're doing this on purpose...! We're going downstairs, now. Ja" Wagner made a serious face, trying to hide the fact that he was busted. He grabbed the girl's wrist and teleported them to the middle of main hall.

"Define 'going'..." Fallen said as she waved away the faint sulphur smoke.

"Getting from one place to another" Kurt 'defined'.

"Ekhem."

Both of them turned around to see Amy who sat on the stairs and appearently waited for them.

XREV

When the three of them entered the garage Scott hopped into driver's seat of his red cadillac where Jean already sat on the pasager's seat. "Jump in!" she called to them as she pointed to the backseats.

Amy and Kurt sat on the sides with Fallen in between them, trying to figure out whether she should use the belts. Kurt turned on his image inducer, and only wasn't questioned about it because Scott already asked how is he supposed to attent school without giving away that he's a mutant at first sight.

Summers fixed the mirror and looked at his passangers. "Do you know who's your homeroom teacher already?" he asked as he started the engine.

"We're supposed to see the principal about it. Our case was quite rushed so organization is poor" Kurt replied.

"In case you needed anything let me know" Summers smiled at them and got three faint smiles in response.

When the car pulled into driveway and then out the gate they felt like pulled out from the safe grounds. Especially the two new girls - by now they felt home enough at the Institute, Jean and Scott were friendly, trainings with Storm and the Professor were quite mild, they got used to the building and their bedrooms. Now they pulled into the town and just then realized how much of newbies they still are.

Kurt on the other hand felt nostalgic in an odd way - he had so many memories associated with the town, yet after all this time it felt alien yet again.

On the way to school Jean and Scott chatted about some school project, but the three teens in the backseat sat quietly and watched the buildings pass.

Finally they pulled into the parking lot of Bayville High and left the car. Scott put the keys into his pocket and all of them headed for the main doors of the school.

Fallen and Amy watched the place with interest - after all this is where they were supposed to waste a couple hours a day for four years starting now.

BHS contained a couple connected buildings, auditorium and gym that left a square space in the middle - they couldn't see it but Jean informed them it's the field where they can hang out during lunch break. Maybe Bayville High was a public school, but it was ambitious and the numerous sports awards charged its budged enough to pay for remonts and equipement. This is also something Jean told them, and Scott added Jean also helps winning the said sports awards, as she's in girl's football and basketball teams.

They finally entered - the main hall was quite big and full of students flooding in all directions. Nobody paid much attention to them even when they stopped in the middle.

"The principal's office is on the second floor. You want me to show you?" Scott asked.

Wagner smirked half-heartidly and shook his head. "Danke, we're good."

"In this case we'll see you guys at the caffeteria?" Jean smiled at them. "It's at the end of this corridor" she pointed to the one behind their backs.

"Sure."

Jean and Scott headed one of the corridors, and Kurt noded at thee two girls to go up the stairs. Amy looked around, quite exicted to be back at school, yet nervous.

Fallen followed Kurt hand in hand as much as she could without crashing into anyone. "So we're heading to meet your mother, huh?" she asked in lowered voice.

The boy smirked bitterly, but didn't reply.

On the second floor, in front of the stairs was a counter where the Principle's secretary sat and currently sorted through her papers. She looked up when the three of them approached.

"Are you the new students?" she asked in rhinal voice.

Fallen stepped forward. "Yes, we're supposed to talk to Ms Darkholme-"

"Just go to her office" the woman interrupted her.

"...Alright..." the girl stepped away from the counter and looked back at Amy and Kurt. Wagner shrugged, knocked on the door and after hearing a muffled response from the inside he opened them.

The office was filled with cool morning light that fell in through tall windows, and only on the desk was a light turned on. Behind the desk was the principal - tall, athletic woman in elegant, plain suit, with dark, short hair and rough face features. The golden plate on her desk said her name was 'R. Darkholme', but the three students who just entered knew her office also under another name: Mystique.

But she didn't yet know that they know. She offered them a cold glance when they entered because - let's be honest, being a principal at local high school was never her dream job. And at first she didn't know anything about these three students except for one thing - Xavier was the one who wanted them enrolled at Bayville High, so the are appearently mutants, yet - ones that are already snatched out, so in a way they were rivals to the group she began to work on.

"Sit down" she said without sympathy.

The three teens approached her desk, girls took the two chairs in front of it and the boy rested on one of the armrests. They were watching her, but she couldn't care less as she pulled the documents Xavier brought to her from her desk and opened them.

When she saw the boy's last name - Wagner, she froze and looked up. She knew this last name all too well, it made her heart skip a beat. In the dimmed light the boy's hair were reflecting with dark shade of blue, and it made her hands shake. She placed down the papers and clenched her hands in fists not to show her weakness.

It couldn't be him. Yet the age and supposed place he came from were right. It probably... it was him. It was her son.

She composed herself and pushed these thoughts away. She shouldn't lose her attitute now.

She swallowed.

"The school year started already a couple months ago, but joining in the middle doesn't mean you don't have to pass the interim exams and get good grades" she informed them. "I suggest you to focus on the subjects that didn't go well on your recrutation exam."

She looked down at their results and stopped, lifting her eyebrow. She once again looked up at the boy, and tried to hold peronal thoughts at bay. "Mr Wagner, your results are at Junior level. Why does it say you're to take Freshmen year?"

"I discussed it already with my Professor, it shouldn't be a problem, right?" Kurt said looking right back at the principal, but with corner of his eye he could see Fallen burning a hole though him with her own stare.

The woman behind the desk put the results away and handed them out papers. "In that case this is schedules for each one of you. On the attached small card are numbers of your lockers and the codes to open them. Classes start in two minutes so don't be late."

XREV

Fallen knew a whole lot about Mystique - or at least she thought so. Then she saw the cold look in her eyes - as cold as she expected - and she realized she doesn't really know enough.

Mystique, otherwordly Raven Darkholme, once married to Baron Christian Wagner, killed him when pregnant with Azazel's baby - Kurt. Raven used to be terrorist, at some moment in time Fallen wasn't sure when to place. Raven has some difficult connection with mutant called Magneto - either works for him or hates him, depending on whatever reasons. She also starts to create her own group - The Brotherhood, but again Fallen wasn't sure whether Mystique's doing it for her own reasons or for Magneto. Raven is emotionally unstabil women with ability to shape-shift and look like anyone she wants, but naturally having blue skin and red hair. She's supposedly enemy of the X-Men. She's also in a way Fallen's mother in law, which makes it even harder to deal with this woman.

Now that's a complicated case. It seemed like a lot of information but it felt like it's way too little. All Fallen knew is that they all should be cautious when approaching their new principal.

She looked down at her paper and saw an information. Turns out Raven Darkholme is also their new homeroom teacher. Now that is bound to be interesting.

But she can deal with this later on. Now there's another situation at hand. She pulled Kurt aside as soon as they left the office.

"So this is why you took so long in Professor's office when we were getting results" she said frowning at him. "Why would you do that?!"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"What do I mean? Kurt! You were supposed to be Junior and you decided not to. Why the heck?"

"I wanted to have classes with you" he shrugged.

"Guys, what are you-" Amy started.

"Just give us a moment" Fallen told her and pulled Kurt further aside. "Kurt, it's sweet but look at me: I'm pretty angry. And you know why? Because despite I think education is bullshit, I don't want you to give up this opportunity for something like 'having classes together'!"

"That's not just it" Kurt was calm, he took hold of her wrists to stop her from gesticulating. "Listen..." he took a deep breath. "I did get the results on Junior level, but I would have to try hard from a couple of subjects. And it's a waste. You know why?"

"I believe you will tell me. Why?"

"Because I'm not going to graduate either way."

Fallen was going to say something, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"Even if I were Junior now the whole mutant war would raise when I'd be Sophomore. Jean and Scott are two years above us and they will hardly get to graduate after we come out in public, and the younger of us will have to drop school for a while completely. And if I can't graduate anyway, I want to at least spend the time with you."

Fallen was left speechless, she was just looking back at him with her mouth slightly open. He smiled faintly at her.

The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I guess that makes sense."

The bell rang, giving them a wake up call. "Aw man, we're gonna be late" Fallen pulled up her schedule and checked her first class. "I have european history, how about you guys?" she asked loud enough for Amy to hear too.

Kurt looked down at his own paper. "Spanish."

"Me too" Amy walked up to them.

"European history is right there" Kurt pointed to door a dozen meters away and smiled at Fallen. "We'll see you later then."

"Yeah" Fallen sighed. "Good luck, especially you might need it" she smirked at Amy.

"Thanks."

Kurt lead Amy to their first class, and Fallen took a couple deep breaths before heading to her own. The door were still open so she just entered - students were already there, and so was the teacher. He was a little overweight man with friendly face.

"Late students should knock before entering my class" he said seriously, then he smiled at her and got up from his chair. "But for you are new you couldn't know. Next time remember. My name is Donevan Albert, what is yours, young lady?"

"Oh, I'm... My name is Jennifer Grace but please call me Fallen like everyone does" she smiled.

The man noded, which made her relieved. Back at her old school many teachers argued and questioned her when she requested to be called differently than her documents says.

"Alright, Ms Fallen" the man looked at the classmates. Fallen also took the first glance on her fellow students. "Sit with Mr Kennedy over there, you will need a partner a lot of times at my classes."

Fallen looked at the boy the man gestured towards and the free seat beside him. All tables in this classroom were designed for two students and it seemed like everyone but the boy had a pair. She wondered if it was just an accident or if his slightly punk-rock style had anything to do with this.

She made her way to him and gave him a faint smile as she sat down. The boy's hair were black, possibly dyed, slightly long and getting into his grey-blue eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt that hung loose on his slender body, and a lot of leather-and-silver bracalets were on his wrists. He didn't smile much just watched her take out her notebook, and only as she was done he smiled at her friendly and offered his hand.

"I'm Max" he introduced himself.

The girl smiled back. "Fallen" she gave his hand a light shake.

"I know" he smirked.

She smirked back and focused her eyes on the teacher. So the school begins.

* * *

DICTIONARY:

German:

***Ganz gut so weit, Sie brauchen sich kaine Sorgen machen, Muti...** \- It's good so far, you don't have to worry, mom...

***Es gibt nur zwei andere fuer jetzt** \- There are only two others for now

***Ging es gut** \- It goes well

***J-ja, sie ist... entschuldigung, Ich-... Ordnung, aber...** \- Y-yes, she is... I'm sorry, I-... Alright, but...

***Mutter! Es ist-! Ich meisse, es gibt nicht-! Wir sind nicht-!** [It's not funny] **Nein, nein, nicht du, Mutter...!** \- Mother! It's- I mean, there's no-! We're not-! [It's not funny] No, no, not you, Mother...!

***Mutter, Ich kann nicht sehr gut hoeren Sie... SHH! Etwas istSHH gut nichtSHH, muesen gehen, SHH, bis spater!** \- Mother, I can't hear you veery well... SHH! Something isSHH not goodSHH, have to go, SHH, later!

***Mein Gott** \- My God

* * *

To be continued in part 3 (and the last) of the episode, introducing Todd.


	6. 1 - Strategy X - part 3

**A/N: **Thank You for the reviews ^^

We're finally at the point where the story actually began in X-Men: Evolution. I'd like to say that the dialogue lines aren't always the same as in the show. That's because I translate them from polish dubbing version AND I edit them sometimes on purpose.

At first I was going to get really deep into Todd's character and past, but then I decided to just briefly let you know how he currently sees life, and we'll see past his mask some other time. I think it's better if I sort out the X-Men and my two Graces first, then we can have deep thoughts on Brotherhood boys.

I would have posted ealier but I just moved to Holland and there's no WiFi at my place, and I just figured there's a WiFi spot at my workplace, so I can finally go on with posting :)

**Episode 1: Strategy X**

Part 3 (last)

A week and a couple days passed from their first day at school and Fallen remembered all the reasons why she always hated school. The bright and awesome side of it was that most of these things didn't apply to this school.  
In Poland she didn't get to chose what classes to take, she had to take them all every year and had very nothing to say about it. The classes started ealier and ended later, there was much more material and so much homework that it seemed like 90% of school starts only after classes. Also they didn't serve free food, at all and in all schools she's been to there was no place to hang out, but the corridors.

Here? At Bayville High she felt pretty comfortable and she even didn't mind classes starting at 9 up to 11 (in Poland they always started at 8, so it's still an improvement), because at the Institute she wanted to get up early anyway. Overall she felt pretty much motivated to face all her duties AND personal goals with the best she had.

However now she was sitting in german class and wondered if taking this class was such a good idea.

Her abilities to speak german were limited to understanding what Kurt mutters when he's sleepy or excited, and most of the time she used to take wild guesses anyway. In time she learned to understand pretty much everything he said in german, but to use this knowlage to speak the language was another story. Yet she was willing to learn.

It's not like she had a hard time at the class. It's not education that bothered her, more like the teacher who was really enthiusiastic about having actual German in her class. Watching her turn to Kurt to ask questions every two minutes grew from funny to annoying, and Fallen thought that if the woman - Ms Fillips with 'F' - won't get over it soon, she'll probably teach her as little as her teacher back in middle school. Let me tell you, that teacher taught her what hits close to nothing.

So while Ms Fillips went on about the difference in greetings people use in Kurt's Land - Bavaria - and all other Lands, Fallen drifted away into her own thoughts.

She's been already growing used to the fact that she's in the reality where she will meet various characters she knew from the X-Men: Evolution cartoon. Scott and Jean became something like awkward friends for her, awkward because their minds ran completely different circles than her own. Professor was someone she so far felt very respectful of and so she was obedient to him. Ororo was a nice woman, the aunt type of person she could talk to but who didn't impress her - yet. And Wolverine, the famous Wolverine - he came and went, wasn't there more often than he was, so Fallen had no relations with him to speak of.

But there are also others outside the Institute - Mystique as the principal still made her feel a little tensed, and even more so she did as her homeroom teacher. But she wasn't up to anything at her workplace - Fallen figured.

In her class was also Amanda - Fallen spoted her during the first class they had commonly with the entire group. She was dark skinned, good looking female just chatting with one of her female friends in corner of the class. She seemed the schoolgirl kind of student, with her feminie, not too daring style and her dark straight hair perfectly braided. Her style was what made Fallen first off think it's her, but when she heard someone call her name she was sure.

Amanda Sefton was Kurt's girlfriend the first time Kurt was going through the show. Fallen knew she shouldn't probably hold any harsh feelings towards the girl since these events never happened for her, but still a part of her was angry for the way Amanda acted towards Kurt. They seemed a pretty couple but there was so much more than meets the eyes.  
Back at that class Kurt noticed Fallen watching the girl with sharp eyes, and he gently got her attention by brushing her hand.

"Yeah, it's her" he confirmed. "But let it go."

And she was going to - just act like that never happened. Because in a way - it didn't.

The bell tore her out of her thoughts reminding her the german class is over and Ms Fillips told them to go. She got up, picked up her stuff and headed out of the classroom with Kurt and Amy who also took German. Soon after they left the room Jean appeared out of nowhere beside Fallen.

"Hi" she greeted them.

"Hi" Amy said.

"Are you going to be at the game?" the redhead asked.

Obviously she meant the football match between Bayville and Detroit that was supposed to take place this friday at BH's field. Of course Jean was very eager to be there, not only to take photos for the seniors' memorial book she was helping with, but also because she was dating the team's quarterback - Duncan Matthews.

"I'm not much of a sports fan" Fallen said, gently trying to make room for the possibility that she might not want to be there.

"Oh come on" Jean smiled and elbowed her friendly. "It's not just about sports, but also showing support for the team and doing something together."

"I'll think about it, ok?" Fallen smirked a little.

"Great. How about you two?" Jean looked to Amy and Kurt.

"Sure, I'll try to be there" Kurt assured. When Amy was about to say she won't, he added: "I'll try talking the girls into coming too" he smiled.

"Great" Jean smiled back.

"Hey, Jean!" it was Duncan, calling her from nearby.

Grey looked at him and waved. "I'll talk to you guys later" she told them and walked to the quarterback.

Fallen who remembered Duncan from the show as a complete jerk and mutant-phob, looked at him with sharp eyes. The boy was tall, muscular and had that kind of smirk on his face that makes you instantly realize he's not the nicest fish in the pool. Fallen couldn't comprehead how Jean - who's telepath after all - didn't sense it about him. It was hard to deny that their relationship must be the kind of blind affection so popular among high schoolers.

As Jean joined her boyfriend Fallen turned to Kurt:

"Isn't this the match that took place on the day you arrived at the Institute on the show?" she asked low enough for no passerby to hear it.

"I believe it is" Kurt noded. "We should be at the chemistry class in a bit though, so we can talk about it later. Now I'll go grab my chemistry book" the boy smiled, gave Fallen a kiss on the temple and hurried away to his locker, that was on different hallway than the girls'.

Fallen sighed and continued towards her own locker, with Amy close behind.

"So this friday is when the, you know, 'show' actually starts?" Older Grace asked to make sure.

"Appearently yes" the brunette said with a hint of nervousness. "But Kurt's right, let's just grab our stuff and go to the class. It's the last one today for all of us, right?"

"Right."

XREV

"I remember the times when gypsum used to be gypsum, and now it's _'CaSo4-2H2O'_... Who needs this?" Fallen asked as the three of them were walking down the stairs in front of the school's main door.

"Don't ask me" Kurt replied. "They used to tell us there are three states of matter, now they tell us there're four. Plasma. What even is it?"

"Makes me think of something green and radioactive" Fallen muttered.

"It's not?"

She shrugged.

"Guys" Amy said and pointed her thumb at Jean and Scott by the boy's car - Summers was waving at them. "Let's take the ride, hm?"

"Yeah, lets" Kurt noded and the three of them joined the other teammates.

"So, how is it going?" Summers asked as they got close and took seats in his red cadillac. "Are you going to the friday match?"

"Oh no, you too?" Fallen exclaimed low.

"Uh what?" Summers turned his head to look at her.

Jean chuckled. "Sorry, I just asked them the same thing about an hour ago."

"So do you?" Scott started the engine and they slowly passed the teens hurrying around the parking lot and school grounds.

"Maybe" Fallen said as if speaking for everyone. When Kurt gave her a questioning look, she leaned up close to his ear. "I don't know if we should, since you weren't here yet."

"And you weren't here at all" Kurt replied in a whisper.

Fallen withdrew a little, almost hurt look on her face. Wagner grabbed her hand locking their fingers together and smiled at her.

"What I mean is that if things are supposed to get messy they will whether we go there or not."

The girl took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Alright."

So they were probably going. Todd would get in trouble and everything would go boom.

Todd... she already met him. Not like he was easy to go unnoticed: both with his smell and a little untipical looks and style.

Todd was the first mutant recruted by Mystique to her new group, so Fallen had all the reasons to believe he's probably living at the house Brotherhood will be staying at. She didn't know how he got there or what his life before was like - all she knew is that he always annoyed her and everyone else.

She only met him briefly, just like a lot of other students who will forget her and she will forget them. Yet Todd she would remember because right away she knew it's him and she would never forget meeting any of the essential characters.

You couldn't really call it a meeting - she was just getting her books out of her locker, could it be her third day at Bayville High, and Todd was just passing by the corridor, making a lot of students step away because of the smell...

XREV

Todd Tolensky was walking though the corridor, passing all the happy students who didn't know quite how happy they are.

They were chatting in groups, pairs, sometimes walking alone, just going places. Back at home they had people waiting for them, probably a family, most of them happy and cheesy.

And he?  
His name was Todd, but most of his 'friends' called him Toad - he made them think of a frog. He could see why of course, these membranes between his fingers and his complexion or even his face features - yeah, he knew why and didn't care. He told them off saying it's some kind of illness if they really tried to pry, but usually they just called him names and didn't care.

In fact, neither have Todd. He's been used to people throwing shit at him - sticks and stones, is it how they say it? He wouldn't bet, doesn't talk much to people and reads even less.

But sticks and stones, they never break him. After all the shit he got from his birthmum's scumback of a man? These names he heard in the school hallways were worth a laugh. Loud laugh. And Todd frequently laughed as he was dodging another insult.

The laugh only died when he was back home alone and there were no more words worth a laugh. Just him.

He didn't quite shower as often as he probably should, but so what? They don't care about him anyway, so why would he care about their opinion of him? Yes, he digs for food wherever he can and it's half of the reason why he smells so bad, but he wouldn't just tell them because he doesn't care to put up with more crap they would throw at him if they found out.

His life is his life. Nobody has to know. And at least he's got freedom and he doesn't have to listen to any stupid parents or doesn't have a curfew. He can go wherever he wants and do whatever he wants. He's free.

There's the blue chick, Mystique, yeah, but she doesn't care as long as at the end of the day he will swear to be at her side.

"Sidin' with someone for once feels good, yo" he told himself once. Almost like family, right?

Sometimes he wished it was right and he had anyone to call a family.

Nah, stupid talking. Family is for the weak.

"Mayday! Mayday! The ship is slowly sinking

They think I'm crazy, but they don't know the feeling

They're all around me, circling like vultures

Save me if I become my demons*"

As he passed other students he did notice them giving him looks, but a major part of him just blew it off to the point he didn't _feel_ like he noticed them at all.

He passed to his locker and opened it. He didn't carry his books to most of the classes for the same simple reason that ran his life - he didn't care. But sometimes he'd bring some and doodle all over them adding funny hats and moustaches to the women on pictures. It's not like he completely didn't pay attention to school, but he thought it's not as big of a concern as some make it seem.

As he was digging through his messy locker he noticed the girl looking at him - just a couple lockers away to his right. Yeah, people stared frequently, for different reasons, so not like it was anything new. However this one had something different in her look, almost like she was recognizing him.

But he didn't recognize her - the girl had brown hair, was wearing a black and white t-shirt and black leggins, he also noticed a lot of rings on her fingers, but she still didn't look familiar. Maybe he passed her on the corridor once or twice but he wasn't very observant.

When he looked at her and made a short eye contact she turned her eyes to her locker and continued to re-assemble her books. People frequently did that to him, pretending as if they never stared, and he didn't care. But the thing in her expression made him curious.

"Yo" he called to her. She looked to him as if questioning if he's talking to her. "Got sumthin' on mah face?" he asked, slightly frowning.

She exhaled low and picked up another book. "You're Todd?"

_'Todd'_ though being his name was used far less frequent than 'Toad', and even though she had a foreigner accent he could tell she used his actual name.

"Ye. How'd'ya know? Imma famous or sumthin'?"

The girl appearently had all she needed, she closed her locker. "I just heard about you, that's all."

She turned to leave. Now Todd was almost sure she must be new, nearly everyone here knew better than talk to him. It could get you a lot of nasty teasing from the jerks who think that if they play sports they own the place.

"Yo" he called before she was too far gone.

The girl turned only halfway.

"Ya're new?"

"Yeah. My third day" she said, then exhaled and headed her way. She just turned for another second to say: "...I'm Fallen, by the way."

And she was gone up the stairs. So much for a conversation. Still more than usually. There was no warmth or sympathy but still a conversation. And probably the last one, the girl would soon figure with whom at this school you better not talk if you don't want bullies on your back.

Not like he cares.

Life teaches you to care about nothing, ya know. Don't care about people around you, don't even care about yourself. Just survive because that's the way you go on. People had shared the moments they thought were fun, and he found it only fun as an opportunity for him to survive.

Like the football match that took place almost two weeks later, at friday afternoon. The entire school was there, and more - fans of the other team (from Detroit, the commentator guy wouldn't let him forget) and families of both teams were here. However majority of the audience was here for Bayvillle Hawks.

Todd had to give it to this school - their football field had awesome tribunes. Just perfect to sneak under them and get some cash. As for the home team was leading most of the audience was very excited and focused on the field, no one even noticed him checking out their purses, bags and pockets from underneath the tribunes.

You call it stealing, he called it survivor. And since he was neither the strongest or the fittest, he had to be at least sneaky.

It's not like stealing was right, but the sneakiest is the winner.

You do whatever it takes to survive, right?

"I cannot stop this sickness taking over

It takes control and drags me into nowhere

When I become my worst enemy, the enemy

Save me if I become my demons*"

Todd just picked up another wallet, straight from pocket of one dude, and wasn't it a good one? He got 15 bucks, quite enough to make him grin with satisfaction. He climbed up back of the seats to get that fat wallet from back pocket of someone, and this one looked like an amazing deal.

His satisfaction was killed the moment he felt someone grab his clothes and pull him back, forcing him to let go of the contruction and fall butt into mudd. A ten point worth SPLASH with money falling all around him, nearly a scene from his dreams. But it turned into well known nightmare the moment he opened his eyes to see the three joks above him. From the ground the three football players in full 'armor' seemed huuuge. Like huger than usually.

He couldn't see their faces very well, but even without seeing or being observant all in all he knew who they must be: Duncan and his two sidekicks, Mal and Keith. They had to notice him sneak under the tribunes. Damn you, he cursed himself, will I even learn to check for audiance?

"I'll be damned, isn't this Toadie Tolensky picking up some pennies?"

Yep. It's him.

"Hehe, hi Duncan. It's not what it looks like" Todd said withdrawing. Of course it was what it looked like and of course Duncan wouldn't care to listen to his excuses, but he wanted to buy himself some time to make the great escape.

Appearently it was out of the question, because Duncan grabed his collar, pulled him up from the ground and against the back of the tribunes. "Shut up toad!"

Todd groaned as the dude pushed him against the contruction hard enough to make pain spread through his ribcage.

"Let's beat some respect into him" Mal said pounding his fist against an open hand. "What do you think, Dunc?"

"You better not, 'Dunc'" another voice said and made them all look at the figure hardly visible in the shadows of the tribunes. "Take it easy. The wallets are still here. We can make him give back the money and no harsh feelings."

It was some tall guy in sunglasses, now Todd could see as the dude stepped out of the deepest shadows.

"Yes yes" Todd noded his head vigorously. Losing what cash he managed to steal sounded much better than having crap beated out of him AND losing the cash anyway. So much better. He pulled out some cash he stacked in his pocket and showed it to Duncan who still held him up. "See? Got the bucks."

Duncan looked at the cash but didn't seem interested. He turned to the sunglases guy. "And how do you care about this trashbag, Summers?"

"Not much" the male said calmly. You don't have to care, just stop them - Todd's mind said feverly. "But I don't like a three on one fight. Maybe we can deal with it calmly."

Okay, this dude's calm voice actualy made Todd shiver. That's freaky voice to use at a moment like this, yo.

"First me and my guys will beat crap out of the garbagelover. Take your stupid goggles and get the hell out of here!"

And as Duncan said it he threw Todd against ground hard, as if that was supposed to confirm he's being serious. Tolensky first off wanted to get up but if he ever learned something in life it's: lay where they throw you or they will put you back into the place twice as hard.

A foot hit the mud in front of him splashing his face with it. Todd opened his eyes to see the same foot rising above him, and he knew that any milisecond now he can have the spiky bottom of it printed on his body.

Then suddenly the Summers guy pushed Duncan away, grabbing his in arm lock and ordering him to stop. Then managed to turn and push Duncan against the other two, knocking all three of them down. Damn, the dude is strong.

'No time to think, yo! Gotta get outta here' Todd thought as he hopped away. He could still hear them call after him and follow him, but he knew he was faster. He wasn't stronger and probably not much smarter, but he was definately faster. Losers can't catch up with him.

As Keith and Mal went after Todd they dropped Duncan before he fully got up and Matthews fell flat face into the mud. He slowly lifted up on his hands - THAT'S. IT. Nobody's going to mess with him. He can beat crap out of anyone he wants. But fighting against him and humiliating him? That's IT.

"You dug your own grave, Summers" he groaned.

What they didn't notice was the Principal Darkholme watching them carefully from a safe distance.

*lyrics to My Demons by Starset

XREV

"Can you believe it's the first real game I'm watching?" Fallen said as she was leaning against the front balustrade on the tribunes and watching Jean hurrying around with a camera. Amy decided to drop off, stay at the Institute and practice her guitar skills, but Wagner surprisingly managed to talk the other Grace into going to see the game.

"My first was Evan's basketball game" Kurt said, as he was standing beside her. He smirked. "But that's to be."

Fallen looked at him, but something else caught her eye. Duncan Matthews and his two pals talked about something with their cough, and since it was a mid-time break (with Hawks holding the lead with ease) he appearently excused them. She poked Kurt slightly and pointed to the three footaball players disappearing under the tribunes.

"I guess this is where the show begins" she said in half voice. Scott was a dozen meters away, sitting there with some friend of his, and now she could see him get up and follow them.

Kurt moved and was about to walk their way, but she grabbed his forearm.

"What are you doing?" she almost hissed.

"I'll go see if I can stop the blow" Kurt replied.

"What? Wait, no. We weren't supposed to change any events" she argued. "We're like on the first minute of the episode and you're already trying to-"

"Things will change anyway, just because we're here. At least we can try making the changes for better" Kurt tried to reason and make his point.

"You weren't even supposed to be here yet, what if world decides to catch up and you get hurt?"

Kurt suddenly smiled. "You're just worried about me?"

"I-"  
BOOOOOOM!

The blow made many people suddenly cry out in fear and shock. Fallen and Kurt immediately turned towards the explosion to see clouds of fire and hot smoke spread above what used to be a smart sport equipemet rental office. People hurried away from there and the playes immediately forgot about the ball, as the furthest part of the tribunes was blown into shreds. People were confused and terrified but no one from the audiance seemed hurt.

The two exchanged looks and Fallen was going to head that way, but this time it was Kurt who pulled her in the oposite direction.

"They're there" he said seriously. They headed to the oppsite side of the tribunes, pushing through the flood of people who tried to get down from the tribunes because fire started catching the wooden planks from below them. The crowd's voices were mix of questions about what happened, if everyone's alright and saying someone has to alarm the fire fighters.

Within barely a couple seconds that the tribunes were empty, the wooden planks ware on fire and almost half of the construction was broken in and down on the ground. Kurt and Fallen got off the tribunes and hurried around them to the back.

They arrived just in time to see Jean go under the tribunes, avoiding fire and using telekinesis to shield herself from the flamed elements. Through the smoke and slowly dying flames they could also see Scott on the ground, with one hand over his eyes and the other searching for his glasses on the ground.

Far in the background they could hear sirens heading their way.

Fallen and Kurt carefully followed Jean, careful not to get burns. The flames made the place feel extremely hot and the air was filled with smoke and smell of some kind of explosive chemicals.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked as they joined Jean who stopped in front of flaming plank that trapped Scott's glasses.

"I am. Is nobody on the audiance hurt?"

"I'm not sure about your boyfriend, but everyone else should be fine" Kurt said.

Jean looked at him curiously as she lifted Scott's glasses to her hand with telekinesis. "Did you see what happened?"

"Uh..." true, he did, but only on the show, and Scott told him this story about blowing his rays into this Duncan he hated so bad. "I saw something was going on so I had a peek."

Jean didn't question his answer as she took the glasses and headed towards Scott who was sitting on the ground. She knelt in front of the boy and gently took his hands off his face to put on his glasses. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Jean..." the boy gasped low as he could finally open his eyes and see the damage his blast have made. "Oh man... I..."

"Hush... I know" Jean said. "I'm sorry about Duncan, sometimes he's immature. Nobody's hurt, easy. But you should disappear from here before someone sees you" she said.

She was right, the ambulance, the police and firefighters arrived seconds ago, and a van of local TV station was just entering the field's grounds. Grey looked up at Kurt with Fallen just a step behind him, looking suspiciously at the young reporter and camera man who hurried out of their van.

"Kurt, can you teleport Scott and Fallen?" she asked getting up.

Wagner gave her a firm nod. "What about you?"  
"I'll see if Duncan is alright" she gave him a weak nod and headed to the other side of the tribunes.

Summers slowly got up, Kurt grabbed his arm to make sure he's steady enough. "You're okay, man?"

"Yeah" Scott looked towards Jean who joined two nurses who tried to get Duncan back onto his feet. He turned away definately not satisfied with the sight. "Just get us out of here."

Kurt held out a hand to Fallen and the moment she grabbed it he teleported them to the Institute, where he could at least be sure no one uncalled for will notice.

They reappeared in the main hall, just a couple steps behind the glass door.  
Without even thanking Scott pulled away and headed towards the kitchen. Just by his movement it was easy to tell he's tensed and angry. Kurt turned from him to Fallen and briefly pointed to himself and in the direction Summers went off.

The girl noded and gave his arm a good-luck squeeze. "I'll be upstairs" she whispered and walked away.

Kurt found Scott standing at kitchen's window, his hands rested on the windowsill and his back bent.  
"Duncan is a jerk" Kurt stated as he pulled a soda drink from one of cabinets.

"He definately is" came low responce from Scott. "Sadly Jean thinks otherwise."

Wagner made himself comfortable on a counter. "What really bothers you, Jean or blowing up the store?" Kurt asked.

Scott turned around using palms to rub his his forehead. "I don't know" he said. "Both."

For a couple minutes there was silence. Quiet understanding that was many men's way to show and accept support. Summers sat by the table and stared forward for a while before he finally spoke up:

"Jean said nobody got hurt except for Duncan, and in his case I don't feel very sorry. So as long as the Professor won't find out I'm good" he said, and after a moment he added: "If Duncan wasn't such a jerk in the first place I wouldn't blow up anything."

"So I guess it's Duncan that bothers you."

"I don't know" Scott hung down his head slightly. "The whole situation is off."

"Kurt, Scott" Ororo stopped seeing the two and gave them a surprised look. "The game is already over?"

With so few of them living at the mansion most of the time everyone knew who is where and what are they're up to. Ororo without asking too many questions always seemed to know more details than others. She was very observant and Scott was only told a brief information that observant was something she was trained to be when she was younger. As much as Professor Xavier knew there was a game and probably could tell what teams are playing, Ororo even knew when the game started and when it was likely to be over.

"It was interrupted" Kurt replied to spare Scott explanations that he obviously didn't want to make.

Ororo could see there is more going on than the teens are admiting, but she didn't push, just noded accepting the answer and carried on to fill her glass with fruit juice again.

XREV

Later on that afternoon Fallen briefed Amy on what happened as they sat at the kitchen table; Scott and Kurt were in front of TV just far enough not to hear their conversation. Fallen just finished telling Amy about how Kurt teleported them away before cops would find them suspiciously hidden under the tribunes. This is when Professor Xavier caught her attention as he wheeled their way through hall with dead serious expression on his face.

Fallen and Amy exchanged 'here it goes' looks and fell silent as they watched what'd come next.

"Scott" was all the Professor said as he stopped and connected his hands with the fingertips.

The boy turned to the man hesitantely. "Y-... yes?"

"What happened at the football field earlier today? I heard there was a blow and they found out it was probably caused by a blast."

Scott struggled for a moment before he said: "It was me, I'm sorry" he said apologenically.

Charles exhaled low. "So I thought."

"It wasn't my fault, I was just trying to help!" Scott assured.

"I believe you, but you _must_ be more carefull. Nobody is hurt but now the police investigates what caused the propan bottle to blow. We can't afford coming out just yet" Professor's voice was full of reprimand.

"I can't help having a bazooka in my eyes!" Scott pointed to his glasses.

"You must control yourself!" Charles stated with a frown. "Learning how to control yourself in terms of your gifts is exactly what you're here to learn. All of you" he briefly looked at the others. "I do believe your intentions were sincere and I won't banish you for willing to help, but next time keep in mind that your decisions may affect everyone around you. You're a leader, Scott, you need to be a step ahead of possible problems."

Summers clenched his hands in fists and made a slight nod. "I understand."

Fallen turned her eyes away from them and looked at Amy. "You know what worries me?" she whispered.

Amy gave her a questioning look.

"Professor didn't change their minds this time. They might push the case and figure out Scott was involved."

Both of them looked back to Summers. Guess they can't completely avoid changing events of the original X-Men: Evolution. Just by being there they're bound to make small changes, and sometimes a small change is all it takes.

XREVXREVXREV

**The next day morning**

Amy didn't see the whole blow and panic on the playfield, but she heard enough and she just slightly wondered if the cops actually could figure out Scott was involved. It's hard to imagine that cops - no matter the circumentances - would come up with the bizzare idea that everything started with a Senior shoting lasers from his eyes. But what will they think it was then?

Either way they're not very likely to learn the truth, so this time they will get away with making the minor changes. This time.

And they didn't really change anything, just being here made things change a little and she or the others shouldn't feel sorry for just 'being there'.

She just carried on with her routine and thought about how at one point she's glad she doesn't know too much about the original events of X-Men: Evolution. She watched it briefly couple years ago, but back then her mind was trying to wrap around other things and she hardly payed attention to the show. Yes, as she heard of or recalled certain events more details surfaced in her memory, but it wasn't enough to be aware of every change that she or the other two will make. She didn't stress or worry about it quite as much as she might if she were to remember every single episode.

She went on with the routine thinking about that, and she didn't quite expect that when she opens the bathroom door someone would already be there. She stopped in the door blinking at he sight of Kurt brushing fur on his arm. The boy also stopped and stared back at her, both being like: what the heck are you doing?

"Sorry" Amy said as she stepped back and closed the door. 'Ok, that answers one question I could ask about having fur' she thought as she blinked and went back to her room.

In the meantime Kurt got over slight embrassement and carried on with his own routine, also thinking about yesterday and present. They will make changes, yes, but he on the other hand didn't think he even should be stressed or worried about it. It was like setting the reality on a new track, but this is not something bad. Maybe it's even something good. Making changes shouldn't be forbidden as long as they mean good.

He put everything away and left the bathroom just as Fallen was heading down the corridor. "Halo" he smiled at her sincerely.

"Hi there" she smiled back as Kurt wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he joined her on the way to kitchen. "I figured thinking too much gives me the weirdest dreams I could imagine."

"Share?"

"I don't even know what story my brain tried to tell me, so I can't pass it on" she shrugged slightly as she wrapped her arm around him too.

"Ok then" Kurt smiled and turned his eyes to the corridor before them. He exhaled quickly like he just got a thought. "This is the day after the day I arrived."

"Yeah, I know" Fallen noded. "Not like the football game was a giveaway."

Wagner chuckled letting go of the girl's shoulders so they can easily go down the stairs. "But do you remember the scenes with Todd from that episode?"

Of course Fallen remembered; Todd would be sent by Mystique to the Institute, get in fight with Kurt and end up in Danger Room, where Jean and Scott would save their butts. Originally, anyway.

"...Right. Non of that happened" she admited, stopping halfway down the stairs and trying to figure out why.

Kurt turned around to her, calm. "It will, today."

Fallen lifted her eyebrow. "Didn't it happen the same day you arrived?"

"Nein, misunderstanding. It was the following day" he told her. She joined him on the floor. "And then I didn't go to school yet, so I was at the Institute when Todd came in here. It was just after Jean and Scott were after classes, but our classes today run longer than theirs, so this time I won't be here when he arrives to spy on us."

Fallen noded slowly, it all made sense, but then also meant that another unintented change will take place. "I wonder how this one will turn out" she whispered.

Kurt smirked a little. "Me too. That's why I brought it up."

XREVXREVXREV

**Meawhile in mountains of New England**

Logan stopped his motor at a Market. At least this is what the writing over the front door said, but the shop with gas station was nothing like what you'd usually imagine when thinking of a market. It was set by one of forest roads, a lonely place with likely little visitors.

As he entered though the rusty door a bell informed of his arrival. The only employee was the owner of this place - a balding, slightly overweight, older man dressed casually and focused on a book in his hands. He put it away when Logan entered and took off his leather gloves.

He looked around - there wasn't much this place had to offer. Drinks, root beer, cold drinks, cold root beer. His eyes stopped at the morning newspapers - New England News' front article read: Explosion at Bayville High School. Students escape serious injuries in freak accident.

He groaned. "Trouble back home." He grabbed the newspaper and headed to the counter.

"Are you taking this newspaper?" the owner asked.

"That's why I'm holding it, bub" Logan replied, threw money on the counter and looked down at the article. "And a bottle of soda. Cold."

The man immediately went to pick up a bottle from the refrigerator behind the counter. "It's cold for this season" he tried to pick up a conversation. Wolverine wasn't interested, he just grabbed the bottle as soon as it was on the counter, turned his back to the man, cut off the top with a claw and drank the water as if from a regular glass. When he turned back to put the emptied bottle on the counter the man behind it seemed stunned.

Logan didn't pay attention, he just placed it firmly on the counter. "Here, recycle, save environment" he said and headed for the door. The same bell that welcomed him, now was the only thing to say goodbye.

Which didn't necessarily mean he was alone. Knowing not to sit with the wind's flow, a figure watched Wolverine as got back onto his motor and started the engine. An animalistic groan formed in the creature's throat as he got up and followed him without letting him know of his presence. Only when he figures out where his brother in half hides he can own up, and he did hope to face him soon enough.

**Meanwhile at Bayville High**

Todd was once again asked to the Principal's office and for him it was quite a norm. Whether he'd get in trouble at school or just Mystique wanted to see him about-whatever he would end up at the office anyway. For some students it was a big deal, but for him it was just another day.

The only problem was that when he had to wait to be let in he was supposed to sit and do nothing. It's not like Todd was very impatient, but he was indeed bored here. Bored to the point he started making up his own song and ran his feet across the floor to the beat.

"Mr Tolensky" said the familiar voice.

He got up and joined the Principal-Boss figure at the door of her office.

As he passed by her she wrinkled her nose - the garbage smell is something she could never get used to. "Excuse me for a moment, I need to open the window" she did as she said, relieved to breath in the fresh air. "Okay then, tell me something" she turned to Todd who sat frog-style on the chair in front of her desk. She rested her back against the desk. "Your new friend is... Scott Summers, right?"

Her lips formed in a mischevious smirk. She was a witness of what happened under the tribunes. She did know Scott Summers was a mutant, of course she did, but as long as he was with Xavier she couldn't lay a finger on him. On any of them.

But she thought about it and she figured Xavier doesn't know Todd is at her team. In fact he probably didn't even know she was creating one. Therefore she could make use of him and now, as he can officialy claim he saw Scott's powers, it's a perfect excuse to sent him into the Xavier's residency.  
"So what?" Todd asked as he dug in his ear with his finger. He laughed shortly. "Cool dude, if not for him these jocks would freakin' crash my head."

Raven chucked shortly, amused with the idea. "Yes. So, Summers, as you probably noticed, has a very special power..." she leaned in to him for a bit before standing up and walking around his chair. "There are others like him. We must know more. A lot more" she grabbed his cheek to make him face her.

He didn't seem convinced. "W-well... well no, I don't want to-"

"Shut up!" she ordered him as she transformed into a creature pulled straight from nightmares; long limbs, sharp fingers. "You will do as I tell you, got it?!"

He looked back at her with fear in his eyes. She was his boss, he was only to obey, and seeing his fear she knew she got this point across. Now that she did, she shifted back to the Principal and walked back to her desk without hurry. "I want you to go to their Institute, find out if there's anyone we don't know about. See what they own: weaponery, training fields, security systems. Everything. I need to know everything."

XREV

Todd wasn't entirely sure what Mystique was up to. She kept to herself when it comes to plans. And emotions. And basically everything. In fact all Todd knew about her was that she expected to be obeyed at all times and didn't like to be asked silly questions. She didn't like a lot of things, actually. Even when she recruited him he hardly noticed the moment when he changed from an orphan living alone to this dude who knows he's a mutant wrapped around the blue shapeshifter's finger.

But he went with it, because he expected that sooner or later some profit would come from following her. She definately seemed like she actually had a plan and appearently the Summers guy and his folks posed some kind of threat to her plan. Okay then, he'll check it out.

The lunch break was just beginning, he spotted the Summers guy chatting to some other dude at the lockers. The other one left, and Scott called after him to hammer a place for him.

Tolensky stood back to lockers beside him and as he turned around, Todd stepped in front of him. "Yo, Summers!" he said and immediately after that he jumped onto the lockers, swinging up into air and back like people in circus on the TV. Scott was surprised, good. "Wassup?"

Summers looked around, but everyone were gone to the caffeteria. He calmed. "Nice jump" he said turning to Todd.

"Oh really?" Todd laughed. "That's surprising you noticed though these goggles of yours" he mimicked having glasses. "Wait, I can help you" he shot out his tongue, grabbing the glasses straight from the guy's face and pulling them into his own hand.  
"HEY!" Scott claimed as he covered his eyes witth both of his hands.

"What is it, Summers?" Tolensky asked. "You're afraid... to open your eyes?" he smiled mischviously.

"...We both know very well what would happen if I did, right?" the guy was appearently not pleased, but oh well. At least he got his point actross. He removed one of his hands from his face to reach to Todd. "Hurry, give me back the glasses or I will blow, seriously!"

"Got it" Todd threw the glasses up, grabbed it with his tongue and guided down into Summer's hand, offering him some of his saliva in the process. Summers put the glasses on his face and tried to remove the sticky slime. "You see for yourself. We've got some in common" Tolensky said.

"Sure" Summers shook his hands to remove the yellow-green-ish goop. "Now we both stink."

"Nope" Todd jumped off the lockers, landing three or four meters away. "We're not like everyone else."

Summers crossed his arms on his chest. "What is your point...?"

Like all of this didn't get the point across already: I am mutant, you are mutant, take me to your school, yo. "I just want to talk" Todd said jumping back close to Summers, his feet on the lockers and one hand holding him up. "Get to know each other, ya know" a bug caught his attention so he grabbed it and ate it. "Wanna grab a dinner?"

Summers passed by him. "I'll think about it."

Tolensky looked at the guy as he walked away. He knew what it means, it always means no. "Sure, you think about it, Summers, I have better things to do" he said to himself. If he won't be invited to the residency, he'll invite himself - he thought as he left the school's corridor through the open window.

Scott noticed it and stopped. These jumps, tongue, features, and odd complexion, made Scott almost sure Todd is a mutant. And if that is true he has to contact the Professor as soon as possible.

He headed for the phone that was right by the caffeteria's door.

XREV

[[A/N: Ok, I changed the scene with Cerebro picking up Todd because it picking him up randomly despite he lived there for so long didn't make sense. Also why would they want to check out if Todd is a mutant if Cerebro would only pick him up if he was one? I hope my explanations will make more sense.]]

Professor Xavier was in the Cerebro's fast access room, working on its settings. He decided he should lower the requirements it has for acknowlaging a mutant power acivity in nearby areas. So far it picked up on Jean and Kurt, their mutant level was high, Scott who's powers were highly destructive and Amy, mainly because her powers manifested when Kurt was picked up by the system. But Charles knew there are others too, ones with lower level of mutation, but not necessarily less in need of help.

He finished reprogramming the system so it would pick up mutants of all levels and with infrequent impulses from New York state. It wouldn't hurt to fire a couple fake alarms if they can help people in the proceess.  
Cerebro is a very complicated machine, one ahead of its times a dozen, maybe even more years. The greatest minds worked on it back when he were fresh off studies, and now it was his to use. Usually a system like this would require a reset after changing the basic settings, but these didn't make such a big difference and the system only needed a minute to buffer.

Then the rainfall of notifications came. The system picked up some mutants from the entire state, and in most cases their mutations were know, minor and not dangerous to anyone. Changed eye color, minor mental illness or overactivity, minor extra body abilities like strenght, but nothing that would pass for mutation in terms of Gen X. System was gathering these informations from hospitals and other kinds of facilities that owned copies of DNA of the individuals, so it picked up on all sicknesses that affected DNA, blood samples, body built or registered brain activity. Charles quickly turned off most of the notifications and disabled the certain changes to be clasified as mutations so the system would focus on the right kind of supernatural manifestations.

His system didn't pick up the individuals it already had saved in its base, like his students or the Morlocks - group he knew of and who knew of him, but who didn't want to join him. They lived under the city, and hardly ever visited the surface. It also didn't pick up on Mystique, Magneto and his crew or the mutants he talked to, but who didn't want or need to join him. There were many in his career before he decided to create this team, that through a joke earned itself the name of X-Men long before the current memebers were even born.

A lot of things happened to lead him here and now - to the title of Professor, into the wheelchair, within the walls of the rebuilt mansion that didn't look much like it used to when it was known as Xavier's Family Residency. But he was grateful for the past that led him to find his purpose and gave him all he needed to achieve his idea. All but the crew he was gathering now, the new generation that will be the most important in creating the future for their generations and those that will come next. They're the generation that will face more changes than any other generation before them, of that he was sure.

Finally among the uncalled for notifications he found one that seemed to cover with his definition of a mutant. He wasn't yet sure if the boy was a mutant, he kind of looked like it, and the information about his mutation said: not tested powers resembling toad's movement and possibly body abilities.

Not much said, but it seemed like he could be a deliquent bearing the X-Gene. The technical informations didn't have his living adress but it said he attents Bayville High, yet the scanners found him just a couple blocks away from the Institute, heading this way. He tried to find him telepatically and got a quick glance at his thoughts. Todd was perfectly aware of being a mutant and the Institute being for mutants, and he was as curious of them as Charles was of him.

The phone rung - Charles had his private line wirelessly connected to his wheelchair's keyboard. Who would call seemed an easy guess, only one person was impatient enough to call him. He picked it up. "Hello, Scott?"

"Professor, you know how it allways annoys me" Scott said from the other side.

Charles smirked, a good guess. "I'm sorry. Why are you calling?"

"One of the students is... like us" the boy said.

So Scott already knew. "I know. Todd Tolensky."

"You know him?"

"Cerebro picked him up after I reprogrammed it just a moment ago. I believe if you found out he was openly using his powers."

"Well, I wouldn't want to live with him for sure" Scott said. "Delicately speaking, he smells like a rotten pig."

"We can't turn our backs on anyone, you know that" Charles reprimanded.

"Yes, of course" Summers agreed without joy. "Do you want me to bring him?"

"It won't be necessary" Charles said as he refreshed the location to see Todd was just outside the Institute's gate. "As far as I know you only have one more class today so I'll talk to you later, Scott" he hang up and left the fast access room. *Storm* he said telepathically after finding the woman in the greenhouse.

*Yes, Professor?* she replied calmly.

*Could you try someone for me?*

*Yes?*  
*He's right outside the gates. We need to know if his agility is really caused by the Gen X. I'll turn off the security system so you have everything in check."

*Alright, I understand.*

XREV

[[A/N: I know Todd came to the Institute at night, but let's say it was another thing that was displayed wrong on the screen, and Todd came to the Institute when everyone were still at school, shortly after Mystique told him to find out more. Note that Kurt mentioned sometime ago the timeline was quite messed up on the TV show, and way different compared to what he knew from his experience.

Now, below you've got the lyrics to Todd's theme song.]]

Iss'sall good, yo! See I know

Some things ya gotta undastand about Toad

I hops to the spot, hops on my block

Imma keep it real, I hops non stop

Be hip to the hippity-hip-hop, I don't stop

Toad got the game on lock, ya undastand?

S'all good, yo! See I know

Some things ya gotta undastand about Toad

T-O-A-D T-O-A-D

I got real supa powers and I'll display 'em

I leap without pause an all ov'a, Ma-yan

Far from handsome, so I don't play cute

Use mah tongue ta grab things and spits gray goop

I'mma freshmen, got beef wit the X-Men

If X-Marks the spot then I'mma e-X d'em

I trip on Mystique for protendin' ta be

One of the X-Men while I'm the Enemy

S'all good, yo! See I know

Some things ya gotta undastand about Toad

Todd left the school right after the talk with Summers. He only grabbed his suit on the way and humming the song he made up ealier that day he made his way to front of the Institute. He never had a close look at it until now, and the place was huge. It was surrounded by what they probably thought was high and safe fence, but as he looked up he thought it was worth a laugh.

"Easy."

With just one jump he was on the other side of the fence, for now hidden with the trees that covered a big part of the area, making it hard to judge how big the 'garden' actually is. Ha barely made it out of the woods when sky went dark and rain started to pour suddenly, just slightly confusing him as for until now the day was pretty warm and the sky was cloudless. He shrugged it off and carried on, heading to the residence with long jumps.

Suddenly a bolt hit the ground not that far in front of him and Todd jumped back with a yelp. Another bolt hit the ground behind him and he jumped forward. "What the...?"

Looking up he saw a schiluette floating under the dark sky. When he noticed sparks around her hands he didn't even wonder what's going on anymore, as he yelled and went running towards the building. One bolt after another were hitting ground all around him, and he jumped away as far as he could from each and every one. When he finally reached front door of the residency he didn't even think twice as he bursted in with one jump and ungracefully rolled across the floor.

He got up instantly and looked around, expecting literally everything, but finding the place empty. The hall he was in was huge, with big stairs going up and red carpet and statues and stuff rich people want to have just to prove they're rich. Todd couldn't think of any other reason, it's not like you can have fun with the statues.

*Welcome to my house, Mr Tolensky* a voice made him jump and hold onto one of the statues with a yelp. He quickly recovered, getting back onto his feet like nothing ever happened.

"Yo, who said it?" he asked. "Show yo'self!"

"It was me, Mr Tolensky."

Todd turned around quickly to see a bald man wheeling in his chair out of one of corridors.

"My name is Charles Xavier, and I'm glad to see you at my school."

The teen frowned, but before he could reply to that a woman literally flied in through the front door. He recognized it was the one shoting bolts at him and he jumped back with a loud yelp. "GAAH, DON'T FRY TODD!"

The bald man chuckled, while the woman said: "Don't worry, I'm not going to. I think Professor saw what he needed to see."

Xavier guy noded and turned fully to Todd. "Yes, I did. You're indeed very talented, Mr Tolensky."

"I am what?" he asked first off, then it clicked. "I mean YEAH, 'course I am hella talented" he proudly wanted to rest against the statue like a badass, but the statue slid off the edge and fell to the floor, shattering loudly. Todd jumped back eyes wide, but quickly stood straight like nothing happened and put hands behind his back, wondering whether he should also whistle and pretend he didn't do it.

Bald guy looked down at the shattered statue, but didn't say anything. He looked back up to Todd. "Since you're already here, I'd like to talk to you in my office, is that alright, Mr Tolensky?"

"Uh... e... yeah, sure, can't hurt to talk" Todd shrugged awkwardly and followed the man through another rich-looking corridor and into his big office. Not exactly the kind of welcoming he expected after literally burgling in, but fine, at least he may gather some informations Mystique wanted.

The woman who tried to fried him ealier followed with them - she was a pretty one, dark skin, white hair, nice body. Todd should remember her, and that she shots bolts or something, Mystique wanted to know who's living here aside of the geeky group he saw at high school. So yeah, white haired bolt shooter, pretty and dangerous.

Now, the bald man, Mystique told him about this dude, he's mind reader or some creepy shit like that.

"So what's this place? What're you doin' here? Who's livin' here?" he kept asked questions as he jumped from one side of the wheelchair to the other.

"Don't worry, Mr Tolensky, I'll answer all your questions" Xavier said when they were already in the office. "But before I do, I'd like to ask a question of my own."

Todd stopped looking around and looked at the man. "Ye?"

"What brought you here?"

The teen looked around quickly searching for an excuse. If he tells Mystique sent him he'll be kicked right out. So he tried it another way. "I've seen what the goggle guy can do. Summers, right?"

"So you thought maybe we help people like Scott, and we can help you" Xavier speculated. For a mind reader he bought it too easily, no?

"Dunno" Todd shrugged. "Came just lookin' for answers."

The white haired female smiled gently. "Then you came to the right place." As the bald man smiled at her she went on. "I haven't told you my name yet, I am Ororo Monroe. You, Mr Tolensky, and all students at this school are especially gifted. What we do here is help those gifted people learn and maitain control over their abilites, find the best use for them."

'Gifted'. That's a new way to call it, Todd never heard anyone refer to his abnormal abilities as gifts. Usually it was reffered to in terms of sickness, curse or disfuction, and even though he knew the benefits of owning it, it was the first time he saw someone else who found it something other than disease. It made him feel something he couldn't name.

"So what, yo' wanna use ma' supa'powers?" he asked as he fell back onto sofa and rested one leg against the coffee table.

"If you cared to join us you could use it to help people and someday, when word will acknowlage existance of us, mutants, our team will try bringing peace between humans and mutants" Charles said.

Todd gave him a critical look. "That's what yo're workin' on? Peace on Earth an' stuff?"

"Peace between the two species is our main objective, yes."

"Tsst" Todd rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that."

Xavier gave him a questioning look, still gentle, slightly curious. Tolensky got up and put his hands in pockets of his unfiorm.

"Look man, that sounds all rainbows, but world is ugly an' cruel, for ones like us especially. It ain't gonna change, and if you're right and there's more mutants like us, once the world will hear about us the shit will hit the fan an' it won't be pretty" he said as he walked around slowly, slightly bent, kicking the ground slightly for no particular reason.

There was a sound of motorcycle's engine outside the window. The white haired woman looked outside. "It's Logan" she said. "I'll go outside to him" she said and left the office, leaving Todd only with the bald man.

Tolensky walked up to the window and saw a man on a motorcycle heading up the long driveway. He finished his thought: "You can have those fancy walls an' bring every freakin' mutant inside, but you can't change a shit outside this stupid fence."

"You have every reason to doubt I can" Xavier agreed. Todd looked back at him. "But let me show you something before you decide if you really want to refuse to my offer."

XREV

Ororo stopped just outside the front door and smiled gently at the sight of Logan getting off his motor. "Welcome home, Logan" she said as he was heading her way.

"Hi 'Ro" he noded at her. "I've seen newspapers, what did they blow up this time?"

The woman slightly chuckled. "Nobody's hurt and police figured no one saw anything, so they're not on the case anymore."

"Glad you've got it under control" Logan said as he looked around the residence. "But what is this odor? Nobody takes away garbage when I'm away?"

Ororo smirked, trying not to chuckle. "I think you're smelling the new boy Charles detected. He's talking to him in his office right now."

"His power better not be this smell. Numbs my nose" he wrinkled his nose, looking ridiculous.

XREV

"Woah" Todd said as he was turning around his own to look at the entire room. It was like entering a huuuge ball made of steel, with just one piece of floor leading you to the middle of it and nowhere else. "Wicked!"

"Welcome to the chamber of Cerebro, Mr Tolensky" Xavier said.

"Woah man, tell me you can play video games here!"

Charles chuckled slightly. "No, I believe our Simulator would be a better device for that kind of entertainment."

"Simulator?" he echoed. That sounds crazy fun.

The man went on as he found himself in the midsection of the round chamber where a control panel was avaible. "You're one of very few who got to see this place. It's heart of the device that helps me find gifted people like you and my students. I hope to show you something" as he said it, he put on a funky looking steel hat that made him look like an alien. Todd was just thinking of a comment to make about it, when he was startled by sudden blackout, or at least what he thought was a blackout.

Everything went completely dark for a moment, but then it lit up with many may little lights, and after a moment Todd noticed that they create shapes of the lands. They were like inside of a shiny Earth, with Americas, Aurope, Asia and all of it marked with lights all around them.

"These are all people on Earth according to newest data" the bald man said. "And here" he stopped for a moment, and most of lights went down, leaving only one twentyth of tem, delicately marking the lands. "These are the people with confirmed gen X and other mutations."

"There's... hella many of them" Todd said, turning around his own.

"Not all of them are mutants the way you and I are" he said and images of people started floating through the air around them. They seemed some kind of monohromatic holograms displaying the supposed mutants. "A lot of them are have abilities they won't even notice, minor ones. Some mutations aren't caused by gen X, but by other natural changes in their DNA or by radiation. For now I am finding those whose powers affect their everyday life and who might want my help. I offer them housing, training and support. In return they help me achieve the dream you said is beyond our reach. But with a good team I believe we can change minds of many people who will grow to support us in our mission."

Everything went dark again, then lit up and the hologram was gone from the steel walls. The man took off the funky hat and turned to Todd.

"Our dream is to create a world safe for all those mutants and humans, so neither one would feel threatened or harressed. I would be honoured if you chose to stand by our side."

Todd stared back at the man. He would be honoured to have him at his side? Now the man went over his head. Something is sticky about the entire situation, they're going to brainwash him or something. No way.

"I assure you we're not going to do that" Xavier said.

"Wait, what?! Get outta my head man!"

"Excuse me, after using Cerebro's chamber I easily catch loud thoughts, and yours certainly were" the man said calmly.

"Not cool!"

"I'm really sorry. But I hope I got my point across."

Todd frowned. "What point?"

"That we're not alone in this search for peace" Xavier explained.

"I saw there's many mutants, not many supporters, yo" Todd turned around. "You wanna play a hero, have fun, to me this quest for peace is a bullshit. I'm outta here" he got to the elevator and stared at the numbers. "Which-"

"Press number one."

"NOW I'm outta here" Todd said as he pressed the number.

XREV

"If you managed to get inside, why the hell did you leave?!" Mystique asked, her voice rising with anger.

"I-I got angry, so what?" Todd said, his eyes following the mad woman. "This dude wanted to wash my brain!"

"You could use some washing but to have your BRAIN washed you'd need to OWN one first" she snapped back at him through clenched teeth. "Have you at least got to know anything valuable?"

"There's a woman. White hair, shots bolts."

Mystique, or as you prefer, Ms. Darkholme, groaned. "I know that already. Anything ELSE?"

Cerebro chamber, some simulator, they own these things and he knew they were in undergrounds, this IS valuable.

"I asked you a question, you moron" Mystique groaned as she hit her hand against her desk. He looked into her eyes - cold and damanding. She acted like a bitch to him all the time, she made him scared for his life. The bald guy was at least polite and nice.

He looked away, clenching his hands in fists. "No. Nothing else."

The woman groaned and walked to the door, opened them abruptly and pointed outside. "OUT, NOW!"

And he gladly jumped off the seat, making the chair fall, and left her office, his face twisting at the sound of door being shot loudly behind him.

Mystique groaned with anger and frustration, changing back to her own self and pounding her fist against the wall. "You can't count on anyone here!" she muterred, putting the fallen chair back in its place.

This is when metal objects on her desk started move across its surface and fell to the floor. She stood straight looking at them with heart suddenly in her throat.

"Don't be so harsh to him, Mystique" a voice said behind her and she turned around rapidly, dropping the chair back onto the floor. "We don't want to lose people now, do we?" he said, and she backed off against her desk when He came closer.

"O-of course..." she said, trying to remain calm. "I'll be more careful" she said, with corner of her eye looking at all the sharp metal objects being lifted up from the floor and placed back on the desk by the power of magnetism.

"I hope you will" he said, flying a couple sharp elements just in front of her face. She stepped away covering her face with her arms. "And remember" said the voice, steel cold as always when he came to see her. "This is only the beginning."

XREV

Todd sat on top of one of pilars separating parts of the fence that surrounded this mansion for those naive dorks who believed in peace on Earth. How could they, have they not experienced life? It's about survival of the fittest, this whole karma thing is a bullshit and ideas like peace are even worse bullshit.

Three of them were in front of the building, messing around. The german dude with his metal chick he met, Fallen, and her sister. For a while it looked like they were training fight, the german and the sister, but by now it got as dorky and ridiculous as it could. What the heck, they were trying to tickle each other to death or someting? Geeks.

"Fallen, he's cheating!" the sister one called out to the metal chick who just sat and relaxed like this life was easy. "He's tickled me with tail! It's cheating!"

"Get used to it" the Fallen one said. "He's always cheating like that."

The german guy grinned as he made his chick's sister laugh with tickling.

These x-geeks. So geeky and dorky and all rainbows you wanna throw up. Playing around carefree like it wasn't so geeky.

But they had one another and that... that made them the winners here.

Maybe, just maybe, the x-geeks aren't all that bad.

Just maybe.

A/N: Just small change such as Kurt not being at the Institute when Todd came there made me realize it could change Todd's approach to the X-Men overall. I don't say I will make him just side with them, but I think he would be less against them in the future chapters than he was in Evo, because now there was no fight to awake his anger and he got to talk to the Professor.

I depend on hearing your opinions on characters as I introduce them. So this far let me know what you think about Scott, Jean and Todd. I know there isn't all that much said about them in my story so far, but you also know them from the show.

**Next time in X-Men: Revolution:**

Cerebro detects two new mutants - Kitty and Lance, who both live in Illinois. When Kitty joins the Institute her first reaction to Kurt makes him realize that if he wants to change the future he has to start now, and if he does, he might save a life of somebody very dear to him. In the meantime somebody esle's life is put on the line and hangs on a thin thread. To find the bottom of the problem Professor Xavier may get to know some valuable informations about the way Fallen and Amy came to be in this reality, as well as he might reunite with his old friend. Dr Henry McCoy will try to help him handle the pressure of these rough days and figure out why X-Men: Evolution was a cartoon in the first place...  
**Look forward to episode 2: The X Impulse**


	7. 2 - The X Impulse - part 1

**Author's Note:** This episode will contain some important informations and a dramatic twist to the plot, but I wanted to set everything back to normal by the end of the episode, so it will be longer than others that I have finished or planned. There will be 4 parts of this episode, and first part (this one) is the longest.

I think some of you can probably relate to either Fallen or Amy in this story overall, tell me if you do and why this and not the other one :)

QUICK QUESTION: Would you rather have my write Kurt's accents by altering words to "vat", "zis" etc. like most fanfic writers do? It'd be no problem for me, so it's all about how You, Readers, would prefer it.

**X-Men: Revolution**

**Episode 2**

**The X Impulse**

**part 1 of 4**

Fallen sat nearby tennis court, within shadow of a thick tree, remaining silent as she watched Kurt train with Logan.

Trainings, especially those that didn't require much of any equipement, frequently took place out in the open; this way they took adventage of the good weather. And solo trainings with Logan weren't also anything uncommon. Whenever the instructor noticed some lacking skills or predispositions of his students, he usually offered or even forced them to train with him one on one. Kurt had such a 'honour' because the man decided Wagner needs some practice in grappling, and Fallen didn't intent to watch them, as for she only seeked a place that isn't so fullfilled with the climate of higher spheres and expensiveness.

As much as she found it nice for eyes, she didn't like the feeling that you're expected to act like an elite while you're within those fancy walls of the Xavier's residency. Rules always were something to create a dislikeable place for her, a zone full of limitations, and that's while she loved freedom. By ideology she was an anarchist, she believed in survival of the fitest and the smartest, this is why politics, set rules, freedom limited by law and approaching things according to what everyone says to be right made her feel really unpleased. Judging an individual while basing on what people see as a norm wasn't a sign of evolution in her eyes, more like a curse that stays there through ages.

But she couldn't, and more over - she didn't want to complain just because she's expected to behave a little differently. She wanted to be happy with the new, better situation she found herself in. She wanted to make the best of it. She didn't have to look back anymore, there was only here and now, and past of this place and these people. Not her own that used to bring her down. Now she was a part of something new, something different...

Something, that she somehow didn't belong to.

Watching something on a screen you never really expect to become a part of it. Even if that happened, most people would end up as a grey background in the far corner, likely not even aware they are in the world, and she found herself in the heart of what used to be a cartoon for her.

Moreover, her best friend, and boyfriend at the same time, in her reality was a popular star of the screen and comics. Crowds of fangirls would possibly kill to exchange places with her and be here - at the Institue, and even moreso here - beside the famous Nightcrawler. Supposedly why it was her and nobody else who had the right to do that?

She never thought of that this way before. She didn't look at him through the prism of being a star, a hero, or fictional idol of thousands of people, because in her eyes he started as brand plain, new person without tags of this kind.

Now she began to notice the other side as she sat and watched the boy train hand-to-hand combat with even more famous Wolverine. Watching Kurt fight this way, behave like a hero he was, seeing him dressed in that famous black and red uniform she never saw real-him in before coming here, but that she knew very well from hundereds of cartoons, comics, arts... a uniform that remained fictional even for her, ever until coming here. It all reminded her of everything that he is, and that didn't seem to matter for those past years.

A fictional star in her reality, a real life hero here.

Excillent acrobat, moving with the undescribable ease; a fighter who can have you flat on the ground before you even notice he's there; one of the key members of the X-Men. Until now the entire time, despite Fallen was aware of all this, it all seemed like a far away informations, like something from another life.

He, all of them, all of this. Why it was her who could be here, while so many others wished for it? Maybe the reason was because she didn't look at it at all as a fan? Or maybe it's a foolish excuse because in fact, she didn't really have any right to be here. Any.

Kurt may come to such a conclusion as well. Re-living everything from the beginning, all they've been through and all they were still to be put through - maybe he will eventually come to the conclusion that she, Fallen, isn't and never was worth it. That's true - every until now it seemed that he depends on this relationship, but he regained the faith in himself, in all he can achieve, he looked at everything from a further distance, new point of view, and maybe - she felt this worry arise in her heart - maybe from this new point of view he will see there's no room for her in his life.

Two lives collided for her beloved best friend; a life of her twin soul and the life of a devoted hero. The girl wondered if Kurt will be able to entwine those lives, or will one of them have to pay a price? What if one of thos lives will have to cease to exist?

The training, due to all attacks and ducks, was moving in her direction through the grassfiled. Kurt teleported near her before teleporting behind Wolverine and the fight slowly moved back towards the building.

For the short time when they were closer Fallen's eyes fell on the exhausted teenage boy, and she wondered who's she's looking at. Best friend, a stranger, or maybe a stranger to be soon? Maybe it was meant from the beginning; their meeting was accidental, perhaps against destiny, and fate wanted to make up for it by tearing them apart now. After all that happened since they met, it was hard to believe they can keep it up if fate will try so hard to separate them. It seemed to be against them from the very beginning. They made it this far, but how much further will they?

She closed her eyes griping the healthy grass underneath her, her head bent back to rest on the tree. She should stop thinking so negatively. She remembered all the moments with Kurt, his looks, smiles, words, honest confessions and she smiled, because she knew they were all real and unearasable. But it was so hard to believe that what was there still matters here. As if though this place made it so, that here he was another person, someone who only seems to be the same.

From afar she could see the boy and Logan parting, and as Wolverine headed away, Wagner looked around towards her direction and walked over to her. When he was close enough the brunette noticed that he was smiling as he still tried to calm his breath after the exhausting training. She was still filled with her thoughts, so she didn't respond to his smile, but that went unnoticed as Kurt plopped down beside her with a sigh of relief. His head immediately fell onto her arm, seeking a comfortable place in the crook of her neck.

Fallen looked hesitantely at his face blurred at the border of her sight. The boy looked up at her with the smile that seemed to define the Kurt Wagner that she knew. An innocent smirk with his eyes full of graditute, trust, love and honestly. He always smiled like that, sometimes in the most unexpected moments, and it always had the ice of her heart melting.

The girl slowly slid her hand behind the boy's back wrapping it around him slightly. He answered with a happy sigh and slid down to get hold of her waist more comfortably.

So what if here Kurt is a hero and back there he's a fictional star? Neither of these makes him a different person; he's the same Kurt Wagner that she met in April a couple years ago, the same Kurt Wagner that she decided to trust and to whom she doveted herself completely, the same Kurt Wagner who was her best friend and family figure in the first place.

Sitting right here with him so close, so calm, was just a feeling way too familiar and welcome to consider this boy a different person, just because here or there he's looked at differently. If she told him about those doubts he would most likely say it's ridicullous and he would look at her in that way. The way that makes it impossible to argue. And doubting was like questioning his honesty, and she didn't want to do that ever again.

She placed a kiss on top of his head, burrying her cheek in his hair.

She didn't doubt his honestly. Perhaps that he doesn't know what he wants - perhaps. But not the honesty of his intentions. Her inner pesymist simply argued with the optymist and the only thing she should do about it is to tell both of them to shut the fuck up and stop messing with her sane perception. And the plain facts were that nothing made it seem like there's rotting between them, and the only thing that changed was place and time. So many good stuff happened all at once, so many problems gone away, and the wonderfullness of it all made her seek a hoax that might not be there at all.

She smiled to herself with relief, as if through this act she wanted to make all the bad thoughts go away. Once she stopped focusing on foreseeing the worst possible scenarios, the moment actually was very enjoyable and even positive-thinking filling.

She barely managed to relax when she heard a calm voice invading her mind; *Fallen, could I ask you to my office?* - the girl jumped slightly and sat straighter.

Kurt looked at her with questioning look. "Something happened?"

The girl put a hand over her forehead and closed her eyes for a moment. "No... it's just the Professor wants to see me about now" Fallen slowly rose to her feet.

"The Professor? Did he tell you why?"

Grace shook her head as she tried to clean herself off the grass.

"You want me to go with you?" the boy asked.

The girl smiled and slightly shook her head again. "It doesn't sound like trouble, I can make it."

Kurt noded once and also stood up from the ground. He began to clean himself off the grass too, but he figured it was pointless - after all Logan had him flat on the ground all over the yard. You can't just brush it off and be clean. Yeah, it'd actually be a good idea to clean the mess the man left him in instead of sitting in the Professor's office. And what is better for aching muscles than a relaxing shower? Well, probably lots of things, but why complain?

They walked to the main hall - Kurt didn't even suggest 'bamfing' because he knew very well that despite everything, the brunette doesn't fancy being teleported, nor having him appear out of nowhere right in front of her. Actually... about the second part, he could make a pretty long list of people who disliked it.

They parted in the hall. Kurt went to take a shower and Fallen headed to the office. She softly knocked and opened the door. Charles Xavier was obviously expecting her from his spot beside a big armchair that she was appearently expected to sit in. She already saw the man a few times that day, so without a greeting she took her place.

Right when she wanted to ask why was she called, the Professor spoke calmly; "Fallen, considering the situation we found ourselves in I hope you won't mind it if I try getting deeper into the backstory of your appearance here, and like you mentioned - shift in time?"

The brunette shook her head after a short moment. "You're a reasonable man, Professor. I have no reason to doubt you will make only good use of this knowlage. Altough..." the girl placed hands on her knees as she bit on her lower lip. "It's not only students that I want to keep it from."

"In this case, I'm listening" Xavier gave her a small nod to continue.

The girl's eyes shifted to the shelves filled with books, and for a moment she wondered what decisions should she make now. Of course if she decided not to tell someone it would be easy to change, but if she decides to allow someone to know the truth, it might be way harder to take it back.

"Miss Monroe..." she spoke eventually. "I don't know much about her, and despite you might find her trustworth, I... I'm not sure about it."

"I respect that" Xavier agreed. "If there won't be any special urgency of telling her, I won't inform Ororo about the past events. I'm sure she will also respect the fact that you're not willing to speak about it."

Fallen noded, thankful. "Logan... have you told him anything?"

The expression that appeared on the man's face was hard to name. The man leaned his head slightly towards entwined hands as if though he was thinking about something troublesome. "No. Not yet. Logan happens to be very... curious, of his past. If he figures you could probably give him the answers he seeks so persistently, he could behave..."

"I understand."

"I respect Logan wholeheartidly, but he does tend to be a little... savage."

"So does everyone else. But he has the right to go savage after all that he's been through."

The Professor looked into her eyes, she confirmed his expectations. "Therefore you really could provide him the informations that he seeks."

"Maybe not all of them" Fallen slowly moved her gaze to her fingers. She was turning the rings around them to kill the stress. "But enough to find the rest."

The brunette expected the man to do just one of the things: ask her or find telepathicaly the informations about Logan's forgotten past, so then he could delicately pass it on to the object of interest. But Xavier didn't say or do anything that could mean he's willing to learn more about Wolverine's case. Understanding came slowly to her, as if though sent from the Professor himself: the man was literally fearing to interfere with the future so much.

Learning the truth about earesed memory was a target really important for Logan, perhaps even the point of his life. If he was suddenly given all the answers his life would surely change, and then lives he was meant to change wouldn't get the change he was to provide. He could get completely caught up in his past, searching for those people, taking old revenges on the people who made him suffer and bared him of humanity creating the animal he now thought of himself that he is. He could give in to chasing what's already happened more than even now, throwing away today and tomorrow, along with the students whose lives he could change or even save.

"And Jean" Fallen spoke up again making Xavier drop the thoughts. "You should put blockades in my mind so the truth would be shielded from her."

"That's one of the reasons I called you in here, Fallen" Xavier agreed.

"Make them powerful, Professor. The strongest you can create."

"No need to worry" Charles smiled. "That's true, Jean Grey wouldn't try to invade your mind, and altough she has a great potential, she's not that strong enough to accidentaly break any blockades I'd put up."

"Yet."

Surprise appeared on the man's face. "Is she really bearing such a potential?"

"No, Professor. Jean can't get to know the truth" Fallen's face was serious. There was something in her eyes that made Xavier's heart linger upon fear. "She can't learn the truth exactly because it's not potential that's going to surface in her. That's something much worse."

For a moment the office was swallowed by silence. Professor Xavier's pales slowly slid to the armrests, and fear slowly added to glisten in his dark eyes.

"Phoenix" the man said low, almost whispering.

Fallen made a nod so small that it hardly was noticable. "So you know about the Phoenix."

The man opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but for the first time in forever he hesitated enough to back down. "...Yes, of course. In almost every publication about psionics and paranormal phenomenon were references to the Phoenix. However I didn't think... I never thought that Jean could be a telepath so strong that the Phoenix could possess her body. Honestly I doubted its existance..." fascination and dread were mixed in Charles' voice.

"Unfortunately it's all true. In a year, maybe two..." the brunette whispered. "Maybe more, but it's gonna happen."

Silence filled the room once more for a lingering moment.

"If you want to know more about what's going to happen, Kurt knows more about the following two years or so..."

"No" the man interruped her. "You might have said just too much already."

The brunette suddenly felt guilty, her eyes fell to her pales. "I'm sorry."

"Just be careful when speaking of future."

Harsh voice of usually nice Professor made Fallen feel not only reproved but also unwelcomed. Maybe the awareness that his dear student was going to become a world threatening enemy was hard for him, but the brunette couldn't stop herself from thinking that perhaps that's what she was considering in the backyard, now surfacing. That she doesn't belong here. That she forced herself in here against fate and against those who belonged to this world.

Before the dark cloud made itself comfortable above her head, she came back to the previous subject without giving it a second thought. "Doctor McCoy" she said, not rising her eyes to meet Xavier's just yet. "He could know the truth about our place of origins. He's trustworthy."

She finally looked up at the Professor, just in time to see his slight surprise and interest appering on his face. "Hank? So my dear friend will eventually join us?"

Fallen looked away towards the window looking like a fish drawing air. Did she say 'just too much' again? And the Professor just warned her. She didn't just feel like an idiot. She felt like an idiot who's days here are counted and nearing a zero.

But Charles' voice wasn't reproving as he spoke; "It's alright, Fallen. You can tell when I'm asking. Besides, I suppose this information isn't quite as edgy, is it?" he asked, smirking almost mischeviously, but it was easy to see the masked fear.

The girl smiled awkwardly. "Yes, he'll join. He won't have much choice."

"The serum he created to tame his mutated cells will stop working."

"Exactly."

"I warned him long time ago, that comes to me as no surprise" the man smiled, almost like it made him happy. The brunette just noded slightly, not sure how to respond to that. Charles rised his hands again, connecting them with fingertips. "Is there anything more you would like to say or ask about the case?"

The brunette shook her head 'no'. "Only the shielding in our minds. Kurt's and Amy's too."

"Of course. If that's all I'd like to get right down to what I called you here for. You're saying that our 'world' is a subordinate, created as a second-rate reality from an impulse from your 'world', that is the surface, am I getting it right?"

"You are about the first person who gets it right without hours of explanation" Fallen smirked uncontrolably.

Xavier answered her with a slight smile. "I deem it may have some, perhaps even a big influance on the fact that we've got an active genon X here, that doesn't exist in your world."

The brunette already opened her mouth to say something, but the man was faster;

"Yes, Fallen, I know that this is how our world was created, our surface as you call it. But if our surface and yours had the very same laws of biology, if not even physics, the existance of powers would be blocked out even here. But it's not."

Thinking about it Fallen agreed it seemed like making sense.

"I would like to learn about the nature of our surfaces, the way they're created and moving in between them itself. As far as I know you were helped by a mutant by codename Forge, was it?"

The brunette noded.

"Can you tell me if I'll have the honour to meet him?"

"Yes, you will" the girl took a deep breath trying to remember when Forge was supposed to come around according to the original 'fate'. She wouldn't know that if Kurt didn't suggest her just the previous day that they could get him out of the Middleverse earlier. "In about a month and a half."

However the plan of pulling Forge out was laid down. Despite everything it was still interfering in the events, and if Johnaton was in his self-created half-reality every since 70's, then another few weeks won't make much difference anyway. With all the respect for the inventor they owed so much.

Fallen talked to the Professor for a longer time - the man asked her questions about surfaces, doing fine at avoiding asking about future that was planned for their world or asking private questions.

"So Kurt appeared on the main layer-"

"The surface."

"Physically at the same age he was at at the begining of this... cartoon."

"Physically his body was at the said age, yes. There were fresh scars he had gotten recently before the first episode of the show and no scars he's gotten later on, that proved it best."

"But he remembered what was to happen in all the following episodes."

"Yes."

"So he was physically turned back in time. The whole surface of ours must have been turned back as well at that moment but only he seemed to keep his memories. I wonder why-"

"No, Professor" the brunette interruped him. The man fell silent and waited for her to speak. "In the meantime Kurt had been visiting this place, back then until we were transferred everything was going on on it's natural pace. Forge somehow knew about us, remember? I guess it was the moment we appeared here that the surface turned back in time. A restart thing I guess.."

There was confusion of Xavier's face. "But how did he travel to here if Forge gave the opportunity just later on?"

Fallen shook her head. "He gave us the opportunity to travel here together. Kurt alone could do that whenever the 'sleeve' thing between our surfaces was at its widest. He had an energetic connection with this layer we're at now. Like a thread that he follows so he doesn't get stuck in the nothingness in between surfaces."

The Professor closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose. After a moment he spoke in a lowered voice. "Alright, Fallen. I think I've got enough for today. I'll take care of the shields in your minds after the dinner, come then to my office and ask Kurt and Amy to come along. Is that alright?"

"Alright, we'll come" the brunette stood up from the armchair. She smiled slightly. "No worry, it only seems so complicated."

"Not complicated, Fallen" Xavier spoke low. "Unbelievable."

**[intro song]**

**Episode 2: THE X IMPULSE**

**Part 1 of 4**

It's been a while since the alarm clock's screen displayed 2 AM and Kurt wasn't a single step nearer to falling asleep. He laid on his back on the bed with arms under his head as he watched the ceiling. Despite how relaxing it was at first, by now he got really fed up with doing nothing. He'd rather fall asleep already or see the sun set to rise.

But the sunlight was far in time from appearing behind his window. Altough suddenly the railing of his balcony was lit by a light coming from the neightbooring room. The boy watched the glow behind his window wondering why Fallen turned on the light. Perhaps she just wanted to find something and the darkness made it hard to see.

He smirked when the bright light was replaced by a soft glow coming most likely from the lamp on her desk. So it seems that he wasn't the only one Sandman missed tonight.

Either way the nature of Night Owl was his obvious trait ever since he recalled. Even as a kid he stayed up late, though woke up with the dawn. The brunette from the neightbooring room also considered sleep a waste of time. Thanks to that approach it allowed them to find a common pace of living back when they were living together at her's. The rule was simple - if one wants to sleep, the other either goes quiet or goes to sleep as well.

The glow didn't disappear in few minutes and now Wagner was sure that Fallen was occupied by something that isn't sleeping.

Without longer hesitation Kurt decided it'd be best to end his frustrating laziness by checking what's keeping his girlfriend up. With a glad smile he got up from beneath the thin bedsheets and he left onto corriodor. Despite everything he had the nature of a gentleman, even desptie it didn't always show. However this time he didn't want to take the risk of having Fallen annoyed by his sudden appearance at such a late (early?) hour, so he knocked softly on the door of her room.

After a moment he could hear her confused voice; "Yes? Come in..."

Kurt slowly opened the door peeking inside. "May I?"

"Ah, it's just you..." the brunette sighed, turning back away from door. She was resting one of her elbows on the desk that stood by the window with lamp on top of it. In front of her was an open notebook and a few writing tools.

"'It's just me'? Does it mean I should leave?"

"No, no" the girl sighed again as she brushed her hair back with one pale. She looked tired, but not sleepy, more like haunted by thoughts. Despite it she turned her head to him and forced a small smile. "Come in. You can't sleep?"

"Takes one to know one, ha?" Kurt closed the door behind himself quietly.

The girl chuckled, quite bitterly.

"What bugs you?" the boy asked.

The brunette held her breath for a moment, and she closed the notebook on the desk as she exhaled. Within this sigh she let out hardly audiable 'nothing really' and opened door of her balcony. She wrapped the thin, olive sweater around herself and stepped close to the balustrade. Kurt followed her and stopped in the doorway.

"Even if it's 'nothing really' I'm willing to listen" he said just a little above a whisper.

The brunette slightly turned her head to him, barely catching a blurred image of Wagner on the edge of her sight range. She returned to looking at the view beyond her balcony, her head lightly hung down.

"You'll consider it silly."

Kurt was looking at her with worry. He walked closer, standing behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently rubbed her crossed arms. "What's going on?" he asked looking over her shoulder to her face. The girl stared forwards as if unaware of his presence. After a while and a few gestures from Kurt to get her attention, the girl's eyes regained the sharpness of vision and automatically sorrow glistened in them.

"Take a look around" she whispered.

Kurt did as he was told, sliding his gaze through the broad grounds of the mansion, long driveway road, fountain, sea, forest resamblance with trees and thin path. He didn't see what could be on Fallen's mind.

"What right do I have to be here?" she asked.

Surprise and confusion appeared on Wagner's face. "I don't get it?"

The girl closed her eyes for a moment, sighing as if Kurt didn't undestand something very obvious. "Look once again. I'm in the goddamn X-Men Evolution, where hundereds, if not thousands wished they'd be. In a fucking cartoon, where the creators didn't even include me, but still - I'm here! Forget that though, it really isn't of importance. I'm in a huge mansion, I'm given everything I could wish for, and I have instructors to teach me martial arts, modern training rooms, simulators, jets, and my room is bigger than a lot of flats. Most people pus their limits working their entire life and they don't get a damn one-1000'th of what I was given on a golden plate."

"You did a lot to get it" the boy claimed.

The brunette turned around to face him, and his hands slid down from her to grasp the balustrade on both sides of the female. "Compared to what people who wants it does to get it, I did pretty much nothing."

Kurt took a slow, deep breath. "And what have I done?" he asked, looking into his eyes. "Nothing, Fallen. And I'm here too."

Grace placed her pales on his chest, almost closing her eyes and lowering her voice to a whisper. "You are a part of all this that I didn't deserve."

Kurt forced her face up by her chin so she would look into his eyes. "Now I really don't get it."

Despite his attempts her gaze was focused someplace other than his eyes, in fact - wherever but not on his eyes. A moment passed before she spoke. "You know what most boys would do when a girl looks like she's not in the mood?" Kurt could tell by the tone of her voice that she's not expecting the answer, so he patiently waited until she continues. "They'd either get out of her way or pretend to listen and care. You... you really listen, you really want and you know how to help..."

"And it makes you sad, that I want to help?" he summared half-seriously.

Fallen sighed with tiredness and resignation. "No, I... I love it about you... aboutt us. You know what I love our relations for the most?" she finally rose her gaze to Kurt. He watched her expectingly. "For the way I can talk to you like to my best friend, fool around like with a brother, touch like with a lover, depend on you like on family and trust you more than... sometimes more than myself" finishing, she closed her eyes and placed her forehead to his chest.

The boy felt a little taken aback with her words, despite he knew for a long time that Fallen thinks this and no other way about their relations. Moreover he agreed completely, felt the same, and more than once he said that he finds it precious that they are 'all in one'.

"I still don't see the reason for sadness in what you're saying" he stated.

Fallen rose her head. "Everyone wants a relationship like this-"

"Nobody gave it to us on a golden plate."

A moment of silence fell. He could see hesitation in her eyes.

"You never seemed to have doubts. I always had, but not you, until we found ourselves here..."

"See? Now you're feeling secure because you're home, and I feel like I've forced myself where I'm not welcomed" the brunette moved aside one of Kurt's hands to pass by him, and she was going to enter her room, but the boy grasped her wrist before she disappered through the door.

"Fallen, it's ridiculous" he said firmly. "Because of living at yours and thus being a burden I had the reasons to doubt if I deserve what I got... because of mutation I still do doub it and I admit to it. The fact that you always seemed so positive that we're at the right place and time always gave me strenght. Now you're trying to say, that everything's wrong, because for once something is given to you and not taken away?"

The girl stood there like that, halfway turned away from him, still held by firm grasp on her wrist. She felt unpleasant tightness in her throat and confusion in her head - she no longer knew what she's thinking of it all. She doubted, but she couldn't tell what. Her brain tried to find the direct reason of this hesitance, but it only made her feel hopelessly lost.

"And this place isn't just a 'served on a golden plate' expensive gift. It's us who's here to help others. It's not a hollow offering for us, it's a mission. You, me, everybody at this team. You know, we've got a world to save" he smiled trying to lighten the mood, but the brunette didn't respond. "Fall, please. Look at me. I want to tell you something important."

The brunette slowly turned around her head and turned her gaze to him. Gaze glistening with fragility rare for her.

Kurt slid his hand from her wrist to grab both of her hands. "You say that here, in this 'reality' or the institute, I'm 'home'... But listen to me closely. Over a dozen years I've spent living in hideout, knowing only my parents. Half a year in a circus, where you know how bad it was. Almost two years here, unable to fit in and pushed aside by the others" Kurt leaned in a little to look deeper into her eyes. "And five years with you and the guys, living more moments of utter happiness than in my entire life multipled by a hundered. How do you think, where do I really feel 'at home'?"

Fallen stared at him unable to find any answer to that. But before she could get over Kurt's words, they both jumped at the sound of alarm.

"Somebody burgled in...?" the girl asked slowly.

Kurt shook his head 'no' slightly. "No... it's from the Cerebro."

They both exchanged glances. "Kitty?"

Wagner nodded slightly again. "Are we going?"

Fallen nodded without hesitation and headed for the door. Kurt smiled gently to himself; the brunette seemed always motivated and positive about the bussiness of this 'world', and to him it was a perfect proof that she wasn't a weight on anyone's shoulders, but a part of all of this.

The boy followed her onto the corridor - at the same moment when Scott left his own room. The boy saw Wagner leave the female teen's room and frowned - first with surprise then with reprimand - but didn't comment for two reasons; one was Jean who left her room coming into his view and just like always - captured his attention. The other reason was the one that made all of them wide awake in the middle of a night - newfound mutant. Scott - as a leader - felt obliged to take care of the potential new team member of his crew, and moreover - he felt a form of excitement. It was a mish-mash of worry and hope, because he did not know how difficult the next person may turn out to be, and they were likely to stand in the front line of the X-Men.

The team was only beginning to develope - soon after Logan and Ororo he was the first mutant recruited by Professor Xavier. Shortly after him came Jean - redheaded beauty who had his head over hills at first sight, making the first meeting rather awkward. She intimidated him with her presence, but at the same time he never felt so good with anyone else like he felt with her for the last weeks, despite she was in a relationship with that whole Duncan.

And then came the three.

Scott wasn't about to haress anyone and he didn't even shadow-think to get rid of the new students. Besides, they kept to their own - the three and he with Jean, they were living like in two, coexisting worlds. He was fine with this, at one point, but the three new students did make him want to ask questions.

As a team they were supposed to work like one body, and he as the leader was supposed to be its brain - meanwhile during the trainings each person was obviously acting individually. Amy avoided confrontation and was fixed on dodging, not even defense. Kurt wanted to do everything his way, and indeed he was pretty good at it, but the sole fact that he didn't follow the plan could be tragic at the end. And Fallen... she really made him worry, like there was a piece of her that was evil, and he couldn't reach it.

He had his reasons to be uncertain of the brunette's purpose on them. It wasn't just that Xavier recruited her despite she wasn't a mutant and refused to tell everyone why. Yes, it did bother Scott and made him hesitant to trust the girl. As the leader he should know his team, know what they can do and where are their limits. About her he didn't know - he only knew she had a worrying spark in her eyes when she was facing virtual opponents on the trainings. He couldn't stop thinking she's learning the moves, dexternity, punches, but not the lessons - not that it all is supposed to be for defense, not agression.

Another big reason to doubt her were words he once heard she said to Kurt - "I don't believe in Prof. Xavier's ideology." And after all this is what they were here for - to fight for this idea to come true. If she didn't believe it, what was her reason to be here? If not powers, not the idea? Scott would believe she only came here after her boyfriend, but Professor wouldn't take her in for this reason. Scott saw enough to know that Professor Xavier isn't eager to recruit homo sapiens.

He didn't want to be prejustive. But he was worried about her participation in the team they were starting.

"Scott?" Jean's sweet voice gave him a wake up call. Since the moment he met her she was his steady ground - before her he was lost, like as if still burried under the ashes that covered his life the day he lost his family. But ever since Jean Grey came into his life everything seemed better. Summers smirked at her nervously. "You're thinking about this someone?" she asked.

Scott almost tripped on his own leg when he heard this questions. He didn't even have time to think about how his heart skipped a beat.

"Do you think they will join us?" the redhead connected her hands behind her back; being sleepy didn't seem to apply to her, even despite the edgy hour she stepped lightly and gracefully.

Only then Scott understood what she meant. "Ah, the new one... well, um, we'll do what we can so they would join us."

Jean smiled at him in this sincere way he only ever saw on her face. "It would be nice to have someone new at home."

Scott wasn't quite so sure. Maybe it would be nice, he wouldn't turn his back on anyone, but he won't be cheerful if the new one to join their Institute would be a trouble on two feet. Like Tolensky... altough he knew it's not right, he felt relieved when he heard Todd wouldn't join them. If it wasn't enough that he destroys everything, misbehaves and annoyes, it would be also hard to stand his smell for long.

And it could always be worse. He didn't want to share house with this 'worse'.

When they were passing by the door of Amy's room, she also appeared on the hallway, appearently also awaken by the alarm. "What's going on...?" she asked sleepily and worried.

"There's a new mutant, we're heading to the Professor to check it out. Maybe he will want us to go pick them up now" Jean explained.

Amy blinked for a moment, trying to stay awake. She noded joining them. "It's... three in the morning I guess. Would he really send us now?" she asked.

Grey shrugged with a light smile. "There's no time to waste if it's an emergacy."

The black haired female noded her understanding and quietly followed.

XREV

As they headed to the office Fallen was changing her pace, as if trying to stop Kurt from following her, but he didn't give up so easily. After the talk on the balcony he didn't want to let her dodge him and a conversation with him. He didn't understand why this always self-assured and I-want-it-I-take-it girl allowed herself to fall into this river of gloomy thoughts.

He didn't know what pushed her there, but he knew what it feels like. He knew one never wraps themselves in these thoughts on their own, that there must be something to push them there, and that leaving it alone can only make it worse.

But he wasn't sure how to react, after all psychological games were always her thing - he could mimick easily, but this situation recquired a new way to deal with it.

He hoped it was only a temporary situation - a bad day that can be waited out. He knew that strong as she is, even Fallen has those days when she questioned everything she believed in. Ever until now she always dealed with these days and came out stronger than before.

They reached the Professor's office - quietly, in silence that reminded him that their conversation was interuppted, not finished. The door was slightly open, through the gape they could see light cover the floor from the side of shelves where Cerebro access room was hidden. Fallen didn't seem eager to enter first and the others were still a dozen meters behind, so Kurt pushed the door open and entered.

"Professor?" he called quietly to one of two men in Cerebro's room. Control panels and the huge screen were all lit up, chasing away the darkness of the night.

Logan stood in the 'door'way of the Cerebro, also watching Charles; he was only wearing sport pants, and the Professor was wrapped in fancy night robe, so both of them appearently also just woke up.

"Is it someone new?" Scott asked the second he entered the office.

Charles welcomed them quickly, clicked something and a person's profile poped up on the screen. On a dark background the computer generated three dimensional picture of a petite brunette while it displayed informations about her; name - Katherine Anne Pryde, born in 1985 in her current place of living - Deerfield, Illinois, US, confirmed active X gene, level one, abilites - unknown.

Fallen noticed the warm smirk on Kurt's lips as he saw the girl on the screen.

"Do you want us to take care of it, Professor?" Scott asked, his voice full of motivation and responsibility.

"Easy, Scott" Xavier gently put hand in the air to cool his enthusiasm and turned to the students. "Yes, we will take care of it soon enough. But there's no need to send the entire team. Jean, would you come with me?"

Jean smiled a little. "Of course."

Charles noded at his students. "Alright. The rest of you I suggest you to go back to sleep. You've got school tomorrow. You, Scott, also."

Amy hesitantely stepped forward, to Jean's side. "Um, I'd love to go on the recrutation too... At school tomorrow we're going to watch some educational movie about traveling to moon most of the time, I'd rather go with you..."

Professor noded. "Alright, Amy, this experience can be good for you. Both of you be ready in ten minutes, I'll see you by the Velocity*. Kurt, Scott, Fallen, you go to school, so you can go, you still have two hours of sleep left."

*X-Velocity and later on: X-Velocity II is a jet much like SR77 Black-Bird, but it's a lot smaller with room only for 6 people, including 2 pilots and 4 passagers

XREV

[Flashback]

Kitty was flying.

Floated above the skyscrapers. The town shimmering with hundereds of thousands of lights spread underneath her everywhere over to the horizon. She fledd above it all like a bird, weightless and free like never before.

But the moment was over too fast; she felt the lightness disapear as gravitation weights her down, and soon she was falling. In split of a second overwhelming feeling of freedom was replaced with panic as she was crashing down.

Head down she was falling towards the street below, screaming at top of her lungs. She reached out, trying to stop, but windows of the skyscrapers were passing by her faster and faster, the noise of the street below was becoming louder and louder, coming closer.

With dread she understood she won't make it.

This is when the view of a street coming closer changed into view of ceiling moving further and suddenly she hit the ground painfully.

Her heart was still pounding like crazy, and she still felt like the moment she'd hit the ground and die is yet to come. Only after a couple seconds she understood it was a dream, but one relief was followed by another reason to panic - she wasn't in her bedroom.

She lifted up on her elbows feeling the pain of hitting ground spread throughout her back. She looked around with panic clenching her throat, and it only made her feel slightly safer when she realized she's in her house's basement. The darkness was torn by lightenings every couple seconds and then she could see the cartons, old furniture and everything else her family stored in here.

She sat up, scared and confused.

Then door opened and Kitty almost screamed with fear. Warm light from upstairs filled the basement as her scared parents ran down the stairs. Seeing them the girl felt her throat tighten as the sight held a promise of safety.

She got up onto her knees, trying to stop herself from wailing. Her mother was beside her immediately, letting her daughter cling to her like when she was a child.

"What happened?" her worried father asked, turning on the only lightbub hanging under the ceiling before he joined them on the floor. "You were sleepwalking?"

"No... I was falling, dad" Kitty pulled back a little, but her hands still had a tight grip on her mother's nightgown. "I-I fell through the ceiling" she tried to keep her voice stabil. Her parents looked at her with worried expressions. She clung back to her mother, allowing herself to cry.

"Shhh, easy, my little" mother tried to keep her calm. The petite girl was shuddering in her arms. Cameron watched them both with worry.

He looked around, trying to figure out what could have happened. He wanted to spot danger if there was any, just in case Kitty would be sleepwalking again..

"It was just a nightmare" his wife tried to convince their only daughter.

Cameron's eyes suddenly stopped at the ceiling. Material of Kitty's bedsheet and a pillow were hanging there as if melted with the ceiling.

He got up, shocked. "You know... I don't think it was just a dream..."

His wife and daughter both followed his gaze and their eyes went wide at the sight under the ceiling. On both their faces appeared a great fear as they looked at bedsheets wrapped in lights of the lightening.

Kitty gave out a short cry. "What am I...?" she asked with fear. Her father knelt beside her, pulling daughter close to his chest. "What's happening to me?" she girl's voice was full of the same shock and fear that her parents felt.

XREV

Alarm rapidly woke up the Professor, rescuing him from his own bad dreams. He sat up, trying to forget the images that haunted him in his sleep. Now that he knew about Phoenix, about all of this... life seemed a tad harder.

He put on his dark red night robe, tied the belt of it and used the handles on his bed to get into his wheelchair. He made his way out of the bedroom and through his office to the fast acess room connected to the main section of Cerebro a dozen meters below the mansion. Computer-generated female voice started reading out loud informations about the new found mutant;

[Mutant activity detected. First case in this area. Exstrapolation - done. Identity confirmed. Name: Lance Alvers. Current residency: Deerfield, Illinois, living with foster family, age: 16. Mutant activity detected. Second case in this area. Extrapolation - done. Identity confirmed. Name: Katherine Pryde. Current residency: Deerfield, Illinois, age: 15.]

The screens displayed coded brain activity scans and many other informations about the newfound mutants. The system was buffering a long time after Xavier tried to use it for... another purpose. Now it was re-scanning everything all over again and appearently found two individuals close by each other.

"What is it, Chuck?" a voice asked in the doorway. Professor looked back to Logan. "Do we have something?"

"It appears so" he noded. "Even two in one town."

"How can it be?" Wolverine asked.

"For the last couple days Cerebro was busy with something else" Charles replied simply. He couldn't give Logan details if the man wasn't supposed to know the truth of Fallen's and Amy's origin. "Today it was re-scanning the States again. I believe at least one of them would be picked up earlier if not for the... mess."

Professor took a while studying the informations on both teenagers. Eventually, without saying a word of explanation, he closed the notification window about Lance Alvers, just before first curious students arrived at his office.

[End of flashback]

XREV

When Professor made his way down to the hangar Jean was already there, waiting by the jet, and she certainly seemed more worried than excited.

"Another mutant was detected in the same area" the man said. "Lance Alvers, his powers surfaced a couple months ago. However according to gathered informations his behaviour is troublesome, he was repetetifely sent away from foster families. I'm afraid he might be a problem."

"Are we recruiting him too?" the redhead asked.

"For now we need to focus on Katherine. Lance is likely to be more rebelious towards our offer and shrink our chances to get past to the young Pryde."

Grey noded.

The door opened and Amy bursted inside, panting. Ten minutes was pretty little to get ready, considering she was in her nighties, with bedhead and too sleepy to find clothes. To top it all someone occupied the bathroom. She really needed to use that bathroom.

"Am I late?" she asked, catching her breath.

Professor smirked at her. "No, you're in time. On board, then."

The man turned around his chair and drove up the open ramp. Jean and Amy followed him to the Velocity's insides; Amy took a passanger's seat, as Jean took the second pilot's seat.

It was over a dozen minutes since they took off and sky became light. They were flying above the clouds, bright sun reflected from surface of the jet. Amy was curious how fast are they flying, but she was glad you can't feel the speed in the cabin. She felt like they were drifting slowly, lazily, but she was aware this jet can probably go as fast as Black-Bird. It's no wonder before she got to get bored of the flight Professor said calmly;

"We're almost there."

Amy could feel they're slowing down, she could see they're going lower as they passed through the clouds. Xavier's eyes were on the scanner, looking for a place to land safely.

"Why did you chose me, Professor? Why us?" Jean finally asked. "Why not the entire team?" the redhead didn't sound like she mided Professor's decision, but it seemed like she'd rather have everyone here. Or just certain individual?

"Because you will be able to get through to this girl" Professor said, looking back at Grey.

The redhead sighed. "Well, maybe."

The man didn't let Jean sense his other reason. After all he could as well send Fallen - she could probably get through to Kitty just as good, especially knowing some about her already. But the reason Professor chose Jean was unclear even for him as it sourced from some really deep fear. He was scared to admit it to himself, that from the moment he found out about the Phoenix... he was afraid of Jean Grey. Of what she can do. He needed to see now, once again, that she's trustworthy, good, and mild. That she's not the Phoenix.

"What about the other kid Cerebro detected tonight?" the redhead asked. "The one from foster family."

Amy rose her eyebrow with interest, focusing more attention on the conversation before her.

"Yes, Lance Alvers" Professor said. He typed in the last coordinates needed to sit jet on the ground. "I'll take care of him, don't worry. And you two want to focus on parents of this girl. Remember, you're speaking on behalf of all of us. Don't force them" and despite he tried to stop, Professor's eyes were still mostly on Jean when he said it.

Grey laughed shortly, looking out the window. "Hah. And to think I could be taking a relaxing exam right now..."

XREV

All Kitty ever wanted was to fit in. To have a normal family, normal friends, lead a normal life - that's how she always felt. She tried to achieve it - she studied hard, had got grades, listened to her parents, avoided bad company. Basically she didn't have to try that hard to get a normal life, until now not much was in her way.

Her family moved from Europe after WW II and stayed in US where jews were more welcomed. Her parents, Cameron and Theresa, were ordinary, friendly suburban people. As parents they were a little overprotective, but she loved them wholeheartidly and she knew that they love her as much. She attented High School Of Theathre Arts in Deerfield, and she had a good rep among most of her teachers, and as every good student she had some enemies among other students. Given all of this her life was pretty ordinary.

Until tonight. Tonight something happened, something that crossed word 'normal' with a thick line and made her fear her own self. It's an awful feeling to fear your own body.

But this, this was too much.

True, the events left her shaken, but when the first shock passed, first fear left, and day broke despite Kitty felt like she's not going to see the sun ever again - she calmed. But her parents on the other hand, that's a different story. It was too much.

At first they seemed as scared and confused as she was - her mother tried to act like everything was fine, her father was something between overprotective and angry. His little girl was crying and whatever makes her cry is bad and he should get rid of it - but how? What happened? Kitty felt like crying just because she didn't know what happened, and it made her father even more anxious to get rid of the problem.

They were in the living room, lights were on since the dawn was hardly breaking. Kitty was with her mother on the sofa, her father circled around the coffee table in front of them. The fiveteen year old cuddled in her mother's arm and wiped away her last tears. She wanted to talk about it, but she didn't know what to say. She didn't know what happened. She tried to tell them what she dreamed of, of flying and falling, but her father interupped her like the dream didn't matter at all.

Mother tried to calm her with words that didn't fit the situation. Kitty wasn't as a small child anymore, she wouldn't let herself believe that everything that happened didn't happen. She knew. She saw the ceiling as she fell through it, she had scratches on her elbows from hitting the floor in her basement, she still felt the pain. And the bedsheets hanging down from the ceiling - this image will haunt her for a long time.

After a dozen minutes of sitting there, Kitty's parents sent her up to her room. As it turned out Kitty's bedsheets were gone from her bed, but pieces of them were melted with floor on the ground floor. When they saw it, Kitty's parents exclaimed to God, but they weren't ready to talk about it. Theresa quickly found new bedsheets and made her daughter's bed again. Both of them made sure their daughter is back in bed and quietly left her alone.

Of course Kitty couldn't fall asleep. All the time she was afraid it will happen again. She was afraid to have that dream again and to end up in the basement again, or worse - further down, in the ground. Every thunder outside her window made her curl up, sometimes she even yelped.

But the storm went away and the morning broke completely, sun made everything seem safer, and Kitty was still up, in her bed, but no longer fearing for her life. As time passed she calmed down, time made the events from the night seem like unrealistic nightmare. Pryde knew very well it all really happened, the fresh bedsheets was a great proof, but the fear of it happening again was gone. Instead she felt bad for staying in bed and thinking about it.

Despite everything Kitty was a very lively person. She liked it when something nice was going on, and this is why she liked going to parties and participating in various events. Now, according to her parents' instructions, she was supposed to spend this day home. She didn't like this idea, not at all, but she knew she can't beg enough to get a permission from her father to go to school. He said no, and he wouldn't change his mind.

With all respect and love she had for her parents, sometimes she was ready to stand up to them if she felt that she really depends on something. Right now staying home would be like admiting something is wrong with her. She didn't want it, she wanted to be normal. Living in the normal rythm could be the easiest way for her to forget the night events.

She got up from the bed and followed her every-morning schedule. It was the time she would usually be already downstairs, eating breakfast, but she knew if she skipped breakfast she can make it to school in time. Her stomach was twisted and her head was aching, so she didn't even feel like eating. Besides, if she wanted to get food she'd stumble across her parents in the kitchen and she'd be forced to stay home.

Speaking of a headache... in some odd way this headache was different from others, it wasn't exactly painful. She was getting this headache for two years, a little bit, growing slowly, and now she felt like it was sinking into her entire body. Like it cumulated for these two years so this night could happen. It was a funky, but creepy feeling.

She got dressed in clothes she prepared yesterday evening. She did it frequently to save time in the morning, otherwise she'd spent 20 minutes trying on various clothes. After getting dressed she spent a dozen minutes in the bathroom, and then only had to grab her tiny backpack. Shoving it on one shoulder Kitty quietly went down the stairs.

She made sure her parents weren't in the living room. As quietly as she could she got to the front door and opened them, already satisfied, when her mother's voice made her stop;

"Honey, you were supposed to stay home today, right?" the woman said, her voice friendly and loving.

Kitty rolled her eyes iritated and disappointed. She turned around to face her mother. "Yeah sure, but why?" she asked, hand on her hip. "You don't want to talk about and I'm going crazy doing nothing!" she gesticulated feverly.

"Do you really need to go to school today?" Theresa asked, watching her daughter hesitantely.

Then they could hear Cameron calling from upstairs. "Kitty! Baby, where are you?"

The brunette tensed and looked at her mother with puppy eyes. "Please, mom, dad won't let me go...!"

For a short moment her mother was hesitant, but then she smiled. "Alright, go already."

Kitty smiled, sending her mother a kiss. The woman waved and closed the door behind her daughter, not sure if she made the right decision.

XREV

Kitty made it to the school just as the bell rang, slightly late because of the whole mess back home. She was nervous. She kept her head low, eyes on the ground, feeling like looking into anyone's eyes would make them realize she's different. In this crowd of teenagers she felt scared, kind of surrounded. Until today she always felt great among people, even if she was a little shy. Right now she felt like anyone could tell she's a freak just by one look at her.

She was relieved when people went to their classes as she made it to her locker. Kitty knew she was late, but for once she didn't want to hurry. Too much happened, right now being slightly late didn't seem such a big deal.

From the other side of the corridor unaware of it she was watched by two girls, who didn't like her much, to say the least. Riley and Emily, two blonde haired teens, who found most joy in suffering of their schoolmates.

The taller one, Emi, turned to her friend with a mischevious smirk. "Look, Riley. I think Kitty's feeling down today..."

The other girl, one with her hair a little darker shade of blonde, rubbed her hands. "I'd rather say she's scared for the PE. It's the only class she's not getting A's at" she said and rested hands against her hips critically.

"How about we excuse her from today's class, hm?"

Both girls exchanged meaninful looks, then they approached the unaware girl from behind and without warning pushed Pryde into the tall locker she was picking her stuff from. Riley immediately shot the door closed and the automatic lock trapped her inside. From the inside they could hear her muffled screaming at them and pounding her fists against the door.

"You're not claustrophopic, are you, Kitty?" Emi asked and both blondes chuckled thinly as they looked around making sure no one saw anything. Then they quickly left to get changed for the PE, and they couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey! Let me out you idiots!" the could hear behind their backs. Punding against the steel door echoed in the empty hallway. "Open these door right now! Somebody let me out! Grrr!' the girl growled. Of course they wouldn't let her out - she will have to wait until this class ends and some more friendly students will come by and help her out.

It's not like it was the first time she ended up trapped in her own locker. But today was awful enough without it. On the other side she doesn't have to look at anyone for the next hour.

At least she thought so, but after barely a dozen seconds after she gave up shouting, she could hear whistling on the corridor.

"Hey, who's there?" she asked with hope. She began to hit her hands against the door again. "Hey, do you hear me?!"

XREV

Lance peeked out of the male's restroom's door making sure that the corridor was empty. A mischevious smile played on his lips as he let the door close behind him. He shook the spray in his hand, throwing it from one hand to the other as he searched for the right place to start. The dark green lockers lined along one wall seemed like a perfect space to express emotions he had for this school.

He shook his spray one last time and headed along the lockers, spraying a wavy line on them as he went. He whistled with joy, glad to once more get back on the teachers.

He didn't even paid attention when he heard someone calling and trying to get out of one of the lockers. He was no stranger to locking nerds in the lockers, for him it was almost like a sport.

It would be impossible though, to pay no attention when after another 'let me out!' feminie calling a female stumbled out of the locker right before him, and what was the strangest she literally went right through its door like they weren't there! As Lance was leaning in when it happened and worked on his 'art' the girl strumbled right at him and they both fell painfully to the floor.

Lance felt his own sprey over his face, but having it all over his face didn't bother him as his full interest was about the girl. He was fascinated by whatever it is the girl did to fall through the door.

She was on the floor appearently also shocked.

Lance got up to his legs and pointed at her, mostly speechless. "Hey, did you see what you just did?" he asked, and he felt himself smile. Going through stuff was a skill plain amazing and downright useful.

The brunette through, didn't seem to share his affectionate approach to the ability, as her eyes displayed fear when she looked at him. "What...? M-me?" she slowly got up onto her shaking legs. "Heck, I fell through!" she exclaimed with her eyes wide open.

"You fell through!" Lance repeated looking at the locker. It was material, stabil and closed. He didn't see things, things just really happened! "Through the door!" he lifted his arms amazed at the act and turned to the girl. "Holly shit, that was so cool!" he clenched his hands pulling his elbows to himself like he just won something priceless.

The petite brunette stepped away with fear in her eyes. "You're crazy" she grimaced and turned to leave as fast as she could, but Lance abruptly grabbed her forearm making her yelp shortly and swing right back around to face him.

"Don't, wait a moment" he said putting his other hand in the air trying to reasure her it's okay to stay calm. The girl didn't seem anyhow delighted but he was sure that will changed when she hears what he's got to tell her. "I am the only guy here who gets it, because I am same as you" he pointed at himself with his thumb, still smiling.

The brunette stared at him her eyes wide and mouth agape, she didn't seem convinced.

"Really" he said.

She gave him a critical look.

Lance sighed, let go of her arm and looked around. "Okay then. Watch" he closed his eyes and clenched his fists, every muscle in his body tensing.

Kitty felt a slight shiver in the floor. The brown haired boy held his hands like he tried to perform some magic trick; he opened his eyes but they were running backwards. Shiver in the ground turned into shaking, the boy gave out an angry growl and shaking turned into real earthquake that made it really difficult for Kitty to stay on her feet, and some of the lockers opened on their own, books feel out of them.

Lance relaxed, calmed, and the earthquake disappeared. The boy leaned in resting his hands against his knees. Breathing heavily he looked at the brunette and smiled. "What, you get it now?"

The girl stared at him with shock and distrust. She frowned shaking her head. "No. You're some wicked jock-"

Seeing she's trying to leave again Lance grabbed her wrist but the girl quickly pulled her hand away from his grasp.

"Leave me alone" she scuffed at him as she hurried away towards the girl's locker room.

Lance watched her until she was gone. He wasn't happy with her reaction, but he was motivated not to give up. "You can't run away from me, I still've got tricks up my sleeve" he said to himself as he smirked.

XREV

Cameron was on top of a ledder in basement of his house - with large scissors he worked on cutting off the bedsheets from the ceiling. He couldn't think of another way to get rid of it, and he couldn't just leave it hanging there. It would always bring up memories of tonight, and besides - if someone else sees it, how would he be supposed to explain it?

So he just did his best to cut it as short as it could get so it won't draw any attention. Little strips of material won't even remind the bedsheets they used to be and no one will figure what happened on that feral night. As if anyone could - he was shaken mostly because he never faced anything quite like this.

Just as he finished and placed the ladder back where it belonged, doorbell was audiable upstairs. Cameron've put away the jagged materials and headed to answer it. Once he opened the door he was faced with three strangers.

First and most representative of them was an elegant, bald man in a wheelchair. Two young girls were on his sides - tall redhead and a shorter black haired girl.

Cameron was completely sure he's never met them before. "Yes?" he asked as he watched them carefully.

The bald man was the first to speak. "Good morning, Mr Pryde. My name is Professor Charles Xavier, I am a founder of boarding school in Bayville, where we invite students with exceptional talents. These are two of my students, Jean Grey and Amy Grace. We'd like to talk to you about your daughter."

Cameron's wife approached and stood behind his back. "What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice low. She was tired and nervous. Husband wrapped his arm around her securely. "How do you know Kitty?"

"We don't know her yet" Amy interuppted. Back in the jet Professor told her she shouldn't stay aside and just watch, as participation will be appreciated, so she tried. "But if you will be so kind to listen us out, we'll explain everything."

Right away Jean continued Amy's thought; "Could we come inside and talk? We'll answe all your questions-"

Finally Cameron interupted. "Excuse me, lady" he put his hand in the air with a frown. "We can talk here, outside."

"As you wish" Professor agreed. It sounded like he liked the option - his ability to stay nice was respectable. "You probably already figured that Kitty's going through some very unusual, let's say, changes. We simply want to help her with that."

Couple in the doorstep watched him hesitantely.

Charles' hands disconnected and landed in his laps as he asked the question that was like snapping fingers at the hypnotized parents. "Tell us, what happened last night?"

Shock twisted faces of the Prydes. They exchanges short looks, then Cameron leaned in pointing his finger at Xavier's face. "What happened is non of your bussiness! Please, just leave us alone" he said placing his hand on Theresa's shoulder. They both entered the house and closed the door before any of the remianing three spoke up.

Jean laughed shortly with no joy. "Next time we could just call. Less effort."

"Are we going to try again?" Amy asked, peeking at the locked front door. It didn't seem like a second shot would get them anywhere closer to getting through to these people, but she knew Kitty would join them anyway. She just didn't remember how exactly.

"We won't" Xavier shook his head slightly. "You two will reach Kitty directly. She's at school."

"What about you, Professor?" Amy asked out of curiousity.

"I have some bussiness in the local office. I believe you two will do well without me."

XREVXREV

It wasn't even half an hour since Professor sent them back to their rooms, and now Scott, Kurt and Fallen were all preparing for school, each one of them annoyed for different reasons.

Scott was slightly angry that he was excluded from the recrutation. No doubt going knocking on door of houses and asking people to join a pseudo superhero team was far from his favourite ways to spend a morning, but neither he wanted to stay when Jean and Amy went with the Professor.

His routine was a breakfast with Jean, sometimes a warm-up-training before the school day. Now the redhead was on the recrutation, so Scott was forced to stay alone or with the other two. And he suspected they would keep to their own.

When he entered the kitchen Fallen was already there, standing by the cooker as she waited for her milk to warm up. The moment he entered she looked at him with tired eyes and greeted him low; "Hey, Scott."

"Hi" Summers noded and reached for bread. He walked around Fallen as he got knife, butter and ham, then he stopped a couple steps away to prepare the sandwiches. He didn't miss to notice the way the girl completely ignored him and just stared at the milk with that odd look in her eyes. "You look tired."

After a moment the girl replied in numb voice; "I am."

"Is it because of the alarm in middle of the night?"

Grace's lips bent in a slight grimace. "No" she replied. "I couldn't sleep with or without it."

Scott looked down at the short brunette as he placed butter-covered knife in the sink. He was just about to ask what bothers her when he remembered that after he heard the Cerebro alarm he saw Kurt leave her room. A couple options of what could've been going on passed his head, but seeing the girl's expression and attitute, he was ready to bet they had some kind of argument.

"Is everything alright?" he asked watching her.

"Doesn't matter" the girl sighed, turned off the gas and poured the warm milk to her bowl of careal.

Instead of starting to eat it looked more like she tried to drown the chocolate 'chips' in the milk. Scott shook his head slightly and took a bite of his own breakfast. That was when Kurt teleported into the doorway. The boy looked at the two of them, noded his greetings for Scott and he noded back. "Morgen, Schätz" he greeted the girl with a gentle smile.

The burnette lifted her gaze from the careal and gave him a weak nod. "Morning, Kurt."

Seeing that the girl still is far from smiling, Wagner sighed softly, but didn't want to point it out. Scott gave him a questoning look (you can still kinda see the eyebrows being 'questioning', even with the shades on, so...). Kurt shrugged meaning that he doesn't really know what's wrong either.

As the younger boy began his quest for breakfast, Summers asked; "You two want a lift?"

Kurt was just about to say yes, but he remembered something that made a smile appear on his face again. "No offence, man, but I think we'll take a walk this time" he sent Scott a meaningfull look motioning to Fallen. Summers had his mouth fool so he just gave him a thumb up.

Fallen just looked back at Kurt slightly, but she gave no sigh of acknowlaging what's even going on around her. She seemed focused only on whatever bothered her.

XREVXREV

"Ahh..." the blonde exhaled as she streatched before the proper PE. "One, two..." she counted as she leaned in further and further trying to reach her toes.

Close to Emily was also Riley, also warming up. The rest of the girls from their group either stretched or trained before performing long jump they were supposed to get grades for. Their teacher measured and noted their time on the run-up distance. The ony girl lacking was the one they trapped in a locker.

Finally Riley noticed Kitty running over to them from the locker room's. She lifed her eyebrows with interest and patted her friend on her arm. "Hey, Emi, check it out. She got out."

Their teacher also noticed her. She whistled letting everyone know it's time for the actual test. "Pryde, you're late" she frowned at the brunette.

"I- I'm sorry" Kitty tried to catch her breath. "I just had a... a problem with my locker" she said, peeking at Emily and Riley who both seemed pleased with her 'problems' and in not being turned in.

The teacher sighed. "Alright, girls. Long jump" she pointed at the track as the students gathered in front of her. "The late one jumps first."

Kitty hesitantely looked at Mrs Craven, the rest of the students and the track. Having no other choice she got onto her place.

XREV

Rick climbed up the same tree they always used to get onto the roof of the gym. Right behind him was Andree, awkwardly getting of the last branch and down onto the flat roof. The third of the boys, Lance, didn't hurry but didn't have any problems with climbing after them.

The blond-haired Rick used a small ledder to get onto roof of the school itsellf and knelt by a hatch that was the official way onto this roof. He examined it carefully. Andree still followed him, his heavy steps driving him crazy.

It was Rick who was shorter and heavier by a lot, but his movements were much smoother and well coordinated than the slender Andree's.

"Could you stop stepping so loud?" she blond haired boy asked elbowing his friend's leg when he came close.

The brunet crouched punching him back three times harder. "Shut up! Are we going to get inside this way or not?"

"No" Rick stated with disappointment as he massaged the arm he got hit in. "They connected the hatch to alarm system."

"What now, Alvers?" Andree asked switching his gaze to the brunet who crouched on edge of the roof. "We can't get into the office and the exams start tomorrow" he frowned. Both boys got up and walked over to Lance. The boy watched something down on the school's field.

"We won't need these answers after the exams" Rick added. "Couldn't you, you know, do the lock?" he asked, resting his hand on the crouching Alvers.

The burnet frowned and looked up at him. "Sure, so they will know we got in there" he said iritated. "They would change the tests!" he pushed away the blond boy's hand, but then his lips bent in a mischevious smirk. He turned back to the field and pointed down. "I've got a much better idea."

Rick and Andree leaned in to see what Lance is pointing to.

His hand wrapped in a fingerless gloves was motioning to a girl who was about to perform a long jump on a track below them. "Her."

"What?" the blond stood straight with disapproval on his face. "She's supposed to long-jump through the wall? Stop kidding around" he slighty punched Lance on his shoulder. Alvers replied by quickly and strongly grabbing his wrist. The boy yelped.

"You've got a problem, Grief?" he asked with anger. He bent Rick's hand so much that he closed his eyes at the pain.

The roof started to shudder.

"Dude, I just-... I..." Rick tried to find the words.

Andree quickly got in between them and pulled them away from each other. "Hey, hey, hey! Chill, guys..."

Lance jerked away from Andree's hand, Rick started massaging his hurting wrist.

"You two get the clients. I'll take care of the answers" Alvers said, looking down the roof again. His lips formed a smirk again.

Knowing that their friend- and somewhat their leader- is focused on the girl again, they didn't want to annoy him any further. Rick and Andree exchanged meaningful looks and decided to leave, so they won't triger Lance's anger again.

Alvers ignored them as he watched the petite brunette.

XREV

The girl got up from her place and ran down the track, not fast enough to be impressive. To make it worse she focused on jumping with the right foot and in the end just messed up so bad that instead of long jump she performed a head-first dive towards the sand.

She crawled onto her knees and hit the sand with anger. This day can't get much worse.

Two blondes that watched her began to laugh loud. "Meeoow" one of them pretended to claw like a cat. "Little Kitty's got some temper."

The second one, Riley, smiled with satisfaction and got onto the start line. "Look carefully, Pryde. This is how it's done professionally" she got in the steady position and then quickly took off running.

XREV

Lance didn't need to hear what they say to know that the two girls appearently laugh at the girl that interested him. And if he was somehow interested in someone - he wasn't to be made fun of for he was Lance's person. Alvers hated it when other people messed with his people.

He stood straight, lifting his hands and focused. The roof began to shake, vibrations moved towards the playfield and its surface began to break. The cracks got to the end of the track at the same moment the blonde girl performed her long jump. Sand flied up with the vibrations, hit her in the face which made her painfully fall back as the sand covered her.

Kitty stepped back feeling vibrations that were already familiar to her. She looked around and saw the same guy from before who was on top of the roof. He waved at her as if he was doing her a favor, but she hated him right now.

For what he does, for who he is, for messing with her life, as if it wasn't complicated enough without him. Tonight she discovered that she's... different. Weird. But she didn't understand how the fact that she's not the only one weird was supposed to make her feel any better. It only made her more worried.

The girl withdrew then took off, turning around to look at the boy on the roof. As she looked over her shoulder she accidentaly crashed into someone. She looked briefly at the redhead and quickly passed by her and another girl she didn't know. Without looking back again she pushed through school's door that led into backstage of auditorium.

XREV

Jean and Amy watched Kitty leave, then exchanged meaingfull looks and both noded. Amy was just about to follow Pryde, thinking this is what their looks meant, but Jean stopped her.

"No. Let's enter through the main door. If she wanted to leave we'll come across her."

Grace noded - it made sense. Both of them headed to the front door. Walking through the school's corridor they couldn't find Kitty. They passed through various classrooms and janitor closet until they arrived at auditorium's door.

"You think she's in there? Seeing the shape of the building it seems like the backdoor would be there..." Amy wondered.

"I think you're right" Jean agreed and opened the door.

Instantly they really saw Kitty there, but she didn't yet see them. The stage was filled with props that turned it into a small living room. A chair was thrown away from a round table, and Kitty rested her back against it. It swayed under her weight and a bowl of fake fruits fell down.

As prop-apples fell onto the floor Kitty tried to catch the bowl itself, but it fell right through her hands asif she was a ghost. The girl yelped in surprise. She knelt by the bowl that was on the floor, tapped it with her fingertips, then she seemed to focus and had her hand sink into it.

"Kitty" Jean spoke up, suddenly getting her attention. The redhead slowly walked towards the stage. "Kitty, are you alright?"

Amy followed her quietly.

Pryde stepped back, at first she seemed fearful, but then she tried to put on an indifferent face as she rested her back against a prop-wall. "The whole Riley is your friend?" she asked, grabbing a woo-doo ornamental mask from the wall to keep herself busy. "Because you know what? I- I have nothing to do with what happened there."

"I know that" Jean said, her voice calm and serious as never. "And we're not her friends" Grey stepped onto the stage.

Amy stayed under the stairs. "We're not even from this school, Kitty" she said. "We wouldn't even know this Riley."

"Oh really? You look like the type to be her friends" Kitty said putting the mask to her face.

"Kitty, you don't need to hide behind a mask" Jean said with a sigh. "I know what's going on here."

Pryde looked at her like it was offensive to even say that. "No, you know nothing at for god's sake!"

"Kitty, calm down, we just want to help you" Amy put her hands up trying to assure her of their good intentions.

"Help me?! I don't believe in your help, or in that freak's either!" Pryde said on the edge of shouting at them.

"Who? Lance's?" Jean slighty chuckled resting against the round table. "Don't worry about him. We're only about you and about your unique gifts" she said convincingly.

Kitty's face went through sadness into anger. "I don't have any gifts! It's a curse...!" her voice began to break at the last word, and her eyes filled with sorrow.

"It only depends on what you will do with it" Amy said. She just tried to repeat the lines she overheard many times.

"We'll help you understand it" Jean picked up again. "Together we can-"

"Look" Kitty interupted. "I don't want it, that's all. It's hard enough to be a normal girl!"

"Kitty. Look at me for a moment. Please" Jean pulled away from the table. Despite Pryde was full of too many emotions she calmed enough to look at her. Grey lifted her hand and focused on the mask Kitty still held in her hands. The object quivered and pulled away from her grip, it levitated back onto hook on the wall.

The petite brunette was shocked. "How did you do that?" she asked with her eyes wide open.

Jean walked over to her and put hand on her shoulder. "Just like you walk through the walls. Some day I just woke up and I had this power, and I also wasn't happy about it. Amy complained about her power even ealier today" the redhead smirked a bit, peeking at the mentioned girl. Grace smiled awkwardly. "Amy can read past from inanimate objects. I have telekinesis-"

"I- I don't believe you" Kitty pushed her hand away abruptly. "It's all some kind of a trick!" she yelled into her face.

"No. You believe me. I know you do because I have one more power" Jean said. All this time she tried to sound friendly, but when she said next would give anyone shivers. "I can read human minds."

Hearing it Kitty grabbed her head and shook it. "No...! Leave me alone! Both of you!" she shouted turning around and ran towards the backdoor breaking into sobs.

"Kitty! Wait!" Jean called, but the door closed behind Kitty.

Amy was too absorbed with watching them to look back in the meantime. She knew it was a mistakee when a strong arm of a boy pushed her aside onto closed chairs of first row.

Jean heard her yelp of surprise and pain and immediately turned around, facing pissed off Lance Alvers.

"I've got a good advice for you. I am what this girl needs and I will be the one to tell her what is what" he pointed at himself with his thumb, his eyes fierce. "So you two better stay out of this" he pushed the redhead away from his way and headed after Kitty.

Amy slowly got up. She heard the door shut closed loudly. She massaged her hurting back. "What am I? A doormat...?"

Jean looked back at her with worry. She walked over to her and helped her get up. "Are you alright?"

"Bruised and insulted, other than that I'm fine" Grace replied.

Grey gazed towards the backdoor where both Kitty and Lance went. "We should contact the Professor..."

XREVXREVXREV

"You sure you're not coming? Last call" Scott said as he put his empty plate in a sink and spun his car keys on his finger.

Kurt shook his head. "Ja, positive. Thanks."

Summers shrugged. "In that case I see you at school" he said the last and left.

Wagner smiled and seated himself on surface of the table beside Fallen. "Come on, finish up and we can go. There's not that much time."

He expected Fallen to at least point out that they've got much more time than they need to get to school, but she didn't even seem to bother to check the time. She didn't also ask why he refused going with Scott, she just quietly finished eating her careal. Kurt watched her and tried not to get a solemn face like she had, he'd rather make her smile like he was.

The girl got up, up the bowl in a sink.

"You need something from your room?" Kurt asked standing beside her.

The brunette shook her head 'no', but didn't turn her eyes to him. "I've got everything I need in my locker" she said in lowered voice.

Kurt's smile dimed at the sound in her voice, but he tried to stay positive for her. "Let's go then" he said enthusiasitcally.

The girl slightly sighed and noded.

Kurt hoped she will speak up, but the entire way to the gate she remained perfectly quiet, and the driveway was long enough for the silence to grow uncomfortable. He liked being silent with her, sometimes he liked it when they didn't say a word for hours, but then it was a nice silence, strenght-giving and full of warmth. This silence here was definately not nice. It was like silence on a funeral when there's just no more words.

"Do you know why I wanted us to walk?" he asked out of blue, as if the silence was never there to bother him.

Fallen gave him a slightly questioning look; not curious, just as if she wondered whether he's going to continue.

"I remembered something" Kurt lifted one finger thoughtfully. "Today Kitty's supposed to be recruited. I clearly remember that on this day I went to Meat Springs before classes. You know, the fastfood by St Nathan's Square."

The brunette wasn't sure if his attempts on acting like everything's perfectly fine impress her, or annoy her. Without speaking up she just allowed him to go on.

"I was kind of late to school and the Principal caught me... not for the first time... but it's hard to resist doing that again, especially with you" he chuckled. "On me."

Fallen moved her gaze to the sidewalk before her.

Kurt sighed, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer with a gentle smile. "Come on, with whom else am I supposed to fast-food-posion myself, if not with you? Lighten up, Fall."

The girl forced a cracked smile for a moment, not even pretending it's sincere. Kurt gave her a critical look and gently elbowed her, trying to make her really lighten up.

Fallen just rolled her eyes. "I'm not in the mood, alright?"

Wagner sighed. "Alright" he whispered and they entered the Meat Springs.

XREV

Once they left Meat Springs with remainings of their hamburgers, Fallen had a slight smile on her lips. During these dozen of mintues Kurt managed to get her to smile and talk a little more, and despite the progress was small, it was still there and that mattered.

Once they were heading up the street Kurt looked down at his watch. "Hm, it happened again after all."

Fallen gave him a questioning look. "What happened?"

"We're gonna be late again" the boy laughed shrugging. Grace sighed. Wagner looked around and then offered his hand to her. "We'll take the shortcut then."

The brunette gave him a critical look. "Shortcut to the school's court full of other late students?"

"I know a good place. Come on" he grabbed her hand knowing there's little time to waste.

Within three seconds they appeared between tribunes and trees. Fallen didn't even stumble, being used to teleporting, but she grimaced at the unpleasant feeling and smell of brimestone thick in the air for a moment.

The two of them hurried towards the school's front door. The Principal stood in front of it - just as Kurt said she would when they approached the building. Her arms were crossed, eyes sharp and critically glaring at them.

Both of them awkwardly greeted her and hoped to hurry past her without trigerring a further conversation, but she wasn't about to let them. Without replying to their greetings she eyed them with a look that kills. As they tried to pass her she grabbed Kurt's left wrist and lifted it to her face, looking at his watch and making him tense.

"Hm" she muttered. "The watch works fine. Brains appearently don't" she gave them reproachfully. "If I see either of you late again you will start taking extra classes."

Kurt noded hesitantely and with poker face he pulled Fallen inside, walked by the cold eyes of their principal. Once inside, the boy checked time on his watch and smirked; "Still better than the last time."

"Yeah, be proud" Fallen rolled her eyes.

She stopped.

"You don't need to take books from the locker?" Kurt asked.

Fallen shook her head 'no'.

"A-Alright..." he said disappointed because that meant they part here. "See you after this class then?" he asked hoping that the girl won't act so serious anymore.

She noded slightly. That was enough for him.

He smiled again. "I'll come over to your locker then."

Fallen sighed ever so slightly and slowly headed towards her classroom. She knocked, knowning that the teacher is nice but he's got some rules, knocking on his classroom's door being one of them. She opened the door and slipped inside. "Good morning, Mr Donevan. I'm sorry for being late."

"Good morning" the man noded and didn't comment on her timing.

Fallen passed behind him and headed to her desk. She was glad that the classroom for European History was one of a few where students were assigned in pairs; at least she didn't need to follow Kurt all over to her locer to get the book.

She sat down beside Max Kennedy, the boy she was assigned to by an accident, but fortunately got along with. The boy had black hair, just long enough to get in his eyes a little, he wore dark Jeans and quite fitting black t-shirt with some white pattern, and he had leather, spiked bracalets on his slender wrists.

Fallen sighed as she settled down.

"A hard morning?" the boy asked.

The girl just sent him a look that meant; don't even ask. "Share the book" she said.

Kennedy smirked with slight amusement and slid his open book to middle of the desk.

XREVXREVXREV

From the moment he saw them, Lance didn't like those two chicks who messed around the walking-though-walls girl. Especially the redhead - the tone of her voice, the way she acted, it repelled him from a distance, and he didn't believe her politeness could be genuine. She only wanted the ghost girl for her own, but she should know one thing - they are at high school. It's law of the jungle. The first the better, and Lance was going to go for the win.

Kitty. That's the name of the ghost girl, he overheard the readhead say it. Little, sweet, innocent Kitty, who will help him get the answers for the mid term exams. He won't only pass the exam, but he will also make good money selling the answers.

He smirked at the sweet scent of the win mixed with the gentle smell of the brunette's perfume. He approached her when she was busy taking books from her locker, he gently tapped her shoulder with one finger.

The girl looked around slow, but when she saw his hand she rapidly turned around, dropping the books and standing in self-defense pose.

Lance stepped back and put his hands in the air. "Easy, I'm not going to shake anything, promise" he said, and it worked miracles, calming the petite girl. The boy already knew how to approach her, so he crouched and picked up her books, then handed them to her and rubbed back of his head. "I'm-" he looked into her scared, yet confident blue eyes, and he felt a slight surprise at how much he liked them. "My name is Lance" he introduced himself. "We should talk."

The brunette frowned offensively taking her books from him. "Why won't you all just leave alone, ha?" she asked obviously angry. She shot her locker's door closed so hard that Lance jerked away.

She headed down the hall. Alvers sighed; 'Chick's got a temper' he thought.

"You feel sick when you think about it, don't you?" he asked in understanding voice. Just like he expected, it made her hesitate and slowly stop. "You hope it would pass... but it won't" he continued. "You're afraid of future, your parents don't know what's really going on, you're probably ashamed..." he stared at her petite back and could see her head lower. "Being alone doesn't make it any better..."

The brunette suddenly turned on her heel, he could see sadness on her face quickly replaced by irritation. "What, you also can read my mind?!"

Lance put his hands in the air defensively. "No, 'course not! But I've been through all of this too- just like you, I tried to understand" he slowly approached her seeing a shadow of belief in her features.

The girl wrapped her arms around herself and slowly turned away to leave. He knew it's last try.

"I've learned how to control it. Be behind the school in an hour and I'll show you how" he called after her.

The girl didn't stop again, didn't turn to face him, but her resigned pose made Lance sure she already caught the bite.

XREVXREVXREV

Kurt and Scott walked arm in arm towards the caffeteria.

"You really don't have any idea what could've made her act like this?" the taller boy asked. Kurt shook his head 'no'. "Maybe you did something like, I don't know- looked at another, forgot about some-amount-of-weeks-anniversary? Some women count it..."

Wagner chuckled bitterly. "I didn't, and she doesn't count. Besides, even if I forgot something like that she wouldn't react like this" he said.

"Wouldn't every girl?" Summers asked/stated.

Kurt lifted one eyebrow giving him a 'we could bet on it' look.

The brunet sighed. "Maybe... you know..." he lowered his voice peeking the students they passed. "It's 'these days'..."

Wagner chuckled again, as bitterly. "And again, she wouldn't act like this."

Scott gave him a critical look. "Where do you go to get a girlfriend who doesn't get moody during 'these days' and doesn't get mad when you forget about something?" he asked half-seriously.

Kurt chuckled the third time. "Oh man... far. Really far."

They were in the doorway of caffeteria. Fallen already sat at the table they all always sat at, all she took was today's dessert - chocolate cupcakes and a glass of fruit buttermilk.

"Are you sure it's not 'these days'? She's on sweets hunger" Scott suggested hesitantely.

With a slight amusement Kurt elbowed him on the arm. "She's always on sweets hunger."

XREVXREVXREV

"Lance can appear to be a problem. If he gets through to Kitty, we won't be able to do the same anymore" the Professor said to his phone as he wheeled through the main hall of State's Office of Illinois.

*I know that* Jean on the other side of the line sighed. *But he is getting through to her.*

"Just don't give up. We've got to recruit her" Professor frowned slightly.

*But how are we supposed to approach her?* Amy's voice asked.

"I'm sure you will figure something out. Remember - every, even the hardest hindrance can be helped. I'm hanging up" the man did as he said and slipped his mobile phone to inner side of his jacket. He looked down at the high stairs below him, with no ramp for wheelchairs. "...Some hindrances, though, are more anoying than the others..." he said to himself.

XREVXREV

"Thess!" Cameron's voice was audiable from the other side of the house, followed by sound of his footsteps. The man halted in kitchen's doorstep with his hands on sides of the doorframe. "Kitty left! I checked her room and the bathroom- even the basement! She's not here...!"

"Calm down" the woman kept her gaze on dishes she was washing. "She's at school."

The man stared at her for a moment before his hands slid down the doorframe. "What do you mean, she's at school?"

"She went to school" the woman said gently. She looked back at her husband. Seeing the look in his eyes she turned off the water and wiped her hands. "Darling, we can't prison her to stay home all the time..."

The man took her hands in his with fear and anger in his eyes. "We're not prisoning her, we're protecting her. What happened tonight... what if it happens again? In front of everyone at school? They will take away our daughter and they may wanna hurt her...!"

A glisten of fear appeared in woman's eyes. "But..."

"There's no 'buts', Theresa. It's about Kitty's safety. Take your jacket, we're going to get her."

XREVXREV

Lance rested his back against wall of the school, impatient he drummed his fingers against his crossed arms. He began to doubt if Kitty would show up at all. For the 100th time he peeked towards the main door, but the brunette wasn't in sight.

He felt odd. His entire plan depended on this girl, and he decided to play nice with her instead of just forcing her to work with him. May he wanted to gain her trust/ hm, could it be Lance Alvers became soft?

He got a small heart attack when he heard her voice behind him.

"So how do I control it?" she asked slowly stepping out of shadow of trees a dozen feet away from him.

Lance put on a confident face and understanding, halfhearty smile. "Admiting something that nobody speaks loud about" he walked over to her. "That we're misfits. That there's really something wrong with us."

The big, blue eyes grew sadder as the girl looked down. It almost made his heart sink... almost.

He reached to her chin and lifted her face gently. "But hey, don't worry" he said in a friendly manner. "Accept it. I see it like this: fate gave us AS'es, we just need to play together..."

The brunette turned away her gaze with a low sigh. "Everything fell apart" she said connecting her hands on her chest.

"That's why I'm here, so I can help you" he put hand on her shoulder. He knew already that she would do what he told her. She caught the bite, now he just needed to pull the gimp. "Today we can start from visiting the office" he pointed his thumb at the wall behind him.

He smiled at the sight of the girl's expression. Right now she didn't wonder if it's a good or a wrong deed and why would she do that, she only doubted whether she can make it. Only whtether she's capable of it... and reasuring her she is will be easy.

"You can do it, I'm sure you can" he assured. "I'll go wait on the other side of the door, open up for me when you get inside, alright? I'm sure you will do great."

Kitty looked hesitant, but she noded her head a little.

XREV

Lance already left to - as he promised - wait on the other side. Kitty gazed at the wall, nervously tugging on her bolero. She was afrad of this ability she had, of getting stuck on her way through the wall, of being hurt... But Lance believed in her. Unlike her parents, who pretended that nothing ever happened, he tried to help her understand all of this.

She placed her shaky hand to surface of the wall and focused. She closed her eyes, stepped forward - she felt odd coldness passing through her body, but she took two more steps forward and only then she opened her eyes.

Seeing herself inside of the office she was surprised. She didn't expect it could actually work, it wasn't something that seemed possible until now. But it was. She looked back at the wall behind her back, then down at herself, but everything looked fine. She jumped happilly and ran over to the door, opening them for Lance.

"Did you see that? Did you?" the girl literally bounced around.

"Damn, Kitty! What did it feel like?" Lance asked, actually quite curious what it's like.

"Ah-oh-! It was- It IS so awesome!" she was so happy that she hugged him. The boy was a little surprised, but it felt pretty nice. Her childish, ridiculous behaviour was a nice change from the asshole'ish itiots he hang out with.

"You're beginning to control it already. When you will control it noboty will be able control you" he said, looking into her bright eyes.

Kitty smiled like a child promised a candy.

Lance smiled down at her. "Wait for a moment? Then we can go have you practice more, or... hang out a little" he added wondering about this option, and how surprisingly he didn't.

The brunette smiled sincerely and noded. Alvers sent her one last smile then sat down by the principal's desk. "Besides... I didn't get your last name."

"Pryde" the girl introduced herself shyly. "Kitty Pryde."

XREV

"Professor!" Jean called from a distance. The man turned around to face the two females that approached him.

"Where is Kitty?" he asked.

"We lost her" the redhead replied.

"Couldn't you track her telepatically, Jean?" Xavier slightlly frowned questioningly.

"I wanted, Professor. But there's too many students around, I couldn't get past their minds..." Grey excused herself.

The man sighed low. "Alright. Try again, I'll help you."

"Why won't you do it yourself?" Amy asked curiously. It seemed pointless toher, that he would get Jean to do it if he could do it much faster himself.

"Jean must practice to maitain the best control over her ability" there was an odd edge to Charles' voice. He couched out and turned back to Grey. "Alright, Jean. You can begin."

The redhead sighed and closed her eyes to focus. As the Professor deafed out some of impulses from the Theatrical Arts HS's students, the girl managed to locate Kitty.

She quickly opened her eyes and looked at the other two. She was just about to say what she knew when a pale blue car halted just beside them, and Kitty's parents rapidly left it.

"Where is she?" her father asked, glaring at Xavier.

Jean answered to his question. "She bulgred into the office."

Cameron's eyes widened and speech froze in his throat. The brunette's mother shook her head in disbelief. "She's never done anything like that before..."

"Go with them, I'll catch up with you" the Professor told his two students.

Amy and Jean noded eagerly, and alongside Mr and Mrs Pryde they hurried towards the school's building.

XREVXREV

Lance haked the last access password and hit enter with a satisfied smile. He took a few inches wide memory card with the results saved on it. Kitty stood beside him and watched what he does, so he decided to explain her.

"We've got answers to the mid term exams here" he told her waving the card.

"So this is what it's all about? Cheating...?" Kitty felt hurt for this act of using her.

And it irritated Lance. He offered help, made her so happy to use her abilities on purpose, and in return he only wanted to be let into the office without complaining.

"Hey, this damn school uses exams like this to bully us, Kitty" he said slipping the memory card into pocket of his leather vest. "Enough of that, now we rule this place. We can fix up some of our grades" he rubbed his hands and opened digital students list. "Pryde..." he searched.

The girl stared at him eyes wide and couldn't believe that she was so easy to think his intentions were good. Now she wasn't only in trouble for entering the office, but she was about to have her grades fakes? If somebody found out she wouldn't ever get into any college, and she would surely be kicked right out of this high school.

The brunette grabbed Alvers' wrists and pulled his hands away from the keyboard. "No-!" she began but he swiftly slipped his hands out of her hold and grabbed her own wrist, his hold so tight that it made her squirm and suddenly fill with fear.

"Look!" he told her angry. "We're not hurting anyone!" he let go of her wrists and smiled in a way that made Kitty shiver. "We just make things even."

"But we can't do that" she shook her head. Fearful or not, she couldn't let him chage her grades. She would be over and done, and even if nobody found out she couldn't look into her reflection's eyes. But the more she tried to stop Lance, the more his eyes grew hot with anger. She figured it's her last chance to withdraw. She'd tell one of the teachers that Lance is here, and maybe everything will be alright after all. "I- I changed my mind. I'm leaving...!"

She tried to remain calm, turned around and headed for the door, but she only managed to take three steps before Alvers grabbed her wrist even tighter than before. "Stop right there, what the hell are you trying to do? Don't be like this" he said with a threaterous smile and didn't let her get away.

Suddenly door to the office opened and four people were in the doorway, a man in glasses in their front. "Let my daughter go!" he ordered and without hesitation rushed towards Lance.

"You better stay back, old man" Alvers warned and before the man got close he tensed and made the ground shake hard. The man didn't manage to step away fast enough and a falling bookshelf pinned him to the floor.

"No! Stop it!" Kitty yelled, still trying to get out of Lance's grip and trying to do any damage to him just to make him let go of her, but she was too weak compared to the punk. He didn't even seem to notice her attempts as he grabbed her other hand and kept it away from his chest.

"They're just trying to mess with your head. But we're leaving the scene now" he growled and directed a wave of earthqueaks towards the wall that seperated the office from auditorium.

Jean run over to Cameron and struggled to help him get up from under the bookshelf, Amy joined her and when Grey slighty held the heavy furniture with her telekinesis, Grace helped the man crawl out. As it was happening Theresa tried to reason with her daughter:

"Kitty, please!" she called out, her voice mixing with sounds of cracks covering the walls around them. "We can get through this together!"

The brunette still tried to free herself of Lance's grip. The wall behind them cracked, picture hanging on it fell and the glass frame shattered, immediately covered with pieces of wall as it began to fall.

"Lance, let me go!" she begged, but in the general noise her words wouldn't get to her parent's ears.

"We control thispower! We can make it on our own!" the boy was blinded by his own idea of what is supposed to be going on. His shouts were louder than the noises around, getting past to everyone. The wall broke completely, a big hole led to the auditorium, everything went a little more quiet.

"Kitty!" now she could hear her father call her name. "I know it's all my fault!" the man admited. "All along I pretended nothing is going on! I'm not perfect, but I'm still learning. Just like you..."

Kitty's eyes filled with tears. "Dad..." she whispered.

"Forget them! Let's go!" Lance said. The look in his eyes was mad like Kitty never saw before. "In a moment I will bring this place down" he said in lowered voice, and everything around began to shake, even harder than before.

Cracks covered other walls and the ceiling, glass in windows shattered, dust coming off the ceiling soon grew to be a whole big pieces that threatened the Prydes, Jean and Amy. Grey immediately put up a telekinetic force field above them to keep them safer. She finally said something of her own;

"A curse, you sad. If you go with Lance your gift will surely become one."

"I beg you, Kitty! She's right!" Theresa called.

"Babygirl, we love you" Cameron added, holding his scared wife.

Kitty wanted to walk over to them, but Lance - irritated with their cheesy words - pulled her towards the hole he made. "Too late, now you're on my side!" he growled.

"No! You're wrong!" Kitty replied with more confidence than anyone expected. Alvers felt his hand sinks into her skin, beginning to hold on its own. He didn't have enough time to grab her again because the girl hurried towards the four people who made him so annoyed.

Anger took over him, a loud groan formed deep in his throat and with the shakes he forced the ceiling to come down on their heads. All of them, Kitty and those who desepratelly called her name. And he didn't bother to stay around and see how this plays out, he hurried through the hole and towards the backdoor of the school. He knew he has to hurry, he damaged the walls too bad and soon enough the entire west wing would become rumble, burrying anyone who'd be inside.

XREV

Amy worried if they will even make it out alive. When all walls and ceiling came crashing down she felt that it's over. Fortunately Jean was able to keep the falling pieces away from them, but it wasn't easy - she could tell by the drops of sweat forming on Grey's forehead. She won't be able to keep it up much longer. Kitty's parents sat at her feet, embracing each other on their knees, terrified, calling out to their daughter trapped under the rubbles.

Amy was pretty sure Kitty will make it out, especially considering her powers, but a part of her was worried that she's wrong. On the other hand she was more focused on wondering whether she herself will get to live through this.

Suddenly both her and Jean heard Professor Xavier's voice in their heads. *Jean, keep using your power.*

*I'm trying...!* Grey replied in an exhausted voice. *I can't anymore...!*

*I'll help you* Professor remained calm on the outside. *Keep focus of mind.*

*But Kitty...*

*Keep focus of mind* the man repeated.

Amy could only watch and ask herself why did she even want to come here in the first place. She could just stay outside with the Professor, how much easier her life would be right now, with no rubble threatening to kill her...

Finally Kitty passed through the rubble, and she didn't only seem alright, she even seemed proud of herself. "Oh my!" she whispered to herself. Her parents exclaimed happily, and as Kitty hurried to them the three of them hugged. Even Jean smiled despite she was so exhausted.

All three of them knew it's no good time for long reunions. It wasn't even a dozen seconds since Lance left, having the building fall in on them, and the heavy pieces still fell and posed a threat to them. The way out was blocked, and Kitty felt she's the one who needs to deal with it. She looked at all of them with her eyes full of motivation. If she could make bedsheed pass through a ceiling, she can make a few people pass through the rubble too. She just has to focus hard...

"Alright. Hold on to me tight. We'll get out of here."

Her parents didn't even try to as questions as they grabbed her arms. Amy also didn't waste time and grabbed her forearm, Jean kept up the telekinetic field until she grabbed Kitty and felt a new sensation of becoming lighter, like she became thin air. The rubble fell through them like they weren't there at all, leaving a ghostly feeling as it passed their bodies.

XREV

Professor Xavier waited, watching the wrecks of the west wing of the high school building. Seconds passed, tension grew, but eventually the entire five emerged through the rubble, all holding on to Kitty.

The man smiled. "You see, Kitty? It's a real gift. And you used it well" he said right away.

Pryde's face brightened with a glad smile at the praise. She had a strong feeling that those words, in reverse of Lance's, are honest. Lance... now she knew that all along he just wanted to use her, and these people actually helped her. The redhead saved her parents, saved them from Lance. It really meant a lot to her, as well as it did to her parents.

She embraced her mother. "Mom... I'm terribly sorry. You know, dad..." she now turned to her father and wraped her arms around him too. "Those people, uh... they want to help me. I trust them" she smiled.

Cameron smiled gently. After what happened he was ready to say the same for himself. He placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "I know, honey. I trust them too."

Kitty smiled innocently brushing her bangs back. She didn't expect such a quick and positive response from her father, but it made her glad.

Cameron exchanged a meaningful look with his wife, then he turned to representative of the Institute. "Professor... I believe we've got a few thing to talk about."

Xavier smiled a little, his two students did the same. "Yes, I agree."

"Maybe we could tak at our house?" Kitty's father offered.

"You must be starving" Theresa added.

The only response to that was Kitty's stomach growling at them. The girl's eyes widened and her cheeks turned bright pink. Everyone else laughed at that.

"H-hey! It's, like, not funny at all...!" Kitty muttered.

XREVXREV

Lance stood on a hill watching fireman bustle around the piece of school that broke in and became wreckage. Thoughts passed through his head, nearly all of them cussing about Kitty, her family, the redhead with the other girl, exams, and the school itself. Why everything had to go wrong, how can you possibly screw up everything at once? At least the exams are called off. So much for the bright side.

He scuffed looking at the policemen inverstigating the scene. They can't possibly figure it was something he did. There was no cameras, maybe just some fingertips, but they won't look for that, and nobody will believe Kitty even if she told. However he had a feeling she won't tell anyone.

Suddenly he was sartled by a woman's voice; "Looks like you're done at this school, am I right?"

Alvers turned around abruptly and eyed the owner of the voice. It was a tall woman dressed in dark grey tailor-made dress with short, black hair, with shining glasses on tip of her nose.

Lance hesitated, because he never saw her before. "And you are...?"

"Your new persuader" she stated firmly. "I found a place for you at Bayville High."

The brunet was visibly surprised with this offer.

"I've got a lot to teach you, my dear... Avalanche" she said.

What shocked him more than anything today - she began to change, her hair growing longer, turning red, her skin turned dark blue, and her eyes became yellow and cat-like. In a wicked way her glasses disappeared melting with her skin, and her clothes transformed into white dress with golden belt made of skull-shaped elements.

The boy stepped back and tensed, ready to shake the ground at any moment to get rid of the suspicious woman.

"Who are you, seriously!?" he damanded answers.

"Principal of Bayville High School" she smiled, her smile was pure evil, but it was such a familiar form of evil that Lance felt like whoever she is - her offer would be just for him. "You will know me better as Mystique... I have a proposition for you, an offer you can't deny."

XREVXREV

Professor, Jean and Amy were in the living room of Prydes' house, with Kitty and her parents present. The girl's father decided that he wants to know everything directly from the 'principal' of the school that wanted to enroll his daughter, so he was asking Xavier a lot of questions. Theresa sat on sofa beside her daughter, holding her hands to calm her nerver and stay calm herself. Every couple seconds she peeked at her daughter with look of her eyes asking whether she likes the offer. The girl shyly, but gladly smiled back, quite liking what she hears. Of course there were things she didn't really like to face, like for example being this far from home, however she knew that it'd be for the best.

Her parents didn't know how to approach the problem, and it made her want to trust that stranger who appears to know how to approach it. That school, Prof Xavier's Institute they talked about, seemed like a good place to learn to understand her... ability.

Kitty quickly understood that she can't get rid of it. And frankly after how she saved their lives with it she began to doubt if she even wants to get rid of it. May she couldn't fully understand it yet, and it still scared her, but if she can't ignore it then it would be wise to learn how to control it. At least so it won't scare her anymore.

Besides, those people seemed nice.

The black haired girl - she introduced herself as Amy - hesitantely interuppted conversation of the two men. "Excuse me, could I use bathroom?" she asked.

Cameron noded and looked at his wife. "Theresa, love, could you show our quest to the bathroom?"

"I'll do it" Kitty said quickly getting up.

"Uh, alright. I'd like to ask a few more questions to the Professor..."

Xavier smiled at him.

Amy also smiled, awkwardly as she did but still, and she got up from her armchair. Kitty waved at her to follow her and headed up the stairs. Grace quickly hurried after her.

"So... how is it there?" Pryde asked when they were out of everyone's sight.

Amy thought that this question shouldn't surprise her. A teacher's opinion is one thing, but a supposed student would always rather know opinion of another student. She hesitated a little, but when she finally responded she was smiling; "Like at home."

Kitty's face brightened at the words. "You know, I think I'll go for it."

Amy noded "That's a good choice."

"You really think so?" as Amy noded in response, the petite brunette suddenly wrapped her arms around her. After a moment she pulled back with a wide sile. "Great! Bathroom is here" she pointed door behind her back. "You know how to come back to the living room, right?"

Amy noded again. "Sure."

"Awesome, then I'll go downstairs before dad, like, asks if I'll be safe there for a 100th time!" Kitty waved and bounced back downstairs.

XREV

A dozen of minutes later everything was settled. Kitty's parents aproved that her daughter would live at the Institute under one condition - they will take her there the following morning and they will take a look at the school. Professor didn't hesitate to agree and now he, Jean and Amy were back at the doorstep of Pryde's family house, saying goodbyes to the household.

"Thank you for everything again" Kitty's father said, heartidly shaking Xavier's hand.

"The pleassure is all mine, Mr Pryde" Professor noded. "Since everything is settled and you've got the adress, all I can do now is wish you a safe travel, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, until tomorrow, sir."

"Goodbye" Kitty said and waved friendly at Amy, before the three of them disapeared behind the door again.

Jean smiled at Amy. "I guess you two got along."

"It's like all I did was listen out to her... but I guess it's effect that counts" Grace chuckled.

XREVXREV

It was one of the days when Kurt finished classes ealier than Fallen, because the girl took European History that he didn't want to come anywhere to. Despite he suggested he might wait for her and try to get extra dessert form the cooker in the meantime, Fallen stated she'll walk alone. Kurt didn't want to force himself on her so he've let it be, and right now he headed with Scott to the later boy's car.

"I wonder how the recrutation went" Wagner wondered out loud as he jumped onto passanger's seat. Not like he didn't know how it would go, not like he was really eager to know, but he'd rather take his mind with this than dwell on Fallen's confusing attitute.

"Professor is there with them. What could go wrong?" the brunet asked as he started the engine.

Kurt sighed. "I don't know. Blows, earthquakes, stuff like that..."

Scott looked at him like at a dummy.

"I'm just taking wild guesses" Wagner shrugged. It amused him slightly.

Summers turned his eyes to the road as they pulled away from the parking lot. "Anything could happen" he agreed low. Kurt gave him a questioning look, wondering why the change in attitute. "When Professor found me I destroyed half of a hospital. Damn, even that accident at the game" Summer's hands clenched tighter on the wheel. After a moment he relaxed his fingers. "Back at that hospital Professor came in the last moemnt, I don't know what would happen if he didn't come. I would probably hurt someone... If the new girl can somehow be danger to someone or her own self, it's good that Professor took off to get her right away."

Kurt didn't comment, just noded. He dropped his gaze.

After a moment of driving in silence Scott spoke up again, his voice gentle, yet curious. "How was it for you?"

Wagner immediately lifted his gaze, a little surprised.

They had a red light, car halted. Scott turned his head to look at Wagner. "Professor never told us what it was like when he found you..."

Kurt exhaled and turned his eyes to the buildings. Scott also turned away when lights changed.

'Of course' Wagner thought. 'Professor didn't want to tell you because it was all about transdimensional travels. But the first time...' Kurt swallowed at the terryfying memory.

It was hard to place the elements together. The entire situation was like a scene from a nightmare, fueled by overwhelming fear. Thre were many people... or it could be there were only few, but he felt like it was an entire angry mob. Everyone had stuff in their hands, stuff that can easily cause harm or even be used to kill. Angry, they shouted words that he wished he didn't remember, even more he wished he won't ever again hear them adressed to him. The air was full of rocks and objects flying at him, hitting him. Someone pushed him down on the ground, someone else stepped on his tail making him shudder with pain; he couldn't run, he had nowhere to run, and they kept shouted their ideas of ways to get rid off him- and then everything went still. People froze with their anngry faces and fists in the air, their words turned into silence, and Kurt thought this is what death looks like. That was when a man in a wheelchair appeared in between those still figures, his face was gentle, and in his head Kurt could hear his gentle voice calling him by his name in a soothing tone...

Kurt brushed his hair back as he shook off the memory. "He also came in the last moment" he replied shortly.

After a moment Scott noded his head that this answer is enough for now.

* * *

To be continued in part 2 of the episode...

[[**Author's Note:** Oh my, translating this chapter takes FOREVER. But soon I will catch up with translating to when I started writing the chapters in english right away. It will make things so much easier... so much.]]


	8. 2 - The X Impulse - part 2

[[A/N: I need to change names of characters introduced in the previous part, because I did research to know their actual names. Andree is now Danny Ram and Emily is now Sydney White. And the boy Scott was with on the match in Stategy X episode is Paul Hait. You don't need to remember these though, carry on.

I remind You that there are also arts for this story and a lot of other stuff coming Your way on my deviantART~]]

Episode 2: The X Impulse

Part 2 of 4

Logan looked down at his reflection in shimmering surface of his motorcycle that he just finished polishing. Now the dark red reflected light in a way that was very pleasant to his eyes. The man closed the jar of polishing creame and put away the soft material like he always did, and then wind brought a smell he was sensitive to. Among all the odors, this smell had his attention every time and even if the source was miles away it always had him alarmed.

"Sabertooth..." the man growled, feeling that the sole thought of facing him makes his blood rush a little tad faster, driven by anger and will to revenge that he couldn't explain.

He didn't remember his past, but he knew that Sabertooth was somehow a part of it, and that wherever he is, he means trouble. No doubt this bub was heading here for him, maybe for a reason, maybe just looking for a fight, he never knew. But it was clear the two of them have a history and something told Logan that it wasn't one full of rainbows and flowers. Sabertooth smelled nothing like flowers.

Without wasting time and waiting for the bub to arrive at the Insitute, Wolverine went to get his uniform. Finishing by putting on claws-friendly gloves he got onto his shimmering motorcycle and headed towards the gate on full-speed. With shierk of the wheels he headed to the centrum where the smell was the strongest.

XREV

Scott was just about to park in the garage when Logan passed by his car, got onto his motorcycle and left like his life depended on it. Both he and Kurt followed the man with their eyes.

"Is something on fire, or what?" Wagner said.

"Man. It looks like something serious" Scott stated slightly surprised. It was hard to miss the hint of interest in his voice.

Kurt looked at his friend with sudden realization. Among so many actions that took place at the Institue it wasn't hard to forget some of them. Now he remembered that last time they followed Wolverine, who wasn't entirely happy about that, and Scott's car got SPLASH'ed on the ground.

He couldn't remember who was the one to suggest following them, but knowing himself and Scott.. oh well, he guessed he must have suggested it himself.

One thing had him thinking. Can he change anything? Maybe Wolverine is bound to meet with Sabertooth, but could it be Kurt could save Scott's car from being crushed? Not following them would do just that, but Kurt rememebered quite well, that the two of them helped to quickly end the fight. Who knows how much more damage could the two men make if Kurt decided not to do the same 'mistakes' again.

"Are we going to follow him?" he asked with a mischevious smirk.

Scott replied with a similiar smirk. "Let's do it" the boy turned the car around and followed the Wolverine.

Going quite fast they soon were in the town's center. Scott wondered out loud about why their instructor left in such hurry, but Kurt was more focused on remembering where they found them, because right now they officialy lost them. When he saw a big parking lot building next to a mall, Wagner suddenly remembered this is where they are. This is also where Scott's car was cruerly crushed.

"Turn up that driveway" he said immediately.

"What? Why?"

Kurt quickly ran his eyes through the open floors of the parking building. On the roof he could see Wolverine looking down. "Up there!" he pointed, the same moment Sabertooth also came in the view.

Scott didn't question him anymore and turned, parked, and both teens jumped out of the car.

Summers grabbed Wagner's arm. "Takes us to the roof."

Kurt was about to make a comment about being a taxi, but he let it go. After all it would be really ridiculous to run up there or use the elevator if they can just bamf. He turned off his inducer, trying not to destroy it again, and 'ported them both to the roof.

When they re-appeared they were slightly surprised to see the roof empty, with just Logan's motorcycle and a couple holes in the ground. They could hear wild growls and sounds of crushed carosaries.

"They're below us!" Scott hurried down with Kurt close behind him. When they got below they saw who Wolverine was fighting with.

The man was dressed in jagged, brown leather coat, he was blond, long hair, tall and muscled, savage looking, he had fangs displayed as he growled, and his nails reminded more claws of some wild animal.

XREV

Logan's back hit a thick pillar, he could feel it almost snap under the pressure as Sabertooth pushed him against it with a car. The front of it pressed to him began to wrinkle and parts were falling off as they bent to fit his shape, but Sabertooth wasn't going to stop.

"One will die of the other's hand - you cannot change destiny!" his opponent said, with a voice even harsher than Wolverine's own.

Logan pushed the car back as much as he could. Despite his strenght Sabertooth was in a better position, and he could only push it so much to breathe.

"I didn't know you believe in this- this pseudo philosophic crap" he said, putting all his strenght into getting away from where he was trapped. He knew his chances to do so are slim until the oponent will decide to let him go.

Suddenly they heard a voice from behind Sabertooth's back; "Hey, Shaggy! That destiny you speak of is right here!" and abrubtly the man was hit by a laser blast that sent him flying towards a delivery van a couple meters away.

Wolverine looked at the two teenage boys and cursed in his thoughts. 'Cyke and Elf, you damn kiddos! Why the heck'd they come here?'. With a growl he pushed the car away as the 'damn kiddos' ran at his agressor. Sabertooth pushed them both away with just one shove of his thick arm.

Kurt lifted himself on one elbow rubbing his arm that didn't quite break his fall. "Typical" he muttered. There was no time to dwell on it because when he opened his eyes he saw Sabertooth's boots right in front of him and he could hear the colos growl above him. He looked up just in time to see the man being pushed away with full weight of Wolverine's adamantium skeleton as Logan raged against him.

The impact of Wolverine's attack was so strong both men slid across the floor and stopped against door of an elevator. The door opened and Sabertooth's back hit the floor of the elevator.

With a wild growl he held on to the doorframe, pulling his knees up and having his feet placed against Wolverine's chest; he pushed him away so hard he ended up inside of the elevator as Logan hit against a pillar behind him. Before Wolverine got up and run up to Sabertooth again the elevator's door closed. Saberooth saw adamantium claws cut through the steel door like it was a paper, but the elevator headed down, and only pieces of the door hit against the top of it.

Logan stared at them as they fell towards the darkness below. From the depth he could only hear Sabertooth call after him: "It's marely a beginning, Wolverine!"

And Logan didn't doubt that.

Scott and Kurt stood behind him, also looking down over the man's shoulders. "Well.. I guess we won for now" Summers said.

Logan frowned and turned to the two teens. "I don't interfere with your bussiness, so don't mess with mine" he warned them and left as if he wanted to kill someone.

Kurt looked over at the instructor. "Ouch. But he still loves us."

Scott crossed his arms. "Oh yeah. Like hell."

XREV

Fallen stopped on top of the stairs in front of main door, she closed her eyes for a moment and absorbed the first rays of spring sun. She've let her thoughts slip by just like students slipped by on her sides, heading home and paying no attention to her.

She was also after classes right now, just have finished her last one that was European History, and currently she waited for her desk-mate to discuss details on a little project they were assigned. Same as in literature classes, on history she shared the desk with Max Kennedy, as the classroom was the same for both classes.

However the project didn't occupy her mind. Right now her throughts were a mess and she couldn't makeout much of it. She was losing the track of what she's really feeling and thinking, all she knew for sure was that she's growing more exhausted by every few hours.

Suddenly somebody put hand on her arm. She looked back meeting Max's gaze. "Ready to go?"

The girl frowned slightly. She thought they could just decide who does what right here and then part ways, so she could take the long way back to the Institute. She needed time alone.

But Kennedy walked down a couple stairs and looked back at her. "Come on. We're going the same way anyway."

Fallen sighed and joined him. "What about the project?" she asked right away.

Max thought for a moment. "We can perform a few scenes."

Grace looked at him critically.

"We're supposed to show relations between Poland and France in XX century, and I don't know how about you but to me it screams 'parody'" the boy snapped his fingers. "We can write funny dialogues and read them out hilariously wearing historical hats."

The brunette lifted her eyebrow. "You're weird."

"You also. That's why we're going to get A's."

For a couple following minutes they discussed the idea - whether it's good, who writes the dialogues, where to get the hats. Obviously Fallen was supposed to role-play Poland, and they decided to turn on Superman sountrack to provide epic background.

Finally Kennedy halted hesitantely. "I'm going this way" he said gently gesturing towards block to their left.

Fallen gazed at the typical downtown street, then gestured in the opposite direction. "I go this way."

The black haired boy watched the street for a moment before he asked; "You live in the Artwoods district?"

The brunette shook her head. "A little further."

Max looked at her critically. "Further? There's only the road out the town and the huge mansion-..." his eyes opened widely and his lips parted. "Don't tell me that you...?"

"Live there?" the girl sighed. "Yeah. It seems that I do."

Kennedy was speechless. He seemed to get embrassed. "Uh, okay, well then, I'll go now. Remember about the project. Uh... bye" the boy waved to her once and quickly made his way across the street.

Fallen watched his back with an eyebrow lifted. She didn't know him for all that long but she knew it wasn't like him to leave this way. What does it matter if she lives in that mansion? She would expect him to be fascinated or call her a spoiled brat, but to just recoil and withdraw?

Sighing, the girl turned around and headed her own way. She had better things to do than wondering about her friend acting oddly. Besides, she felt terribly tired, and all she wanted right now was to get to her room and sleep.

XREVXREV

Kurt and Scott were in the kitchen with cans of soda in their hands.

"I wonder who he was...?" Scott wondered out loud. "He looked dangerous."

Wagner could easily tell him about the man in details, but he knew he has to play dumb. But though it was one of the very first situations he knew more than he was allowed to tell, it was already hard to stop from spilling.

"Whoever he was he's at really bad terms with Wolverine" he stated sipping on the drink.

Scott noded slightly.

"On the other hand Mr Logan likes US and look how he tornments us. Maybe he treats best friends even more extremely and these two are best buds" Kurt wondered out loud with amusement. But it didn't amuse him as much as his smile would make it seem. Right now he didn't feel smile-y at all.

Jean appeared in the doorway and greeted both boys with a smile. "How was school?"

"It was fine" Scott's tone changed slightly when the girl came. It always did. "The exams weren't hard."

Grey chuckled low and sat next to Summers. "Well, the recrutation on the other hand had quite an unexpected outcome. But we did it, the girl will be here tomorrow morning."

"What happened?" the boy asked, happy to hear the story, especially since Jean would be the one telling it, and for some odd reason he liked the sound of her voice.

Kurt sighed to himself watching these two progresively shut out the world as they focused on each other. Movement in the main hall captured his attention, and he looked there just in time to notice Fallen quickly make her way over to the stairs. He quickly finished his can and threw it away before following her with no hurry. He didn't want to give Fallen less space than she wants, but considering the state she was in lately he couldn't resist checking on her to make sure she's alright.

He softly knocked on her door, but there was no response. He opened the door and peeked inside; he had to hold back another sigh as he saw the room. Curtains in the windows were drawn, Fallen's shoes and school bag were laid on floor by her bed, and she was asleep on top of the bedsheets. She usually didn't fall asleep so quick, but Kurt wasn't surprised, seeing how she didn't sleep last night.

He hoped that when she wakes everything will be back to normal. He covered her with a blanket from his room and quietly closed the door, closing his eyes with hand still on the door handle.

"Is everything alright, Kurt?"

The Professor's voice made the boy jerk back slightly. As much as he mostly was used to hearing the man suddenly talk in his head, his personal presence was much more uncommon.

The boy faced him. "Ja, everything's fine. I think. Or not. I don't know" Wagner groaned with frustration. Xavier gave him a questioning look. "Fallen. Something's going on with her, but I don't know what."

"What makes you think there's anything going on?" the man connected his fingertips.

Kurt hesitated but quickly decided that the Professor could help. He shortly told him what she said when they talked last night and how she acted at school. Xavier listened him out without interupting and with his full attention.

Once the teen finished, Charles said gently;

"Kurt, I understand that such behaviour is much not like Fallen and that you're worried, but I think there's no need for you to do that. A lot has changed recently, hasn't it? It's natural that at some point too many changes can become hard to bear and one needs time to accostumate."

Wagner looked at him with doubt, the same sorrow still present in his eyes.

Professor inhaled and quickly thought of how to express himself properly. "Look, Kurt. I'm sure you witnessed situations when someone's been through so much pain that they refused to admit it and they tried to act like it didn't happen, have you?"

The boy looked away from his eyes, locking his gaze on a flower pot behind him. He noded.

"You need to know it works both ways. If too much happens a person sometimes receives a blurred image of the reality. Same as a person who's been through a lot of pain because of her own actions can search for somebody esle to blame... A person who experiences a lot of good things all of sudden may start thinking they didn't deserve it and it makes them feel like they stole this happiness. You know what people who stole something feel like?"

Kurt watched him silently.

"They expect it to be taken away from them. Moreso they may feel like they took something that belongs to somebody esle and it makes them feel guilty."

The teen clenched his hands in fists and pierced his eyes through a wall behind Xavier. "It sounds like you blame her for something."

Professor shook his head gently. "I don't. But if my theory is valid, Fallen expects this from everyone. Even the toughest ones can begin to doubt at some point, and it makes most people withdraw, Kurt. I know Fallen is a strong person, and you know that too, don't you? She will recover, you just need to be patient."

Kurt's fists unclenched and hung lose, sharp look in his eyes was gone. His look was one of defeat; "Can I do anything for her?"

"Help when she asks to be helped. Trust when she says she'll deal with it on her own. I was in her mind many times during these days. I know she will be honest with you when she'll need support."

The boy exhaled deeply and forced a small smile. "Guess no one can force her to let them help, that's true. Danke."

The Professor noded, once more told him to stop worrying, and left towards the library.

XREVXREXREV

Kitty just finished packing another bag, and she struggled to zip it while she sat on it. "Come on, you can do it!" she repeated.

There was laughter of her father in the doorway. "Oh baby, this bag will burst at the seams if you keep force so much clothes inside."

"Dad, will you help me?" she girl asked with begging eyes.

Cameron walked over to her, pushed the lid and with a few sharp pulls of the zipper he was done. Kitty hugged him with graditute, but as she stepped away the man's face was serious.

"Is everything okay, daddy?"

"Are you sure you will make it, babygirl?" the man asked looking down at the petite brunette. He felt like she was such a thin, precious porcelain that would shatter at the slightest push.

To be honest Kitty didn't think much about it. her parents were extremely overprotective since last night (more than ever, which seemed impossible), and they seemed to worry so much that she didn't feel the need to worry herself. In fact what she was more worried about was whether they won't suddenly take back everything at the last moment and take her back home after they'd arrive at Xavier's. Instead of worrying if she can make it there alone or worrying about the powers she recently got, she focused on convincing her parents that this boarding school is a good idea.

On one hand she was scared of being so far from her family that she loved and was really close to. On the other hand she was a teenager and wanted to finally get some freedom and go a littlle crazy, but that couldn't be done when she was living with her parents. She was exicted to live at school full of people her age.

"I will be fine, promise" she swore looking into her father's eyes.

Cameron watched her with doubt for a moment, but eventually sighed with defeat and headed back to the door. "Alright. Go to sleep, you need to have a lot of strenght for tomorrow. You can finish packing in the morning."

"Goodnight, dad."

"Goodnight, Kitty. Sleep well."

The man quietly closed the door behind himself. Kitty sighed, switched off the lights and slipped under the bedsheets. She reached for her plushie dragon that sit by her pillow, and for her mobile that she got on her last birthday. She usually only used it for one thing - talking to Tracey, one of a few people at her school that were nice to her even when she wouldn't let them use her homework to finish their own. Most of other students either ignored her or laughed that she's a geek because she actually had good grades in all clases.

Kitty waited a few signals before a sleepy voice of her friend echoed on the other side; *Yeeea...?*

"Hi, Trace."

*I was almost asleep...*

"Sorry, I, like, didn't mean to wake you up. But, it's... it's totally important" the brunette's voice became a little sad, and it seemed to alarm the other girl.

*What happened?*

The thought of telling her what really happened pierced Kitty's mind like a bolt. She wished to tell her the truth about walking through walls, about Lance, about the mess it created in her head. But she remembered the way Professor Xavier talked about all of this. There was no denying that he didn't want everyone to know about existance of powers just yet, and Kitty wouldn't know how to start anyway. Knowing Tracey she would react very emotionally and Kitty's had enough emotions for one day.

"Tomorrow morning I'm leaving..."

*WHAT?* the girl asked suddenly. *Why so suddenly?*

"You know, like... half of the school was destroyed and all-"

*Yeah, but classes are on hiatus only for one week.*

"But my parents are worried that it's not safe there anymore" Kitty knew it's a half-lie half-truth, but they really were worried about that. "You know how they are..."

After a moment there was a sigh in the phone. *It's really a massacre with your parents... Where are they taking you?*

"Boarding school in Bayville."

*Bayville? Never heard of this one...*

"It's the north coast of New York... you would know if you ever took a look at a map" Kitty rolled her eyes.

*New York?! Are you kidding me?! It's a world away!*

"I know..." Kitty's eyes glistened as she stared at the ceiling.

*But we'll keep in touch?*

"Totally.*

Low knocking on the door got Kitty's attention. Her mother peeked inside the room. "I heard you're talking to someone, little one..."

"Gotta go, Trace. I'll call you when I'm there, promise!" Kitty hung up and placed her phone on her nightstand while her mother sat beside her with a gentle, sad smile.

"You look like you were crying, are you alright, sweetie?" she asked.

Kitty blinked a few times to get rid of the unshed tears. "Yeah, mom, it's all good, like, it's just, you know... I'm a little worried about what the kids will think of me."

Theresa smiled at her. "These two girls who helped us today seemed nice and they liked you."

"Well, yeah, but..." Kitty wrapped her arms around herself.

"It will be allright, sweetie. I'm sure everyone will love you" she hugged her daughter gently.

The girl smiled a little. "Thank you, mom."

Theresa smiled at her again and got up. "Sweet dreams, Kitty. Don't worry too much. Dad worries for both of us. Goodnight."

Kitty chuckled low. "True. Goodnight, mommy."

"Ah, and set your alarm clock for six."

"Six...?!"

"There's a long way ahead of us, right?"

"...Alright..."

"Now goodnight."

Kitty noded and laid down. Last thing on her mind before she fell asleep was that it's the last time in a while that she sleeps in her own bed...

XREV

The alarm clock was exceptionally loud and annoying this morning, so was the feeling that Kitty had a dream and she couldn't remember what was it about. She only knew it must have been scary because she woke up with her heart hammering heavily.

She slipped her hand out of the bedsheets and rapidly reached to her nightstand. She jerked back to the other side of the bed when she felt her hand pass through the alarm clock making it buzz and turn off.

Kitty watched the device and her hand for a moment before groaning and burrying her face in the pillow again.

Somebody knockedon her door. "Kitty? Are you awake yet?"

"I am, dad!" she called back.

"Pancakes will be ready in five minutes."

The girl groaned into her pillow again before getting up and looking at her reflection with messed hair. "Ok, Pryde. Now pull yourself together and show them, that you're positive you can make it on your own."

XREV

A dozen minutes later Kitty bravely stepped into the kitchen with a smile on her lips. She kissed both her parents as she greeted them with a voice of someone who can take it all.

It changed very little. Her mother still had the same supressed worry in her eyes as she readied the last plateful of pancakes for her daughter. Her father sat at the table and without any emotions looked over the headlines in newspaper in his hands. Kitty didn't think about it, but for Theresa it was obvious that the man doesn't even read them, as he's mind is somewhere else, but he tries to focus on something else so not to make a big fuss about his daughter's sudden departure.

Kitty felt dissatisfied with the fact that her cheerful greetings didn't make inpact. She sat at the table and tried to keep up the brave face.

"Sweetie, eat quickly before it gets cold" her mother gently suggested as she joined the other two at the table. "How pretty you look today... but you should wear something comfortale, we'll be on the road for a long time."

"Come on, mom..." Kitty rolled her eyes. "The first impression is the most important, and there could be some cute guys~..."

The girl's father looked at her from above the newspapers with warning glint in his eyes.

"I mean... mom, help?"

Theresa gently chuckled. "Stay calm, Cameron. Kitty's not a little girl anymore, she can think about boys."

"Effects of what we witnessed yesterday" the man muttered killing the mood in the kitchen as well as Kitty's appetite. She felt like curling up in the chair with self guilt.

Cameron closed the newspaper and got up from the table.

"Hurry up, Kitty. We should be leaving already."

The teenager and her mother sat quietly for a moment after he left. Eventually Theresa grabbed her daughter's hand and said low; "Dad's just worried."

Kitty noded her head, but didn't try to act brave anymore as she picked up her pancakes again.

XREVXREXREV

"Fallen, are you awake yet?" Amy asked as she knocked on the girl's door. "Everyone's almost ready to leave."

For a lingering moment there was no answer, but just as Amy was going to enter, the door opened and Fallen stared back at her - her hair were still in a slight mess and boots untied as she was clasping the belt of her jeans. She looked tired.

"Sorry, I felt bad and just got up a minute ago. I'll skip breakfast and I'll make it in time, don't worry" she sighed heavily and headed down the corridor.

"You're ok?" Amy asked hurrying over to walk beside her.

"I'm... just tired" she sighed again. She took two elastic bands from her pocket and brushed her hair back to make a ponytail as she didn't have the time do that ealier.

"What were you doing all night?"

"Worked on a project for european history if you need to know" the girl replied, then quickly changed the subject. "Better you tell me how things went with Kitty, I didn't have an opportunity to ask yesterday."

Amy told her in little details what happened at Kitty's school, and the only comment from Fallen was that it was pretty much same as before. The girl didn't even stop by kitchen to grab some food, as she went to the garage with Amy still following her.

Just a few seconds later Scott and Jean joined them. "Good morning, Fallen" the redhead greeted, Summers noded his greeting.

"Hi" the brunette replied without joy. As soon as Scott unlocked the car she got onto backseat and threw her bag onto ground. Amy and the other two also got inside the car but not quite so offensively.

"Kurt's coming along?" Scott asked looking at the two girls in the backseats.

Amy noded. "He said he would."

Fallen seemed to turn away from them further than before, and they didn't fail to notice.

With perfect timing, Kurt appeared beside the car with a BAMF and school backpack over one shoulder. His eyes slid trough the teenagers, he was visibly relieved to see Fallen among them. Amy was just about to move to make room for him when with another puff of a smoke he landed in the backseat between her and Fallen. Scott immediately started the engine and pulled the car onto the driveway.

Kurt hadn't seen Fallen today yet and he hoped for a small greeting, but all he got in response to his smile was a very short look and a grimace that only resembled a forced smirk. He felt his motivation and eagerness being stomped at. Fallen didn't seem to act any more cheerful despite she slept so long.

He hoped sleep was what she needed. Yesterday after she went to sleep right after school, he excused her on the training to let her rest. He guessed she only got up for so long as he saw her grab a juice, because half hour later when he checked on her she was asleep again.

But yet, right now she still looked tired. Maybe it's too much sleep now? The boy didn't know anymore what could be the reason.

XREV

It bothered Kurt for a long time, it was already his third class today and he still wondered about it. It was his nature - if he was worried about someone he couldn't let go until he found a way to help the person. But this time he couldn't figure out how to deal with this undefined problem.

Suddenly he was torn out of his thoughts by his teacher's voice; "?Cual es el titulo de su cancion favorita, senor Wagner?"

The boy wouldn't even notice he's talking to him if the man didn't mention his last name. He quickly tried to figure out what the spanish teacher is asking, and just before the man decided Kurt didn't understand, he managed to reply; "Es el cielo, senor..."

Mr Gilbert noded and stepped away to ask a question to another student.

Amy, who was sitting to Kurt's right side, gave him a critical but respectful look. "I'm shocked that with so many languages you can still grasp it all" she whispered.

Wagner laughed low and smirked at her. "Oh ja, maine Freundin? You would be surprised. Mam chwilami od tego sieczkę w głowie, realmente, creame senorita."

Amy shook her head at the mix and the way Kurt managed to use four languages without changing the tone of his voice which made the words flow like it was all one language. She was glad she chose to sit beside Kurt in spanish class, he already knew some basics from the last time he took it, and he was good with languages in general.

Fallen also was quite good with languages, but she didn't take spanish as she claimed to dislike this language. Amy liked it very much.

Amy and Kurt chose to sit together for the simple reason that they wanted to stick to their people, but so far they didn't regret. At first it was slightly awkward, but by now it was usually just funny. It was the same for german class, and Amy still remembered how she said something when they were supposed to talk to each other about their hobbies and Kurt laughed at her so hard that he almost fell from his chair.

Amy still had a poker face at the memory. It was barely last week, but until the subject of hobbies was over, Kurt couldn't hold back his laugher whenever she opened her mouth to say something. The worst is that she still didn't know what she said in the first place, and when she tried asking their teacher about it, Ms Fillips' face turned bright red and she hurried over to help a student at the other side of the classroom without giving Amy the answer.

Amy REALLY still had a poker face at the memory. And she didn't feel like trying to speak german for a while. Fortunately it was easy to avoid it with Ms Fillips who wasn't able to keep tabs on her students, and she still gave them good grades. Amy didn't know how this woman became a teacher in the first place, but if she's willing to give her "A" for properly writing 'cat' in german under a picture of a kitten... why would Amy complain?

But that was at Ms Fillips' classes, and now they were at Mr Pablo Gilbert's who walked around the classroom and asked his students various questions in spanish. The difference between Ms Fillips' casses and his classes was huge, as much as the woman allowed nearly anything, Mr Gilbert made sure everyone's paying attention. Amy liked spanish, but she couldn't keep up with the teacher and it left a mess in her head. Fortunately she had Kurt to help her as much as he could, and somehow they were getting through the classes having a lot of fun.

But this time Kurt seemed so absent and distracted. Fallen acted the same, and Amy couldn't miss to notice. She didn't know what was going on, and she didn't know whether it's alright to ask, so she just sat there, quietly.

XREVXREXREV

With growing excitement as much as hesitation Kitty watched the buildings passing outside window of their car. Her eyes searched for the Institute she was supposed to live in. She was already so far from home, and she felt her bravety was left behind in Illinois leaving her with will to turn around and head back home, and never, ever, leave Deerfield again.

"Maybe we could just ask someone for directions" her mother gently suggested when they were waiting for the green light and Cameron studied the map for the countless time.

"I can find it" the man assured.

"Sure you can. But if we ask it'll be much faster" the woman stated softly.

"Here it is!" the man exclaimed leaning further towards the map. " . 's Institute for the Gifted Youngsters, just a few blocks down this street. I told you I would find it" the man put away the map just as they got a green light.

Kitty felt nervousness clench her throat at the thought that they're so very close. It wasn't so scary when they wandered about this town searching for it, but now that they were heading straight to the place it made it real. She was scared of the perspective of acknowlaging that she's going to part with her parents so soon, but she didn't want to withdraw and prove to her parents that she's not mature enough to stay so far from home. She tried to do the exact opposite the enitre day, she couldn't spoil it now.

Despite uncomfortableness and forcing her father to stop in search of a toilet, she managed to bite her tongue whenever she felt doubts surfacing. Usually she talked about everything and with no stops, and it was a big deal for her to refrain from talking about feelings so strong. But Kitty was stubborn. She was told it's something she inherited from her grandfather.

"I think we're here..." the girl's father said.

"It's here?" Theresa asked with surprise.

"It seems like it."

Kitty immediately sat straight and pressed her hands to the window. Behind the massive fence they were passing were trees, and in between them she could see a mansion that made her hold her breath.

"You're kidding..." she inhaled.

They stopped at the gate. A shimmering board had the name of the place circling around the "X" mark.

"Oh mom... it IS here" the brunette gasped.

"I take it you like it" the woman watched the building with slight surprise. She've seen many boarding schools, but non quite like this. They could as well rent the White House.

Cameron quickly shook off the first shock and focused on the situation at hand. He was just about to get out of the car and use the intercom, but the gate opened automatically. Without much hesitaton he pulled the car onto the long driveway and slowly approached the building, halting in front of the front door. Before he stopped the engine, two men went to meet them.

He already knew one of them, it was the Professor Xavier himself, but the other man didn't wake his trust. Short, muscled cowboy stood there with his arms folded and eyes sharp.

Stopping the enginge Cameron looked back at his wife and daughter, he gave them a nod and got out of the car. Theresa slowly followed him, but Kitty practically jumped out of the car and looked around with her eyes wide. "I can't believe it...!"

"Babygirl, behave..." mother reminded her.

"Oh, yes. Like, I'm sorry. Good morning" the girl turned to the two men up the stairs. Only now she finaly payed any attention to them, and the man beside Professor Xavier made her shudder. He clearly noticed it and gave out a throaty sigh that could have been a short laugh.

"Good mroning, Professor. And you, Mr..." Cameron said.

"Logan" the man stated.

"...Mr Logan..."

"Welcome to my home" Charles Xavier noded with a smile. "Come inside, please. Also if you leave the trunk open my friend here" he gave Logan a quick look, "will be happy to carry Kitty's bags inside. In the meantime, as you asked, me and Ms Monroe who will join us in a moment, will be happy to show you the school and answer all remaining questions."

After a moment of hesitation Cameron noded and opened the trunk. Being robbed was last of his worries, since why someone owning a mansion like this would want to steal some teenager's clothes and first aid kid that was in the car? It was still more trust than he usually would put in people, but it was an exception - he was supposed to trust these people with his daughter, not just her stuff.

XREVXREV

**BHS**

Jean headed through the corridor still feeling nicely relieved after the traininng of girls' soccer team. The quest for championship was getting closer and closer, and their trainer already told them that they will need to try hard to get the first place, and Grey was glad to give it her best. It wasn't about winning, but about healthy competition and getting better.

"Hi, Jean" a voice behind her said. She turned around and smiled at the blond.

"Hi, Duncan" she greeted. "How was the first training after your return?"

Matthews laughed with pride. "I don't know how they made it without me! It's great to be back on the grass."

Jean just slightly smiled, but she didn't say anything because they just arrived at the caffeteria and one of the guys from his team called Duncan over to their table.

"See you later, Jean" the blond said and called back to his friend that he's coming.

Jean sighed low and stood in the line for food. This was mostly how most of conversations with Duncan sounded, unfortunately it wasn't easy to have a longer chat. But she had soccer, studying and Institute-stuff, while he had his team and his friends.

The girl looked back when she felt someone gently pull on her arm. "Fallen..."

"If anyone asks can you tell them I need to finish reading 'Pride and Prejudice' for the next class so I won't join for lunch, ok?" she asked.

Grey smiled gently. "Sure, no problem."

Fallen forced a smile. "Thanks."

Jean only had time to give her one last look before the girl disappeared among the students.

XREVXREV

After the spanish class came the lunch time and Kurt headed alongside Amy to the caffeteria. The second they arrived Wagner noticed that Fallen isn't either at the table nor in the line. It was like the final push that made his smile die and his eyes sharpen.

He stood behind Amy in the short line for food. "Do you know what's wrong with Fallen?" he asked in lowered and lifeless voice.

Amy almost believed she's hearing things becuse he said it so low, but Kurt's sharp eyes focused on the plate made her sure he really asked the question.

"I don't know... she seems tired and quiet lately."

The moment the cooker finished filling Kurt's plate, the boy turned around and offensively walked over to the table their group always shared. "Do you know where-"

"She's finishing a book for next class" Jean replied before he finished his question. "She said she won't be here during lunch."

"Do you know where she is exactly?" Kurt asked without a second of hesitation.

Jean shook her head 'no'. For a short moment Kurt seemed to think about it, then without a word he headed out of the caffeteria.

XREVXREV

Fallen's eyes were on the book, but her thoughts were completely elsewhere. Her arms were caressed by the wind that was still cool and smelled of winter. She sat on a ledge between the playfield and a grassfield with trees where students would sometimes hang out. Her thoughts were drifting among unclear sensations; she was trying to focus on what's going on inside her. Until her attention was drawn to someone approaching her. She didn't look up from the book until Kurt placed a tray with food on the ledge beside her.

"You skipped breakfast, and you look weakened" the boy stated in a lowered voice. As she looked into his eyes she was stunned at the coldness of his stare, and yet he still somewhat tried to avoid eye contact, focusing his eyes on empty space beside her.

"I wasn't hungry" she replied as low as he talked.

"You didn't feel hungry, it doesn't mean your body isn't hungry. You should eat something" he stated with the same empty emotion in his voice. Quietly he got up onto the ledge and walked over to a tree that was growing two meters behind Fallen, he sat down resting his back against it.

The girl didn't say a word, she just turned back to look at her book.

"You don't have to talk to me" Kurt said barely above a whisper. "But at least eat. You're pale and clearly exhausted."

The brunette slightly looked up from the book at the school before her eyes. The bitter sound to Kurt's voice didn't fit the caring words he spoke. She hesitated wondering whether she could just ignore the request, but eventually she reached to grab one of the toasts that were on the tray.

"I need to finish reading this, if you don't mind" she said low and took a small bite. As there was no answer she tried to focus on the pages.

XREVXREVXREV

"Bye, mom. Take care, dad" Kitty gave both of her parents hugs, both of them seemed unable to let her go. She also had a hard time letting go of them. At one hand she wanted them to leave already, not because she hated goodbyes, but because she was worried they can still change their minds about her stay at this school. On the other hand she didn't want them to go. The idea of leaving them for so long was only brought up yesterday and she had no time to prepare herself psychically. But she was brave enough not to let it show.

"Call every day, alright, sweetie?" unshed tears were glistening in Theresa's eyes.

"Promise, mom" the girl agreed.

"And stay away from boys."

"Daaad..."

"There, there. Come and give me another hug" the man wrapped his arms around his daughter one last time before he went to his car and opened door on driver's side. "We'll be in touch, Professor" he told the man. Xavier noded in agreement. "We hope to hear from you soon, babygirl" Cameron smiled at his daughter.

Kitty returned the smile.

"Have fun, sweetie" Theresa hugged her daughter again and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks mom. Bye bye."

"Bye, Kitty" the woman joined her husband in the car. Kitty didn't stop waving until the car disappeared behind the gate at the end of the drive way. She sighed heavily.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to smiling white haired woman. "You and your parents don't part too often, do you?" Ororo asked.

"We don't. They didn't even want me to go to summer camp in Texas. I like, thought they would stay here until I'd graduate. You can totally expect their own camp just outside the gates."

The woman and the Professor laughed at that.

"The rest of the students are at school right now, when they're back we'll have you introduced" Ororo said.

The brunette felt her cheeks flush. "There's no need, like, to make it so official..."

"Don't worry, Kitty" Monroe led her through the front door. "There's only five of them."

The girl blinked. "So little..."

"There will be more" Xavier smiled, pleased with the idea.

XREVXREVXREV

Kurt watched Fallen quietly, his head rested back against the tree and hands on his knees. His eyes were tired and sorrowful as he felt time of this lunch break extend into eternity. He watched Fallen turn page after page, sometimes taking a small bite of food like she just tried to avoid him nagging her about it.

Right now for a reason he felt like seeing her turn another page would make him groan and go out like an old engine.

The brunette turned another page.

Kurt was this close to roll his eyes. "Stop avoiding conversation with me" he whispered.

"I'm not avoiding it, I just need to finish reading this for the next class" she replied like nothing ever happened.

"Yes, you are avoiding."

"I'm not av-"

"We were supposed to read to page 25. You're at page 32" Kurt's voice was numb.

The girl stilled for a moment like someone turned on a 'pause'. She then took a deep breath and slowly closed the book, still turned to Kurt with her back. After a couple seconds she spoke up; "What do you expect me to tell you?"

"Truth. Whatever's going on" the boy sat a little straighter. "What's wrong? Is it about me? About you?"

The girl closed her eyes. She shook her head 'no'.

"What is it the? Fallen?" the boy moved closer to her and wanted to grab her hand but she took it away and stood up.

"It's-... Kurt, no... it doesn't matter. Soon everything will... will be clear. Please... don't ask me anymore" the girl took a few steps back before she turned around and left, holding only the copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' in her hand.

XREVXREV

"It's hard to believe" Amy said as she walked with Jean. 'I know that Brzozovsky is overreacting, but I didn't think it'd be that bad."

Grey noded. "I heard Principal Darkholme threatened to kick him out immediately if she gats another complaint. He's calmed since then" she said.

Their conversation about the PE teacher ended when they made it to Scott's car in the parking lot. Both of them turned around to look at the car's owner heading their way with Kurt. Summers unlocked door for the girls.

"Fallen's not coming?" Amy asked.

Scott jumped into the driver's seat. "No. We walked across her on our way, some friend pulled her away, she just told us to go without her."

Kurt didn't say a word as he sat down in the backseat and offensively shut the door closed.

"Hey, careful, I had these door fixed barely two days ago!" Scott frowned at him.

"Sorry" the boy muttered back.

Summers swallowed slightly seeing the look in his eyes. He didn't say another word as turned around and started the engine.

When they pulled onto the road Kurt closed his eyes and tried to sort out his thoughts. This isn't getting any better. It only seems worse by every hour, and this conversation during lunch break made him realize, for the first time really realize, that whatever's going on it seems like he might just lose Fallen for good.

XREVXREV

"Come on, talk" Trixie said the moment she had Fallen out of the crowd and they headed away from school.

"Talk what?" Fallen asked cramming her hands into pockets of her pants.

"Why you act like someone killed you then brough you back to life but something went wrong and you ended up half-way zombified."

Grace gave her friend a critical look. Trixie Bright was quite excetric girl from her school, one of a few people she usually didn't mind talking to. She wore odd clothes that didn't fit one another at first sight and a lot of accessiores that just didn't seem to make sense at all. Her curly, dyed orange-ish-pink hair were always artistically messed and pulled back with a couple colorful hair bands. She talked a lot, seemed to forget interpunction and had her own, unique way with words. Usually Fallen got along with her strangely well.

This time she didn't feel like she's even from the same planet as this odd girl, and she didn't even want to try keeping up with hear up-beat personality.

"Nothing happened" she just said rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean nothing when it must've been something" Trixie muttered, offended.

"Nothing" the brunette repeated.

"Fallen..." Bright gave her a questioning look.

"Nothing happened, that's the thing! Something is only about to happen!" Grace snapped frowning at her with anger and irritation.

"But what can ha-"

Fallen stoped in the middle of the pavement. "Everything! Fucking everything can be destroyed! Everything I ever fought for likely soon will be burnt to ashes! So would you all fuck off from me, because even without you bothering my ass it's hard enough to let go of everything I-... Everything..." she shook her head slowly, then covered her face with her hands for a moment and drew a deep breath. "Why won't everyone just let me create a distance before it's too late" she whispered into her hands.

Trixie stood there, speechless. She didn't know how to respond nor what to do, especially since it seemed like Fallen was ready to rip her to shreds.

Before Bright found any words to say, Grace turned around and headed away at a quick pace. Just the moment Trixie stepped after her, she called to her;

"Don't even follow me!"

Trixie stopped and watched her leave, still not knowing what even happened.

XREVXREVXREV

Everyone grabbed their stuff, got out of the Cadilac and seperately headed to the door that connected the garage and indoors. When Amy and Jean who both walked in the front reached the main hall, Ororo Monroe appeared in the door on the other side of it and greeted them.

"Good you're back, how was school today?" she asked with a smile. They replied with small smiles and nods. "You should meet someone. Kitty, come over here" she turned around to someone.

All the four teens that returned from school had interest on their faces as they crossed the hall and met the two females at the kitchen's doorstep. A petite brunette with blush on her cheeks was running her eyes through them nervously.

"Like, hi everyone" she waved her hand.

"Welcome. I'm Scott" the brunet offered his hand to her, she gave it a light squeeze.

"Kurt. Hi" the other boy said, refusing to let it show how seeing her again made his heart flutter. He wasn't in the mood to be enthusiastic, even about something like meeting Kitty again.

She noded acknowlaging his name once more.

"I'm like, Kitty."

"We already met" Amy smiled at her lightly.

Jean gave the Older Grace a short look with a smile then smiled even wider at Pryde. "It's great that you decided to join us after all."

Kitty's smile was awkward. "Well, um, thanks."

This is when they brought up the thing that Kitty would've rather left unmentioned. "So you can walk through walls, I heard?" Scott asked.

The brunette noded, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink.

"Speaking precisely Kitty can phase" Professor's voice drew everyone's attention to the corridor he approached them from. "It means that she can temporarily change molecular bonds between electrones of bodies she touches as well as those of her own, thus she disrupts them to neutralize repulsive force of a cerain object. This is basically what you call walking through walls" the man smirked.

"You make everything sound so complicated" Amy grimaced.

"Professional perversion" the man smiled and turned to his students. "It would only be fair if you also told Kitty what your gifts are."

"Telepathy and telekinesis" Jean replied first.

Kitty noded. "I know, you like, told me yesterday..."

"Simply put I shot lasers from my eyes" Summers pointed at his glasses.

"As for my powers, that's compliacted" Amy put her arms up like she just couldn't figure it out. "I'll let you know when I learn how to call it something smart OR simple."

Kitty giggled at that. She felt herself relax as nobody seemed to look different at her because of her 'power', and it also was good to know that she's not the only one who can't completely get it. However it was a little discouraging that others had powers too.

She suddenly remembered something. "Wait... Ms Monroe said that there's like, five of you..."

"There is, but Fallen will come a little later" Jean explained gently.

At the sole mention of Grace, Kurt felt himself tense. He turned away without a word of explanation and wanted to leave.

"What about you?" he heard Kitty call after him the moment he reached the stairs. "What's your power?"

The boy looked over his shoulder at her. "Teleportation" he replied shortly and once again tried to leave.

"Kurt."

Professor's meaningful voice made him stop with a deep sigh. Wagner offered Xavier a tired look, then turned around with a sigh and his eyes laid on the petite brunette. She once used to mean so much to him, but it took so long to make it mutual. Now they were back at the start and he knew he has to go through the same hard road.

But on this certain day he didn't feel like dealing with it gently.

"There's also this" he stated and switched off his holo inducer and revealing his true self.

Kitty abruptly took a couple steps back with a gasp as her hands came to hide her mouth. Her eyes were open wide and filled with fear.

Kurt didn't even stay to watch any more of her reaction. He sent Xavier a short look, as if willing to ask if he's satisfied, then - BAMF - and he was gone, landing atop of his bed.

First Fallen acting so out of character, now Kitty comes and he has to watch this fear in her eyes again. 'At least this time she didn't scream' Kurt thought. 'But it's probably just because this time I didn't teleport in right in front of her face' he rolled his eyes as he turned around on his bed.

He wrapped his arms around himself.

No matter how much he tried to convince himself that he doesn't care how people react to him, he couldn't. Especially when it was about someone once so dear to him. It hurt.

He've let his eyes close as he inahled deeply, trying to clear his mind. He couldn't tell if he should feel hurt if he knew that in time Kitty would warm up to him either way. He couldn't tell if he should worry about Fallen or worry because of Fallen while she said everything would be clear soon. He knew forcing his help upon her would probably do more harm than good.

On top of those gloomy doubts was the thought that now, as they're a little in the past, he knows the date his mother is going to die. And he didn't know if knowing it could help him prevent it. If it was an accident, then it could, but you can't stop a weak heart from giving up so easily.

Kitty, Fallen, mom, all that was unclear and unsure - he felt it weight him down. He felt simply exhausted. He didn't even feel as much sorrowful or sad or angry as he just felt exhausted. And for Kitty was yet a stranger and Fallen pushed him away recently - he had no one to talk to and share this burden with.

He knew a few way to get rid of the heaviness in ways other than talking. But Danger Room was occupied, and his hands were shaking too much to draw away his feelings.

He reached to his nightstand for the last line of emotional defense. Grabbing his DiscMan he put on headphones and turned on music as loud as his ears could bear it.

XREV

The Institute's driveway seemed exceptionally long this time, as she headed up towards the front door. She got used to the fact that whenever she's walking up this driveway she eiher has company or music, but this time it was only her and silence that made every second last forever. The only thing she heard was singing of a lonely bird hidden in the treetops, and it felt like it was the only creature alive in miles.

Even when she entered through the front door and found herself in the main hall - silence followed. She halted slowly, listening into the hollow echo of it. She didn't hear anyone in the kitchen, so she went there, acompanied only be the sound of her heels tapping against tiles underneath the thin carpet.

She was surprised when the moment she arrived at the kitchen's doorway she saw a petite girl sitting at the table. She didn't expect to see anyone here, much less the new girl that she completely forgot was supposed to arrive today.

Pryde looked at her with a similiar surprise, but Fallen could see something more in her eyes - a form of sandess.

"Like, hi" the girl said, trying to conceal her nerves.

Grace noded slightly. "Hi. You're the new one, huh? Kitty, is it?" she played it cool, not just to hide the fact that she already knows a lot about the new girl, but simply because she couldn't bring herself to act warm right now. She just began to prepare herself a sandwich.

"Um, yes" Kitty agreed. "And you're Fallen, right?"

"I see word travels fast" she said low, mostly to her own self. "Yeah, that's me. How do you like it here this far?" she asked as she continued to work on her food.

But even keeping her eyes on what she was doing, she noticed Pryde turned her face away. "It's fine" she replied low.

Fallen at last turned to look at her. "You don't sound convincing."

The new girl wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't want to be a freak" she whispered.

Grace put away the knife into sink and as she walked past Kitty, she put hand on her shoulder. "Freak is not powers. Freak is a state of mind" she said barely above a whisper. Her hand slid off Kitty's shoulder as she headed towards the door. Already on the doorstep she was stopped by Kitty's voice:

"And you?"

Grace turned her head to look at her.

"What can you do? I... I can like, walk through walls..."

Fallen slowly exhaled as she weighted her words. "I don't have any unusual powers" she turned away from her again. Last words she said were hardly audiable: "Only the state of mind" and then, she was out of Kitty's sight.

XREV

Passing by Kurt's door Fallen slowed down without even realizing it. She stopped, watching the dark wooden surface like she wanted to see through it.

She knew that Kurt sure feels uneasy about Pryde's arrival. She remembered clearly how at the beginning of their friendship he told her about Kitty, about how hard it was and how bad Pryde reacted to him for weeks. They probably already met. Fallen knew that right now she should be there for him.

But she knew that she herself makes life hard for him right now and soon he might need to deal with his life without her. She was painfully aware that her current, odd behaviour leaves him with mess in his head and no one help him put it right. She wished she could just explain him what's going on, she really wished she could.

Her hand went up reaching to the door handle, but before she felt it's cool surtace, she withdrew it.

No matter how much she wished it still seemed like the worse option. The more painful way.

With hollow look in her eyes she moved on, heading to her room. She wanted to just get in there, shut the door closed and stay away from everyone. But she wasn't meant to - just when she arrived at her door the landline phone next to her door began to ring. For a short moment Fallen watched it and wondered if she really has to pick it up, but eventually she decided no one else will.

With a sigh she walked over to it and put it to her ear.

"Professor Xavier's Institue, Fallen speaking, can I help you?" she asked trying to sound at least polite if she can't bring herself to be cheerful.

Her gaze dropped the moment she heard the voice on the other end of the line is Margali's.

*Ah, Fallen, good day, dear child. It's Kurt's mom, how are you? How's school? Is Kurt anywhere close?*

Fallen just opened her mouth trying to utter some 'it's all good' or at least 'it's fine', but she shut them closed without uttering a lie.

"...I'll get him to the phone, just a moment" she said, failing at forcing any joy into her voice. No, to this woman she couldn't lie as much just as she couldn't lie to her son.

She placed down the phone on the table and walked over to Kurt's door.

XREV

Music only made him feel worse, so Kurt turned it off after the second song and laid in silence. Moments ago he heard the footsteps approaching his door - louder yet slower as they were getting closer. Staring into blank space before him he listened to the steps come to a halt just in front of his door.

He waited without even blinking.

Then he heard the footsteps again as they left. He closed his eyes feeling heaviness on his heart only grow heavier.

Then he heard phone ringing and Fallen say something so low that even he couldn't make out what was it, but he could guess. The there were steps again and another moment of silece was followed by low knocing on his door.

Kurt closed his eyes again at the bitter thought that Fallen never before waited outside after knocking. He got up, but this emotional heaviness made him feel partly immobilized. When he opened the door Fallen's expression made it seem like she didn't even expect him to be in the room.

"...The phone, it's for you" she said anxiously looking towards the said aparat.

Kurt noded slightly and went past her to pick up the phone. As he did pass by her, not even a milimeter of contact was made. She drew an invisible line between them and he felt too bitter about it to cross it.

When he picked up the phone with corner of his eye he only noticed her silently enter her room and quietly close the door behind herself. He closed his eyes again, as another amount of weight was added to his heart.

"Yes?" he said to the phone.

*[Good monirng, sweetie. How are you?"]*

Kurt sighed. "[Morning, mom. It's... rough.]*

*[You sound like something happened. Is everything alright, Kurti?]*

"[Yeah]" he replied as it was his reflex. "[No...]" he admited lower. He placed his freehand to his forehead and brushed his hair back. "[I don't know]" he whispered, letting his eyes close once more. "[No, it's not... it's not okay.]"

Margali sighed with care and worry. After a moment she asked gently; *[What's wrong, sweetie?]*

XREV

Fallen rested her back against the door and something deep down there didn't allow her to walk away. She could quite clearly hear Kurt's words from where she was standing. She didn't speak much german, but the emotions in his voice filled in every gape of what she couldn't understand. It made the point clear.

She was simply hurting him.

She slid down the door to sit on the floor, and she felt her own heart weights many tons. She rested back of her head against the wood. Her eyes were some odd mix of hollow and full of emotions as she stared into endless space in her mind.

She whispered a low apology, but she knew those words are powerless.

XREVXREV

It was past six in the evening and everyone were busy with their own stuff.

Kitty talked to Tracey on the phone, Jean was catching up with homework from the day of recruiting Pryde, Scott was providing her with his notes, and Amy was practicing playing guitar.

Professor Xavier commited his evening to learning more about relations between realms. The place of supposed origin of Amy and Fallen filled him with fascination, and now he didn't hesitate to use every source to learn more about it and other surfaces. This idea made him see a chain of new theories and possibilites. He searched for more informations in books and on the web; psionic powers, religion, history, physic, chemistry and may other sciences and parasciences. He spent this evening going between personal computer, bookshevles, Cerebro and his own notes.

Kurt was on the rooftop, trying to find a moment of relax and peace in the blows of cool wind and wide view. But no matter how hard he tried to push away his thoughts, a piece of his mind was still on Fallen. A piece of her mind was always on him too, as she laid in her bed staring out the window and seeking a piece of peace in the same view he was looking at. Both of them tried to dumb their emotions enough to remain as calm as the town afar.

But there was one more person at the Institue who couldn't find their inner peace. Wolverine felt overwhelmed with his own thoughts; pinned to the ground with memories that he couldn't even remember. He felt their presence, he sensed them deep inside of his own, too deep to be reached even by a telepath like Xavier. But they were there. They existed and ate down on him, burned him from the inside, made him go crazy when they lingered on the edge of his memory. It felt like he's so close to remember... so close, yet these memories were so damn far.

Sometimes this feeling was gone. Then there was only 'here and now', only the person he is now and only the things he remembers now. But sometimes there were those moments when those memories - this dreadful lack of them - made itself known, lured him, haunted him in his sleep and made him wake up in cold sweat, ready to fight, feeling scream frozen in his throat. Scream full of dread and pain so strong that he couldn't even believe it's his own voice and his own emotions. But he felt it, he felt this fear that woke him up some nights was real in his past, but he couldn't remember the nightmare. He only knew one thing - whatever happened, it bared him off his humanity.

There were those moments when he couldn't think about anything else, he could only throw himself in the river of those forgotten memories and head-first dive into this unfolded mystery. But no matter how deep he dived the answers still escaped his hands, and he was left with more questions and pieces of puzzles that he couldn't put together. The only answers he found made him sure he was right: he's not a human creature anymore, he became an animal.

Sabertooth... that damn son of a b #h was a part of it all. He was like the one part of his past that followed him into the present. And it haunted him. It preyed on him. Seeked revenge on him. But he seeked revenge for something that happened in the past that Wolverine could not remember.

But this time those were his own thoughts and his own problems that frustrated him. It was the smell of depression lingering about the Institute that was this itching place he couldn't reach. Just like that mysterious past. But it was about somebody else this time, and it felt different. He couldn't tell how different, but different indeed. He wasn't completely indifferent towards it, but he wasn't very concerned either. It just existed, hung in the air around him and bothered his nose.

Worst part is the smell didn't source from just one person. It sourced at least from three. Xavier, Kurt and Fallen. But yet each and every one of them was a little different. With Chuck he also felt fascination and frustration coming and going like waves. Elf also smelled of sadness and it was awfully salty smell. But Darky... in Darky's case it wasn't depressing smell that made him feel this emotion that was a far cousin of concern.

It was something else, something he never smelled before. In the set of emotions, illnesses and other smells that he felt from people he couldn't find one name to call this certain smell.

Or maybe one. Death.

But not exactly.

This isn't what a dying creature smells like. A dying man smells of rotting, of sick guts, of illness, of blood. What he felt from her was different. It wasn't smell of death, it was death itself.

Death in some stranger form.

The girl was just leaving bathroom and headed down the corridor. As she passed by him without a word he inhaled. He judged her state as much as he could, but natural smells were concealed by fake ones, like shampoo she just used.

He halted, looking back at the girl's back. That odd smell of death annoyed him. "Darky" he called her shortly. She stopped and looked back at him without a word. "In ten minutes you start a training at the gym."

She frowned at his words, but Logan didn't wait for her response as he just turned away and left.

XREV

With a frustrated growl Fallen kicked the punching bag another time, as powerfully as she could without breaking her bones. Just when her foot was back on the ground she turned to her instructor.

"How much longer am I supposed to perform violence on this bag?" she asked with irritation.

"Until I tell you to stop" Logan was unbothered with her anger and irony. He stood there with his arms crossed and without any satisfaction on his face. "Your dexternity is bad, so don't even hope this training will be your last. Tomorrow at 6:30 AM straight be by the pool."

The brunette drove her first into the bag staring fiercely at it like she saw someone's face in there. "What now, swimming in circles?" she asked rhetorically.

"You'll do some running on the path."

"That path is about kilometer long."

"So before 7:30 you will know it like back of your hand."

"7:30?!"

"Don't stop hitting."

Grace groaned louder and transferred all her strenght into her firsts. She knew that arguing with Logan wasn't terribly bad idea as long as you follow his instructions anyway. She could complain, but that was it.

She wasn't sure how long it's been since she's been hitting this punching bag, but it was enough for her forehead to glisten with sweat. The only thing she could focus on anymore was keeping herself up on her feet despite they felt like about to breaking down under her weight.

Wolverine still watched her, in a way surprised. He was surprised how his original idea changed. This trainig was supposed to bring out her natural smell so he could figure out what was it that he smelled before. That odd death. But as much as he could clearer smell the frustration and some kind of fear, that one smell he seeked seemed to lessen.

He didn't know why it went away with the effort, but he knew that whatever it was Xavier should know about it.

When he finally dismissed the girl, he headed to the Professor's office. The man was by his desk, leaning over some book.

"Chuck."

Charles' brown eyes went up surprised at his presence. Wolverine congratulated himself for finally surprise a telepath. "Logan."

"You wanted me to keep an eye on these kids, so let's say that I do. And I don't really like what I see. Darky."

"Fallen" Xavier became more serious as he noded. He closed the book leaving an overlap inside. "I also noticed something is wrong."

"So you don't know what."

Charles shook his head once. "I don't. I simply felt something during the dinner. I think the students felt it too."

"It's enough to take a look at her."

Professor shook his head again. "I'm afraid there's more to it, logan. It could be that Fallen somehow subconciously made us all realize."

"You telling me the girl becomes a telepath? No doubt she looks like shit. I would say no offence, but be my guest."

Xavier smirked sadly. "I don't know, Logan. I doubt that's how it is. She could have done it through Jean or even through me during a moment of distraction. Jean felt it the strongest, she also came to me earlier."

It was a minor lie. Fallen couldn't use him or Jean this way, but Xavier couldn't tell him the truth this way. He suspected it was just remainings of ezoteric abilities* from the surface, but for sure it wasn't doing of the X Gene.

Wolverine growled low. According to what Chuck says Darky've spread the feeling, so maybe this is why training didn't bring it out. Maybe this is why he had this strange feeling he never smelled something like this before.

"Feels like death" he said.

Charles didn't reply, didn't even respond with a smallest gesture. He kept stared at the same place with a frown.

"Chuck."

"I hear you. I'll try to find out what is it, Logan."

Wolverine looked down at the cover of the book the man had in front of him. 'Source and ideology of Hinduism' read the writing.

"Bunch of nonsense."

Charles looked down at the book too. "In all likelihood."

*ezoteric abilities in this case would be aura sensing - also aura spreading which would be how others could sense there's something wrong

XREVXREV

"Have you figured how to control trans-surface travels?" Fallen asked the moment she walked through the door of Professor Xavier's office.

"I wish that was my reason to call you, but no, not yet, and I'm afraid I'm still far from figuring it. I asked you to come because I hope to learn a couple more things from you."

"I thought I told you everything you wanted to know" usually there was enthusiasm and will to help in her voice, but not this time.

Xavier noded slightly. "Yes, you could say that. But I've went through a lot of documents and books" with motion of his head he showed copies laid on his desk. "It gave birth to a couple more questions. I believe it might be hard for you to outline leading religions from your world, but if you allow me to telepatically access the informations you subconciously gathered it might appear of use in my research..."

Grace just sighed and sat down in an armchair in front of him. "If you need to do it."

The Professor wasn't surprised with her behaviour, but he would rather see her act like she always did then keep up this careless aproach. Even a small glisten of motivation in her eyes would sooth his concern. But she looked like she was over and done with everything. He couldn't shake off the memory of the feeling everyone got from her during the dinner... it felt like something trurly bad was about to happen and she was involved.

The man wheeled over to face her and placed his fingers on her temples. For a little the girl acted like per usual - closed her eyes, inhaled and attempted to remain open minded.

But once Xavier actually entered the depth of her mind he felt automatically disconnected from the outside world. He knew this feeling, but he felt dread at the memory of where he experienced it - it was in minds of people who no longer are capable of keeping track of the reality, and they lived their dellusions on wards of mental hospitals. In fact this feeling wasn't so intense in Fallen's mind, but the sole fact of it's presence made Charles' skin crawl. He was even more concerned because the change was sudden, like her mind caved in during barely last couple days.

Now he knew for sure that it's his duty to take a better look at Fallen. He've put effort into seeking the source of the change, but as he wandered deeper into her mind he was met with blocades. Most of them seemed to already be a couple years old, some though, were fresher, and Xavier suspected that those newest ones might hide the answers to questions about Fallen's state.

As a strong telepath that he was, he didn't have much problem with breaking them, but the moment first blockade shattered he heard a scream that came not from the mind, but from the outside world.

The man immediately withdrew and opened his eyes to see the girl's face is twisted with pain. Her hands darted up to press to her forehead and offensively push away Xavier's hands in the process. "Kurwa!" she hissed curling up on the armchair.

Xavier was in a slight shock. People he used to work with didn't usually react so rapidly to taking off blockades from their minds, except cases when it caused sudden flood of memories or emotions, but the girl's reaction didn't resemble any reaction he've seen before. She seemed tornmented not with feelings but with downright physical pain. Even Xavier didn't know what he released - when the blockade was shattering he didn't see anything behind it. There was literaly emptiness.

Whatever happened Charles wanted to fix it and ease the teen's pain, but when he reached out towards her she immediately shouted at him:

"No!"

Xavier pulled back his hand. "Fallen, tell me what-"

"Wait!" the girl almost shouted again. "Wait" she repeated in a whisper.

And the man decided to do just that.

The brunette shuddered in pain for another few moments, gripping her hair and hiding her face in her knees. Charles was loosing sense of time as he just watched her struggle. But eventually her breathing evened and the pain slowly went away.

She lifted her head inhaling deeply, with relief as well as remainings of the pain. Charles looked into her eyes and waited for a sign that it's alright to talk now.

But she didn't give him a sign like that, she just wobbly got up onto her feet. "I want to rest" she whispered.

"I'll ask Kurt to take you upstairs."

"I can walk" she said trying to sound convinced, but the effort it took to merely stand without falling over made it impossible. She wobbled as she remained in one spot, but as she tried to step forward she realized it's no use.

Xavier grabbed her forearm and helped her sit back down. *Kurt, I need you in my office right now.*

"Do you feel any physic symptops aside pain?" he asked out loud.

The brunette shook her head without looking into his eyes.

"How about psychical? You see or feel anything?" he kept asked. He was worried that attempt of checking it by invading her mind would end up in her trying to 'kick him out of her mind' and it would only bring more pain.

The girl shook her head again. "No, just a mess" she said, and Xavier only had enough time to feel that it was a lie.

Then Kurt appeared in the office, as called. He was surprised to see Fallen is there, but when he saw the pain in her eyes he felt but only concern.

He walked over. "What's going on...?"

Xavier had to take a moment to bring himself to tell him what happened. "I'm afraid that Fallen's mind reacted poorly to taking down a blockade, but it can't be undone without making her state worsen" he admited. "She should rest now."

Kurt looked at the brunette sitting in the wide armchair. Both her hands were on the armrests as if seeking balance, her head was bent back and eyes closed as she breathed unevenly.

"What blockade?" Wagner asked. "What are you-"

He cutt off when without warning Fallen blindly yet forcefully gripped his wrist. "Just teleport me to my room" she said as she exhaled. "Now."

Kurt looked at Xavier for approval. *Stay with her until I join you* he instructed him telepatically and noded. Wagner leaned down and put his hands on the Grace's shoulders and teleported her right to her own bed. She fell down onto her back with hand on her forehead.

The teenage boy sat beside her with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Not now, Kurt" her reply sounded like it was hard to talk.. "Please, go..."

Wagner didn't move an inch.

"Kurt, go..."

"No" he whispered. "And not only becayse Professor told me to stay with you. I want to know what's going on and I won't leave until someone explains that to me."

The girl didn't respond, just turned onto her side and curled up her legs. Her breathing still wasn't completely even and you could still see pain on her face.

With a sigh Kurt reached to her hand. He expected her to pull it away but she responded to his grip. Without a word the boy watched a single tear stream down her face towards the pillow as she fought with the pain. It felt like forever to him before she was alright enough to speak, but that was also when she slipped her hand out of his own, familiar touch gone way too soon.

"You really should go already" she whispered, now it was easier.

"Will you tell me what happened?" the boy asked.

The brunette's eyes opened slightly, for the first time since she was in Xavier's office. She looked at him with sorrow. "The Professor took down a blockade-"

"I know that" the boy interupted her. "I'm asking about you. About those few recent days."

Fallen closed her eyes again. She said nothing.

"Is it still about that thing we talked about on the balcony?" Wagner insisted.

The brunette shook her head slightly, no.

"So what is it?"

She remained silent and looked like she didn't even hear the question. She appeared asleep, but the boy knew she is not. He could see her fingertips caress surface of the atlantis ring she wore. Their ring of promise to never forget.

He closed his eyes and let his feet slid to the floor. He rested his elbows on his knees and stared into carpet in front of his eyes. "If you want to leave me, say it straight forward" he whispered extremely low.

Her eyes slightly opened, she looked at the defeated boy. It seemed like forever before she replied low; "I don't want it."

Kurt turned his head to her and for the first time in a while there was eye contact made. "So why won't you just tell me what's going on?"

"Because then it will be harder. For both of us."

Those words made silence fall between them, and it lasted for lingering moments until Xavier arrived at Fallen's room. With a serious look on his face he halted beside her bed.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Now yes. Just exhausted. I would like to sleep now" she replied low.

"I understand, but I must ask you this. Do you know what was this blockade for?"

"I would rather ask why did you take it down without my permission or doing so much to merely inform me you want to do it."

The man understood the allusion and knew he won't get the proper answer. Unfortunately he was too worried to hurt her again to invade her mind for answers. It seemed like answers were important to her safety right now, but so was rest and lack of invasion.

"Rest. If you will feel bad in the morning do inform me. After something like that you can have a day off school. I'm sorry for taking off the blockade. It was inaproriate and I had no right to do that, even if my intentions were to help. Goodnight, Fallen. Kurt, you also should go to sleep, it's getting late."

The boy sighed. "Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight."

Once Xavier was out of sight Kurt also got up and headed towards the door with resignation in every step. He halted when he heard Fallen call him softly;

"Kurt..."

He turned to look at her, a shadow of hope in his honey eyes.

The girl seemed to want to say something, but she changed her mind and looked away. Then she whispered;

"Could you bring me some painkillers, please?"

Wagner sighed seeing that she didn't tell him what she originally intented to say. But he noded and teleported to get what she needed. When he was back she was sitting on her bed, back to him.

"Fallen..."

"Put it on the nightstand. Thanks" she said low. When she heard rustle of him putting it down, she asked low; "Go now..."

After a lingering moment she heard *BAMF* behind herself and she knew she's alone at last. She wiped away her tears of anger and sorrow, swallowed a painkiller and went to take a shower.

As water was running she felt that finally nobody can hear her, and she felt her brakers let go. She slammed her hand againt the wall with an angry groan.

"Xavier only made everything worse" she growled.

XREVXREV

**Following morning, 6:28AM**

Fallen left through the backdoor of the mansion. The morning was still cool, and the awakening sun still couldn't win with the grey, but the girl would rather have it this way than have hot sun rays pour down at her while she was supposed to train.

Over a dozen meters in front of her was Logan, standing back to her he was looking at a path that disappeared into the trees. When she walked over closer to him he spoke up, but didn't turn to face her.

"You run through this path to the arbor over the scarp, when you reach it you come back and run down the other path to the tennis court, you circle it and then start from the beginning."

The brunette sighed. "Do I have any right to stretch and warm up?"

"You run from 6:30 to 7:30 so it gives you two minutes" the man muttered, eventually turning to his student.

"I'll be damned if I can handle one hour of running without breaks" the girl mumbled to herself as she began to stretch.

"This is why you'll try again tomorrow, until you success. And if you stop complaining we might negotiate some one minute breaks. If I feel like it."

The girl was about to reply to that, when the man said:

"Time start."

XREV

With a corner of his eye Professor Xavier noticed something outside of his window, so he turned his gaze in that direction. What he saw was Logan watching critically as the Younger Grace runs past him and on through the route he apperently set for her. Charles wasn't sure if it's a good idea.

*Yesterday Fallen was in a bad condition, she shouldn't overstrain herself today* he telepatically told the Wolverine. He couldn't deny the fact that he still felt guilt for yesterday's events.

*Kid does well* he got the reply. *Exertion gives relief.*

XREV

Only after Fallen finished her training the other students began to wake up and get ready for school. The girl managed to take a shower before anyone else got there before her. When she was done, Kitty and Amy waited outside already, and they chatted about Pryde's first day at high school.

It was Kitty's first day at the new school. She only arrived at the Institue the previous morning, but as Professor Xavier knew personally the Principal of her new High School, Kitty was allowed to go to school right away to be up to date with material and they would get all paperwork done before the end of the week.

Fallen just greeted both her and Amy shortly and headed to her room. Kitty told Amy she would make it quick and she went to the bathroom. The black haired female sighed and rested her back against wall beside the door. She met Kitty barely two days ago but she already knew enough about her to doubt she would actually leave the bathroom quickly.

The previous evening they crashed into each other when Kitty was nervously searching for back door that Professor Xavier and Ms Monroe showed her earlier the same day. Pryde asked her for help and then also talked her into showing her around the mansion's grounds. As Amy led her through the area they chatter - mostly Kitty talked, Amy just tried to keep up and reply to her questions. She kind of liked the fact that she didn't need to speak much herself, and Kitty seemed quite friendly, but Amy could tell she won't be able to handle her constant talking for too long.

But it was a progress - someone new at the Institute. It made Amy wonder and strive to know what the following day would bring. She was curious whether she'll be able to grow into this place deep enough to do more than follow orders and mimick others during trainings. If she could get past that she knew it would be a beginning of a great adventure.

She didn't yet know she will face something very unpleasant so soon...

XREVXREV

Kurt threw on a loose button shirt over his t-shirt as he headed to the door of his room. He didn't want to just teleport straight to the kitchen because he wanted to stop by Fallen's room and see how she feels after yesterday and removing the blockade. If she was okay he also intended to wait for her and go to the kitchen together.

The conversation from yesterday, if you can call it a conversation, didn't make it any easier for him to understand the reason of her strange behaviour. But from that short exchange of words he understood one thing for sure - that she pushes him away for a reason other than being sick of him. In fact it was barely any progress in understanding what it's all about, but it was enough for him to keep his patience and hold on until she'd explain more. After all she said in time everything would be clear. So it's only a matter of time, and Kurt was capable of patience and understanding so he decided to stop pushing too hard.

Of course if things won't change soon enough he wouldn't hold back anymore, but for now he decided to act like nothing was wrong and thus don't put pressure on Fallen. He knocked on the door of her room and just opened without waiting for invitation, like he would usualy. Before he fully entered he heard coughing.

"Are you feeling good?" he asked, closing the door behind himself quietly.

Fallen was just packing some notebooks to her school bag. When she finished coughing she replied, without lifitng or turning her face to him. "Yes, I'm fine" she barely finished the sentence and she began to cough again.

Kurt stopped beside her and gently rubbed her back. "Maybe you should stay at the Institute today."

"No, I'm fine" she stated again. She turned around and walked past him and to her wardrobe in a way that made it look like ignoring. "I just have dry throat after running."

"You've been already runing today?" the boy asked. He didn't expect that, but it wasn't a shock either.

"Logan's idea" the burnette muttered.

She didn't seem eager to keep up a conversation, her answers to the point and emotionless. Her gaze never brushed against him. She threw on a blouse and grabbed her bag.

"Let's go" she said low and headed to the door.

Wagner watched her with sadness in his eyes. For someone it might seem like a normal, natural situation, btu Kurt knew and felt clearly that this is not how their mornings usually looked like. Not a smile, not a peck, not a tease, just empty coexistance of two people living in one building. Heavy, grey reality of the recent days.

XREVXREV

"You don't want to eat a little more?" Jean asked with a gentle smile.

Kitty looked at her and the one small sandwich she had prepared. "I think I won't be able to, like, force more food in me."

"Stressed?" the redhead asked. Kitty noded. "A little more energy will help you. But don't force yourself, right?"

Pryde noded again.

"The first step is always the hardest, then it will be easy" Amy, who was sitting in front of her, smiled with understanding. "Trust me. I've been there."

Kitty smiled a little, but her smile was gone as soon as - a few steps behind unhappy brunette - a blue haired boy entered the kitchen, one she remembered all too well from the previous evening. Pryde's eyes instantly focused on her sandwich, with mix of embrassement and displeasure. Yesterday the Professor asked her to show the same respect and understanding to the other students as they show her, but it was hard for her to accomplish when it comes to someone who seems like everything she avoided her whole life personalized.

Overall, all of this - the powers, odd traings she was supposed to have, hiding the truth, all of it was defiantely way beyond the borders of 'normal life' that she tried to lead. But this boy - he was a hundered more steps ahead of all of this abnormal mess and she couldn't comprehead how could she feel okay about it.

For the rest of the morning she tried to ignore his presence, instead focusing her attention on Jean and Amy and trying to pick up trivial conversations with them. In the meantime she peeked at others in the kitchen. Everyone seemed gathered here. Ms Monroe conversated with Prof Xavier, Fallen sat there solemny staring out the window, Scott ate his breakfast and commented stuff on the TV adressing his words to Kurt, and Logan was focused on a morning newspaper.

Finally Jean got up from her chair quietly and slid it back to the table. She gently placed her hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"Do you want to drive with us to school?"

"Like, sure. I don't even know where it is" the blue eyed girl agreed.

"Fine, but..." Amy hesitatnely looked at the people gathered. "There's too many of us to use Scott's car."

Grey wrapped her gaze around everyone thoughtfully. "Then how about all of us would take a walk this time?"

"There's no need for that" Kurt said, hearing their conversation from the very other side of the table. He got up with empted plate in his hand. "You drive. I'll teleport. I was going to do that anyway" the tone of his voice was hardly anything beyond muttering with displeasure.

The boy disappeared through the door, watched by everyone.

Fallen was the first to look away from him and focus on her juice, making it look like this behaviour was completely normal for Kurt. But everyone except Kitty could tell it was not.

"Is he always, like, so peevish?" Pryde asked, sounding like his actions offended her personally.

Jean sighed ever so slightly, Kitty didn't even notice. "No, usually he's life of the party. He's... having some rough days."

Fallen's lips folded into a thin line and a frown appeared on her face, like she deeply didn't like something about the way Jean put it, but she didn't say a word. Professor Xavier and Ms Monroe also fell silent, and all conversations seemed to die down the moment Kurt got up and left. Only Logan gave out a short groan that nobody knew who was adressed for.

Amy sighed slightly, unhappy with the way air felt heavy everywhere around her daughter and Kurt.

Jean was the first who tried to hide her concern and wear a smile.

"In that case let's go, Kitty. We'll grab our stuff and meet with the others by the car. Alright?" she looked at everyone for aproval.

Amy and Scott noded, Fallen just said 'whatever' as she exhaled and got up from the table.

XREV

Fallen disattached from the rest of the group as soon as they arrived at the parking lot, and now she's been at her locked for a while, pretending to be busy searching for something inside of it. She wanted to avoid looking around, especially towards the front door, because she didn't want to notice the moment Kurt comes through them. Being around him was getting worse by every day; sometimes she almost wished for things to already happen, but she couldn't stop fighting to hang around for a little longer. She stands no chances against this problem, but she would hate herself for giving up even more than for everything she was doing now.

"Grace."

The Principal's clearly wouldn't take 'no' for an answer to whatever she wanted to ask and it was obvious in her voice. Fallen inhaled and turned around to find out what is she supposed to do. The woman stood there with firm look on her face and pales planted on her hips. Beside her was Kitty, quietly standing there with her hands behind her back.

"Yes, Ms Darkholme?" Fallen asked.

"Katherine will be in our class from today on, so I want you to show her where's her locker, caffeteria and the class she's having now."

The woman's voice was insistent. The brunette gazed through the glasses of the shapeshifting Principal, then she looked at Pryde with slight defeat. Kitty offered her an awkward smile.

"Alright."

Darkholme made a single node to show she acknowlaged her words. "In that case, goodbye" she stated and headed back to her office.

Kitty watched the woman leave before she turned to Grace. "I'm totally sorry for the trouble. I thought I could make it, like, on my own here, but this school is totally bigger than I thought" the brunette wouldn't hold Fallen's gaze and a sligh blush of embrassement was on her cheeks.

Grace noded. "Do you have the number of your locker and classes schedule?"

"What? Oh! I mean yeah..." Pryde quickly held up a folded paper and the other girl took it from her. "So, like... Fallen..." the girl tried to pick up some dialogue while Grace ran her eyes through the paper. "You and Amy are sisters, right? I can tell, you two are totally alike..."

"Maybe by looks" Grace sighed. Her sigh only became deeper when she saw the number of Kitty's locker, that was only four numbers away from Kurt's. But she wasn't going to act like a brat and leave Kitty with it just to avoid crashing into him. Despite for a moment she considered doing just that, she eventually closed her own locker and motioned at Kitty to follow. "Come on."

Without a shadow of complain Pryde followed, falling a step behind her. "Is it true that you're... you know... normal?" she asked, lowering her voice.

Fallen didn't react and the girl thought she didn't hear the question, but when they left the crowd as they headed up a staircase, Grace replied; "Normal is just an illusion. What is normal for the spider is chaos for the fly" she quoted Morticia Adams.

"I think I heard this one before" Pryde grimaced slightly. "But does it mean that you're..."

Fallen stopped at the entresol and turned to Kitty with emotionless stare. She was silent until two boys walking behind them passed them and were far enough not to hear them.

"I'm not a mutant. But 'normal' is just something society came up with to label people, it's a lie people feed on if they aren't capable of wise judgement. You must understand that or else you might hate yourself for the rest of your life."

After hearing those words Kitty fell silent and remained that way until they reached her new locker. She began working on opening it with the code she was given by the Principal, her face stuck in hurt puppy's expression. Fallen just stood beside her, waiting impatiently for Pryde to put away her books and other stuff.

As she waited her eyes scanned the crowd until she spotted Kurt approaching them. Then her lips became a thin line as she focused her stare on Kitty, annoyed with the fact that the girl took this long to organize her locker.

Wagner stoped on the other side of Katherine and peeked at Fallen without a word as he opened his own locker. When he finally spoke up only then Kitty noticed his presence;

"Just let me know what's going on. I'm not asking for more."

Pryde was startled at the sound of his voice. Fallen's eyes in reverse, remained completely still, yet gained a sadder glisten.

"Fallen" Kurt called softly enough.

Grace finally shifted her gaze to him and shook her head in denial ever so slightly you could miss to notice. Pryde was shifting her eyes between the two of them.

Fallen felt patting on her shoulder. She looked back - behind her was an awkwardly smiling boy with black hair. "Hey. You have a moment?"

Grace forced out a smile and replied; "Yeah. What is it?"

Before responding and explaining his point the boy looked at the new girl trapped between two of his friends. He extended his hand to her; "Max Kennedy."

"Um... hi. I'm, like, Kitty Pryde" she gave his hand a light squeeze.

Kennedy smiled at her again then noded at Wagner. "Hi, Kurt."

"Hallo" he tried not to let it show how unwilling to smile he was.

As greetings and introductions were behind him, Max turned back to Fallen. "It's about the history project. We're supposed to present it after the lunch break, but Ms Theusselle said she won't rent me the hats if you won't pick them up in my stead. I think she doubts my responsibility" he smirked awkwardly. "We need to go pick them up now because in half hour she's heading out to theater with her students."

Fallen rolled her eyes. "No doubt she doubts your responsibility after you destroyed a couple customs the last time."

"It wasn't my fault-"

"Whatever. Let's just get the hats" Fallen went past Pryde and Wagner, but then she turned around, only for her eyes to run past Kurt and still at Kitty. "Our group has the first class today all together. Kurt can show you the way."

Pryde watched her leave with her eyes slightly wider. Once Fallen and Max disappeared heading for the backstage of auditorium she turned to Wagner. Her eyes quickly dropped.

"I can show you where the classroom is" Kurt offered.

"I'll be fine" she said and quickly headed away. Only after putting a big distance between herself and the boy she checked her schedule and began to search for the right door.

Wagner inhaled deeply, resting his back against the lockers. Kitty is Kitty, he knew that even though right now she avoids him as much as she can, she would eventually warm up to him and they would be best friends.

But the way Fallen was avoiding him left him confused. She always made it clear what she wants so he didn't need to take wild guesses about her intentions. Now he couldn't tell anything, and he didn't know why she suddenly acted so different. It was like all unspoken rules between them, as well as those spoken like honest-admiting-what's-wrong, were now bent, and some were broken.

Problems and issues were always around, after all, and they've learned long time ago that avoiding conversation is always a mistake. They swore to tell each other truth no matter how ugly it would be.

Not he felt like all this time they spent getting to know each other througout, finding themselves and common pace, learing how to share this life and support each other the best they can... it was now all in vein. Wasted and given up for sake of commiting the most obvious mistakes.

"Let me go

I don't wanna be your hero

I don't wanna be a saviour

I just wanna fight with everyone else

Your masquarade...

I don't wanna be a part of your parade

I'm just gonna fight like everyone else"

\- Hero (edited) by Family Of The Year

XREV

"But France, you promised to help, were those words lies?" Fallen asked in a stage voice, with fake dread staring at Kennedy who was wearing Napoleon's hat.

"Well I promised, but Germany got in my way!" the boy replied pretending to be be very concerned.

"They only intercepted one tiny front you've got and they're basically on the lost position, France!"

"Oh Poland..."

"Don't 'oh' me, shorty! Move it or Hitler will win this war!"

"War?!

"Yes!"

"There's a war?! Oh heavens!" Kennedy squeeled and dived under the teacher's desk. After a moment a white flag was exposed and waved from where he was hiding, and their fellow classmates gave it a laugh. Even Mr Donevan chuckled and clapped shortly.

"So this is it! We're on our own!' Oh Warsaw, can you handle it?" Fallen was about to continue their performance, when she suddenly felt the one thing that kept her fearful these days. Her eyes closed hard, her fingers clenched on material of her tank top over her heart, and the other hand strongly gripped on edge of the nearest table, shoving books off it in the process.

A whisper passed through the room like a wave, the teacher who watched the performance from the back of the classroom quickly figured it's no longer a part of the act. Kennedy who knew the script also cralwed out from underneath the desk, calling her name. The girl wobbled but Max was up on his feet quickly enough to grab her arm, while a boy who's name was Robin grabbed her from the other side. The teacher quickly made his way in between the desks to the front where they were standing.

"What's wrong?" he asked the brunette. Fallen seemd unable to reply. "Are you sick? Do you take any medicaments?"

Grace managed to shake her head 'no'.

"Have you slept and eat well?"

The girl needed to focus. She needed to focus real hard to fight it back, and questions asked by the teacher didn't help her. Until she felt herself regain control again she just kept replied with shaking her head negatively. But once she fought it back enough, her eyes opened and she looked at the man.

"Can I go to the nurse's office?" she asked in a lowered voice.

"Of course. Robin, escort Fallen please" the teacher looked at the boy who slowly let go of the girl's arm, as she could stand on her own now. He noded.

"I can do it" Kennedy offered, as he was friends with Fallen and he actually cared, while Robin was a stranger known for his short temper.

"You try finishing performing the project, Robin will take her to the nurse."

The black haired boy sighed with defeat, but didn't argue.

XREV

"I don't need your help" Fallen told Robin who walked her to the nurse's office.

"That's no problem."

"Go back to the classroom, I don't need your help" the girl repeated like an order.

The boy stopped, frowned at her and scoffed. "Whatever, bitch" he waved his hand at her and headed back to the class.

Grace would have rolled her eyes but something else was occupying her mind. She quickly headed to the female's rest rooms and bursted inside. She tightly grabbed the edge of one sink with her hands and looked into her relfection's eyes. Her eyes were glistening, bloodshed and tired.

But what else was she supposed to expect? Fighting with every next attack was extremely exhausting. With each and every one she felt the universe was closer to suck her soul back to her world, and she hoped that world already've let her go. But no, it was calling her back, and letting it take her and say farewell to this world and Kurt was what she feared too bad to even tell anyone.

She feared to see how Kurt would look at her if she told him that they will not see each other again. The fear was speaking louder than the pain caused by having to push him away. Maybe it will hurt him less if she disappears when he thinks it's already over and done between them...? She could only hope.

But she knew there's no good way out here. They will both suffer either way. Unless she could find the strenght in herself to fight it back, and maybe, just maybe, her reality would eventually stop trying to take her back.

Because she can't just tell him it's over.

"I've been believing in something so distant

as if I was human

And I've been denying this feeling

of hopelessness in me

All the promises I made just to let you down

You believed in me but I'm broken

I have nothing left

I've been falling for all this time and now

I'm lost in Paradise

As much as I'd like the past not to exist

it still does

And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here

I'm just as scared as you

One day we won't feel this pain anymore

Take it all away - the shadows of you

Cause they won't let me go until I have nothing left

And all I feel is this cruel wanting

Alone, lost in Paradise"

\- Lost in Paradise by Evanescene

XREVXREVXREV

Professor Xavier always knew that leading a group of superpowered teens will be a huge challange, but until recenlty he didn't expect it could go beyond what he's capable of doing.

He didn't expect, especially didn't expect at the BEGINNING to find three teenagers who crossed borders of time twice and arrived from an alternative reality, pointing him to a possiblity of a completely alternate theory of evolution than one he always believed in. Now everything he knew for sure as a scientist was under a question mark, and even what he still knew was true now turned out to have much more depth than he discovered before.

If that wasn't enough he was concerned about future of the world and his growing team. Those of them he used to imagine as leaders in the future now didn't seem good for that role anymore. He thought Scott would be a good leader, but his decisions always were connected to Jean, and Jean - she would be wonderful person to take over school once he would be gone. Or at least he thought so before he was told she would soon enough turn into the Phoenix. Fallen and Kurt both at first seemed good enough to take over the team someday, but with the way they acted lately he felt this idea die completely. And Amy and Kitty didn't seem to have what it takes to lead people.

His last hope was Ororo, but she claimed she doesn't want to take this responsibility and she doesn't feel the right person to do that. Despite he knew he can still always count on her help, he had to respect her will. Logan on the other hand was too busy pursuing his own tagets, and he would need to give up that and stay here to look after the students and school. Charles doubted he would do that, and it left him with no more options.

He felt frustration creeping in.

But he remembered one more person. His friend he knew from the times when they were still young and partying scientists. It was one of the friendships that lasted long long years and never died, as they still sometimes met on science conventions or privately, for chat and a game of chess. Even Fallen mentioned him saying he's trustworthy.

Charles thought that in that case there's nothing stopping him from asking his friend for advence. He decided to call him right away and ask if he would like to meet.

XREVXREVXREV

Two days later Fallen already knew she's on the lost position in the fight against these attacks. She would lose to the universe, it would take her away from here. Each and every next attack was worse, with each and every one she felt her strenght abandon her, and only proper make up kept her looking healthy, because when she saw herself without layers of make-up to conceal her condition she saw a pale ghost. It was only a matter of time, and the time was running short.

The sole thought was awful. The girl felt that the awareness of what's going to happen soon breaks her spirit more than the pain of attacks breaks her body.

Her life had a new, bitter routine now. She avoided company, so nobody will see when she gets another attack, because they couldn't help her either way. She avoided Kurt especially - the awareness that each time she sees him might be the last was scary, and she feared each and every next time because she never knew if it's the last memory of him she would get. Despite that she fought - whenever she had another attack she fought with the remainings of strenght to fight it back. To stay here for just a little bit longer, to have another moment to painfully say a goodbye within herself, because admiting out loud it's the end was too much.

Life was a hell right now.

To avoid giving up to the sorrow she commited herself to the trainings Logan assigned her. She wanted to believe that this pushing herself past limits will somehow strenghten her ability to fight back when the attacks come. They drained her of strenght for the short period of time, the rest of the time she wanted to use to extend her strenght.

But it couldn't help her bear the final goodbye. How much strenght would she need to bear that and then get back up on her feet, and start all over, new life back where she came from, without Kurt...

She knew there's nothing she can do about it anymore, so she just've let Logan's trainings push her past the limits where she wouldn't think about it anymore. Even if it can't strenghten her in such a short period of time, at least she can escape emotionally.

XREVXREVXREV

**Evening**

Kurt sat on his bed, nervously clenching and losening his grip on endge of the mattress.

Lately a lot of things been on his mind, but this one thing was on his mind already when they came here and it always returned to him. After all since they started all over, doesn't it mean their future can be altered? There was one change that he really longed to make, and today he realized that if he's to make it, he has to act now.

The only thing holding him back was the thought that maybe he asks too much of the Professor. But his reason eventually won with his pride and the second it did, he got up. Before teleporting he grabbed and switched on his image inducer that he wore since Kitty arrived. The brunette didn't seem to feel comfortable in his presence, he didn't want to make it any harder for her.

*BAMF* and he was in front of the office; he knocked before he had a chance to listen in and hear voice of someone unexpected talking to the Professor. First thing he heard was Charles' telling him to come in, so he immediately opened the door and stepped forward, but the the moment he saw the guest he stopped.

"Doctor McCoy!" he said surprised to see the wide-shouldered man sitting across from Xavier. Then he realized he shouldn't have know whom the man is because they were officially never introduced, and he felt like smacking himself. "S-sorry! I just heard a lot about you..." he tried to excuse himself.

The smiling man chuckled. "Don't worry, Kurt. Professor told me everything."

"Oh- really?"

Xavier noded with a soft smile. "Well, Henry is a dear friend of mine and he is trustworthy. I believe together we made more conclusions today than I have made alone for those past weeks. Did something happen, Kurt?"

"Uh..." Wagner scratched back of his neck, nervously looking away. "Yeah- I mean, not exactly. I wanted to ask for something, but I see that you're busy now, so... maybe later."

"Frankly I was just about to leave" Doc McCoy got up from the armchair and slightly stretched his arms. "It's getting late and I would like to grab some food at the town."

"My students and I would be honoured if you stayed for dinner as our guest of honour" the Professor offered.

Hank looked at him with consideration before he smiled gladly. "If you put it that way, friend. But it seems that Kurt wanted to talk to you, Charles, so I will head to the library for now. I know the way" the man smiled again and noded 'goodbye' before he left the office, leaving Wagner alone with the Professor.

"Have a seat, Kurt. Tell me what is it" Xavier smiled friendly at the boy.

The teen felt a little uncomfortable as he walked over to the sofa and sat on it. For a moment he didn't say a word, weighting the words, and when he finally spoke up his voice was full of motivation. "I know that you already gave me a lot and I am trurly grateful for everything you did, and I know that I shouldn't ask for anything more, but this is really important. When last time all of this happened... my mother died in march 2001..." he lowered his voice a little. "Her heart was weak, and for years she's been overstraining herself working to have enough money to pay for everything at home and food for both of us... it made her health worsen quickly."

For a moment Kurt was quiet, his eyes down on his clenched fists as he tried to push away the feeling of guilt. When he spoke again his motivation was far gone and his voice was full of defeat.

"I know it's probably too late to do much about it, maybe I can't do anything, but... if there is any chance she could live a little longer..."

The Professor watched the teen with understanding. His voice was soft; "You want me to provide her with money so she doesn't have to work anymore."

Kurt noded but didn't look up, feeling like he's asking for too much.

Xavier said: "In that case I can also have good doctors look after her."

Wagner looked up suddenly. "You mean you'll do it?"

Charles smiled, with sad understanding. "Yes, Kurt. Cause you've came to me with is very mature and noble."

XREV

When Doctor McCoy joined the students for the dinner he was welcomed heartidly, but soon enough the buzz went quiet and only Jean and Scott kept up a friendly conversation with him and Ms Monroe.

Kurt and Fallen sat there quietly, the silence lately seemed the only conversation between them.

Being halfway done with his meal, Kurt said in lowered voice; "Today I asked the Professor to provide my mother with some founds for living. It's the last and the only chance to extend her lifetime."

Fallen didn't reply to that, but deep inside she smiled faintly at the thought it could work.

"You know what made me realize that something must be done right away if her life's to be saved?" the boy asked, turning his eyes to the brunette. He expected the girl won't look back at him, but he kept his eyes on her. "Looking at you. Not for all those years, but for these last days. Something's not right, is it? Something's really terrible is going on with you, am I right? Why won't you tell me what?"

The girl remained silent, looking at her food with seemingly no emotions.

"If something's wrong, just tell me straightforward what, because I don't know how much longer I can bear it" Kurt told her, his voice low enough for nobody else to hear. "If it's not something about you, and it's me, I want to know that. I love you, but the longer you keep it up the harder it gets for me to fight for making contact with you. You know that if you don't want to be with me I won't force you, I can disappear from your life if that's what you want, not matter how much it would hurt me. But if you won't tell me if that's what you want, or what else do you want... I don't know what to do-"

Without a warning Fallen stood up so offensively that her chair slid across the floor loudly, making everyone look at her. "I feel sick. I'll take a shower and try to sleep. Goodnight everyone."

She left the room before anyone decided whether to say something.

XREVXREV

Feeling her head spinning hard Fallen slid her hand across walls and shelves until she reached the sink. She was nearly blinded with black stains in front of her eyes so she heavily rested her back against the wall by the sink to stop herself from falling over.

From all attacks this one approached exceptionally slowly, but was strong and exhausting. It was the first time she doubted so hard if she can control it, or if she's already controled by it. She could still somehow stand on her feet, but it lasted so long that it became much harder to take than any attack before.

She splashed her face with cold water. It instantly made her feel refreshed so she quickly took off her clothes, dropped them on the floor and went into the shower's cabin, instantly letting cold water run and cool her down. Her body felt like it was on fire from the inside, as if her entire body was a virus that this high tempereature tried to defeat. She turned the cold water more and more, feeling her muscles stiffen from the cold, but deep inside there was still raging fire.

This terryfying feeling only grew stronger, the attact slowly sucked all strenght out of her more than it ever did before. She wobbled against one wall, her hands searching for something to hold on to, but they just slid down the slippery walls. She felt pulsation in depth of her, like even her bones were trying to break with every wave of energy washing through her and trying to push her somewhere no one could see. Every wave tried to erase her from 'here' and 'now', back to where she came from. She wasn't sure if it's her sight failing her or if her hands are really slowly disappearing with every wave of energy.

Then she felt something snap, and the last thing she saw was her hand lying on the ground and cold water hitting her stiff fingers. Then darkness swallowed the last bit of the world around her.

This one was confusing, but everything will be explained. To be continued in part 3 of the episode...


	9. 2 - The X Impulse - part 3

[[A/N: There's a lot of explanations to why and how Fallen and Amy made it from our world to the cartoon's, so there's a lot of Author's Notes in this part.]]

**Episode 2: The X Impulse**

**Part 3 of 4**

After Fallen left Kurt only managed to sit in the kitchen for a couple more minutes, because watching everyone eat and talk so casually made him too anxious. It's an awful feeling when look at people who does not seem to notice how much your life is falling apart, because their lives are still as good as ever.

It was ironic. Usually people, mainly couples around them had lots of problems that didn't aply to their relationship. Fallen and Kurt frequently made fun saying they have it easier witch each other. Being in the reversed situation was new, and definately not heartwarming.

But since things were always good between them, it was worth fighting for things to stay that way.

Maybe he've let go too easily. Maybe while he didn't want to force himself upon her, he've just let go too easily. He should've learned his lesson by now, he should know better than to let go whenever he's told to. After all he can't let something like this - excuseless cutting off conversation - end their friendship and relationship. And besides, he was worried about Fallen - she seemed trurly exhausted these days.

Eventually he got up from the table, and diving hands into his pockets he headed upstairs. He wanted to finally get to understand what's going on. It was enough of letting her avoid this conversation.

On his way to Fallen's room he heard water running in the bathroom, so he stopped knowing she must be inside. He looked at the door with tired eyes. He didn't like the feeling of sorrow that he recently had when he was thinking about her.

He was just going to go to his room and wait for Fallen to finish taking shower, but he noticed that the sound of water doesn't change a tad bit. For a moment he listened calmly, but there were no other sounds coming from inside of the bathroom. He wasn't going to rest until he makes sure everything is okay.

He knocked on the bathroom door gently, but there was no reply. He knocked again, harder. "Fallen, are you in there?"

Still receiving no reply he quickly checked her room, but the girl wasn't there. He came back to the bathroom door and knocked one last time.

"Fallen, speak up. If you won't say anything right now, I'm going inside."

An unpleasant shiver ran down his spine and spread through his heart, he had a real bad feeling when the silence lasted. Without waiting for a miracle he teleported to the other side of the door, and his heart froze for a moment before it's beating became all he knew when he saw the completely pale girl on the ground.

XREV

"You're always welcomed here, my friend" Professor Xavier said as he was 'walking' Henry to the door and they stopped in the main hall to exchange last words. "And soon, as this school fills with students, someone will have to keep everything in check. Your help would be priceless."

Hank smirked, amused with the request. "Oh Charles, you and your pure intentions when you invite me for a tea."

Xavier also smiled.

McCoy continued: "Maybe soon I will visit you again, indeed. You've got a very entertaining library, my friend, and, which I admit without any doubt, some wonderful tea."

"Freshly from India."

McCoy noded with respect for it. "Well, for sure we will see each other again sometime. But for now I've got to say goodbye, and good luck. If I'll think of anything about the case you let me in on, you will be the first to know" he added a little more seriously, then smiled again and put on hat he held in is hand. "Goodbye, Charles."

Xavier was about to reply to that when his mind was attacked with a yell for help.

Hank hesitated seeing the sudden grimace on his friend's face. "Is everything alright?"

Charles took a moment conversating in his mind before he opened his eyes, they were glistening with shock, determination and fear. "Something is wrong with one of my students. Hank..."

Henry didn't need to be told what to do. He took of his hat three times faster than he put it on. "Where?"

Xavier replied after a short break, like he had to figure it out himself in the first place. "The infirmary."

McCoy hurried the right way, knowing exactly how to find the place.

"...Kurt says she doesn't breathe and has no heartbeat" Xavier whispered, his own words took him aback. As fast as the engine of his wheelchair allowed, he hurried after Doc. McCoy

Instead of stopping at the words, Hank hurried even more, beginning to run.

XREV

Hank bursted into the infirmary as quickly as the automatic door allowed.

"Where's a stetoscope?" he asked throwing coat off his arms and in his hurry dropping it to the floor on his way to the bed, where dark haired teenager was laid.

"I have no idea" Kurt replied moving away far enough to make room for the man.

Hank looked at the girl covered with thin sheet - her face was unnaturally pale, hair and arms that were visible from under the sheet were covered in drops of water that slowly sinked into the material of her pillow. Non of these got his attention as much as no movement of her chest; he leaned in and listened for three, maybe five seconds, instead of as they were taught: ten. He didn't need that much, he had no time for that much.

His eyes abruptly moved to Kurt; "Compress 30 times and 2 rescue breaths! Hurry!" in a split of second he hurried for a reanimation equipement that was behind a curtain.

Wagner felt that his senses are sharper, too sharp to keep track of everything that was going on, but the doctor's order got through to him instantly and his reaction was immediate.

Hank pulled the heavy equipement on steel base with small wheels and loudly forced it across the floor to side of the bed. With a hint of fear he noticed that tubes for oxygen injection are removed and not present in the set, and the external heart starter is much more complicated than the regular defiblirators he knew how to use. He didn't need another second to know that he overrestimated himself when he thought he can manage in this infirmary with equipement that was alien to him.

He moved his eyes to Wagner. "You can teleport, right?" he asked almost in a whisper. The boy was focused on keeping up the girl's fake heartbeat that he hardly payed attention to the question, but he noded. "Get Xavier here, fast."

The moment Kurt's hands moved away from the girl's chest, McCoy was there to replace them without a second of stopping to reanimate her. A split of a second later Kurt was gone from the infirmary, a moment later he was upstairs, seeing Xavier a couple meters away, running up to him and teleporting back to the infirmary taking the man along.

Henry's eyes were on them for a short moment. "Charles, turn on this damned defiblirator!" he called to Xaiver. He tried to keep calm. He tried.

Xavier didn't waste no time, immediately he got to the machine and made it ready. His eyes were focused on his job, but his mind was distracted with Kurt's presence and the sorrowful, fearful look in his eyes. Charles could see no response from the girl as the reanimation went on for another minute, and Kurt could see it too.

"Kurt" Xavier said, trying to sound like he's got it all under control. But he didn't, and he was aware of that. "You should wait outside."

"Aber-"

"Kurt, I must ask you to wait outside" the man repeated in a damanding tone. Kurt didn't move. Xavier looked at him. "You will help if you wait outside."

Wager still just stared at the brunette lifeless on the bed, like it didn't get through to him what's going on here.

Professor took place beside Henry and noded at him to make room for him. McCoy let Xavier connect Fallen to the starter and doser that were supposed to take over traditional reanimation and keep her alive - if she was still alive to begin with.

Hank walked up to Kurt and put hand on his arm. "Kurt, let me take you outside" he said with understanding, but it was still an order.

The man gently but firmly pulled the boy towards the door, and though the boy kept looking back and slightly resisted, he let himself be led out of the infirmary without saying a word.

"Wait here, Kurt. We'll do all we can."

The door closed, leaving him in complete silence.

With his eyes widely open and staring into blank space before him, Kurt slid with his back down the wall, powerless. Time, that seemed to speed so fast for the last minutes, now suddenly slowed down, and Kurt felt like he was on drugs. Everything - his surroundings and thoughts seemed to abandon shape and gravity as they became a mess that made him feel sick. World in front of his eyes was fuzzy, he could hear ringing in his ears and pressure in his head.

If he've just lost her, it didn't get through to him. He was wrapped in this thought, but trapped so deep in it that it didn't actually occur to him.

He didn't know how long he spent sitting there like that, he almost didn't notice as Ororo Monroe hurried past him and entered the infirmary. He hardly noticed when Amy ran up to him, saying something, asking, but it all seemed to take place behind some thick wall, in a world he wasn't a part of.

Only when Amy knelt in front of him and grabbed his arms his focus slowly drifted back and the world slowly regained the right shape. "What's with her?" Amy asked nervously, she was shaken.

Kurt's lips moved slightly, he wanted to say something, but sudden grip on his throat made his voice pull back. As he tried to swallow this burgle that seemed stuck in his throat, he was met by hot itching in his eyes and he had to inhale quickly to stop himself from starting to cry.

"Her heart didn't beat" he whispered and he could feel he won't be able to say anything more for a while. His throat was tightened, his senses shattered, he was distracted, couldn't tell what he's really thinking, all he was sure he's feeling was this hellish itching in his eyes and the shaking of his own hands.

XREV

*Meanwhile inside the infirmary*

"Nothing happens" Hank said in a lowered voice as he shone light upon the motionless, pale girl's eyes. He turned around wrapping his eyes around the gathered companions.

Lights of the central part of the room were turned on, the rest of them were off, and mainly the insides of curtain that surrounded the hospital bed from two sides were full of yellow light, while corners of the room remained in gloom, adding up to the sorrow.

Professor Xavier rested his forehead against his hand, his eyes were piercing endless space before them. He was silent. Ororo Monroe stood with her arms crossed on her chest, light reflected in tears in corners of her eyes.

After a couple minutes of mess on the edge of panic, now an odd silence filled the spaces between them, bearing them of the right words. Were there any right words in a moment like this? Nothing, neither whisper or a scream, could help them carry the heaviness on their shoulders, the weight of life they just lost.

Professor Xavier wheeled his chair closer to the bed where his student was laid - Hank McCoy stepped away without a word. Charles looked down at the girl - calm, motionless... he didn't know why, he didn't know how, he didn't know how to pass this information to her beloved ones, but he knew one thing for sure - there was nothing he could do for her anymore.

One of her eyes was still slightly open after Henry checked her for light reaction that just was no longer there. Xavier took a deep breath and reached to her paled face to close the eyelid. It reminded him how back during studies and shortly after them, he had participated or at least witnessed preparations for cremating or burrying a body. It was unconvenient biology lesson, but always printed itself in his mind as a bitter memory. Each touch of the cold skin of a dead human being was like a small shock by the sole thought of how close you are to another person's death.

But it was never as shocking as the moment his fingertips brushed against the brunette's forehead. A delicate, but obvious wave rushed through him- a thin stream, as if a thread pulled quickly through his hand and into his brain. He shuddered, shocked at the feeling, this impuls that shouldn't be there.

At first he thought it was the ramainings of impulses that cumulated in the brain - it was rare but it happened. Like muscles twitching after death. But when he focused and followed the thread of thought he darted into her mind - it was calm, like no other. There was silence, motionlessless, unclearness, but the messy, tanged thoughts were just hidden behind this muteness. It was like a war going on behind soundpoof walls, under surface. A hypnotizing humm of hundreds of fights going on behind this wall was all he knew.

"Charles" a hand on his arm pulled him away from her way too fast, leaving him dizzy. His dazzled eyes searched for his friend and for a moment he couldn't understand what Hank was saying; "Did you see something?"

Xavier looked around - Ororo also watched him and waited for his response. He suddenly realized that his presence in the - supposedly dead - girl's mind lasted more than a moment it seemed to be for him. It was strange how her mind sucked him in and made him lose the sense of time and space; it never happened before. But never before he saw something like what he saw in Fallen's mind right now.

Only once he saw a similiar state of mind, and it was within walls of a Mental Illness Center, on ward for patients who remain unconcious for major period of time.

Charles rubbed his eyes forcefully to regain his focus. "Hank, move cardiograph over here" he ordered in slightly lowered voice. [[A/N: Just in case you didn't know it's the machine that monitors a heartbeat, not sure if that's how you spell its name in english through]]

McCoy wanted to question the point of connecting the girl to cardiograph again, but he decided not to approach Xavier's decisions that way. He knew him well enough to have some faith even in his most excetric ideas.

When the cardiograph was placed by the bed again and the motionless girl was connected to it again, Ororo and Henry silently watched the straight line on the screen.

"Set it for higher sensitivity" Charles whispered, his eyes piercing through the brunette's body.

Hank looked at the control panel of the machine - it was slightly more advenced than the typical equipement used in hospitals these days, and he was hesitant about touching anything. Electronics were always on the dark side of the science for him.

Xavier didn't wait for him to ask for help, he wheeled past McCoy, watching the screen as he set the sensors for maximum sensitivity. He felt his own heart beats a little too fast.

Finally what he expected and hoped for - happened. The straight line on the monitor quivered, repetetively moved along weak signals of heartbeats that made everyone in the room hold their breaths.

"And I thought your hopes would be wasted, friend..." McCoy said slowly. His eyes and Profossor's own gaze met nervously on the body that laid still. "What's the heartbeat?"

"Less than sixty per minute, and those are extremely weak..."

"No wonder we couldn't hear it through an old stetoscope... but her eyes don't react to light, and she doesn't breathe..."

"I believe parts of her brain are indeed turned off. But when it comes to breathing I think we've let the appearances fool us" Professor whispered as if to himself. He began to search one of shelves in hurry, looking for only he knew what.

"Have you seen something in her mind, Charles?" Ororo asked as she walked up to Fallen's bed and watched the girl carefully.

"Certainly."

"What was it?" the woman turned to him.

"I don't know, but it's not of the highest importance right now. The sole fact that there was something- her brain isn't dead. Nor is her body. It's some... standby state, a coma or lethargy."

"I don't understand... how is it possible?" Storm could hear doubt in her own voice. She was nervous, somewhat happy that the girl is appearently not dead, but most of all she was worried that they can still lose her.

"Kurt found her in a shower, right?" Hank asked, trying hard to feel the girl's pulse. Without waiting for a reply he continued; "When I got here she wasn't just cool, even freezing, but she warmed up so insides of her body had to be still warm. It was the water that was cold and cooled down her body before we connected her to the aparature. It might have just saved her life... I'm afraid to think how close of a call it was."

"Help me here, Hank" Monroe said. "I'm no doctor. I can tell it's all connected, but can't connect the dots."

Charles started to turn on some advenced looking device he pulled out from that cabinet. Hank asked him if he needs any help with it, but as he got a shake of his head in response, he replied to the white haired woman;

"Before she fell comletely into this state she appearently had a high fever, and the cool water helped the body cool off faster and slowed down her metabolism. This way the girl fell into the lethargy instead of... you understand."

Charles placed the small device on the girl's chest - two-inches wide monitor lit up and after a couple seconds displayed various data. Xavier studied the numbers in silence.

"But... what was wrong? People don't end up in this state from an ordinary fever" Ororo frowned.

Hank noded, watching Charles and the unknown device.

"You're right, dear Ororo. I believe her body was strugling with something that caused the fever, not the other way around. Appearently whatever it struggled with, overpowered her, and this is why she's in this state - it was her body's last line of defense."

Both of them fell silent and waited for Xavier to speak of what the device he used told him. The man pulled back, connected his hands and locked his eyes with the great unknown of the device's screen.

"Charles? What does this... thing... do?" Hank asked.

"It monitors the exact amount of oxygen in lungs. We've been fooled, the girl is breathing..." Ororo and Hank sighed with relief. Xavier added: "But she's breathing extremely slow. No more than one shallow breath within a minute."

"Is it enough for her to...?" Ororo asked hesitantely.

Doktor McCoy noded. "Stay alive. Barely. But in this state her body doesn't need more, life actions are almost nonexistant."

"The question is why..." the woman took a quiet breath. "And when will she wake up... if she will."

Charles narrowed his eyes. "This is what I'm going to figure out. Hank?"

"You can count on me."

XREV

*About 30 minutes later*

*Chuck, there's a little commotion going on here, how much longer am I supposed to keep them away?* the man asked, adressing this thought to the Professor.

*Only a minute longer, Logan. Thank you.*

Wolverine sighed looking at the nervous teenagers gathered in the corridor by the infirmary's door. Kitty wasn't here, but everyone else already heard bits of what happened and they all had their own ways of dealing with it. Jean and Scott remained relatively quiet standing aside, only Summers sometimes bursted out with some question no one knew answers to; what happened, how much longer are they supposed to wait out here? Kurt still sat by the door, back to wall, hands crossed on his knees, and his eyes unfocused. Amy on the other hand couldn't sit still - she was repetetively sitting down just to get up, walk around and mutter under her breath.

Logan himself was restless and in his own way worried about fate of Fallen. He didn't ask, and for the matter of fact right now he didn't even want to ask Xavier how the situation is. If it's bad, it would make it harder to stand there and look at the teenagers waiting for good news if he knew no good news is to come.

Right now he had the most compassion for Kurt - the boy looked like the outside world didn't get through to him at all.

But the moment infirmary's door were opened he was the first to get up, and one could tell he hardly can stop himself from pushing past the Professor and darting inside of the room. He didn't say anything, but his eyes said it all, asking his question loud and clear.

Amy also quickly found herself by the Professor; "How's she?" she asked unable to rise her voice despite she was high on emotions.

"Stable" Xavier said, making everyone feel some amount of relief. Kurt rested against the wall with a sigh. "Can I talk to the two of you alone?" Professor adressed this question to Wagner and the Older Grace who barely could focus after these fearful moments.

They followed Xavier into the infirmary and both passed right to Fallen's bed without a moment of hesitation. It wasn't probably why Professor asked them inside, but they wanted to see her. They feared what the man is going to tell them and they knew it can as well shatter this fragile hope for her well being.

Amy stopped two steps away from the bed, her eyes were sad as she watched her daughter and the thin line marking the rythm of her heart, or more like quivering of it.

Kurt stopped just by the bed but couldn't find it in himself to reach out and touch the girl who was laid on it. He felt something unnamed, overwhelming, at the sole thought that when he touched her skin it could appear dead cold.

"She looks just like she's..." he whispered, but couldn't finish.

"It's lethargy, Kurt. Currently her state, as slow functioning as it is, is stable" Professor Xavier assured.

"What's going to happen to her? When will she wake up...?" Wagner asked, like he doubted will she ever. But he didn't want to doubt that, he wanted to deeply believe that she will make it... yes, he mostly believed she will. Mostly.

Only with corner of his eye Kurt noticed that Xavier turned his gaze away from him. Both he and Amy looked at the man.

"That's one of things I'm not certain about yet" he admited honestly. He looked to Ms Monroe. "Ororo, please excuse me, but can I and Hank talk to Amy and Kurt privately?"

At first Ororo felt surprised with the request - she didn't expect to be suddenly told off and excluded from the situation. Just because she wasn't experienced with the science didn't mean she should not take part in the conversation. But she respected the request and left the two men with the students. Right outside the door she was met by questions Jean and Scott had.

When she left the infirmary became silent for a moment before Xavier coughed. "Amy, Kurt, take seats please. I want you to focus and answer my questions."

The Older Grace and Wagner exchanged hesitant looks and sat in two of three chairs that stood by the door. Hank took the last chair and sat on it aside, between the teens and Professor Xavier.

The silence seemed to linger before Charles started. "We don't know what caused the lethargy yet, but we will find out" he swore, peeking at Hank as if seeking his aproval.

The man noded and turned to the two teens. "Her life functions are slight... if they will remain this way she will stay alive, but she will remain in this state."

"But it won't happen, right?" Kurt bursted out with mix of fear and hope in his voice. "Everything will be back to normal, won't it?"

"I really wish I was capable of answering to that question" Henry admited. "But it seems we will need to use Charles' telepathy to figure it out, because from the outside we cannot tell what happened, nor do we know how to proceed."

"This is one of the reasons I asked you here" Charles looked at the Older Grace with serious expression. "As Fallen's only relative I must ask your permission to invade her mind telepathically."

The black haired female noded nervously. "Anything to help her."

Xavier noded slightly. "To be honest if not for a thought impulse we wouldn't even know Fallen is alive" those words caused shivers to run down everyone's spines. "This impulse sucked me into her mind, so to say. Kurt..."

The boy looked at him with full attention.

"Do you remember how you told me Fallen acted out of character these past days?"

"Everyone could see that much" Amy said.

Charles noded. "Yes. I believe what I witnessed in her mind could be the reason for her bahaviour."

"What was it?" Kurt asked in lowered voice. All this time- until Fallen found herself in this state- he couldn't think about anything else but what could be the reason of her behaviour.

Charles took a deep breath and looked at tips of his own fingers and for a moment he tried to find the right words to pass on what he've learned during last 30 minutes or so.

"Using telepathy one can create various blockades in a mind - block out memories, thoughs, block the access from outside, and create many other forms of shields... Without mutations and existance of telepathy in Fallen's - and yours, Amy - world, creating those blockades should be impossible. But from what I've heard from Fallen about ezoteric* on the Surface, it could be that these blockades could be created. My point is..." he coughed to clear his throat and looked up at the teens and Hank who all listened to him.

He didn't tell McCoy about what he found out during those 30 minutes because the entire situation wasn't supposed to be told to Ororo.

"There were blockades- some of them were really old, and what scares me, some were older than she is, but some were really fresh and growing, but still from the Surface. When she found herself here on the surface with different energetic base, these blockades suddenly began to break, and it could have a major impact on her behaviour."

"What... what were they blocking?" Amy asked. She knew little about ezoterics, but she wasn't completely new to it.

Charles slowly shook his head and frowned. "A lot of things, emotions, memories, but almost all of these blockades were of the same kind. They were supposed to block everything from the brain but not from awareness. It basically means she remembered everything but her brain didn't focus on it-" [[A/N: It's like android apps that are disabled, got it?]]

"She was saving energy" Kurt whispered hanging down his head with resignation.

Professor fell silent and looked at Wagner, waiting for him to continue. "Saving energy? Do you have any idea why?"

Kurt looked up. "She- we- we believed if we had enough energy gathered we could make it here without Forge's help. When her body took too much damage from those savings she was going to stop but it went on on its own like an automat. She couldn't access the saved up energy to recover either."

Charles was silent for a moment. He knew that in Fallen's world there were no mutants, or at least non she'd know about. In a world so 'normal' the energy case would seem quite surrealistic to the residents, but he knew such atom control was possible at some level. It seemed that the control could be mastered easier in the 'real' world without genetic enchantements. For him that wasn't quite as unexpected as it sounds.

"Do you have any idea who created those blockades in her mind?"

The boy sighed anxiously. "I think Yuki made most of them... I mean, a friend from the Surface. Some Fallen might have created on her own." For a moment there was silence, then Kurt asked: "Are these blockades the reason why she's in this... lethargy?"

Xavier inhaled. "No. But they weakened her immune system and it could have pushed her body to give up."

"You said you can check it out telepathicaly" Amy said. "Could you do it right now...?"

"It's a complicated process" Charles looked at her with serious expression. "Fallen is in a state where her brain activity is incredibly low. I can't abuse it for she's far too weak to bear a forceful invasion on her mind. In this case I have to be stronger to access it without causing damage, and for that I need Cerebro. I will be sure to have some more informations before tomorrow. We all need to be patient."

"Patient?" Kurt snorted getting up. "Do we even know if she's going to wake up at all?" he asked with something close to iritation.

Both Hank and Charles looked at him like he asked the forbidden question, and they remained silent. Kurt snorted again, iritated.

"Exactly. Don't ask me to be patient."

*BAMF*

Hank leaned in in his chair, rested arms on his knees and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Charles just closed his eyes for a moment and sighed deeply, but as low as he could. Amy didn't know what else to say, she didn't know how to respond to this entire situation.

She's had enough - she wanted to talk to someone but at the same time she just wished to be left alone. She didn't know if she's more hopeful or afraid. She thought she already lost her daughter, but then a spark of hope came along, yet it could be fragile and Fallen may never wake up... there were so many doubts, possibilities, she was torn and lost in between them. The sight of her motionless daughter-sister made it even harder. She needed to leave.

She got up slowly. "If that's all..."

Charles noded.

"Please keep me informed if you learn anything" she whispered, sent one last glance towards the bed behind the curtains and quietly left the room.

*ezoteric is a para-science in our very world, wikipedia and most common sources will claim it's mainly about 'ghosts', souls and aura sensing, but the part of ezoteric Professor reffers to is more science-based, using Einstein's own researches and basing on energy control on atom level through subatom impulses. More about it will be explained throughout Xavier's and McCoy's conclusions, but don't worry too much if you don't get it, I make up half of it as I go and it's not really THAT essential to the story. It's only important for those who are curious about the way traveling between our world and X-Men world is supposed to work.

XREV

It wasn't even ten minutes since Jean and Scott left the infirmary when Kitty made an appearance down in the kitchen where they rested. Pryde was babling about how much she's under pressure as the new student of Bayville High and how they're way ahead of her old school in material for most classes.

"I've spent the entire afternoon catching up and I still need to write an essey!" she complained.

Jean and Scott just watched her from the table and didn't say anything. Seeing the solemn look on their faces Kitty realized something was not okay. Hesitantely she stopped talking about school.

"Is everything alright?"

Summers and Grey exchanged quick looks. The redhead sighed dropping her gaze to the glass of juice in her hands. "Fallen is in a coma."

"In a coma...?" Kitty echoed with surprise. She walked up to them. "But why, what happened?"

"That's something the Professor didn't tell us" Scott muttered. "But he said it's possible she won't wake up."

Kitty's eyes went wide.

"I feel hopelessly" Jean said quietly. "I don't even want to think how Amy and Kurt feel."

Summers put reasuring arm on the sad girl's shoulder. Pryde slowly sat down, and for a lingering moment all three of them remained silent.

"Amy is her sister, right? Like, it... it must feel awful when you know your sister may die..." for a moment she was quiet again. "And that Kurt, he's... he's related to Fallen?"

Jean shook her head slightly. "No as far as I know. They're together."

Kitty looked at her with surprise. "Like a couple? You're serious?"

"You didn't notice?" Grey traced her finger along her glass' edge with sad eyes.

"No... I mean, like... they only talked once around me and they didn't act too... affectionate" the girl pierced surface of the table in front of her with her eyes.

"I may not know they for long, but I can tell that recently something was going on" Jean said. "Before that they were getting along just fine."

Scott got up. "I'll leave you two alone, enjoy rumoring."

Grey and Pryde's eyes walked him to the door before exchanging looks. There was something in ther gazes, the kind of understanding that only women can share.

XREV

Nobody expected this night to be easy.

Even if you don't depend on someone personally it's still hard to sleep peacefully when you know that in the same building there is a person trapped in their sleep. One that may never escape it.

Amy sat on the deep windowsill in her room, with her knees drawn up to her chin and her eyes down on the mild hills far on the horizon beyond town. The stillness of this night at the Institute made her feel like she can hear the slightest sound outside her window. From afar she could hear muffled sounds of town - sirens that seemed worlds away.

Her eyes were slightly glistening, but she didn't feel like crying, screaming and turning because of her sorrow and fear. Inside she was strangely calm - the stillness in its painful, fake form gripped her throat with crushing force. She could feel the emotions wrapped around her neck, grazing her skin with shivers, but her inner 'me' was overwhelmed by sorrow that floated throughout her like a calm, freezing cold river.

This sorrow was growing and bottling up inside of her, and when it finally surfaced she couldn't fight it, she had to give in, flow along.

It was sorrow about everything, and at the moment most of all sorrow about all the things related to her daughter. It was hard not to think about her when the morning could bring the answer to whether she will live or die. Amy didn't know if it's better to hold on to hope she will live, or start accepting the other option.

It was sorrow of the past days, lost days - moments when she didn't do the right thing for her daughter. Sorrow over the debt of graditute, for the new life and a second chance that she was given. Sorrow about the time when her daughter tried to gently introduce her to the truth about Kurt's origins, and she refused to believe until the very last moment.

Only now some deeper meaning of all this settled in her awareness. Only now as this unnatural calmness trapped her.

Paula- Jennifer, Fallen, her daughter, sister, whatever. She made up hundereds of lies. Fallen and Kurt were sneaking around and hiding who the boy really is for almost two years before her daughter chose to trust her with the truth. Amy was grateful for her trust, for trust of both of them. But she knew it wasn't sincere - Fallen didn't trust her fully, she just had no other choice but to tell her. They couldn't live 'around her' forever after all. That's why Fallen told her the truth about Kurt, for comfort, not due to trust. There was still a great distrust in her, and right now Amy realized this distrust never shrinked.

Never. Fallen's trust wasn't something that can ever be repaired and Amy knew her daughter's trust was forever broken in her case. In fact Fallen probably doesn't trust anyone except Kurt anymore.

Now in this calmness of mind it seemed obvious.

A part of her felt angry with herself for losing this trust in the first place. She didn't need to wonder why she did. She knew. She failed to protect her daughter from the one monster that made her miserable. From the girl's birthfather, Amy's husband of way too many years. A child trusts their mother to protect it, if she fails...

No wonder Fallen refused to trust her anymore.

But the girl told her the truth about Kurt with the boy's approval. As the two of them and their friend Yuki learned more about it she even tried to pass the knowlage on to her. Help her through the mess of details and science and help her understand not just how and why Kurt is in their world, but also what are all human beings. But it was completely different concept than what she always believed and was taught, so Amy refused to believe it. Even though the scientific aspect of soul seemed valid, she couldn't believe that out there can be an alternative universe that appears to be a cartoon in her own. She refused to believe it even despite living beside one of its key characters.

Of course she thought it was a trick.

As Amy kept claimed so, Fallen let it go. She stopped trying to tell her what they found out, but they did kept up the research and tried to find a way to get to Kurt's world. Also Kurt managed to contact 'the other side of the problem' and Forge was working on a machine to open an transdimensional portal...

And this is where it got her. She was in her own room, in Xavier's mansion, meanwhile her daughter who worked hard to get them here was a heartbeat away from dying.

With sorrow Amy admited that if Fallen didn't try to save all this 'life energy' she would probably be strong enough not to be in this state in the first place. You could say her 'trying too hard' was getting back at her and threatening her life.

As her eyes remained on the horizon she noticed a movement under the windows. She looked down just in time to catch a glimpse of a familiar shadow passing quickly through the grass in front of the manson.

XREV

Kurt passed the last meters walking, but still his steps were more hurried and forcefully than per usual. He should be weakened by now, after hours of constant movement, but he was restless.

He climbed up a tree in front of his windows and from branches of the crown he jumped onto the balcony. He left the door open, agape. He didn't even care if anyone will notice.

Cool air filled his room during his absence and lights were switched off, so when he entered the room he almost couldn't feel the difference. Only thing that made difference between outside and inside was the windless stillness of the room.

Kurt was drowning in his thoughts and that's why he didn't notice right away that he's not alone in his room. Without doing as much as glancing at his surroundings he made his way over to his bedside and began searching through his nightstand. He still felt the anger alive in him, but he thought he'd rather keep to that anger than give in to the overwhelming infirmity.

When he heard a creak and muffled growl behind himself, he stood up straight and so abruptly that he almost threw his alarm clock off the nightstand. His eyes were used to the darkness right now, so he didn't need two seconds to see the source of those sounds.

Logan was seated slid-down on the chair by Kurt's desk that stood by the opposite wall. The man's arms were crossed on his wide chest, and he was nibbing on a toothpick. His brown eyes were silled on Wagner in one steel cold glare, like he was awaiting him for far too long.

At first Kurt intented to say something, but ever since he left the infirmary after the talk with and he didn't say a word, and right now he also couldn't find it in himself to speak up.

The boy halted right where he was, he remained wordless and watched Logan with the same awaiting that he was watched with. Wolverine growled shortly - he came here to let the kid talk, but himself he wasn't a man of many words. Yet the usually talkative teen didn't seem to want to take this opportunity and tell someone about his feels.

It's not like Logan couldn't give one a talk about emotions, but he wasn't exactly one up and ready for it. He was a man of action, who didn't like to share his own feelings and that seemed unavoidable during such a conversation. He also rarely wanted to even listen out a troubled kid.

Wolverine got up with a heavy sigh and walked over to the teenager. They stood face to face yet Wolverine, despite his hightened senses, couldn't see much beyond Kurt's glimmering eyes, but those showed enough - Wagner expected to be scolded at any moment now, maybe assigned a punishement for leaving so late. But Logan knew the boy is gone before he even came to his room, and he also knew that right now Kurt didn't give a damn about such trivials matters as breaking the curfew rule.

He didn't intend on punishing him either way, he didn't even care to mention this little breakout. He understood how it feels to want to sometimes just leave to where you're only surrounded with nature. Frequently that was the one thing he also yarned for.

So therefore he knew how to put oneself on relative ease when just talking isn't enough anymore.

He firmly gripped the teen's arm, a gesture to remind him he's not alone out there. They were both silent and moments passed.

"Seems like it's goin' to be a long night, kid" Logan's voice was lowered, but lacking softness. He spoke firmly, like a man to a man, understanding but not exhibiting his compassion.

Kurt stopped looking at him, both his hands and his teeth clenched.

"I don't want to say it will be all good, nobody can know that for sure" Wolverine continued. His hand's grip on Kurt's shoulder tightened, drawing the boy's eyes back to him. "Whatever is goin' to happen there's nothin' more we can do 'bout it. Neither me nor you, kid. Chuck and McCoy can do very little anymore" under his fingers he felt tensed muscles losen up as Kurt proceeded to give up to the deafetful sorrow. "But it's not hopeless. As long as there is any chance nobody's goin' to give it up."

Kurt gave Wolverine one last look before his eyes lost focus and instead stared at something unexistand behind Logan's face. The man's hand slid off the teen's shoulder.

"Awaiting is the worst" he stated. After a moment of silence he spoke up again. "If you're not planning on sleepin' anyway I know a way that could help you discharge this anger. I'm heading for the playground Chuck dares to call the gym."

The man turned away from Kurt and headed towards the door. He stopped on the doorstep and turned around to Wagner just the moment the boy walked by him and first entered the corridor.

Kurt tucked his hands deep into pokets of his pants and let his head hang. "You might have a point" he muttered.

Logan almost smirked, but the situation didn't let those remainings of humour in him surface. After years and years of looking at various levels of suffering, it was hard to find humour in this world. There seemed to be only irony out there.

XREV

Kurt felt unloaded amount of tension; sorrow, sadness, fear, hope, love, frustration, all of it was boiling and pushing him onto new levels of upset and angry. That's why he didn't say a word of disaproval when Logan offered him one of the punching bags and handed him bandages to wrap around his knuckles for amortization. Wolverine also wordlessly began to train on another punching bag, but he didn't use anything to cover his knuckles. That problem didn't apply to him.

After a moment of consideration Wagner decided to go for it. He wrapped the stretchy material around his knuckles despite physical pain seemed abstract to him right now. He gripped ends of the bandages in his palms and got in the right possition, yet for a while he was just giving the bag a half-hearted look.

"Treat it as your problem. Don't be afraid of it, attack it" Logan said in-between his own punches. His voice was stabil and shown no signs of growing tired.

Kurt took these words oddly seriously. He hit the bag once, twice, still uncertain. Third, fourth, harder. Fifth, firmer, allowing himself to imagine his problems lay inside of this punching bag. He imagined those of his problems that right now seemed so small compared to those that he didn't have the strenght to face. Sixth, seventh punch, another, another, again and again, pum-pum-pum, faster and stronger.

Logan looked towards him from barely a corner of his eye. He didn't need to see him well; he could hear and feel. He knew the boy is letting go off his anger in the most natural and instinctual way. In the way that sometimes is the best.

"Speak" Wolverine stated. "Whatever bugs you, whatever matters makes you feel this way."

Kurt didn't focus on his words but the meaning got through to him, and he devoted one forceful punch to all those who expect him to open up as if it's that simple.

He remained silent for a momet longer and at didn't want to speak up at all, but then he felt words already roll off his tongue, low and bitter; "Fallen was right. Awaiting and infirmity are some of the worst tortures."

Wolverine was silent but inside he agreed with those words. He very well knew infirmity and awaiting your beloved ones' deaths. Not much, if anything could compare to that feeling. The suffering of watching everything you love passing by, the pain that remains after it's already gone.

"Everything was getting better. After all those years I believed that long term happiness is possible. And now this" Kurt punched the bag harder, but then stopped, both of his hands flatly placed to the bag's surface and his eyes focused on the view before him.

After a moment of silence he began punching the bag again.

"I loved Fallen almost from the moment I met her. She've let me close to herself and gave me the same amount of love I've had for her. She gave me all I dreamed of my whole life" he continued. His words were modulated by exhaustion creeping in, but he didn't stop attacking the punching back. "And even more" he aded lower.

After a moment he went on with frustration;

"She made happen something I thought was impossible - made me be who I am and be the person I wanted to be at the same time. When I was with her. And she was- she IS" he corrected himself abruptly, "special. Not like any other girl."

He stopped again.

"She's not... changing her mind or expecting someone's assitance in anything. She doesn't use that 'you should know what I mean so I won't tell it to you straightforward' girls talk, doesn't get offended when I forget something and doesn't take out on me just because I am her boyfriend. Being with her is amazing... but even if she was that girly type she would still be... so special to me" he lowered his voice and put his forehead to the punching bag's surface. "I know those past few days she acted different because she sensed what's coming and those bariers were breaking, all that at once... It must have been hard. I wish she would have told me what was going on... But right now I just want her to be alright again..."

Wolverine remained silent. But he listened. And he appreciated. He've seen many couples in his life, but never he saw one who smelled of such a deep care for each other. And they were so young to top of that. They could have a bright future, and now it was all so close to be lost.

If Kurt didn't remember at the last moment Logan doesn't know about Fallen's world of origin, he would blurt out how being so close to lose her reminds him also of how close he is to lose his mother again. He already did something to try to prevent it, but what happened with Fallen completely killed the ray of hope he had to save his mother. Appearently fate wasn't on his side nor on side of his beloved ones.

"I hope you can tell all that to her soon enough" Logan's voice was understanding. "Take your time here. I'll leave you alone."

Silence was only interupted by Wolverine's steps. He left, because while he was listening to it the teen's words were reaching deeper inside of him than he wanted to feel about it. He wanted no-one and nothing to ever come to be personal for him because he knew that it always ends with pain for him and whatnot comes to be close to him. The fact that it seemed the same for Kurt made it only worse.

But only for a second Kurt wanted to return to him room as soon as he was left alone. Then his hands began working on the punching bag.

Alone. Exactly. He was now left alone.

He yerned for Fallen to be beside him, he knew she's the right person he wants to spend his life with. But deep inside he knew that when - if - she will be gone he might throw himself into the first arms willing to take him in. He didn't want it, he didn't want anything else and anything but Fallen's arms. But he was afraid of being alone too. He was afraid of this feeling of solitude. He knew it well and throughout, and during half year he spent at Jardine's circus it clawed its way into him, destroyed all ways back and wasn't going to ever leave again.

Even among friends and beloved ones he was accompanied by this feeling. He remembered that after those awful events, when he returned home and slid into his mother's loving embrace, he felt that this feeling is still there and it made his throat clench with dread. Fallen was the only one who could tame it, sooth his pain and fear, but she also never managed to remove it from depth of his soul.

Isolation, solitude.

Lack of understanding eyes, warm arms, someone to whom he could come to when it gets hard... if Fallen would be gone now he would be left surrounded with people who are close to him, but he would feel like he's left with nothing.

Even his mother's time was coming to an end.

How would he be supposed to deal with that? With a sudden loss of his girlfriend, best friend and everything Fallen was for him? With someone so wonderful losing their life while they deserved to live? How? The worst part was that he felt he can't do anything anymore. Not for Fallen, and neither to his mother. He had no way of protecting them.

He didn't even notice when his strategic well-trained punches turned into too forceful, desperate attacks. His too-tensed muscles were giving him pain with every other hit that sent the bag swinging the way it didn't before.

It took a dozen more seconds before he managed to calm down and his focus returned to 'here' and 'now'.

For a moment he stood there, breathing heavily, as his mind ackowlages his hot sweat, wet eyes, dry throat and pain in his arms that was spreading through the rest of his body. He still felt the urge to punch another time, but felt the adrenaline slowly go down and leave a shadow of relief. He knew that's it for today, he went over and past his limits. He didn't even want to make the effort to teleport, he just left the gym and walked upstairs still working on his breath.

Right away he went to take a shower. When water washed away the sweat and gave him more relief, that was when he understood how much tired he really is.

But he couldn't fall asleep. He did everything that was his everyday routine, some things twice, he circled his room time and time again. He made sure everything is done and done well. He'd lay down, get up, look out the wndow, he wanted to turn on music but every song annoyed him right now. He felt exhaustion in his muscles, but his mind was restless.

When his school books couldn't be any more packed, chargers any more charging, fur any more brushed, and bed in any more mess from constant laying down and getting up - Kurt gave up. He simply gave up and did the one thing that kept him awake.

He teleported to the infirmary.

XREVXREV

Kitty couldn't remember what she dreamed off, but that was how it was from the moment she was at the Institute. She'd just wake up at night with some uncertain fear and sorrow that was hard to describe.

She missed home. She only left it so recently, but felt like it was eternity since that morning her father was reading newspaper and her mother fried pancakes, and then... then they left for Bayville. Ever since that moment she wasn't home. She only had a small photo album to remind her of that life. She didn't know if it would ever return.

Of course she was going to visit for Hannukah and during other occassions, but would that life ever be really back? She doubted that a big time.

But right now she couldn't fall asleep not because of that forgotten dream. Even not knowing what it was about she knew for sure that it brought fear.

What would happen to her at this school? She barely came here and already one of the students is fighting for her life. They are supposed to have trainings, learn how to fight so they can defend. Defend, from what? What kind of danger would she face? What happened to that girl, Fallen? What state is she even in?

Cold shiver ran through Kitty's body as she imagined it. Beaten body with open wounds, flesh ripped apart, infected blood streaming under skin towards the heart...

Kitty wanted to just get under her bedsheets and cry. If threat of being in such state is upon all of them, Pryde wasn't all up and ready for it. She just sat there bothered by this imagination and perspective of a long and painful death that she might experience. Before coming here she was a happy and cheerful person, now she was haunted by this new reality of life she came to lead. She wished to just cuddle in her mother's arms again.

But she couldn't. She neeeded to be strong. And anyway, maybe she was overreacting.

This thought made her feel a little braver.

But if it's not like they're in danger, why would Fallen's life be in danger?

She decided to go and see for herself. She got up, wrapped blanked around her shoulders, and grabbed her stuffed dragon, because it made her feel safer.

She left onto the dark hallway that was breathtaking in daylight, but frightful at nigh. It seemed so cold and unfriendly. She remembered the way to the 'hospital thing' that Amy showed her. But despite she knew she's supposedly welcomed to go around the place all she wants, she felt like she's doing something inapriopriate.

She stepped back pressing her back to her door and was this close to go back, but she knew if she will it will make things worse for her. If she gives in to stress and fear once, it won't let her go for a long time. She will dive under her bedsheets and dwell on all the frightful imaginations that are probably much worse than the reality of matters.

She stepped forward and walked up the corridor towards the stairs and the elevator. She took the elevator since taking stairs could appear the louder option. She remembered that undergrounds where the 'hospital' is, is number '5' on the panel. The steel door closed and she grabbed onto the aluminium balustrade (thing...) as the elevator budged.

It didn't take long before it stopped again at the first level of underground contruction. Kitty heard that the system of corridors, utility rooms, training equipement and simulators takes up five times more space than what's above the ground.

Pryde felt nervous about walking alone through these mysterious halls. She saw them when Amy showed her around - it looks like insides of a space ship to her. Steel walls with no windows, where there seemed to be no day and no night.

But when the elevator's door opened she saw that lights are actually off and the steel constuction is only faintly lit up by long fluorescent lamps built into the walls, leaving it in dim.

She hesitantely left the elevator that was full of light, and when its door closed leaving her in the gloom, she suddenly felt really alone. She clung to the plushie dragon in her arms.

Door to the underground infirmary were automatic, they opened quietly after Pryde touched a button in the wall to her right. She looked around the dim place; there was a desk, tables, cabinets full of medicaments, medical and research aparature. On the right side of the room were three hospital beds seperated by yellow curtains. Only one of the beds was occupied.

At first Kitty wanted to leave seeing who else is there beside her and the injured girl, but she chose to remain regardless of the third companion. She recognized the person by Fallen's bed to be the blue boy whom she tried to avoid. She didn't want to stay almost alone with him here, but she realized something.

The boy was asleep. With his head turned back to her and rested on his crossed arms that rested on side of the bed. He was breathing deeply, definately asleep.

Kitty's eyes switched to the one she came here to see. The girl laid still under the thin, white bedsheet. Seeing very little from the distance, she swallowed and walked closer.

She didn't see any bruises or wounds on the pale face or arms resting on the bedsheet, but from under the bedsheet by her arm came wires connected to monitoring machines next to the bed. Kitty wasn't an expert in how body works but she knew that the displayed puls is too slow. Her dad used to have a problem with this, but never to this extent.

But at least it didn't look like the pile of tornmented flesh she subconciously expected to see.

She looked at the sleeping boy again. Right now he didn't seem so scary to her anymore; he slept calmly, but his sole position made him look sad. He held the unconcious girl's hand facing her, and she could imagine he stayed here watching her until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

Without thinking about it she grabbed pipe of the frame that kept the curtains and accidentaly she leaned against it too much, making the blocked steel wheels slid through the floor with a loud shierk.

The boy abruptly sat up straight with his eyes wide. Kitty froze still just as he did.

The boy was the first to speak up. "Kitty..." he whispered nervously.

Kitty fixed the blanked that was slipping off her arms and wrapped her plushie in a deeper embrace. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't mean to wake you" her eyes slid down the curtains and stilled on floor, away from the bed and Kurt.

"Uh..." the boy wiped his eyes trying to focus and hide how hard it is for him to participate in a conversation at this place and time. "It's alright, I shouldn't... shouldn't sleep here anyway. I think I dozed off" he forced out a short, low chuckle.

Kitty kept stared at him with those big, blue eyes filled with hesitancy and nervousness. Kurt didn't like to see her in that state, especially since she was very dear to him once and they'd eventually become as great friends as they did the first time - or at least he hoped so.

He gave it his best to make his smile look soft and natural.

"Since you're already here, take a seat" he noded gently towards a chair on the other side of the bed.

The petite brunette watched her surroundings hesitantely for another moment before noding slightly and sitting down.

"You couldn't sleep?" Kurt asked friendly.

The girl shook her head quickly and energetically. She stared at the floor at her feet.

"You're probably worried because you're far from home..."

Kitty didn't respond. Kurt sighed inside. He remembered how hard it was to get through to Pryde and make her see him as a friend when they first met. He didn't expect this time to be any easier, but the sole fact that Pryde was sitting here was a large steap forward.

He decided to change his approacch slightly. His eyes laid on the purple dragon plushie in the girl's arms. "Did you give him a name?" he asked.

Kitty hesitantely looked up to figure out what he's talking about. Kurt noded at the plushie in her laps. The girl pulled it closer to herself and looked away again. "Lockheed" she replied low.

"Cool. Was it a gift from someone?"

Of course Kurt already knew the story, but he was trying to get Kitty to open up and relax. He wasn't surprised at how easily he finds new things to ask. It was like a habit he developed when he was here the first time - habit of acting like it's all good. Now the habit came back to him in a reflex.

Pryde pulled the blanket over her shoulders as a faint smile appeared on her lips. "It's from my dad. He won it for me at a festival when I was little" she replied.

The story was a little longer, but she spoke to him more than for the entire time before, so it was good. Before Kurt decided to keep going on the light subjects, Pryde turned her eyes to look sadly at unoncious Fallen.

At that moment Kurt's focus returned to his girlfriend and his eyes also stilled on her pale face.

"What happened to her?" Kitty asked low.

Wagner slowly closed his eyes. How can he reply to this question without revealing too much? "I wish I knew that" he whispered.

Kitty's surprised eyes suddenly skipped to him. "You mean, you don't know?"

Kurt sighed. This time it was him who had issues looking Kitty in the eye. "It's something related to her past and weakened body. She's in a coma of sorts. Professor Xavier and Doctor McCoy examined her state, but they need time to proceed the data, and they're not able to tell us more before morning."

Pryde thought about his words for a moment. "By 'us' you mean yourself and Amy?" she asked low.

Kurt noded slightly, his eyes still on Fallen. He didn't let go of her hand since the moment he came to the infirmary. He gently massaged back of her pale with his thumb.

Silence lingered, but only Kitty seemed to notice, as Kurt was absorbed by his own thoughts.

"Is it true that you two are, like, together?"

Kurt looked at her suddenly, and it made Kitty slightly jump.

"I mean... Jean said that as far as she knows you are, so like... that's why I'm asking..." she stammered and felt herself blush.

Wagner smirked sadly. "Easy, Kitty. I don't mind you asking, I was just distracted. Yes... Fallen and I, we are together."

Kitty was slightly surprised by the news, but she felt herself smile slightly, because she always had a curious nature and liked to know such things as relations between people. "How long?"

Kurt quietly sighed and looked back at Fallen. "Four years."

Kitty gasped. "You mean you're together since age... 11?"

Considering the time shift and all that it seemed to Kurt about right, that being together for 4 years would mean they'd started at age of 11 according to their current age. He faintly smiled at Pryde letting her know she's right.

He didn't want to continue this subject, because right now Fallen's life was threatened and discussing past didn't help him deal with it. Besides, in front of Kitty they didn't act their usual way so Pryde was likely to have a wrecked opinion of their relations.

"Kitty, why did you come to the infirmary in the first place?"

The girl slid deeper into her blanket again. "I wanted to see what happened to her, and like, if everybody can get hurt that way."

"Are you scared?" Kurt asked softly.

Kitty puffed her cheeks and her face became red. "That's not that I'm scared! I just like, don't want to end up in shreds!"

"We always risk something when we decide to fight for anything. You'll get used to a little danger" Kurt smiled slightly, and a part of this smile was sincere.

Pryde got up. "I don't want to, like, get used to danger" she muttered and headed for the door. Before Kurt had a chance to say anything, she was already gone.

The boy looked back down at where he still held Fallen's hand. "I guess she's right."

XREVXREVXREV

**Morning of the following day**

"Chuck" Wolverine halted at the doorstep of Professor Xavier's office. He was wearing his yellow and black field suit, but the mask was off and hanging on his back like a hood.

"Yes, Logan?"

Wolverine was about to say something, but his eyes spotted a man sleeping on the sofa. "What's up with him?"

Xavier smirked sadly. "Appearently Henry was tired."

Logan didn't comment it, he just looked back to the Professor. "The new Half-Pint still acts like she's afraid of her own shadow. Are you positive about enrolling her on Danger Room sessions?"

"I can understand your worry, Logan" Professor rubbed the bringe of his nose. "I also think she needs a little more time to adapt to her new surroundings before she can participate in the trainings."

Wolverine noded slightly. He didn't miss to notice papers scattered all over Xavier's desk.

"Are those on Darky?"

Charles gave him a single nod. "System analyzed all data for three hours, and we spent four more trying to get through to Fallen's mind using Cerebro..."

"I don't like the sound of your voice."

Charles locked his gaze on the papers. "I'm afraid it's beyond my competences."

Logan remained silent as he felt something unpleasant build up in him at those words. He turned around and left Professor Xavier's office to prepare Danger Room for morrning training with the kids. He needed to take his mind with something else.

XREVXREV

After a sleepless night like that one and with emotional burden it was no surprise that the atmosphere during breakfast was quite heavy. Instead of greetings Xavier was asked questions about Fallen's state, but refused to give out any informations before he'd get to speak with Amy and Kurt alone. They wanted to talk to him immediately but Professor insisted they'd come to his office instead of going to the training, this way they'd have privacy and time. Kitty was also told not to go to trainings yet, but it'd be best if she watched and prepared her mind set for doing that soon.

After everyone were done eating Jean, Scott, and Logan went to get ready for training, Kitty followed Ororo to the control room, and finally only the final four remained in the kitchen. Amy, Kurt, Hank and Charles.

Food on plates of the younger two seemed barely touched. Their eyes were on the two men.

"We're alone now, can you tell us what you found out?" Amy asked.

McCoy and Xavier exchanged looks and sighed almost at the same time. Henry got up and sat closer to the two teens, Charles wheeled his chair over to them. Amy and Kurt awaited whatever informations would come, their hands shaking.

Finally Professor Xavier noded at Doctor McCoy, and the man slowly began to explain what they learned...

XREVXREV

"Scott?"

"Yes?" the brunet asked as he walked right beside Jean.

"Do you think Fallen will be alright?" the redhead asked hesitantely.

Summers put a hand on her arm and squeezed it lightly. "The Professor and Doctor McCoy can help her" he assured her, even though he wasn't sure of that.

But this is what he was supposed to to as a leader - motivate and have faith in his teammates and superiors. And cheering up Jean was also his duty as a friend. In a team small as theirs it was only natural to worry about one another, so he knew where her worry comes from. He was worried too - about all of them. But worry didn't distract him from his responsibilities.

Despite the situation they had to go and have that training, then go to high school. Maybe their moods weren't so joyful but they had to live on their everyday pace.

"Maybe after the training we'll know something more" he suggested.

XREVXREVXREV

[[A/N: Just in case you'd get confussed. The energy and energetic base of their world they'll be talking in this scene that follows, is all about physics. Like for example diffferent gravity and magnetics working for X-Men world, and human body and soul (as in, mind) needs to adapt to them, just like we learned to adapt to our surroundings here. For example we adjusted to live on this planet by having stuff in our body to protect us from UV in sunrays, and Fallen's body has to adjust to her new surroundings in X-Men world by learning how to correctly manage with general energy of the place.]]

"So those 'sleeves' don't just work as a one way access point..." Kurt brushed his hair back as his back feel against back of his armchair. "But why the tunnel between our worlds tried to suck her in? And why only her? Amy, you didn't feel anything odd like that?" Wagner turned his eyes to the Older Grace. The girl shook her head negatively.

"I'm afraid the blockades I discovered ealier are highly to blame..." Professor Xavier said.

Kurt interupted him before the man had a chance to continued his thought. "So if you wouldn't have destroyed that one blockade Fallen wouldn't-!"

"It wouldn't change anything because her body was weakened before even coming here" Xavier shook his head 'no' and put a hand up to calm the boy. "Perhaps it would delay this situation, but wouldn't stop it. She would still fight this tunnel trying to suck her back in, and the longer she'd fight the more exhausted she'd become. Perhaps her body would become overstrained to the point where she would lose and be taken back to her world, or even... be gone completely."

Amy and Kurt had a lot of questions, but it was hard to put them in words.

When the four of them were left alone in the kitchen, first thing Doctor McCoy told them was that the samples they took and analysis that were made didn't display any concrete changes in her body, only the exhaustion itself. There were only hightened doses of adrenaline permamently running in her body for a few days, he claimed they were body's response to the physical pain Fallen was in for the time.

As they found out thanks to Cerebro and tracing back the events, this pain sourced from fighting back the energy that was trying to suck her back to her reality. She was resisting for so long, that when the trans-dimensional tunnel made the final attempt on getting her, she was thrown back and left in this world they were in right now. At that point her body went far beyond it's limits leading to her coma.

"The most recent blockades in her mind were, as it turned out, made of energy that cannot coexist with energetic base of our 'surface'" Professor Xavier explained. "But they also couldn't just break, because if they did all of them would break at the same time. That would be too much for Fallen's body and mind to take such a sudden change."

"Especially considering the fact that her body and soul are still energetically adapting to energetic surroundings in this place" Hank added.

Amy and Kurt's eyes traced circles between each other and the two men as they explained.

"Yes, Hank's right" Professor noded. "Suddenly destroying the blockades would instantly sent her back to her world, and her resistance could only turn it into something worse."

Kurt had an idea of what could that 'worse' be. Getting stuck half-way between here and there, the interdimensional 'sleeve' closing in when she's still inside, or she could just die... All of those scenarios were a threat for him back when he came here a few times before time shifted. [[A/N: I won't explain it now, if you want to know, go read Official Origins]]

"Is there any good way to deal with this situation?" Amy asked in a lowered voice.

The Professor was silent for a moment, causing the Old Grace and Wagner to become more nervous. "There is" he said finally. "But that can only be done when Fallen awakens."

The two teens remained silent with mix of relief and worry.

"I can take off the blockades one by one and give her substitutes for a period of time. It might be unpleasant but should be safe. Or at least compared to what already happened. Her constant refusing to return to her world put her body in a great danger and she's already been weakened before coming here, like I already mentioned."

After silence lingered and, the man went on;

"I won't ask you why she was so damaged. Cerebro allowed me to see the truth for myself" Charles sighed. "I am sorry your stuation back home was so rough" he looked at Amy. Kurt also turned his eyes to her.

Charles sympathised Fallen at this point, because being in her mind he literally could feel the damage it was causing her to live in a family like that.

As Xavier seemed to dwell on whatnot he saw in the girl's mind, Hank decided to take over and finish their explanatons.

"The trauma her body experienced is unfortunately too deep" he began. "At the current moment it's trying to abruptly recover. We will support her in that as much as we can, but... I don't want to make promises. She has to adjust to the new energetic and physic surroundings, and at the same time - recover from damage her body got throughout the years of abuse. I don't want to sound dramatic, but this coma might be what's best for her right now, it's her best chance to fully recover."

XREVXREVXREV

"Biophysic adjusting to the local conditions of energetic-physic base and reflexive recovery of lasting damage performed in highly defensive lethargy."

That was the smartass way for Professor Xavier and Doctor McCoy to name Fallen's state edging between life and death.

Kurt was rushing through the hallway of Bayville High unable to comprehead how after all of this they could just send him to school. Some students were stepping away when they noticed how recklessly he was pushing through the crowd, either walking around people or (quite gently but still) pushing them off his way, for once not caring if any of them would feel what's hidden underneath the hologram.

"Uncontrolable behavioural changes caused by inconsistency of blockades and instability of barriers made of energy that is not suitable for the local energetic base."

It was their nice way to put her constantly giving him a cold shoulder for the days before her coma. And it could be that those were the last times he saw her alive.

Kurt walked into the classroom so offensively that only the fact the teacher wasn't yet present saved him from a scolding. Ignored by most of the other students, Wagner made his way to his desk and just sat there, his eyes still focused before him and steel cold.

They openly admited that her body might not be able to recover after everything came down on it all of sudden. It could be that the lethargy, coma, whatever that was - it might be just a stage, transition state before she'd really die. They are supposed to monitor her, keep an eye on her body functions, and the Professor was supposed to try helping her mind take it easy, but at the end of the day everything was up to the unconcious girl.

Amy quietly enetered the classroom. She was visibly down and not feeling sociable. She took her seat beside Kurt, but this time there was no exchange of either a word or a look between them. Both of them stared at whatnot was on their desk and tried to take in what they were told before school.

Eventually the teacher arrived. Mr Pablo Gilbert clapped. "Good morning, class. Take your seats please, all of you!"

The students returned to their own desks while Mr Gilbert hung his bag on back of his chair and wrote the subject of today's spanish class on the blackboard.

Kurt didn't pay a lot of attention to what was going on during the class. He was more absorbed by recalling every word he heard about Fallen's state and everything that happened later on. It was their last class today, at least.

During the previous class he was approached by Fallen's friend - Max Kennedy - who asked why she's not at school and why she acted so off lately. During the lunch another friend of her - Cameron Baker - asked the same thing, and even before classes started he was asked many questions by Trixie Bright. Everyone wanted to know what's going on with Fallen, and his patience to politely tell them off was wearing off.

He was distracted out of his mind when Amy spoke up low; "Do you blame me?"

Kurt's face expressed slight confusion and surprise. "Why?"

"...I guess if I divorced that bastard like she always beggeed me to, she would be much healthier... maybe she wouldn't end up in this state" Amy looked down at her hands.

As much as Kurt always tried to cheer people up and make sure they don't blame themselves, this was one of the times when it was harder not to admit there really is some amount of blame on their shoulders. "...I don't blame you... You were afraid too, that's understable."

"Alright..." Amy was slightly relieved. "You seem so pissed off... I thought maybe it's because I didn't protect her when she was too young to protect herself."

Kurt's fingers clenched around his pen. She was making good points, for once admiting to those things, and it made it even harder for him to deny. "A lot of things happened lately... I'm just having a hard time taking it all at once."

"No talking" the teacher said in their direction.

For a moment they fell silent.

"It's driving me crazy that Fallen's life's in danger, my mom's life's in danger, and to top of that all my friends here don't even know me because we're back in the past" Kurt spoke up again, playing with the pen in his shaking hands. "Frankly it makes me more upset than I've ever been in my life."

"We both need to be strong now" Amy whispered, not looking up from her notebook.

Wagner smiled at her sadly, despite all finding her an ally in all of this mess.

That's when a heavy notebook was forced on top of their desk and the light was blocked by Mr Gilbert's wide figure. "You know the rules in my classes. We don't talk unless we're talking the subject of the class. And I don't hear any spanish from your desk."

"One can talk about spanish using english" Kurt stated coldly.

"Is that what it was?" the teacher asked skeptically.

Kurt frowned and lowered his head. Amy thought he was going to remain silent, but another ice-cold whisper came out of his lips; "No. There are more important things."

Most of the students dropped their tasks and stared in their direction, as they've never heard this nice good Kurt guy talk back to a teacher this way. Mr Gilbert looked at his students, knowing that his reaction is now being judged, and allowing his students going to far is a pedagogic suicide.

He looked down at Wagner with an angry frown. "If you've got more important things then what are you doing at school?"

And that was a bull's eye. Kurt lifted his gaze, all his saddness and exhaustion gone, coldness being all that was left in his firm stare. He got up, gaining the last of eyes turned in his direction.

"You're right" he stated clearly. "I also don't know what I'm doing here."

And right there and then - he was about to teleport his way out of the classroom, but the part of him questioned that choice and he thought twice before deciding whether to do it. In the end he grabbed his books and walked out of the class without looking back or thinking about the consequences.

Being out the door and out of anyone's sight, he finally teleported back to the Institute, this time no second thoughts.

XREV

He found himself in Fallen's room, not just by reflex but for a clear reason.

The room was filled with silence, but it was so familiar and it brought memories, despite they were at the Institute for a short time. It wasn't hard to feel at home here after they came here together. But now the home-y was mixed with the feeling of losing that home.

He didn't want to pry, but he knew that his reasoning was valid. He needed to find a certain thing. He knew that Fallen had a notebook where she was writing down everything they've learned about how energy can be mind-controled back in her world.

Perhaps it could somehow be of help.

And perhaps it was the only thing that could help.

He checked her desk, drawer and nightstand without finding the notebook. He checked her schoolbag and bookshelf, inside every book as well as under them. Nothing. He proceeded to go through her stuff until he was left with a few places to search, one of them being the most obvious one. And there it was - a thin notebook with green cover was under her pillow.

Kurt grabbed it inhaling with more nerves than relief. He sat down on edge of the girl's bed and began to read. After five pages he was becoming more and more nervous. There was nothing that Professor Xavier did't know yet.

The sixth page was empty, killing his hope of this being an answer.

"No... there must be something more... the must be" the boy felt a gulp forming in his throat. He was turning the pages quickly, one after another, desperate. Finally, between two of them he found an envelope and picked it up with confusion. On back of it was a clear messege: "TO PROF XAVIER".

Kurt put it in his laps and made sure there's nothing more hiding in the notebook then carefully examined the envelope. With it in his hands, he teleported to the infirmary. It was silent, only the cardiograph ocassionally peek-ed along Fallen's heartbeats.

The boy sat down on edge of matress of the hospital bed and looked down at the girl. One hand still holding the envelope for Professor Xavier, he held her hand with his other one and gently rubbed his thumb against her skin.

"Was wird mache ich ohne dich...?" he asked low. [What will I do without you...?]

"Kurt" a voice called from the doorstep. The boy looked back to see Xavier. "You should be at school."

Wagner sighed. "Perhaps I should" he whispered.

Charles wheeled over to him and also looked at Fallen. After a moment the envelope in Kurt's hands was brought to his attention and he gave the boy a questioning look.

The boy looked down at the item. "...I found it in Fallen's rooom, but I don't know if she'd want you to open it right now."

The Professor looked at the brunette. "I believe this moment is as good as ever. Perhaps it will give us some directions."

Kurt hesitated slightly, but then let Xavier take the envelope. Charles put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think it'd be better if we do this in my office."

Wagner sighed at the thought of leaving Fallen's side again, but he gave her one last look and teleported himself and the Professor to the man's office.

XREV

"So, is it anything that can help her?" Kurt asked impatiently, there was a glint of new hope in his voice. He couldn't handle just sitting across the Professor's desk while the man ran his eyes through whatnot was on the single piece of paper from the envelope.

Charles' eyes were sad when he lifted his gaze to meet Kurt's. The boy shifted back at the look in his eyes.

"Professor...?

The man closed his eyes for a moment. He folded the paper and put it back in the envelope. "I'm afraid this leter is no use in our current situation, Kurt."

"What is in it..." the boy whispered.

"Instructions for me... for the future. It's about something that Fallen assumed is likely to happen according to the comics in her reality. Don't mind me, but I won't tell you any more details" the man put the envelope into a drawer in his desk and locked it with a key.

Kurt's eyes followed his moved with shock until the man slipped the key into inner pocket of his jacket. Wagner looked into his eyes with a lot of questions in his own.

Charles coughed out. "Kurt, you do realize that skipping claasses entails consequences."

Kurt crossed his arms and stared at the surface of the desk before him. "How can you expect me to just sit in school in this situation? And it was the last class anyway."

The Professor began to sort everything that was on his desk. "This time I won't punish you, as I believe your teacher will do it for me. But let this be the last time you skip any class, last or not."

Wagner didn't look into his eyes, he kept stared at the man's desk in displeasure. The Professor was clearly avoiding discussing whatever was in the envelope. "Can I go now?" he asked in a lowered voice.

Charles also didn't look up at him, eye contact between them at this moment seemed out of question. But Kurt noticed him nod with corner of his eye, so he teleported out of the office.

Xavier's eyes laid on the drawer in which he hid the envelope, and a deep sigh escaped his lips. Their future seemed more complicated by every new information, and the present was complicated enough.

XREV

Amy felt even more upset than she was when she arrived at the classroom. The way Kurt decided to leave in middle of the class didn't make her feel any beetter. She was glad, in a gloomy sort of glad, when the last bell rang and the teacher excused his students.

She picked up her books and packed them into her schoolbag. She couldn't shake off the feeling that there's a thick wall between her and the reality, as she was trapped in the recent events while other students seemed awfuly cheerful to her. She didn't like looking at they joy when she was at footsteps of depression herself.

"Amy."

She was stopped when she was just passing by the teacher's desk, willing to leave. It was a sort of surprise; in an odd way she felt like the world doesn't notice her because it's busy with its joy.

She turned around to Mr Gilbert.

"Do you have contact with Kurt after classes?"

Amy sighed. "I do."

"Very well" the man said. "Tell him that before friday he's got to write a detailed review of a movie, the review must be in spanish, unless he wants his final grade to drop. Minimum of two pages."

Old Grace sighed, noded and left. Maybe in a different situation she would feel sorry for Kurt because of the assignment or maybe she'd tell him it's not alright to leave in a middle of a class... but they weren't in a different situatin, and in the current situation she was only surprised that she didn't do the same.

It seemed like Kitty, Jean and Scott waited for her as she crashed against them the moment she left the classroom. Jean smiled sadly to her. "Finally over, hm?"

Amy replied with an exhausted nod.

Scott looked above her and into the classroom with a desorientated frown. "Where's Kurt?"

Kitty looked away at the mention of the boy.

"He stormed out twenty minutes ago" Amy replied.

Jean gave her an understanding look. "Let's go then."

All of them went to the parking lot and got into Scott's car. Summers started the engine and looked at the passangers in the mirror. "Professor and Doc McCoy found out anything?" he asked.

Amy closed her eyes. It was obvious that the subject will be coming back like a boomerag until everyone knows everything and the situation is over and done... one way or another.

"That they can basically just sit back and watch. Fallen has to wake up on her own" she replied. She didn't want and wasn't allowed to tell any details that could make them realize they come from a place like that.

"I heard this lethargy is caused by weakened body" Jean said hesintantely.

Amy looked at her so suddenly that it made even Scott look away from the road and frown at her. Grey sat straighter and looked at Grace apologentically.

"I didn't mean to pry, I was just worried so I asked the Professor what's wrong. But that's all he told me" she explained.

Amy exhaled and leaned against the car's door. At least Jean didn't try reading their minds.

Suddenly she felt herself alarmed. This excuse, 'exhausted body', there was something off about it. True, Professor Xavier said this is what it was partly, but it didn't seem right. They were turned back in time, right...?

She looked at her reflection in the front mirror to assure herself she's not living a lie. She was indeed a teenager now.

If they were turned back in time, their bodies are younger. She was indeed, younger, healthier. Kurt also looked the way he did at a younger age, that being proved by his body being overly thin. Fallen also was younger, her body less feminie, her hair shorter.

So why was Fallen's body so weakened to make her end up in this state? It seemed ridiculous considering that back at her current age it still went on for years without such a breakdown. Could it be just the fact they came here and she was fighting back whatever was sucking her back to their world, but... he said she was already weakened to begin with.

It didn't make sense to her. She needed to know the answers. As soon as they arrived at the Institute she quickly disattached from the others and was about to search for those who could provide her with informations.

She heard Doc McCoy's voice coming from the kitchen, she assumed the The Professor should be there with him. With her schoolbag still in her hands, she went to talk to them.

But when she arrived at the kitchen, she saw that McCoy wasn't talking to the Professor, but tries to pick up a dialogue with Wolverine. He didn't seem to suceed; he tried to tell him about how a conversation can help him manage his emotions, but Logan was appearently completely not interested.

Henry finished his thought before he switched his attention to Amy. He welcomed her with a smirk.

The blackhaired girl looked around. "Where's the Professor?" she asked. She needed to ask him about the things that bothered her.

"He takes well deserved rest" Henry replied. "Spending the entire night on research and Cerebro exhausted him more than he'd allow any of us to see."

Amy sighed, unpleased.

"Did something happen, Amy?" McCoy asked.

Grace hardly knew the man, but she knew he's trusted by the Professor and he knows the case well enough, so she decided to ask him. She walked over to the table and sat down across from him.

Logan frowned at her as if her presence created too much crowd. Amy tensed, not entirely comfortable in his presence, especially when he's giving her that look, but she decided to try ignoring him.

"I realized something" she stated. "Maybe I'm missing something, I don't know... It's all too complicated and confusing. But it just doesn't seem right..."

McCoy was paying his full attention to her.

"All the three of us were turned back in time" she began. "I know Fallen was somewhat weakened but then she was 18, 19. Now she's... I don't know, 13 or 14 again."

With corner of her eye she peeked at the Wolverine, suddenly remembering he wasn't supposed to be told of their actual origins. She calmed down because she didn't mention anything about being from a differnet world, and about being 'from the future' Wolverine already knew, as far as she was concerned.

Hank grimaced slightly, but he didn't interupt her just yet.

"So since we were turned back in time all the damage she got was reversed... I mean... it should be, right?"

Now Wolverine watched her from above his newspaper. Amy felt intimidated by his attention, but it was gone as soon as she stopped talking. Now Logan watched McCoy and awaited his answer.

Henry closed his eyes and inhaled, then he looked into Amy's dark eyes. "Me and Charles noticed it and we tried to figure it out tonight. Sadly, Amy, your theory would sound valid if we were in a science fiction world, but we're living in a world of science alone... despite science still can't understand a lot of it."

Logan suddenly got up - not abruptly but quickly enough to draw attention. Amy watched him leave, but her mind was distraced with what the doctor said. Did he just deny her theory? But they did become younger and ended up 16 years into the past, so it only seemed to make sense...

When she looked back at Hank he seemed friendly yet sad. Now that Logan was gone he could properly approach the subject;

"I know that where you come from it might seem like we're in a cartoon, thus a science fiction world" he said in a lowered voice. "If it only was a movie where everything is as simple as the producer sees it and the audience will like it... but - and I admit it with sorrow in my heart - this world is real. It's ruled by scinece that I usually love, but sometimes it is not on our side, as it happens to be ruthless and hard to comprehead... "

Amy felt her throat tighten. It seemed like some awful news are coming.

"Charles and I..." he sighed. "...we didn't tell you this in the morning because there was no time. Besides, in the current situation those explanations don't give us answers to the essenatial question; how do we fix this."

He took the glasses that he had in his chest pocket and began co lean them. If there was anything he envied Charles, it was the ability to perform difficult conversations without seeking distraction from eyecontact. The ability to look into somebody's eyes and not feel their pain. It was a gift as well as a curse.

"What you experienced was NOT turning back in time" he stated and looked up at Amy. She was visibly shocked but chose to remain quiet and listen. "It was a transportation to another time, yes, but not turning back. Time is not a straight line and you can't move back and forth. It's a more complicated path, where the end and the beginning are conected, and the movement is only possible forward."

Somewhere deep inside Amy was close to understanding what it means for their situation, but she had no time to dwell on it herself. Henry spoke slowly, but there was no time for thinking about it.

"Time doesn't have an 'end' the way we know it, its lenght is ever-expanding and possibly never-ending, but the, let's say, expanding edge is connected to the beggining of time. It's like a ring that's always growing, do you understand? If something breaks the ring it reconnects. This is an incredible ability to regenerate the universe, something by far beyond our comprehension and imagination."

"How can you know all that?" Amy asked. No man, no matter his title or education level, couldn't just know it.

"During my studies I met a man who was fascinated and researched time. He still does. I would approach his theory, that I just told you about, scpetically, but it seems to explain what we learned about your sitation..."

Amy felt tension in her muscles. She leaned in slightly and listened closely.

Henry continued.

"...Imagine a realm's time as a loop. It's a time of only one realm, so for example of the one world you come from. Of course it doesn't exactly have a shape of a loop, but it's impossible to imagine it's real shape. We considered your origin and the conclusion I and your Professor made was clear. The sub-worlds, like our realm, are like loops connected to the time loop of your world, all of them constantly in motion."

Amy was by now lost in the imaginations. One ring, expands, other rings connected to it, moving, all these being never-ending time loops with the unexistant end and beginning connected.

Henry went on. "All those time loops are connected to many other time loops, and they are possibly with other and so on. I can't be sure if it's only one time loop with minor loops connected to it, or if those loops have more loops and it goes on forever. But I know that this is how subbordinate worlds are created, and it could be that the one you come from is also a subbordinate. I don't know how to explain this to you in any simpler way."

Amy pressed her hands to her eyes, trying to get rid of all the loops in her imagination. "And what does it have to do with Fallen not being regenerated?"

Henry tried to put it simple. "Since time only flows one way, there can be nothing like traveling BACK. Since you come from alternative world 2015, to get back to our 1999 it didn't take a trip back, but a trip to the future, to the moment where you return to the beginning of time, and then all the way to our year again. You didn't go back in time, you went till the end of it and back from the start. And by START I mean the moment when the loop was originally connected to the world that created it, which is yours, so the moment episode one of the cartoon began."

Amy was stunned by this idea. "But if that's so, why do we seem younger?"

"It might seem chaotic" Hank agreed. "We've got all the reasons to believe that atomes of your awareness had to use the transdimensional, or trans-time-loop sleeve to get on our time loop, then went with the flow till the end and back to this point when you appeared, automatically making you living creatures resembling who you used to be. Yet younger than you've been and despite you weren't at the same age, here you are... that's indeed interesting."

"So you dont' know how it happened?" Amy felt frustrated with all this science talk. Fallen always said that what she hates the most is not knowing her situation inside out, and now she could understand why. She wished she could just understand the structure of the universe.

"We do know that" McCoy said. "Or at least we believe we do. The theory is that after getting here, as your atomes were re-building your bodies they were stimulated by this time loop's structure."

"I'm afraid I don't understand it at all."

"Plagiatory. You could compare it to plagiatory" the man put his glasses back into his chest pocket. They couldn't be any cleaner. "As we know new time loop is created when a person puts their heart in creation of something, in this case the cartoon about us, and usually it starts with putting a lot of heart into just one character. The power that connected your atomes in the alpha point of time plagiated the already existing souls. It's most likely that the man who trigered creation of our ring-"

'Surface' Amy thought. This is the word Fallen used to call what he's talking about. But 'surfaces' seem so much easier to imagine than limitless ever-expanding loops connected in various ways.

"-created the soul that was at the exact age as the one you all were the moment the three of you appeared here. Your bodies are exactly at the age of the person who was the first soul in our world, as you call it. The rest of them, us, were created automatically, like computer of the universe going autopilot and generating everything according to the settings."

Henry was fascinated by the sitation, but he didn't forget how tender the subject is, as it all sources from a teenager's life being in danger.

He erased the fascination from his voice, and continued calmly.

"The younger bodies are made of the same atomes as the old ones were. Major defects caused by aging can be changed during the process, as with the speed atoms were moving in they were able to regenerate, and then re-shape the structures they created. But Fallen, as we assume, didn't have sufficent amount of atomes to properly reconstruct AND heal her body. It's most likely that due to being energetically damaged [[A/N: Again I remind you that the energy issues discussed here are plain physics, simply put under slightly more control of an individual]] caused her to lose more atomes along the way through the time and space. This amount could seem insignificant, but as we all saw... they can be crucial."

Amy silently considered all of this and let it sink in. "So..."

"Fallen's subconciousness must do more than just heal. It has to win the battle on atom level and possibly reconstruct tissues that, in nature, don't get revived."

There was a moment of silence.

"The lacking atomes are drifting somewhere, and as much as most of her atomes reached the alpha point (moment in time when they appeared in this world) those atomes that got lost try to pull her back to wherever they are, one atom after another if necessary. If she won't posses those atomes, they will posess her. Right now she's fighting a battle against a piece of her own."

"That's why she's vegetating?"

"Neither her body nor her conciousness are a defensive in this fight, so it's mostly turned off. It's all going on much deeper, even deeper than in subconciousness, in the very core of what keeps our body and mind one creature and stops it from shattering into countless atomes. Perhaps this is what we like to call our soul."

Amy rested her back against the chair, feeling her head spin.

"But... what... what in that case were the blockades that the Professor took off? Why... why Kurt's scars from shortly before this time here were wounds again? That's not healing..."

Doctor McCoy thought for a moment. "What you mention is interesting. If Kurt got wounded shortly before 'episode one' and those wounds were re-created when the three of you arrived here again, it could mean that the atomes experienced a form of 'memento riverto mori'. They re-created these wounds and entire body basing on what it was like at the time before it, since you had to go through that past so the atomes acknowlaged their past selves and copied. It's interesting, but makes sense if we assume the other theories are correct."

Amy sighed. She wanted to understand all of it, but she also wanted to get away from this conversation. There was too much science, or whatnot this insane babbling was.

"About the blockades... Charles mentioned me about it. He said some of them were blocking those elements of subconcious energy control that were not needed on your time loop, but appeared significant during atom reconstruction. You can imagine that didn't help, or perhaps was the very reason any atomes were lost on the way and couldn't be raplaced. Charles said he would slowly take the blockades down, one by one to avoid shock. Sudden takedown of those could cause permament neurologic changes and what follows, change her psyche."

Amy got up. Her legs were weak. "Thank you" she said low. "For the explanations. And support. But I think... I think I'll go now. I don't feel very well."

Hank noded with understanding and remained silent as the girl wobbly left the kitchen.

She made her way upstairs, to her room, feeling weak. She was just told of things that scientists dream to know. Moreso, she experienced something that she didn't even know was possible and of what she had no memory. Shattered into atomes she made her way across space and time, and then re-created her body in a different world. She should feel proud. But she felt sick.

The greatness of the universe, the amount of time loops - it made her feel so small, yet she knew that this pile of atoms that she is, that any human being is - is capable of miracles. We all are so much more than we know, we can do so much more than we are capable to control, and yet we still are just cells, atomes, flesh. All of those edgy elements create us...

It was like a piece of the mystery of existance was revealed to her.

But acknowlaging that makes one so aware how impermament we are. How small, alone, short lived and easy to die.

Usually she was a loner, but being something so small and lonely in the face of universe was too much. She didn't want to be alone right now. Not right now. She felt like she was riding a rollercoaster and removed her belts just as they approached a loop. She was losing her sense of gravity and felt that there is nothing to save her from falling.

Feeling that she can't stay alone she got up and walked out of her room, instantly crashing into Jean. First off she was happy to even see another person. But when she opened her mouth to say something, she suddenly felt that despite sympathy for Grey, she doesn't feel better in her company. What they had in common was school, Intitute, some far off form of support, but not those emotions she felt right now. She felt sorrow, dread, sick. Jean could try to understand, but she wasn't a part of it.

And at that very second she knew not to close her mouth but to say the right thing. "Where is Kurt?"

* * *

To be continued in the last part of the episode...

* * *

A/N: Ok so this part might have been confusing for some of you, but I'm mostly done confusing you, I think. It'd be sure much easier if you knew the backstory, but I'm proceeding with writing the backstory quite slowly... If something's confusing then just try to read on and believe me that everything will make sense to you sometime.


	10. 2 - The X Impulse - part 4

A/N: I was supposed to post this part quickly, but my notebook broke completely and I had issues getting back the files T.T I will be fixing misspelled and misused words a little bit at a time, until that's done if there are some mistakes just ignore them. For now I'm sick of translating this part time and time again, then losing the files due to system crashing. I don't want to re-read it anytime soon, maybe in a week or two.

* * *

**"A scientific theory is based on careful examination of facts."**

**Episode 2: The X Impulse**  
Part 4 of 4

Falling for a moment Kurt gripped another pipe, the speed he was moving with made him swing around it and he easily stopped himself above it, crouching on it for a second. He didn't wait to find the balance as he pushed himself towards a trapeze three meters away, swung on it and jumped off onto a podest four meters below.  
He had music on in the earphones in his ears. Those were rare and expensive these days, hardly becoming a new product and not tad as popular as regular headphones. A gift he got from mother last birthday, he remembered it like it was just a couple months ago. But it wasn't, not for him.

From the podest he jumped down, diving head first towards another pipe, and quickly let go, hardly changing his course to grip another trapeze and hang down from it on his knees. He closed his eyes, rubbing his pales against his face, taking a short moment to catch a breath.

The earphones' wire was tightly pulled on back of his neck, it went under his boxer shirt and to the music player in his zipped pocket. It was so tiny that it didn't make it any harder to workout. If you can call this workout. He didn't try to practice anything, he just needed to escape. Physical escape from the ground and the problems down on it.

The loud music was supposed to make it impossible to hear his own thoughts and keep his need for speed going until he'd be exhausted. But sometimes this music made his focus disappear so much that Kurt almost forgot to grip on a pipe or look where he's jumping. Hypnotizing music made it feel like the only thing that matters is moving fast and without stopping.

Why it was this band that had to be turned on?

"Oomph!" was a german band Kurt showed to Fallen himself, and the girl liked them so much that she claimed them to be her favourite band, and on some days she would only listen to them. Before they moved to this world Forge told them to take as little things as possible, so only what they can store in their pockets, Fallen didn't hasitate to take her tiny mp3 player with all the music downloaded on it. Her love for music was so big that to have the 'future music' with her she gave up on all other devices, money and whatever else she could take instead of the music player.

Now Kurt was using this player, partly because it was the only well working music device this small and comfortable to move around with than any that he could get in the 90s. But there was also another reason why he would use it - listening to those songs that she always played made him feel nostalgic.

As it appeared the playlist she set as automatic was folder of Oomph's songs, and right now the band was haunting Kurt with lyrics in his native language. Lyrics, that sometimes he'd rather not understand. He'd rather just go with the flow of rythms that could help him forget the pain in his muscles and heart.

But unfortunately he did understand the lyrics, and with every song it seemed like the band was mocking him, tried to laugh at his pain and the danger Fallen was in. It pointed out and rubbed his pain.

Staying in motion, he listened to the lyrics, and felt like someone knew exactly what they're doing as they created this song.

If you only knew how cold is your skin as I touch you  
If you only knew how much I am afraid of losing you  
And once more I fall to my knees and beg  
That in your fight you're not fated to lose*

The couple last days it seemed like he found his religion again. It's been a while since he tried to talk to God the way he did recently. He still claimed to be Christian - in a way. And he tried to find the truth between what religion taught him and what science proved him. Energies, worlds, evolution, timelines, mutants, souls, reincarnations. He tried to find ways it could play according to the God's plan, but for the last couple days he didn't ask how anymore. He didn't ask himself if he believes in God. He just talked to him, screamed in his thoughts, begged and cursed with fever whispers, prayed that someone- something- anything that holds the wheel of life will spare Fallen's.

While your heart is still beating and you're still alive  
Run away with me tonight  
While you still feel the desire and yarn to keep going  
Run away with me tonight*

He would run away. With her. To the end of the world. To the end of the existance. Wherever. They could stay low profile somewhere no one would ever find them. Or go into the streets of a crowded metropoly, hide from no one. Whatever. As long as she wakes up and be back to herself.

If you only knew how much I need all of it to end  
All those nights I spent with my eyes on you  
When I know you can't see me too*

It hurt - the cruel awareness that he can't tell her anything that she would hear. That he can't ask any question. And that maybe he won't be able to ever again.

And one more time I hold your hand tight  
Before you leave me forever*

Every moment can be the last.

I don't know if I'll ever feel your warmth again  
Don't let this moment be your last to feel  
And run away with me while your heart's still beating*

Kurt went faster, his movement gaining speed as he swung in between the complicated construction that seemed like skeleton of some complicated building spread all over the Danger Room - from wall to wall, floor to ceiling. Anger, sorrow and mixed emotions pushed him to jump further, take greater risk of failing.

Deep in the night  
Is the flame that makes us immortal  
Run! Run!*

He stopped on a swinging trapeze when the loud scream - RUN! - rung with echo in the earphones.

He can't push himself past the borders of his own limits. He can't do the same mistake again and seek danger when things are getting too rough inside of him so he just finds it easier to let an accident happen so he doesn't have to remember the emotional pain. He can't let himself purposedly seek obvious danger. He swore to Fallen when she asked him to swear it - he swore he won't go so low to give up. Not in any situation, not in any way.

He felt that it's getting harder to breath and his throat went dry, he could feel hot sweat going down his forehead and back, leaving an upleasant feeling and sticking the material of his shirt to his back; he could feel his muscles pulsing from abuse, but he also felt it's not over yet. He's not ready to sit down and rest like nothing happened, not yet. There's too much going on inside of him.

But before he went on with his workout, he chaged the music player's settings so they will play all songs. This certain band had too good way of making the point.

*lyrics of Oomph's "Brich Aus!" ("Run away!")

XREV

Amy went down to the Danger Room to find a complicated construction of connected pipes, rings, panels, ropes and trapezes. She still wondered how supposedly holographic simulations can be completely tangible, but she didn't care to ask right now. She definately've had enough of scientific explanations, and somewhat missed the chaos of understanding nothing at all. She wished she could believe in magic and miracles, forget about the science..

Kurt swung somewhere up above her - she looked up, noticing him quickly moving around the construction, going from one segment to another so fast she could hardly catch up with watching. He was fast like as if he runned, but he went all ways - left and right, up and down, around - sliding and jumping in between the pipes and rings. Amy was sure that there's no training that requires you to move that fast, so he probably just wanted to take out.

He didn't see her, and she didn't want to call him down. She wasn't going to from the start, she didn't need to talk. She just wanted to feel presence of another living person who was, in a way, familiar and safe. Maybe Kurt was a mystery for her in many ways - indeed he was from the moment she first heard about his presence in their world. Back then his presence made her feel confused and awkward, right now - made her feel safer.

For a long time he was a guest, a person living at their house, he was there long enough to become a part of her everyday life, and right now, with Fallen unconcious and close to death, he was the last remaining part of the old, well known life. He was around the days when they didn't know the science explanations to why they are who they are and where they are.

It was hard to explain, but she just felt it. She felt that Kurt is on her side of the chaos.

She sat cross-legged on the cool floor of Danger Room and took a sip of the water she brought with herself. The Institute was big, sometimes she'd rather carry a bottle, especially now that it at least gave her something to hold on to and keep her hands from shaking.

She watched as Kurt - unaware of her presence - performs the acrobatic revolutions along the pipe construction. She knew he was talented in this field, but only now she saw with how much ease he performs tricks people in best circus train to perform for years and only perform them with safety-web spread underneath.

Amy thought it's art no less than paintings by famous artists. But these kinds of art - acrobatic, martial arts, dance - they had something more beatiful and enchanting to them, because it didn't last. You can't frame it, put it in a box, copy it and put it on a display. It was a fragile form of art, lasting only for a precious moment.

Kurt seemed born to perform like this. It wasn't just his smooth movement and ease he carried himself with up there, but also his entire bodytype.

From ealier conversations Amy already knew that right now - 'at the beggining of the story' as Fallen put it - Kurt is fresh after some events that are reason for his anorectic schiluette, but as she said: 'he's uncapable of not being slender'. Good metabolism, lots of activity - that too, but his slender-ity was genetic as was his predispositions for aerodynamic gymnastics. Yet you couldn't say Kurt was just thin - the nearly complete lack of body fat highlited the athletic muscles that could hold his weight in any position he wanted, and his strong legs made it possible for him to jump much higher and further, like a cat, and he made it look easy.

Amy sighed and took another sip of water. Right now she felt exhausted - mostly psychically, yet it reflected through physic exhaustion. But if Fallen wakes up and everything will be going fine again, Amy will - she swore to herself - train to become good at something she wants to be good at. Music, martial arts, maybe even acrobatics, anything that will give her satisfaction and if she needs it - relief, like the relief Kurt finds up there. She envied him that he can find a relief through physical activity, because she found nothing that could help her this way.

XREV

Music still wasn't on his side. Or maybe it was - it helped him to open up and let go of his feelings. The lyrics caused pain, but if he didn't let this pain surface and just bottled it up inside all the time, it would eventually overflow and Kurt would lose control. Music slowly made the pain surface and abandon him, bit by bit reducing the pressure.

Whether it was helping or unncecesary pain, Kurt didn't stop. He slightly slowed down, but not enough to let his breath calm dowm.

"Every word you're saying is an echo  
Run away, my dear, run while there's still somewhere to go  
But every sign will show your heart is dead"*

If Fallen left now he wouldn't be able to accept it, so he tried not to think about it. Everything was beginning, they were at the doorstep of a new life, and he meant life, not afterlife. A nice life down on Earth. Peacful - rest, school, trainings, safe adventures. That's how it was supposed to be, that's what he wanted right now.

Peace and having reasurance that there's no danger.

"We burry all the memories  
Cover them with dirt  
Where's the love we once had?  
Our destiny's unsure  
Why didn't we see what we had?  
Let the fire melt the ice  
Or is it too late for that?"*

It's never too late, that's the only thought he should hold on to right now. When Fallen was acting odd these days he also held on to it - despite her cold behaviour hurt him, he chose to find the source of it, not to give up. Even if he didn't completely know how to deal with it, he didn't want to give up.

And he won't give up now.

He wished he could tell her that he will fight for her life, but she wouldn't hear it - and he didn't know how to put up with this fight. He could only have faith that whatever happens, Fallen will make it.

"And I still wonder  
Why our Heaven has died?  
The skies are all falling  
I'm breathing but don't understand why?  
In silence I hold on to 'you and I'"*

But waiting was the worst. Every poet and psychologist could tell you that waiting is the worst. Nothing tears your heart as much as the infirmity that walks hand in hand with endless waiting.

"Closer and closer to insanity  
They burry me alive  
Where's the life we once had?  
It cannot be denied"*

He even missed the times from before coming back to his world. When he had to use fake identity, hide, make sure no Marvel fans would find out who he is. Fallen was there with him back there, and even through that life was risky, it was much better than now. Fallen could die completely, he couldn't accept it. If she will die here to reapear in her world, they will be apart, and it would be still better than if she died completely. But he didn't know if he could live with it. He could just go on, forever undone. Especially since he knew Fallen doesn't want to go back to her world. And now she was somewhat stuck between here, and there.

"You hide away, you run away  
To the other side of the universe  
Why can't you find your way back home?"*

Kurt stopped at a platform to change the song, because this one started to form tears in his eyes. He didn't spend the last two hours trying to sweat all tears out to shed them now.

But when he heard the next song it only became worse.

He got up onto his feet, closed his eyes, with hand on the pipe that held the platform, and it was only getting harder to control his breath as his throat was gripped with sorrow.

So many memories. Mistakes - his, Fallen's. So many old wounds they had to deal with. But they always found a way to make things work out. For the past days this cooperation seemed to disappear, as if Fallen forgot how it's supposed to be and he let himself forget how to fight for this relationship.

Professor said she had the blockades that made her act out of character, but Kurt knew a part of the problem was that she didn't want to share the problems that they can't do anything about, like disapearing to her world. She said it herself, even if it wasn't clear back then. But maybe if she told him what's going on they would find a way to stop it - like they always had.

He didn't blame her for what she was trying to do, he just felt sad. Besides, he admited to himself that after all he also frequently didn't tell her something because 'it won't change anything'... But sometimes he was wrong, it would've changed something. And this time it was just Fallen who was wrong about it. It wasn't her fault, she meant good.

"I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
For cutting yoursef with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that it's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid down on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this anymore"**

Kurt slowed down, then suddenly went faster. Slowing down means letting your emotions take over you.

"So just give it a one more try, to the lullay  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Honey, here comes your lullaby  
Your very own lullaby"**

But still, if she knew she might be taken back to her world, she should have told him. It's not okay to leave without saying goodbye. It's not okay to keep everything inside.

He stopped on a long pipe, standing straight on it and looked carefully at the structures in front of him, at the distance in between them.

"Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night"**

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He walked forward on the pipe, feeling it with his feet and balancing with his tail, brushing it against the pipe with every move to have a good image of his position, but he kept his eyes closed.

He tried to feel a little more like Fallen right now. Trapped in the dark, searching for her way, only having the instinct to guide her. It's the survival instrinct that doesn't let us give up.

"Stop thinking about an easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done, you're far too young  
And the best is yet to come"**

He could feel with his foot that it's the end of the pipe, he crouched down feeling the edge of it with his fingers. In his memory he recalled a lot of memories, hopes and sorrows, but also the image of the contruction before his closed eyes. A ring 1.5 meter in front of him, higher, two pipes below, one to his right, further away a trapeze...

Pushing away from the pipe he was on he blindly gripped the ring. The worst that can happen is he will get bruised, after all he can teleport if he fell, and moving with eyes closed gave a greater relief. It made his other senses sharper, and even through it made more memories flash in front of his eyes, it also helped him deal with the sorrow.

"So give it a one more try, to the lullaby..."**

For a while he kept going, not quite as fast as when his eyes were open, because he didn't rely on his sight at all. Only the memory of this construction that burned in his mind through the last 2 or 3 hours, and the muscle memory he was natural at.

Sadly eventually he failed to judge the distance and instead of gripping a ring he hit against it with his forearm and began to fall. He opened his eyes, just in time to grip on a trapeze. He could feel that for the moment he was falling his heart beat faster, making him feel more awake, and he realized that maybe this sudden injection of adrenaline was what he waited for all along. To feel that he's still alive and that he wants to stay that way. If he didn't he wouldn't grip that trapeze. He did, so a part of him is still up to fight for this life. Good.

"Everybody's hit the bottom  
Everybody's been forgotten  
And everybody's tired of being alone"**

He climbed up onto the trapeze and sat with his back on it, resting his back against the rope and wrapping his tail slightly around the pipe to be stable. His heart was pounding after the exhausting training and a moment of fear when he was falling.

"Everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on  
Give it a one more try, to this lullaby"**

This moment of rest and a form of revival made hot tears surface in corners of his eyes. They remained there, blurring the view on steel wals and contruction.

"Just close your eyes  
Honey, here comes your lullaby  
Your very own lullaby"**

He closed his eyes like the song said, and the tears flew out. He wiped them away, hanging down his head and resting it against his knee. He was breathing heavily, his lungs dry from the workout. He tried to find comfort and serenity inside of his heart, and the only source of it was hope that everything will be alright.  
Still breathing heavily he blinked away the blur and wiped his eyes. Then he noticed someone sitting on the ground. He looked down - Amy was there sitting cross-legged nearby the door, she watched him with sad eyes. He didn't notice her until now, he didn't pay attenttion to anything but what he was doing.

He knew it must be hard for her too.

One last time he wiped his eyes as crouched on the trapeze. He made sure there's no sign of the couple tears then quickly made his way down the contruction and onto the floor.

*lyrics of "Fire and Ice" by Within Temptation but changed, it's a remix verion of the song Fallen has on her mp3 player  
**lyrics of "Lullaby" by Nickelback

* * *

[[A/N: I know these are a lot of songs and we're not running High School Musical here, but hey, it would look cool if these songs were playing as these scenes are displayed if it was a movie.

Anyway, I have a point to make here about the entire Fallen-almost-dies plot. It wasn't just to be mean to everyone and create a dramatic mess, but I also wanted to use the plot to answer some important questions at the begining of the series. First and foremost it gave the Professor a good excuse to find out more about the "Real World" and "Evo World" case, and I think it was important to let the readers know how our heroes could even travel into the cartoon and why are they all 14 again. Also this plot allows Amy and Kurt to get a little closer, and I think it's also quite importnat, though Amy won't be staying around as a front character.  
Also I think it seems reasonable that Fallen would have this kind of issues, if not both her and Amy.

And this is of importance: I want the main crew of the X-Men (including instructors) to grow close together in time (before the recruits would join). Like a family. I think someone's life being threatened is pretty much something to connect people. And it allowed me to introduce Doc McCoy who will also join this family, but later on.  
And as this plot went along with Kitty's first days I didn't have to focus on her 'oh wow it's all so totally weird' thoughts about everything, and her unfriendly approach to Kurt, because she also knew there is a serious matter going on and she sympathised. I think that prejustice is running the entire canon anyway so we don't need to keep Kitty prejudged as long as she seemed to be on the show. There's enough of prejustice outside of the Institute.

So that's about it about my explanation for the plot. There is still a lot to be revealed but I think I answered some important questions about trans-world traveling in this chapter and the more complicated elements were explained. Now back to the story.]]

* * *

Amy watched Kurt get down onto ground head first.

"I didn't see you here" he said apologenticaly as he walked to her.

"It's fine" Amy shrugged slightly. "I don't have anything to bother you with."

Kurt smiled at her without joy. He sat on the floor across from her. Cool steel gave him relief.

"You took out?" Older Grace asked running her finger around top of the bottle, looking at it hypnotized.

"Was it so obvious I'm taking out?" Kurt chuckled, but like before - with no joy. Non real, at least.

Amy looked up at him criticaly. "First you left Mr Gilbert's classroom like that and now you look like you've been through a war in the meantime. Yes, it's that obvious you were taking out."

Wagner smirked at her sadly. Usually when the world was crashing down he was the one who remained cheerful and tried to put smiles on everyone's faces, but no matter how much he'd try he knew he couldn't fool Amy. She knew he's broken because of what's going on.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Don't ask" she sighed. "You?"

"Something like that too."

This time it was Amy who smirked sadly. Stopping to play with the bottle of water she brought, she grabbed it and offered it to Kurt.

"Here. You're probably thirsty."

Kurt looked at her with slight surprised, but after a moment he took the bottle and thanked. After taking a few sips he put back on the ground in between them.

"I talked to Doctor McCoy" Amy started low. Kurt looked at her with attention. "Now I mostly understand why Fallen is in this state, but... it doesn't make me feel better."

Amy told Kurt - as much as she understood herself - what Doc McCoy explained her. But she understood the most important part, and those words echoed in her head;

"The lacking atomes are drifting somewhere, and as much as most of her atomes reached the alpha point those atomes that got lost try to pull her back to wherever they are, one atom after another if necessary. If she won't posses those atomes, they will posess her."

"Right now she's fighting against a piece of her own, that's what he said" Amy recalled. "It must be a war with very even forces on both sides, a war with your own self" she looked up.

Kurt remained silent for a moment. Finally he spoke up low and calm: "The chances are on our side because Fallen wants to be here. I know she does."

Amy smiled softly, and this time there was a hint of honesty to her smile, because what Kurt said seemed to make sense. In a fight this even you can only win by determination.

Wagner wanted to break the serious mood and help Amy with finding relief of her own. He got up inhaling deeply like he needed some frash air. "Come on, you'll stretch your bones."

"What?" Amy looked at him alarmed.

Kurt pointed at the construction behind him. "I know from experience that being a part of this team you want to be able to do more than they teach you. Jean and Scott trained a lot before we got here, Fallen-" he cut off like as if someone slapped him across his face. Bringing Fallen up seemed natural, but right now it hurt.

"...Just get up, a little practice can't hurt you."

"Uh... well okay..." Amy slowly got up from the floor. "But what am I supposed to do?"

"Hn. How is your balance?"

"I don't think my body knows the word."

Kurt looked at a pipe that was about less than 1.5 meter above the ground, connecting two other pipes going up and connecting to higher elements of the construction. He stood beside it and waved at Amy to follow him.

As the black haired female took hold of it hesitantely. "Uh... hopefully I can at least climb onto it" she whispered to herself.

Logan would probably leave her to deal with the problem on her own, but Kurt explained her and showed two simplest ways to get onto the pipe, then suggested her to take off her shoes, so it would be easier, and eventually Amy made it onto the pipe. She tried to get up from sitting position, holding onto the pipe standing up.

"And... now what?"

"Wait a moment" Kurt disappeared with a low BAMF.

Amy tried to get comfortable with the thought that she will have to let go of the pipe she held on to. She almost fell when ground beneath her shimmered and two matresses like in gym appeared underneath the pipe. After a moment fluffly pillows replaced the matresses that covered the floor with couple of layers.

Kurt reappeared on the pipe and smiled. "Just in case."

Amy was fascinated by Danger Room's system, but still wasn't in the mood to admire it.

"So what am I supposed to do? Walk on it?" she looked down at the pipe under her feet. It seemed almost impossible with her 'ability' to balance herself. The pipe was barely wide enough to grip it with your hand, and under her feet it felt like nothing.

"If people can walk on a string or hot coel, then you can walk on a steel pipe" Kurt smiled. "Hold your arms wide, balance and don't hurry."  
'Easy for you to say' Amy thought. Kurt didn't hold his arms wide and he stood in the middle of the pipe like it was steady ground. Amy noticed that he balanced with his tail, sometimes wraps it around the pipe as he does his toes that were a tad longer than ordinary people would have them, but even despite these 'cheats' his sense of balance was respectable.

She took a deep breath and tried to stand on the pipe without holding the other one with her hand. It was pretty much a good metaphor for her life currenly; she has to balance without holding on to anything.

XREV

Jean put away the pencil she used to write down detailed history of Russian leanders for European History class. She placed the notebook with other school related stuff on bookshelf beside her desk. She had a lot of time to work on this homework, the deadline was next week, but she prefered to have it done right away. Sometimes she liked to be spontagous, but usually she prefered her life to be organized so there's no hurry and working under pressure.

Maybe it's because of the chaos she sometimes could feel inside of her own. Thoughts of people from everywhere around were hard to block away, sometimes they were darting into her mind against her will, their feelings mixing with her own, creating a mess.

At least she could keep her surroundings simple and organized.

Nothing is simple in life, she knew it very well, but it was worth trying to have some stableization. Unfortunately usually life stands in our way to have that much, as it throws us into raging chaos. She felt like this from when she was a child and sometimes she heard those voices, and she was scared of the ghosts inside her head. She prefered the light of the day, comfort of family house, solitude of her room, where she was beyond reach of anyone's thoughts.

But back then she missed company and eventually she always went out to people, to school. However in the quiet of her house she learned to heartidly take care of the remainings of order in her life - she kept her room clean, kept her grades high, kept her relations with everyone good, she didn't want the chaos that would surround her if she made enemies, had problems at school and her room in a mess.

As time passed this 'keep in check as much as you can' approach became her habit, an integral part of her own skin.

At Xavier's School the telepathy began to fit in this controled order of things; as she gained control of what thoughts she hears, the fear of unknown was replaced with understanding of her ability. She was given a chance to restore right order inside her head as well.

This is just how the Professor was - he gave you a chance and it was up to you what you do about it. She respected him for that, and for fighting for what he believes in, despite in depth of her heart she admited that his dream could be beyond their reach. She doubted humans and mutants can really, trurly coexist without major complicatons.

But when she was looking at the three new friends she always had this thought that maybe it will really be possible to live peacefully after everyone finds out about existance of mutants. Fallen was a homo sapiens standing between to homo superior, at school where many more superiors would soon come to live in. She was very little in scale of the world, but the more people without powers will stand on side of those with powers, the more powerful they will be against prejustice of the bigotic individuals. If you have money, it makes it easier to make more money - if you have supporters, it's easier to get more people to follow their example and support the case.

But right now Fallen was in a coma, lethargy, something Professor Xavier didn't explain to Jean. But one thing was for sure - her life was threatened, and if she died one less person would be on their side to show the example. And also - and foremost - there would be one less person in their family. Professor Xavier gave them a home, they gave him a quiet vow to follow him to his dream - they became a small family that was supposed to grow stronger and bigger.

In family you don't have to know everyone throughout, you don't have to adore them all, but in a real family everyone are close and devoted to each other in a way. Here, at the Institute, this form of connection was slowly forming between everyone. Between her and Scott, between Amy, Kurt and Fallen... and finally between those two, seperate small families. They were growing to be one family, all of them. And now the family was torn.

She felt sorry for both of them, Amy and Kurt, and for Fallen too. But she knew it's more reasonable to feel sorry for those who are concious and alive, because those unconcious and dead can't feel the pain. She knew that Amy was a little lost, but she was nice and Jean liked her. Kurt too, though he and Fallen seemed to stick to their own most of the time. They were always close next to each other, but also emotionally close - she didn't doubt that a bit. Then something started to rott between them, in barely couple of days things changed, then Fallen went unconcious, and here we are.

In her imagination she could see the picture of them all - a family picture - and she felt bitterly sad at the though thic picture can soon have a hole burned throughout it. And forever they would live in shadow of this awareness - 'one of the first students at our Institute, possibly the only homo sapiens to ever live within those walls, died along with a piece of their hope for a peaceful future'.

Both, technically and personally, Jean depended on Fallen's well being more than anyone of the others thought she could.

XREV

Amy fell right into the pillows and a couple feathers bursted into the air. It was her yet another during the last 20 minutes. This time she didn't feel like getting up. The main thing she've learned was how to fall without breaking bones.

Breathing heavily she looked up at Kurt who was still standing on the pipe and smirking at her. The pain never gone from his eyes, but he was fighting it in a way she respected. Amy put both her hands in the air.

"I'm not getting up again. That's enough for today. I miss steady ground."

The Older Grace crawled out of the pile of pillows and onto the floor. She stood up, almost have forgotten how it feels to have floor under your feet. She took a deep breath and turned to Wagner.

"You were right though. I do feel better now."

Kurt smiled, bowed theatrically on the pipe and then with a *BAMF* he was gone to turn off the simulation. Amy watched the steel platforms, pipes, rings, as well as the pillows shimmer, blur like on old TV and disappear, leaving the steel walls empty again. After a moment Kurt reappeared two meters away from her.

"You know, I think I'll start practicing more often" Amy stated trying to calm her hair after they became a mess from landing in the pillows. "It really helps to clear your mind, gives me something better to focus on than just everything that is wrong about life... how long can one just sit and dwell on things? It sure like hell helps no one."

"Just don't overtrain yourself" Wagner warned as they headed for the door of DR.

"What do you mean?"

"Like developing Wolverine's sized muscles" the boy smirked playfully at her.

"Oh. No" Amy waved it away. "I'd rather keep myself ninja than strongwoman."

Kurt chuckled a little. "Ninja? I see a looot of pillows in your future then."

XREV

Amy really found training a way to relax, because when this day was over, another one passed, and they made it to the end of the week, and nothing changed about Fallen's case, Amy's deep frustration changed into strong urge to get up and do something that would keep her mind and body busy. Especially since the weekend was starting and not even school would keep her focus away from her daughter.

Friday afternoon afterclasses Amy delicately turned down the offer to go back to the Institute with the rest of the team. She headed to St Nathan's Square, two blocks away from the town's center. In the middle of the square was a grassfield with trees, a pond and a playground. All around the square were more or less interesting places, most of them with private parking lots for the customers.

There was a fast-food cafe Fallen and Kurt frequently stopped by in to get food, and somethimes they brought some home, wrapped in papper with logo of the place, so Amy remembered the name - Meat Springs. There was also a laundry called 'Snow White', a small shop with instruments, a couple groceries, monoply and a mini-market. And there was the one place she was heading to - music and video rental store, 'The Sound Island'.

The building only had the ground floor, and it was the only thing that made it different from two- or three- floored buildings around the square. The walls were painted a dark, deep green with two black strips going across a big window and one white strip going across a smaller window on the other side of the golden-brown door.  
When she entered a copper bell hanging above the door rang quietly. Amy looked around - the room was really quite large, the space was filled with shelves and counters filled with CDs and video tapes. The place had two sections seperated with colors, and big writing hanging under the ceiling informed that the red-white-black half of the store contains movies, and navy blue-purple-white part contains music. There were three teens in movie section, and in the music section there was one girl at the 'listen and check out the album before you buy it' stand and one of the emplyees putting newest CDs out of a delivery box.

To Amy's right side was a stylish, semicular counter made of dark and fair wood, and purple and white plastic that made you think of the 60s or 70s. On the blade were black boxes with newest albums, and on the wall behind the counter were vinyll discs and framed CDs with autographs of the artists.

The woman behind the counter was tall, slender, around 40-some years old. Her hair were almost black but full of grey strips, and nothing made it look like she dyed them, but she clearly had them permamently curled. Unless she was that patient to make those firm and thick, not even shoulder-lenght locks look like this every morning. She wore a grayish-black pants with high waist and loose, cream-yellowish shirt with big sleeves.

When Amy approched the counter she smiled at her, the smile contrasting to her skin due to dark lipstick.

"Hello Darling, how can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for some movies about asian martial arts..."

The woman noded. "Of course" she smiled. "Any concrete kind?"

"Anything that is easy to learn from" Amy smiled awkwardly. "Best if it includes katanas (swords)."

The woman smiled again. Mel - said the ID on her chest. She was just about to show Amy where the movies are, when the three teens from movie section approached the counter with some gore horror.

"Please wait a moment. Timothy!" Mel called to the only employee. The guy standing in 'news' section put away the box and walked over to them. "Can you help our friend find a movie about asian martial arts with katanas?"

The boy looked at Amy then noded at shelves by the front door.

"And you guys, are you even of the legal age to rent this movie?" Mel asked the three teens as Amy followed the other worker.

She looked him up and down - he was tall, slender, dressed in dark green t-shirt with white and black asian writings, black loose pants with a chain on his hip, and dark sport shoes. His shoulder blades lenght hair were tied and let out from under the white summer hat with name of the rental store - The Sound Island with logo of a palm with music notes growing on it and the five-line stave in background of the name.

The ID on his chest read that his name is Tim.

He stopped at one of the videos-filled shelves. "What exactly are you looking for? Action, comedy, eductional?" he asked. His voice was nice and melodic.

"I don't know... I want to learn from it, but I'm not really looking for something downright educational..."

The boy started to search the shelves like she gave him the exact title of the movie he needs to find. After a moment he handed her one video.

"Ao Jijan learns from his master Leu Chen to save his village, Leu Chen gives him important clues that you may find useful, and the movie itself is cool."

Amy took the video from him. "Thanks."

Tim smiled a bit.

As soon as Amy returned to the Institute she turned on the movie in the REC room and tried to remember and/or note all tips Leu Chen was giving.

XREV

The next day Amy woke up on her own accord and it wasn't even 7 AM yet. Lately she didn't sleep well, any noise was enough to wake her up, and the bird singing behind her window was all it took. For a moment she laid there staring at the space before her. The notebook with sketched poses and tips along with the movie laid on her nightstand. She knew she should return the movie since she already watched it, but she wanted to watch it once more after she remembers the movements. Just to make sure she's doing it allright.

The Saturday morning was quiet and calm - the grey behind the windnow was almost gone, replaced with warm sunlight. Spring seemed to have completely taken over the world.

Amy took a shower to wake up completely and put on sport clothes, then she grabbed the notebook and went outside. As for they all took turns cleaning certain rooms she knew where to find a 'sword'. She took a stick from a broom from the closed under stairs in the main hall. Just as she left it and closed door behind herself she saw Professor Xavier watcher with his eyebrow lifted.

The Older Grace looked at the broom stick in her hand and then back at the man. "It's not what it looks like."

"That's the part I don't understand" Xavier said. "What does it look like? Why do you need the stick, Amy?"

"I wanna practice" she said honestly. "Can I borrow it?"

Charles smiled a little. "Of course. And also, good morning."

"Thank you and good morning to you too" Amy replied with her smile as small. She went past the man and headed out of the building.

As she felt the fresh, cool air and the gentle wind she felt more energy to spare, so she quickly got onto grass and began to practice Leu Chen's fighting movements.

XREV

Wolverine passed Hank on the corridor, he was greeted and looked back at the man without a word. It seemed like Henry McCoy made himself comfortable at the Institute for longer than first planned. With McCoy and Fallen, it's almost one third of the household, made him wonder if does Chuck even still remember he originally wanted to only have mutants here?

Either way it's not Wolverine's call.

He entered the office. "Chuck" he said.

"Goodmorning, Logan." the man noded his head. He and Ororo were sitting at the small coffee table in midsection of the room, both with steaming drinks. The white-haired woman also greeted him. Wolveirne noded to her, then turned his eyes back to Xavier.

"I'll be gone for a bit."

Charles put down his red-porcelain cup on the matching plate saucer. "Let me guess, 'not my case' and I'm not supposed to ask."

"Yeah."

Ororo smiled with a hint of pity. "Aren't you ever going to settle down? I mean for more than two weeks."

Logan looked at her critically. "If I get to lay my hands on who I want and do all I want... I might settle down ever more a month" he said. "If things go well, maybe two" he smirked in the very Logan way. Not happily, more like he was amused with being halfway mean.

"Don't you miss peaceful life?" Ororo asked. His constant chase after demons of his past was exhausting to even look at. She tried to imagine how hard it must be for Logan himself.

"I doubt I ever had one."

"Wouldn't you like to?"

"Maybe. That's why I won't let go until I find out whoever made me what I am now" he said, his voice harsh. He pulled away from the doorframe and left the office.

Ororo shook her head. "Sometimes I'm beginning to think he's just hurting himself with all of this" she said, her voice caring.

"And I, dear Ororo..." Professor said with a similiar tone, "sometimes think that's what he's about."

XREV

Logan entered the garage through the door that connected it with the indoor. He was pleased to see his old, good Harley Devidson shimmering on the other side of the long room. He walked over to it and brushed his fingers over the surface.

"Hello beautiful" he said low as his eyes traced along the machine. Nothing made him feel so much at home as the leather seat and familiar arch of the handlebar in the middle of an empty road guiding him through forests.

He had the automatic garage door open and walked out with his motorcycle. Reaching for his helmet he looked towards source of movement that instantly caught his attention. One of the kids was waving around a broom stick on the other side of the foutain. She was aiming at the thin air and perfecting her poses that sure looked like from some samurai movies, but had very little to do with actual fighting methods.

Maybe Logan didn't watch many samurai movies, but at that moment he felt he knows how to properly handle a katana. It was a stirring feeling in back of his head, like it was something he was very familiar with, once, in the dark depth of his lost memory.

He remembered it for the later research.

For another moment he watched Amy swing the stick around as if that was really some sort of martial art movement and not just a movie stund.

Eventually he shook his head and sighed at her poorly placed effort. "I'll need to work n this kid" he muttered to himself and slipped the helmet onto his head as he got onto the seat.

There is a lot more he needed to do, but there were priorities. Besides, he only planned a short trip, a small reconnaissance in nearby moutains that looked oddly familiar to him when he noticed them on a picture in one of newspapers. There and back again in a day, maybe two if he finds something.

He started the engine and headed towards the front gate.

XREV

The stick was cutting through the air as Amy switched from one pose to another, trying to follow Leu Chen's instructions from the movie. Focusing on this exercise was a good distraction from other thoughts and feelings, as well as it made her feel like she's progressing in the right direction.

She didn't stop until she saw Ororo heading her way, the woman was watching her with a gentle smile. Amy rested against her stick and waited for her come get close.

"Good morning, Ms Monroe" she greeted.

"Good morning, Amy" the woman chuckled lightly. "I see you waste no time."

"I can't sit still, not now" Grace sighed.

Ororo sat down on a bench in the morning sun. She noded at Amy with understanding. "Good you focus your emotions onto training. Just don't forget about high school" she smiled.

Amy smirked slightly, amused with the almost parental advice. If not for becoming a teen again she would be older than Ororo, it made it funny. Amy sat crosslegged on the grass in front of her.

"I talked to Doctor McCoy and the Professor today" the woman said, her voice gentle. Amy payed attention immediately. "Tonight your sister's state was changing, they said she breathed more and had quicker heartbeat. Soon may everything comes back to normal" she smiled to cheer her up.

Amy noded. "I hope so. I've got enough of it."

"No doubt you do."

After a moment of silence Amy asked; "Where's Wolverine gone to?" she saw him leave a while ago. She didn't see him at first but after he started engine of his motorcycle she saw him leave.

"I think only he knows where he's gone to" Ororo replied. For a moment she watched the front gate afar like she tried to figure just which way the man gone. Then she turned to Amy again. "You can keep training, don't pay attention to me. I like to sit here and enjoy the sun."

The black-haired teen chuckled slightly and got up. "I rested so I can swing this stick some more now."

XREVXREV

Kitty left her room and headed to the kitchen. She was slowly growing accostumated to her new surroundings. Last night she spent a lot of time on a girl talk with Jean, and it helped her.

Jean seemed like a rational person, she was also very nice and Kitty enjoyed talking to her. She learned a couple new things that made it emotionally easier for her. That Fallen's state isn't caused by something common in their school, that the Professor is a really good person and his intentions are sincere, and that no one wants to keep her under pressure. They also talked about their experience with powers, and though that at first felt awkward for Kitty, eventually finally talking openly about it made her feel better, especially since her words were met with understanding of the older girl.

Already in the kitchen was the 'teacher body' of sorts - Professor Xavier, Miss Monroe and Doctor McCoy (who, she learned, was only a guest) were sitting at the table and talked low.

Kitty greeted them and began preparing a salad for herself. One of the things she was ok with by now, was moving around kitchen without asking if it's okay to take something. Kitty liked cooking - though not many people appreciated her skills. She admited, that sometimes her food wasn't the best. Luckily when it comes to fresh salad, there's nothing she can burn.

When she was halfway done with perparing her meal, Kurt entered the kitchen - both of them stopped for a moment, looking at each other, and then quietly continued each for their own in uncomfortable silence. Wagner found careal and cold milk, with that he sat down by the kitchen counter. Kitty continued chopping vegies and tried to ignore his presence.

When her food was done and she cleaned up whatever mess she made in the process she needed to find a place to consume it. She looked at the adults sitting at one table, and it seemed inapropriate to interrupt them. On the other hand she felt nervous at the thought her other option was to share bar-like counter with Kurt.  
'Ok, just like, don't get paranoid' she thought. 'You already talked to him in that whole infirmary thing. He seems fine. Some extra body hair never killed anyone' she told herself, unsure whether hair is the right word, or if it's rather fur, or something completely different. She didn't care, since the feeling was the same - abnormality that made her uncomfortable.

But now - knowing more about mutants and her own abilities, about the Professor's ideology and seeing Kurt's general behaviour - she understood it's not okay to be prejudiced.

Eventually she sat down at the other end of the counter. Kurt gazed at her but said nothing and for a while they just quietly ate, looking at their bowls or elsewhere, acting like they don't notice each other.

But it didn't make it feel any better. Some time ealier it was Kurt who tried to ease the tension in the infirmary, and now Kitty wanted to do the same.

"Are you here for long?" she asked low.

Kurt looked up at her questioning if she's talking to him. She hesitantely looked up from her bowl. The boy forced out a faint smile. "Almost a month."

"Oh" Pryde suspected everyone were here a lot longer than she was. But the thought that she's not the only one quite new made her feel less alone. "So... you're from, like, Germany?"

Kurt noded.

"So you speak german?"

"Ja."

Kitty felt herself blush and looked down. "Right, stupid question."

Kurt chuckled slightly. Every time he smiled or laughed since the problems started it was a little fake, and Kitty didn't need to think twice to figure he's having a hard time rejoicing anything when life of someone dear to him is in danger.  
"Do they know what will happen with Fallen?"

The boy shook his head negatively and Pryde felt it's better not to dig this issue. For a moment silence took over again, but finally Kitty spoke up again;

"Well... um... listen, I... like... I mean, I feel totally stupid..."

Kurt smirked. "Easy, it didn't have to be so obvious that I speak german, many people-"

"No" Pryde shook her head energeticaly. "I ment I feel stupid for how I... like... how I acted when we met for the first time..."

"Ah... that" Kurt looked down at his bowl of careal. "Don't worry about it... I don't blame you."

"Really?" Kitty brightened up.

"Sure-" Kurt cut off when the brunette suddenly got up and wrapper her arms around him in a quick hug. She pulled back with joy.

"I thought you will hate me and it would be so uncool! Thanks for, like, understanding and don't worry - your girlfriend will be alright for sure!" she said cheerfully and bounced out of the kitchen. "Later!"

Kurt watched her confused, but then a small smile appeared on his face.

XREVXREV

Hank was in the infirmary for half an hour by now - he was busy preparing supply of cure he designed for himself; he checked if it works fine and kept his eye on the patient laid three meters away. Every dozen minutes the monitoring apparatus beeped low informing him of another change in either her heartbeat or her breathing. Each and every time Hank checked if everything is still alright and if it's a change for the better or for the worse.

He knew for sure that something is happening and that soon changes may take on one direction. However right now both the heart and the breath went both ways, disappearing slightly and getting quicker over and over again.

There were no foregon conclusions to make at the current moment, so if Charles asked him to pass on the informations to Amy or Kurt, Hank wouldn't know what to say. Changes just were there and meant the end to this case is to be put soon, but changes for good and bad ending were equal.  
Frankly Hank was afraid it will be a change for the worse and it would end up in losing the girl's life. He was afraid, because he's never experienced anything such as death of his patient.

He wasn't a medical doctor despite almost all people assumed so when they learned about his "doctor" title. But no, he wasn't health care worker, he was a scientist. Chmist, biologist, educationalist, linguist, as well as poethry lover. Not a health carer, not a balsamist. Death for him this far was a question of science, a phenomenon defined by biology and chemistry, not by leaving of another human being.

He didn't want to be introduced to the bare death in this current setting.

He once participated in a class for future balsamists and tanatoprators - he even saw the procedures performed on a body of the deceased, and he saw it up close. He took notes giving little thought to the fact that he's witnessing death. He didn't know the person before him, he didn't see them alive, and he had not participated in their last moemnts. Their death was sad, but natural for a scientist.

Now, death of someone with whom he shared a dinner table would be something he'd no longer perceive through eyes of a scientist, but through eyes of a man who was trusted to help this 14 year old, but failed.

Hank pierced through the skin of his finger to have one drop of blood fall onto a small piece of glass, then he added a drop of the cure and placed another piece of glass on top of it. He watched under a microspoe how the syntetic particles of the serum find the mutated cells and neutralize most of them. Some of them just shrinked but the sintetic cure ceased to proceed.

Hank opened the glass and added one more drop of the cure, then checked for resutsl. For a moment he was relieved to see that the syntetics - chemicaly designed protozoans - swallow mutated cells. But quickly cold sweat covered him when he saw the syntetics attack also the unmutated bloodcells.

He pulled away from the microscope feeling his pulse become quicker. If he'd use more or make the serum stronger - he will kill himself. And his body will still proceed to immunize and defend by producing more mutated cells. Perhaps he can find another way to reduce their amount or a way to eliminate mutated cells without attacking the good ones or disrupting gene sequence. But it's likely to take him another dozen of years or more, and before long the mutated cells would determinate-  
He was suddenly distracted from his worryful thoughts by alarm of the apparatus by Fallen's current bed. He walked over quickly and checked the readings; sudden acceleration of heartbeat, variable breathing. The biggest change this far. Still growing.

Henry knew he can't do much right now. He only had to keep in check how far the changes go, and they were heading over the limits he can just accept. It was like her body leaped forwards, took a small step back, leaped forwards, took a step back... the pulse was becoming quicker with every leap. Quicker, slower, much quicker, a little slower, quicker, a lot slower, quicker again - her breath was spazmatic. The synapses of her brain on the other hand were only quickening.

At some point his attention was drawn away from the screens by a streamlet of blood dripping from the brunette's mouth. Her breaths quickly turned into wheeze and burgling characteristic to victims that came close to drowning, and then came forceful apnea.

Hank had to think quickly - one of the arteries or other veins must have given up under quickening pressure of blood and popped, blood flooded the esophagus and perhaps the lungs. In this situation a gasmask won't be of any help.

Hank hurried to shelves and searched through them so carelessly that he made half of the stuff fall. Finally he found a pointed pipette and ripped away the syntetic pumping end as he hurried back over to the girl. Never before he've done what he was about to do now, but there was no time for hesitation, the girl was literally drowning inside in her own blood.

He pushed away the bedsheets revealing underwear-covered chest, he placed the sharp end of the pipette between her ribs and with one, forceful shove, he pushed it all the way inside to the lung.

She bent and then rested as air found a way to her lungs through the pipette.

Hank looked at the screen - everything calmed a little, but the brain activity was still too high. But that was definately not something for him to deal with.

Either way he should talk to Charles right now.

XREVXREV

Kurt remained in the kitchen despite he was finished eating a fair amount of time ago. He didn't know what else to do. He couldn't focus on anything, he didn't feel like training, and a taking a walk would only make him dwell on everything and it'd be no good. So he remained in the kitchen, sitting and staring aimlessly at the TV, and he didn't even care what was on.

Everyone who's been here with him a while ago has gone somewhere - he didn't even see Amy, Jean or Scott, while Kitty left long ago, and soon after her so did Doctor McCoy, and a few minutes ago also Ororo left the kitchen. Kurt was not alone with the Professor but politely ignored his presence.

That was until Doctor McCoy returned and Kurt heard him mention Fallen, then Wagner focused his undivided attention on them.

"What exactly do you want me to see?" the Professor put away the nespaper he was reading.

"All life functions became quicker, the breath isn't regular though and the puls was critically fast for a moment-"

"You should have let me know telepatically, Fallen shouldn't be left alone at a moment like this-"

"She's stable" Hank stated interupting him. "Forgive my manners. And you know I'll never get used to all of this telepatic comunication. But for a few minutes her state didn't by much, so I decided to come and get you, however... something is changing."

"What exactly?"

Kurt could barely hear their words at this point as they were heading towards the elevator. Without hesitation Kurt followed them and listened with his breath frozen and shivering heart.

"The brain activity only becomes quciker and quicker, it's gone past the norms already a while ago. I'm afraid it's something that can only be delt with telepatically."  
They entered the elevator and the door closed. Kurt stopped and didn't take three seconds to consider it before he teleported himself right down to the infirmary.  
Fallen laid where she laid all the time but this time the bedsheets were pulled back. Kurt walked over - her skin gained a healthier shade, but veins became too visible and pulsed in front of his eyes. But what captured his attention at most was sight of a glass pipe forced underher right breast, between the ribs. There were also traces of wiped blood around her lips' corner.

Before he had time to understand how does it make him feel, the infirmary door slid open.

"Kurt, you shouldn't be here" the Professor said, but it reflected in his voice that he expected Wagner to follow them and he was aware they can't make him leave easily.

Kurt didn't respond, he just stepped away to let the men over to the bed. "...What's happening...?" he asked faintly. For the first time in a very long time he fealt weak, like he could lose concious, so he dropped onto a chair next to the bed.

"We'll figure that out in a moment" Charles replied, his eyes focused on readings on the screens. He didn't look on it for more than five seconds, and then he put his hand on Fallen's forehead.

Hank stood beside Kurt's chair, aware that right now he's only an audiance and can do nothing just like the boy. They just watched.

XREVXREV

Amy trained for another 15 minutes before finally deciding that's enough for the time being and joined Ororo on the bench. She leaned in resting.

"If you wanted I'm sure someone could tutor you" the white-haired female suggested.

Amy looked up at her. "Perhaps. But usually I'm a stubborn autodidact" she chuckled.

Ororo laughed lightly. "If you change your mind don't hesitate to ask."

"Ask whom, you?" Amy smiled cheerfully.

Monroe shook her head with amusement. "I'd love to but I never handled a katana in my life. However if you wanted to learn hand in hand comabt I'd gladly help you."

Grace considered it for a moment. "I think I've had enough of training for now" she chuckled shortly. "I need some spare time for music and sleep. Oh, and school too..."

Ororo got up and waited for Older Grace to join her. The two of them headed towards the mansion's front door and continued their conversation.

"It's good to hear that you're trying to educate yourself in different fields. Do you play anything beside the guitar?" Monroe asked.

"Not really. But I'd really want to learn playing violin and piano."

The woman rememebered the first one for later. "There is a piano in the dining room. You could use it for practice as much as you like" she told the girl.

Amy smiled at the idea. She was in the dining room only once - everybody ate in the kitchen anyway since there weren't that many of them and the kitchen table was sufficent. Amy only knew the dining room is across from kitchen because she was once curious what's behind these door. The piano greatly pinned her attention, but she felt like since the room isn't in use, it's not okay to be there.

"If there's a moment I'd gladly help you with starting out on the piano" Ororo smiled friendly as the two of them entered the building.

"I'd love that" Amy noded. "And thank you in advence-"

But she was interupted. "Hey, do you know where the Professor is?" Jean was standing on top of the stairs.

"No, we just came back" Monroe replied. "Did something happen?"

"Oh... no, nothing really" Jean slowly headed down the stairs. "It's just I was supposed to come to him for a training session for telepathy, but he's wasn't in his office... And Doctor McCoy seems to be gone too."

"Something must have happened in the ambulatory" Amy said suddenly, automatically feeling nervous at the thought it's about Fallen.  
Ororo noded. "Amy's right. If both of them are gone, they must be there."

Grey closed her eyes for a moment, when she opened them again she noded slightly. "Yes, I can sense them underground. It's not hard, they seem anxious about something... I'm worried" Jean rubbed her forearm with the other hand and nervously looked at Amy. "May we should check out what is it.

Amy didn't need to be told twice, she immediately rushed towards the elevator, and Jean quickly followed after her. Both were stopped by Ororo grabbing their shoulders.

"Wait" she said. "If the Professor didn't ask anyone to come down there, perhaps it's better if we give them time and sapce..."

"I don't want to dance in front of their faces, just check out the situation" Amy stated. "Besides she's my" she ALMOST said daughter and for a moment she was scared to spill the complex truth. "-sister. I have the right to know what's happening to her."

Ororo let go of their shoulders and the girls quickly left.

XREV

You don't knock on the infirmary door - thick iron door made it ridiculous to even try. Amy just pushed the button and it quietly slid into the wall.

Professor Xavier and Doctor McCoy were both studying whatnot was displayed on screens of aparatus by Fallen's hospital bed - which made it clear that whatever it is, it's about the Young Grace. What's more, Kurt was present, standing nearby and watched everything nervously.

When Jean and Amy entered the first to notice their presence was Hank, then the Professor and finally Kurt.

"Something hapened?" Amy asked.

Xavier looked at her with expression clearly suggesting that something did, and it was serious. Henry had a similiar expression. The black-haired female was only comforted by the fact that the screens still displayed life functions so either way Fallen isn't lost yet.

"Fallen's body functions suddenly became quicker, at some points in time ran past the norms greatly" Xavier said.

"That's new... why didn't you tell me?" Amy sighed.

"I'm afraid there was no time" Hank fixed his glasses. "Everything took place within quarter of an hour."

"But this quickening... it's a good sign, right?" Jean asked.

"Hank and I were just in middle of debating it" Charles replied. "It can be for either good or bad."

"You mean what?" Amy needed to know more.

"Synapses also became much faster... brain activity went past what is healthy, some organs did too. It can either be dangerous or mean that Fallen is to wake up shortly. Sadly, that I can only guess."

Amy swtiched her eyes to Fallen and noticed same thing as Kurt did ealier - healthier skin color yet prominent veins, however the pipe was already removed and the girl was breathing on her own with a gas mask providing her with more oxygen. The amount of it in the gas helped her breath to keep a slower and more even pace.

After a moment Xavier continued.

"I looked into Fallen's mind... right now it's like a shore during a storm. Waves of conciousness come and go, awareness sometimes comes back to the point when her coma turns into a regular sleep, only to disappear again. It's caused by amount of synapses being too much, but I am afraid that slowing it down will push Fallen the wrong way."

"We believe that the next 24 hours or so will be crucial" Hank walked over to Amy and put a hand on her shoulders with very fatherly look in his eyes. "The lethargy will end shortly, of that I am sure, but we have yet to see if Fallen wins the battle."

"I don't get it, Professor" Jean stepped to Xavier's side in front of the bed. "If it's not a regular coma, what really happened that the mind impulses are involved?"

Charles entwined his palms and focused his gaze on the space before him. Those present in the room couldn't help awaiting his response, aware only Jean doesn'tknow the truth and what's more - she's the last person who should know it.

"I'm afraid, Jean, that I'm bound by medical secrecy" Xavier finally replied. "I'm sorry."  
Jean sighed. She stepped closer to the bed an rested her hands on the steel railing. "I understand, Professor" she said low. "I just... wish I could help somehow."

"Professor!" Scott suddenly appeared in the doorway. He briefly looked at everyone before stopping at the person he was adressing to. "A call for you, someone from the New York wants to talk to you. I've been looking for you all over the institute."

Charles noded and wheeled towards the door. "Hank, if anything happens..."

"I know. Just thought is enough."

Xavier disappeared behind the door, but Scott remained for another moment and watched the situation in the infirmary. Something was changing for sure. "Better or worse?"

"We'll see" Amy replied.

Summers noded and turned his head to Grey. "Jean, weren't you supposed to have a session right now?"

"As you can see the Professor was busy with something of more importance."

"Hn. So how about we train some? Just you and me."

Jean couldn't stop from rolling her eyes. In anybody else's mouth it would sound like an innuendo or a bad joke, but she knew better - this is Scott, being serious. Sometimes she was annoyed with his uptight approach and 'train whenever you can' logic. This and much more.

And still she appreciated him a lot.

"You're unbelievable" she said.

'You mean... no?"

The redhead shook her head with a grimace. "Ok, let's do it" she agreed and then shot Amy an encouraging smile. "Whatever happens, be strong" she said softly. "I'll see you later, right?"

Grace noded. Jean squeezed her arm gently before joining Scott by the door.

The infirmary became quiet. Doctor McCoy withdrew to the desk, far enough but not too far so he can aid if needed. Amy sighed and walked over to the bed to watch the brunette laid on in. Kurt was standing beside her - right where he stood all along and still hadn't said a word

"You're unusually quiet" the female stated low. She herself asked a lot of questions, and she was usually the quiet one, so someone like Kurt who talks a lot, should ask even more.

But Kurt's low response explained just why he didn't. "Questions won't change a thing" he said, his eyes never leaving Fallen.

"I tried to carry the weight of the world  
but I only had two hands  
I hope I get a chance to travel the world  
but I don't have any plans  
I hope I could stay forever this young  
not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
and love is the price  
I'm searching my way through the darkness  
guided be a beating heart  
I don't know where this journey will end  
but I know where to start  
They sake I'm too young to understand  
say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well, life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well, that's fine by me  
So wake me up when it's all over  
when I'm wiser, when I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
but didn't know I was lost..."*

*lyrics of Avicii's Wake Me Up (rearanged)

They remained in the infirmary for two hours, mostly just being silent and lifting their gazes whenever any change happened on the screens and the low beep-ing sound informed them of that. They awaited, but nothing more happened for a long time. Eventually they convinced each other that sitting there and waiting won't change anything and they should go and rest.

Amy took a shower, walked around the Institute aimlessly for a bit, tried to find something to do, and in the end decided that it's no use. It was the final 24 hours or less and she would know the fate of her daughter. She couldn't sleep at a time like that, so she decided to return to the infirmary and wait until the fate is decided.  
She took a couple cold pancakes with marmolade and Nutella with herself, those were supposed to last her for the rest of the night. WIth a book and the plateful of pancakes she headed back to the infirmary.

Professor Xavier was there - he and McCoy were exchanging every few hours to watch over the unconcious girl in this crucial time. He allowed Amy to stay.  
She sat down by the bed and took a bite of a first pancake. She ate more because of being nervous than because of hunger.

"Come on, Youngster, come back to us or I'll get fat after just this one night" she whispered.

It was only a few minutes later that Kurt entered the infirmary too. Both of them chuckled sadly at the way it was clear they will both end up coming back here sooner or later. Kurt placed another chair beside Amy's. They shared pancakes. Time fleed by surprisingly fast, but left a feeling like it was all a dream. It was almost 3 a.m.  
It was the last hour that Amy saw on the clock before she started drifting off to sleep.

She was woke up by some low bustling - the first thing she looked at was electronic clock that displayed 7:47 a.m. Then she slowly took notice of Doctor McCoy on the other side of the girl's bed. The man smiled at her kindly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Uh... it's ok... I shouldn't fall asleep here in the first place" Amy wanted to lift her hand to wipe her eyes, but it came to a halt against a blanket that was drapped over her and - now she noticed - Kurt who was also sleeping on the chair beside her. Amy slipped her hand out of the blanket and wiped her eyes, then fully slipped out of the blanket. "Ugh... everything hurts me. I really shouldn't have fallen asleep here."

"I considered carrying you two to your rooms, but you would probably mind me taking you away from here" Hank chuckled slightly. He spoke in a whisper, not to wake Kurt. "Your Professor at least provided me with a blanket for you."

"Thank you" Amy noded. Then the reason why she was here came rushing back to her. "How's Fallen?" she asked more conciously.

"She's stabilizing" Hank smiled. "This time I'm positive this is a good sign."

A grin spread over Amy's face. "Great!"

Kurt moaned something and grimaced in his sleep. He reached up to his face and massaged his forehead. "Why are you yelling at me...? It's Hawaii..."

Amy frowned in his direction. "I'm not yelling at anybody, I'm just rejoicing..."

Kurt suddenly opened his eyes and looked at her surprisd. He looked around like he didn't know where he is. "Uh... a strange dream, don't ask... rejoicing? Wait, Fallen!"

"She's getting better" Amy noded with a smile.

Wagner seemed to ignore the blanket drapped over him as he got up and stepped over to the bedside. He smiled softly seeing rythmical movement of the girl's chest and the veins not being visible anymore. "When will she wake up?"

"The sooner the better, Kurt" Hank's voice reflected his own joy.

Wagner's smile became wider.

"Good morning" Charles wheeled into the infirmary with a small smile of his own.

"Morning" Amy replied.

Xavier smiled at her and then looked at Hank. "Now I'll stay here, you can go have a breakfast." McCoy noded. "I suggest you two to eat too, breakfast is the most important meal during a day, and I believe this day in particular will be a long one."

"I'm sorry, Herr Professor" Kurt sat on edge of Fallen's bed with a smile. "But I'm not going anywhere anymore. I want to be here when Fallen wakes up."

"Me too" Amy agreed.

Hank was at the door by now, he looked back at the teens. "In that case I will ask someone to bring you platefuls."

"Thank you" Kurt said and the door closed behind the man.

"Then I'll be sorting my files, and we'll wait" Charles smiled at the two and wheeled to desk and shelves full of whatnot he had to sort.

Wagner looked at Amy and the two of them smiled at each other. This morning had an exceptionaly light mood to it. Grace opened her book even though it wasn't easy to focus on it. She was re-reading each sentence a few times and only was halfway done with the first page when Kitty entered the infirmary with two portions of food.

"Like, hi. Mr McCoy said you need to be, like, fed before you starve" she told them walking over with the plates. "I hope you like becon."

"I'll take that" Amy chuckled.

"I LOVE that" Kurt happilly met Kitty at the foot of the bed and took the plate. "Thank you very much, Katzchen."

"Katzchen?" Pryde cocked her head questioning the foreign word.

"Kitty."

"Uh... ok... Elf."

Wagner grinned at her and placed the two meals on nightstand by the bed. Each of them got becon, scrambled eggs and a glass of fresh orange juice.

Kitty stepped closer and looked at Fallen. "Is it truth, that she would, like, wake today? Cause Mr McCoy said so..."

"We hope so, Kitty" Charles said from behind the desk covered with stacks of papers.

"Oh! Professor... I totally didn't see you behind all this. Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too, Kitty" Charles said with amusement. That's when something beeped in the apparatus. The Professor made his way over to check it out.

"She's proceeding to the REM state" he whispered after a moment.

"Oh no!" Kitty covered her mouth.

Charles almost laughed at that. "No, Kitty. Rapid Eye Moveent is a phase of sleep. It means that she's out of the danger zone and will be waking up within no more than a few hours."

Pryde exhaled with relief. "Why don't they teach us about that at school? I was totally scared it's something really bad!"

Kurt and Amy laughed at her, Charles shook his head with a smile.

Wagner sat down at the foot of Fallen's bed, Amy stood close by. "It's almost over" she whispered.

"Ja" Kurt replied low.

XREV

Half an hour later Hank was long time back to the infirmary; also Jean and Scott joined - first they just wanted to check out the situation, but when they learned Fallen would wake up so soon, they stayed. Ororo also came down there after she found everyone's been gathered in the infirmary, and when she was told the reason why, she sat down meaning to stay.

XREVXREVXREV

As if from far away voices were slowly becoming louder. Coming and going, but always marking the direction. She felt anxious to get wherever they are coming from, and she felt herself rush over to them, getting closer as they were growing louder and steadier. She slowly begen to acknowlage more incentives, able to feel her limbs, body, position, materials surrounding her. She slightly parted her eyelids, but at first she only saw darkness and closed them again.

With every moment she was growing more and more aware, she tried to open her eyes again. Among the darkness she could slowly see some faint lights, more and more vivid, and among the lights she could see darker shapes. The light was blinding. She shut her eyes closed again for a moment. When she opened them again the shapes became more defined - she could tell there are people gathered around her.

She closed her eyes again and tried to remember what happened. The last thing she remembered was a shower... but she had a feeling that a lot happened since then, even though she coudn't define the events by earthy words. Something happened that made her feel exhausted, but at the same time she felt she's better now. The shower... she went there to cool off... she was disappearing... disappearing to her surface, her world, yes. That's what was happening. But she didn't disappear there, and she didn't need to see clearly to know whom are the people surrounding her. She just knew.

Like a part of her remembered the struggle she went through to stay here, and yet she had no memories of it because it was something too unearthly for a human brain to shape in memories. But she won it and now her world was here...

...She was previously sure she wouldn't stay here. She felt that she technically doesn't belong here... Yes, she indeed thought so at first, that this is why the Surface is calling back for her... That's why she started withdrawing from everyone... She wanted to distance herself so losing and leaving won't hurt so much... But she must have been wrong as she's still here, and here to stay. When her reality was sucking her back she didn't tell anyone, just cut them off... My, how childish was that. She has to apologize... for causing everyone so much confusion and worry... she has to thank them for helping her stay... she has to apologize and thank, to Kurt, most of all...

Kurt... he's here, she heard him softly call her name. Calling her out of the darkness. She heard his voice echoing in her head...  
She opened her eyes again, the misshaped shadows became more defined, but the light was still blinding. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her body, full awareness rushing back. She shakily lifted herself up on her elbows to sit up. "How long was I asleep...?" she asked faintly.  
Suddenly she opened her eyes when she felt someone hugging her. She blinked to see more clearly, but she didn't need that to know who is it, the familiar silhuette and well known arms were enough. As tightly as her exhausted arms were able, she hugged Kurt back, suddely feeling like she didn't see him in a very long time. Subconciously she knew she was very close to never seeing him again.

After a lasting moment of snuggling into his neck, she looked over his shoulder.

Everyone were here... except for Logan. Jean and Scott at the foot of her bed, Ororo beside them, Professor and Doctor McCoy at her right, excited and moved Kitty at her left, and a little closer - Amy, clearly waiting for her turn to hug her. Everyone were smiling kindly.

Kurt slowly withdrew but took a firm hold of her hand. His face expressed a million emotions.

Fallen looked down at herself - she was only dressed in undergerments, so she instantly noticed a big tape over her ribs, but she didn't care to ask right now.  
Something else was on her mind. A feeling. Feeling that while she used to believe she's disappearing from here because she doesn't belong here... she was wrong all along.

Looking at the people smiling at her, and feeling Kurt's hold on her hand, she felt, for the first time, that she does belong somewhere after all.

XREV

About 20 minutes passed. This is how much time was needed for everyone to express their worry, welcome Fallen back among the living, and some hugged her. The Professor and Doctor McCoy managed to explain what she experienced and ask her how it looked from her perspective. She said that she felt she was sinking back to her surface and she didn't want to say goodbye - of course she said that in a way that left only the few right people understanding as others didn't know where she comes from. She admited that her way of dealing with the situation was stupid, to say the least. The Professor told her that making out of character decisions was also because she was affected with blockades in her mind that interfered with her perception. However Fallen admited it must have been her own weakness that it fed on.  
All along Kurt held her hand and almost didn't speak, but he didn't look away from her either. Amy was sitting on the other side of the bed and trying to come clean with her own emotions.

Eventually Hank told everyone to leave so they can run some tests to make sure Fallen is alright now. Amy and Kurt remained longer - older Grace ruffled her daughter's hair saying she'll be back soon, and she headed for the door. Wagner sat there still not saying anything until the black haired female was gone. Then he whispered;

"Don't do it again."

"Believe me I don't plan to" Fallen smirked slightly.

"I mean hiding that something is wrong. You know I wouldn't let you get into this state if you told me..." Kurt looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Like I said, I don't plan to do that again. It was stupid of me. I fucked up. I simply fucked up. Completely. And I'm sorry to everyone, and most of all to you" she finished quietly.

After a moment Kurt slightly noded. "Apology accepted" he lifted his hand like people do when accepting a challange or wishing good luck to their rival.

Fallen smiled softly and grapped his hand, thumb to thumb. Kurt's face lighted up with a soft smile. They weren't rivals, it was no bet. It was their sign that no matter how deep and stinky is the shit they're getting into, they are getting there together.

It was their 'together above all'.

* * *

**Next time in X-Men: Revolution:**  
While Fallen slowly recovers under Doc McCoy's watchful eye, Professor Xavier discovers that there is a certain side effect caused by the lethargy his student experienced. In the meantime someone else gets into trouble - rebelious Rogue is lost and dangerous to herself as well as to her surroundings. Knowing how the recrutation was originaly a failure Kurt attempts to help his adopted sister before somebody gets hurt. But is interfering a good idea to begin with? And we can't forget that a certain, clever yet contaigous shapeshifter is involved in chasing down this pallid rioter...  
**Look forward to episode 3: Rogue**


	11. VERY important notice

Hi guys, thanks to everyone who's bearing with me through this hiatus! But I have good reasons to why I haven't posted a new part for so long. I decided to remove Amy from the story and rewrite the previous parts with Forge instead. I'll re-upload new versions of the chapters before I continue with the new parts. I hope you'll all like it better now! :)

\- J.H.


End file.
